The Rules of Engagement
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: Fujitaka thought he was making his daughters successful...but what happens when success turns into his biggest failure? how will he save his daughters from themselves...w/out endangering the male species?
1. Chapter 1

Chap

Chap. 1: "A promise…to regret."

L

L

Author's note: Hello!! So here is something new from LWL…I hope you enjoy…

Note: The computer I had Royal Heights on is malfunctioning…so when I get time and money, I will invest in getting my files removed….I have horrible luck with computers and I never seem to save them…I thought I had, but ya…I'm kindda special!!

L

L

Resting on a cliff, a white and gray mansion stood, lights glistening through the grand windows, cars scattered about the curved driveway. Upon the large white door, a dark wreath rested, telling of the sadness that dwelled among those residing inside.

Servants attended to guests clad in shades of black and gray, filling the once lively home with a solemn feeling. Standing at the open patio doors, a man in his early thirties stared at his daughters with sadness filling his honey brown eyes.

Sitting upon the steps in front of him, three little girls felt the emptiness that came with losing their beloved mother. And stepping through the door, he made his way slowly to them. Hearing his approach crimson, amethyst, and emerald rested upon him with pure sadness swirling in each.

Seating himself, he allowed them to climb unto his lap, and somehow all three found a spot of their own. The youngest of the three, sought the most comfort, "Father," her tiny voice reached his ears. "When is mama coming home?" she asked, teary eyed.

"We'll be with her soon," he found himself replying.

"But I want mother now," she continued, sounding as if she was about to cry. "Can't mommy come home?" Only three, she barely understood what it meant for someone to die. And right now, he didn't know how to explain to her that Nadeshiko wouldn't be coming home.

"Father..." Glistening amethyst looked into his eyes, "Why did mother go into the hole?" And hearing this question broke his heart. "Is it to make her better?"

"Mother isn't coming back," the eldest of the three spoke, firmly, anger filling her voice. "She left us." And though she was trying to be strong, her voice was raw from all the crying she'd done. "She's not. She's gone forever, and ever." And hearing this made the other two cry, not wanting to believe their loving mother wouldn't return to tuck them into bed, read them stories or kiss them good night.

"No Mei Lin," he spoke, finally finding his voice. "Darling, your mother will always be with you," he told them, firmly. "Whenever you find yourself missing her, always look to the heavens and know she's watching over you," he explained, making each stare at the sparkling stars above.

"Can't we join her?" the baby of the family asked, sniffling, as she tugged at his shirt. "Can't we father?"

"Soon we'll all be with her, but for now you must remain with me," he smiled, heart broken at having to lose the woman of his dreams after only twelve years of marriage. She made him promise he would devout his life to their daughters, and make sure they grew to be the happiest young ladies. And this was a promise he was going to do everything in his power to keep. "Do you want to leave me?"

"No papa," the second answered, quickly, burying her face in his shirt. He stared out in the yard at all the playthings, feeling his girls draw closer to him for comfort. And wrapping his arms about them, he knew their well being was now his sole responsibility…

L

L

Classical music filled the concert hall, enchanting all present with the mystical tunes that spilled forth. Moving her fingers fluidly across the keys, Miss Kinomoto Tomoyo awed the audience with her mastery of the piano.

Seated poised before the large black instrument of the ages, she conquered it and the crowd with deep, vibrant sounds. Her slender fingers rushed across the keys, hitting them with strong, confident, and precise strokes.

Her long black hair was pulled back from her porcelain skin, showing off her finely structured face that glowed with magnificence. And with the last driving sound, she slowly rose from the instrument, and turned towards the audience.

Instantly she spotted her family seated in the front, and an amazing smile flowed across her features. She did a beautiful curtsy, feeling the loud applause pushing against her tiny body. Standing, she couldn't stop smiling seeing how very proud her father was.

The artist in the family, his second daughter found she enjoyed art and music…

L

As his girls grew, he made sure they excelled at everything they did. They were always at the very top of their class, involved in organizations, and their favorite sports. They were in the children's orchestra, valedictorians of their class, and champions at their chosen sports…

L

And soon the rich and famous of Tokyo found themselves also greeting Fujitaka whenever there was an important children's function. A small applause sounded when a young rider finished the obstacle course.

Seated poised upon her pure bred, the baby of the family, Kinomoto Sakura awaited her turn. Dressed in a finely tailed riding suit, she allowed her Beauty to trot into the open pen. Staring forward, she concentrated on the task in front of her.

And getting the signal, she rode off maneuvering her steed with ease, and executing each jump with pure control and confidence. When she completed a hard jump, she smiled turning into the next one.

And passing it without difficulty, a smile blossomed upon her face hearing the applause of the crowd. Searching the faces, she saw her father and sisters giving applause as well. Raising her hand, she waved happily to them, giving the command for her horse to continue off the course.

The baby, Sakura tended to do everything her sister's did, trying to find her place. And she enjoyed most of their sports, but favored dancing and riding more.

L

Soon he found his daughters were facing great opposition because of their talents. Shielding them from it, he watched them flourish, having a talent for the arts. And this was proven when Mei Lin became chess champion and Tomoyo joined scholastic teams competing in different championship games.

L

Silence filled the surrounding area, and with great efficiency Mei Lin blocked her opponent's moves in the fencing championship occurring in London, England. The only sound in the room was that of their sabers hitting each other repeatedly.

Already advanced, she went up against a eighteen-year-old at only the tender age of twelve. Only their grunting sounds filled the room of onlookers, who watched every move closely. Once again finding himself in the front row, Fujitaka watched his daughter's effortless movements knowing she had this under complete control.

And when the guy's sword was knocked out of his hand, he was the first on his feet clapping when his daughter's sword hilt pressed against the young man's heart. Soon others joined in knowing she'd won.

And pulling off her headgear, she looked towards his face and beamed a bright smile in his direction, running towards him. Jumping into his arms, her long black braid swung showing her happy movements. "I won father," she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, you did," he grinned, returning it tightly. Resting her down, he got his camera ready, and started taking pictures when she received her large trophy. The most independent of his daughters, she went after physical sports such as fencing, archery and martial arts.

L

At home, he found himself staring at the wall of pictures, placing Mei Lin's latest victory shot on the wall next to her trophies. So many they had that he had to make a trophy room, a side devoted to each daughter.

Smiling, he wondered if his wife was as proud of their daughters as much as he was. Turning away from the picture, he started for the door, knowing soon they would turn into young ladies, and he would find himself alone. "Father!" Sakura cried, looking at him, when he entered their special room. "We were waiting for you," she spoke, turning from the fireplace.

"Were you?" he inquired, walking towards his favorite chair, where Mei Lin was already waiting for him with a game of chess.

"Naturally father," Tomoyo spoke, cutely, looking from her sketchbook. She was cuddled in a large chair, a blanket wrapped about her form. "Mei Mei has no patience."

"I do too!" Mei Lin cried in defense, looking at her sister sharply. She gave her father a bright smile when he sat down to start their game.

"Sakura keep still," Tomoyo chided, wisely ignoring the look her sister gave her.

"I'm trying, Moyo hurry!" Sakura cried, finding her position in front of the fireplace very uncomfortable. Sitting down, Fujitaka listened to his daughters knowing this house would be very boring once all was off to college.

"I am, stop complaining." And with precise movements, she moved the pencil across the sheet, forming her sister's face. And soon silence filled the family room, with only the gentle crackling of the fire sounding in intervals.

And before his eyes, he watched his daughters grow, turning into strong, talented and very independent women. Sadly with each passing year, he found there were a lack of boyfriends, and never a large circle of friends.

And when they left for schooling in the United States, he thought they would gain more independence, but was saddened when all three went to the same school, never desiring to be too far from each other.

And returning home for holidays, there was never a boyfriend tagging behind. And none of the Tokyo bachelors would vouch for his daughters' hand. And it wasn't until Mei Lin finally received her masters in Business, and returned home that news started reaching his ears.

L

The very summer his daughters returned home for break, he planned to introduce them fully to Tokyo's wealthy. And as if planned, they arrived days before a major benefit Gala. Reaching home first, Mei Lin jumped right into working with her father, helping him out to lesson the workload.

Walking down the hall, she stopped in front of her father's office, and knocked, waiting for him to say enter. And when he did, she turned the door, and jumped hearing a loud surprise! Seeing her sisters, she started to laugh, never knowing they'd arrive. "What on earth!" she cried, happy to see their faces.

"It's your birthday silly, did you forget?" Sakura cried, filled with bubbles. And seeing the look Mei Lin held they started to laugh, running towards their eldest sister.

"Hah you're finally twenty three!" Tomoyo squealed, making Mei Lin wince in pain. "Sorry," she giggled, pressing a kiss to her sister's cheek. "And we're going out to celebrate."

"Are we?" Mei Lin didn't sound too thrilled at the whole idea of celebrating her birthday. "I mean aren't you guys tired from your long trip?"

"Not enough not to go out!" Sakura answered, showing her limitless energy. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," she sighed, starting for her father's desk. Placing the files down, she knew she was never going to get a chance to finish them. "You two decide." She leaned against the desk, looking at them with a lack of energy for celebration.

"Fine we will, sourpuss," Tomoyo spoke, refined.

"Mei Lin's just tired, she's had a long day," Fujitaka spoke, protecting his eldest from the younger more energized sisters. "She's helped a lot since returning home." So much in fact that she turned done every guy that asked her out.

"Okay," The two sighed, calming down. "We'll simply celebrate tomorrow, that should give you enough time to build up some energy," Sakura said, thinking sympathetically. "She is after all getting older," she drawled, watching Mei Lin's face-harden.

"Am not!" she cried, like a little girl.

"Are too!" the others shot back, and yelped when she started after them. Chuckling, he listened to their shouts echoing through the once quiet room. A moment later, Mei Lin's head appeared, and she was beaming with happiness.

"Father, get ready we're going to the Pier for Jon Pierre's famous seafood cuisine," she spoke, trying not to sound too excited, but he could see it in her eyes.

"Wonderful." He was glad they were all home, because he missed them terribly when they were all at school…

L

Later…

L

Getting out of their father's Mercedes, they stepped unto the sidewalk, waiting for their father to join them. And this was where Fujitaka's problems would start, and swirl out of control into endless wagging of tongues.

Staring at the building in front of her, Mei Lin smiled knowing she loved this place very much. And this was the first meal they were having together in months. "Come girls," Fujitaka called, starting for the doors. Mei Lin walked beside her father, since as she was the eldest, and Tomoyo and Sakura kept each other's company.

Giggling at what Sakura said Tomoyo stared at the young man, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Shifting under his gaze, she turned her attention to the beautiful artwork that dotted the waiting area. "He's still staring," Sakura whispered, not shy enough to look away from him.

"I don't care, don't look," Tomoyo spoke, finding this place to be quite amazing. And when the young man started for them, she felt her heart beat quicken. At school, they hardly had time to deal with the male population.

"Hello," he greeted, charmingly, stopping in front of them.

"Hi," both greeted at the same time.

"I haven't see you before, but I'm Huang Ju," he introduced himself, showing off his magnificent smile.

"Kinomoto Tomoyo," she started, shaking his hand, "And my sister Sakura."

"I'm going to see what is taking father and Mei Lin," Sakura lied, stealing her arm from her sister's. Watching her leave, Tomoyo resisted the urge to glare coldly at her back. Instead, she aimed a gentle smile in this man's direction.

"Oh, you're Kinomoto Mei Lin's sister?" he asked, finally recognizing who she was. She watched a cocky smile touch his lips, and wondered what that was about.

"Yes, why?"

L

At this moment, Sakura was telling Mei Lin about the cute guy talking to Tomoyo. And when they turned, they saw and heard the slap that Tomoyo gave the man she'd just met. Watching their sister hurry away from him, they wondered what happened.

Fujitaka was shocked at the force of the hit, and grew concerned. "Tomoyo, what happened?" he asked, worriedly seeing her upset look.

"Nothing father, I handled it," she replied, calmly. The man she slapped had been completely out of line when he teased her sister's lack of beaus since returning home. Just because she didn't seek comfort didn't mean she wasn't interested in men.

"Okay," he sighed, not knowing how badly it was going to get. Until a week later…

L

Stepping from the limousine, the girls stared at the building in front of them, admiring the entourage of wealthy people strolling inside. Standing beside Mei Lin, Sakura grinned loving parties. Mei Lin on the other hand didn't find this place attractive at all. "Come," she spoke, dragging her forward, her stylish black dress swishing about her legs.

"Calm down," Mei Lin warned, wondering how she was moving so quickly in such shoes. "I don't want to lose father and Tomoyo." And smiling sheepishly, Sakura slowed finding her father and Tomoyo weren't moving as quickly as she'd hoped.

They were dressed in finery, showing their wealth with every step, and every light that hit their expensive jewelry. Walking to show great upbringing, the sisters glanced at all the unfamiliar faces not aware of the news that was traveling through the wealthy and eligible young men.

And entering the ballroom, the sound of music flowed enchantingly towards them, having a calming effect. Fujitaka hoped his daughters would start to make friends or better yet, find companions. Greeting all those familiar to him, he introduced his daughters once again, making conversation and showing them off.

Excusing herself, Sakura strolled through the crowds blocking out all the conversations occurring around her. And with a serene expression, she watched the dancers, wishing she could be out there enjoying herself just as much. "Oh excuse me," she gasped, bumping into a handsome young man.

"No my fault," he grinned, staring into her eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked, sounding very friendly.

"I don't believe you do," she answered, stepping back.

"How about I introduce myself on the dance floor?"

"Sure." She accepted his hand, and started for the crowd of dancers, thanking the lord for answering her wish. And when he drew her close to him, they fell in perfectly with the others moving to the waltz.

With each move, she found he drew her closer, his hand traveling down her back. Forcing a smile, she tried to move back, but he didn't allow it. "So you're a Kinomoto sister," he spoke, knowing no one had been able to get close to one.

"Yes, the youngest," she answered, but he knew this already. And when his hand rested boldly upon her butt, she moved away from him.

"Come now, don't be shy," he grinned, moving her closer to him, even though she was trying to get away. Frowning, she did exactly what Mei Lin told her to do if any guy became too forward. When she stomped on his foot, he yelped in pain getting people's attention. And without regret, she raised her hand and gave a powerful slap across the face of her violator.

L

Not able to find her sister, Tomoyo headed to get something to drink. She had no idea where Sakura had disappeared, and she couldn't find Mei Lin either. Frowning, she hoped one of them would bump into her.

Going to pour herself some punch, she yelped in surprise feeling someone grope her. Spinning around, she reacted with pure instinct and defended herself. Pulling her fist back, she rammed it into his eye, making him stumble into the drink table crying out in pain.

In front of everyone, she kicked him in the shin, making him fall against the table.

L

At that same exact time, Mei Lin emptied her glass of champagne in a man's face at the rude comment he made towards her. "You bitch!" And this remark earned him a punch in the face, knocking him right off his feet.

L

At three different sides of the room, people gasp in shock watching the scenes unfolding in front of them. And every time Fujitaka heard these gasps, he knew instantly his girls were somehow involved.

And standing with his friends, he watched three different men holding some part of their body, preferably their faces, making way towards the exit. Feeling all the eyes on him, he shrunk under the looks not knowing what he was going to do with his girls.

And so began his daughters' membership to the Spinster Club.

L

Later…

L

After their little confrontations, neither of them felt it was right to be amongst people who were whispering about them behind their backs. And returning home, all felt that they had let their father down terribly.

Seated upon their old swing, Sakura sighed looking at Mei Lin, who rested against the tree trunk, still in her gown. "Is this how it's always going to be?" she asked, turning her eyes to Tomoyo, who was lounged in a chair, right in front of them.

"I don't know, but I don't believe we should allow manner less men close to us. I don't like being groped by a total stranger," Tomoyo answered, speaking her mind. "It's rude."

"I can't help but feel guilty remembering father's look of embarrassment," Sakura pointed out, reminding her sisters. Looking down, silence fell between them; all wishing things hadn't turned out how it did. Since they had been home, it seemed that at every function someone was slapped by one of them.

"If we're failing him in this area, we simply have to make up for it in others," Mei Lin stated, acting like the mother she'd been since their mother's death. "Father isn't angry; he's just a bit disappointed. It'll pass," she assured, speaking with understanding. "He would never want us to degrade ourselves by putting up with selfish men, who only think about themselves." And nodding their heads, they agreed with her promising to make it up to their father…

L

L

Three years later…

L

L

And just like they promised, each kept their word, and worked to please their father. "Yes I know," Sakura answered, moving her hand over her new design. "What do you think?" she asked her assistant, who moved closer.

"It's nice ma'am," the woman, answered, making her employer frown.

"Nice isn't good enough, people have to look at it and go…wow!" she cried, turning towards her team. "There you are, it's not good enough to sell to my buyers. We must think of something better," she informed, making those present nods. "Good. Dismissed."

Turning towards the drawing, she stared at it wondering how she could fix its flaws. With narrowed eyes, she examined it with excruciating precision. Murmuring to herself, she moved her finger over the edges, forgetting about those around her. "Ma'am, if you wish to make lunch, you must leave soon."

"Yes, yes, I know," she replied, absentmindedly. "I see the problem," she murmured, picking up her pencil. Receiving her masters in architecture, Sakura opened up a company branching off from her father's name, growing their empire. Now she designed and built buildings for major corporations.

Making a few notes so she could fix them later, she glanced at her watch knowing she would be late if she didn't leave. Sighing, she rolled the drawing up, and placed it in the carrying case. Handing it to her assistant, she started for the door. "What do I have to do after lunch?" she asked, walking down the hall, dressed in a black professional skirt suit, and matching heels.

"Just a meeting with Jung-sun, he wants to refer some clients to you. He says he loves his knew building," she answered, pressing the button to the elevator. "There is a three o'clock with Charles, would you like to reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's far too soon, I won't be back on time," Sakura answered, when the doors opened. "I won't have my phone on," she explained, taking her drawing and briefcase.

"I know ma'am, have a good lunch."

"I will, see ya, Tilly." Watching the doors closed, she jumped reaching for her phone when it started to ring Tomoyo's tune.

L

Tomoyo…

L

"No, no no!" she cried, throwing a temper tantrum. "Pierre, I told you no pastels, ew!" she cried, drawing an 'X' over the design in front of her. "This is a fall layout, not spring, warm not shockingly outrageous," she spoke, with passion, getting her staffs attention.

"I know darling, calm down. Take a deep breath," Pierre nodded, making Tomoyo follow his instructions. "I know, no pastels."

"Good, sophisticated, remember?" she smiled, calming down.

"I do," he smiled, watching her sink to her chair, calming down from her little episode. "Now the photo shot is scheduled, and the models are ready with outfits given to each. Do you want us to start without you?" he explained, watching her get ready to leave.

"Yes. I know this will drag on, so please make sure everything goes well, I'm counting on you," she spoke, to her most trusted worker.

"Naturally," he answered, showing his love for fashion. After finishing school, she knew instantly she wanted to get into fashion design, and started up her own company. It was weird to branch off from her father's company, but she wanted to keep it together like Sakura did. "If you don't hurry, you won't arrive on time."

"I know," she answered, getting out of her chair. Dressed in cream slacks and a white blouse, she picked up her carrying case. "No cell phone for at least two hours, so if anything chaotic happens, you're on your own."

"Nothing will happen. Haven't you any trust in me?" Pierre asked, passing all the offices, as they made way towards the elevator.

"Of course I have trust in you," She replied, sincerely. She waved to the ladies she worked with, Pierre being one of the few men in her company. "That is why I'm leaving you in charge."

"I feel stressed already." She laughed at the tone he used. She was a control freak, who had to have everything perfect or she would freak out. "Now have some fun, ay?"

"I will." She blew him a kiss, before the doors closed, and when it did, all her employees relaxed, finally able to breathe. They loved her, but sometimes it was hard living up to her high expectations of how things should be.

L

L

Stopping at a red light, Mei Lin frowned listening to what she was being told. "No, no, no," she spoke, firmly. "That will not work," she stated, driving off.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to change it. I wouldn't want to invest if that was all I was being offered, seriously George. Can't you come up with something more catchy?" she asked, pressing slightly on her breaks, before turning the corner in her two door black Bentley.

"Yes ma'am, I'll get the staff on it right away," he sighed, sounding very stressed.

"If we pull this off consider yourself getting a big bonus. Now make me proud, pull out your whip and get everyone working. I will return soon, and I hope to find something simply eye catching, that is all I ask," she explained, glancing at her watch. Today had been a very hectic one, and she was glad for a little escape. "Also, check up on the Morrison deal, see what's happening with that."

"Yes ma'am. And calls?"

"Messages! You know I'm not to be interrupted. I'll call when I leave the restaurant," she spoke, pulling into the restaurant she was meeting her family for lunch.

"Okay ma'am." Pressing end, she looked at the valet hurrying towards her. Leaving her phone, she opened her door and stepped out, placing stilettos against the smooth pavement.

"Good afternoon Kinomoto-san," the young man bowed, politely. Acknowledging him, she walked off knowing her father would be inside. She glanced around, finding everything to be in order, just like she liked it.

A year ago, she found she started to buy her favorite restaurants and this was one of her latest purchases. In all she owned about ten and all was of the highest class. Entering, she was greeted instantly by the manager. "Good afternoon Kinomoto-san, your father is awaiting you in the private area," he spoke, walking beside her. "Would you like an update?" he inquired, politely.

"I just wish to have lunch with my family," she replied, making him nod. Looking at her father seated alone at the table, she smiled heading towards him. "Father," she greeted, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Darling," he replied, when the manager pulled out her chair. "Tomoyo and Sakura should arrive shortly." And the moment he said this, they appeared through the doors, and made their way towards them.

"Never on time," Mei Lin teased, when each gave their father a kiss on the cheek, before taking their usual seats.

"Hardly, I was here on time, I simply waited for Sakura, who pulled in after I did," Tomoyo informed, ignoring the look Sakura shot her. "Besides we're careful drivers Mei Lin."

"And you're saying that I'm not?" Mei Lin inquired, not having to look at her menu to decide what she wanted.

"We're saying, we would rather stop at a yellow light than cruise on through," Sakura answered, with a grin.

"Girls," their father started, in a warning voice. All three looked at him, and smiled apologetically. "A calm lunch," he reminded them, with a smile.

"Without the mention of business," Tomoyo continued, gently. Closing their eyes, each of them took a breath and let it out, slowly. Fujitaka chuckled at their attempt to calm down and start to unwind from their already tiring day.

"Which isn't the easiest thing for Mei Lin," Sakura started, when her favorite drink was placed in front of her.

"I'm not." And so the bickering started all over again. Being glad to have them with him, Fujitaka relaxed and listened to the usual banter, with a smile. He chuckled watching the glares that were aimed across the table, wondering if they had grown up at all.

"Father." He looked at Mei Lin, who gave him a worried look. "Are you okay?" she asked, since he hadn't joined in their conversation.

"Can't an old man watch his daughters bicker?" he answered, turning the attention towards him.

"You're hardly old father," Tomoyo spoke, knowing he still had many years left in him. "Come now, Sakura's pretty much a baby." She laughed at the look she received from her baby sister.

"Certainly, why I just moved out of the house just last year," Sakura agreed, knowing she really hadn't moved out because she spent most of her nights at home with her father. And though Tomoyo and Mei Lin might not want to admit it, they were home just as much as she was.

"I would hardly call it moving out," Mei Lin spoke, picking on her.

"Is this pick on Sakura day?" She humph, puffing up in the face. And instead of finding three grown women, Fujitaka still saw his baby girls. "Don't you miss me father?"

"Sure I do," he answered, warmly. "Even though you slept home last night," he continued, making the older two laugh. "At least one comes home continuously," he spoke, teasing the other two. Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out at her sisters, who quickly returned the gesture.

After placing their orders, they drifted into calm chatter, speaking of simple things. Sometimes they would find it hard to find things to talk about since all they ever did was work. During their meal, there was some talking, but not enough.

And it was this time, he realized they were grown woman, who didn't have the lives they should. All they ever did was work, and he found it wasn't healthy. When he had been their age, he and their mother still enjoyed life.

And sadness found him, knowing just two months ago, Sakura celebrated her twenty-four birthday, and she hadn't dated but once and that was in high school. The last thing he wanted was for his daughters to end up alone. "Father?" snapping from his thoughts, he found them looking worriedly at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you tuning us out?"

"No," he smiled, but they saw his sad look. "I was looking at my three beautiful daughters," he explained, watching their smiles appear.

"And?" Sakura asked, fishing for compliments. He chuckled at the tone she used with him.

"Thinking how very proud you've made me," he concluded, wishing they would find themselves husbands, and settle down. He wanted them to have someone they could always depend on, not just each other.

"Which one of us more?" Tomoyo asked, leaning towards him like the others. "Come on father," She urged when he didn't answer.

"That's an impossible thing to answer," he replied, "Because all of you have made me proud in every possible way." Yet each of them knew they had let him down when it came to forming relationships with men.

"Fujitaka, is that you?" A man's voice asked, interrupting their conversation. Looking up, their father smiled, finding himself staring into the face of a dear old friend. "It is!"

"Aden," Fujitaka grinned, standing to shake his friend's hand. "How long has it been?"

"Far too long," Aden replied, blue eyes catching the girls' attention. They'd never seen such a dark blue before, and thought he was handsome with his black hair, sprinkled with gray. "These are your girls?" he asked, looking at the fine young women.

"Yes, girls this is my long time friend, Chan Aden," Fujitaka introduced, making the girls stand to greet the man. "Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Sakura, in age order," he spoke, making each incline their heads politely.

"How beautiful they are," Aden stated, when a young man walked towards him. Catching sight of a younger version of Aden, all found this one to be very attractive. "My son, Jamie," Aden spoke, when the young man stopped beside him. "Jamie, this is Fujitaka."

"Kinomoto-san, I've heard quite a lot about you," Jamie spoke, shaking their father's hand.

"And his daughters." On his way over, Jamie couldn't help but examine each of the sisters carefully, finding them very beautiful.

"Ladies," he greeted, glancing in Mei Lin's direction.

"Hello," they spoke, smiling. Mei Lin looked away from his peering blue eyes, removing her reading glasses.

"We must get together to catch up," Fujitaka told him, not missing the look shared between Mei Lin and Jamie.

"Yes certainly, I shall give you a call. Good day." Jamie looked one last time at Mei Lin, before inclining his head politely to Fujitaka, then he left with his father. Sitting down, Fujitaka held a smile remembering the good times.

"How come we've never met him before?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"He moved to Hong Kong after getting married," he answered, glancing at Mei Lin. "I haven't seen Jamie in the longest time. He's grown into a fine young man," he murmured, thoughtfully…

L

Hong Kong…

L

The sky was void of clouds, and the air still from the lack of breeze. And those around enjoyed the beauty bestowed upon them, soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays. This beauty went unnoticed as two men dueled on the top floor of Shoran Corporation. "This is fucking unreasonable!" a young man snapped, glaring coldly at the man in front of him.

"Unreasonable?" the other echoed, "You're lucky I'm giving you anything!" he hissed, glaring at his half brother with hatred. "You don't deserve anything," he clarified, showing his distaste for the man in front of him.

"I was the one who kept this company going for the past five years, why the hell should you get it?"

"Because unlike you Xiao Lang, I'm legitimate," He spoke, cruelly, lavishing in the hardened look he received. "Now you can take the Tokyo offer or leave it. Do you really want to leave your mother out on the streets?"

"Leave my mother out of this ass hole," he bit out, tightly, clenching his fists.

"Why? She's apart of this."

"Zao," he spoke, in a warning tone. Amber bore into endless black eyes, hardening with every passing second.

"If you don't leave my office right now, I will withdraw my offer," Zao threatened, rising slowly from his chair. "The only reason you're getting this is because father made it clear you had to get something. Now get out of my sight!"

"You're going to regret this," he promised, removing his hands from his half brother's desk.

"I regret nothing, you're a Li, not a Shoran, you don't deserve anything!" Zao spat, with contempt coating his words. "Nothing." Turning away from Zao, he walked briskly towards the door, and exited slamming it shut.

Heading down the hall, people made sure to move out of his way knowing the mood he was in. Entering the elevator, he pressed the button, and rested against the wall. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

This company made hundreds of millions because of his hard work, and for Zao to reap the benefits infuriated him. Now he was being shipped to Tokyo to the failing company. Without millions behind him, and his clients obligated to honor their contracts with Zao, he had to find new ones to get his company running.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked lifelessly towards his sports car. Getting in, he rested his head against the wheel and closed his eyes, feeling completely helpless. He didn't want to tear his mother from what little friends and family, who still spoke to her.

He knew once she heard his news, she would be packed and ready to leave with him. Driving into the light, he winced putting on his shades. And without looking back, he sped off leaving the large building behind him.

Once again, he had to start all over, an ironic laugh left his lips. And tightening his hold on his steering wheel, he promised himself he would turn this around and gloat in Zao's face. He was going to climb back to the top, and prove to his mother and father's family, that he was worth it. "That's right," he promised, with sheer determination.

Turning his car off, he got out and walked towards the elevator. Pressing his apartment floor, he waited impatiently trying not to frown. Stepping off, he entered his apartment, and wasn't surprised when his mother appeared. "What did he have to say?" Yelen asked, her only son, gently.

"He's shipping me to Tokyo, signed over the failing company to me," he answered, waiting for a reaction, but received none.

"Did he sign it over to you completely?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yes mother," he answered, showing her respect.

"Then we shall make it work," she said, showing the same confidence and determination he held.

"I don't want you to leave everything you have here. I can do it alone," he explained, going to walk off but her look stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I have nothing here, wherever you go I shall be right behind you," she explained, showing her stubborn streak. And without complaints, he nodded, watching her beautiful smile appear. They were all each other had, and the bond they shared couldn't be matched.

He was here because his mother had been willing to give up her life. She risked losing everything when she brought him into this world. And sometimes he didn't understand why, when his father hadn't been worth it. "Then we leave as soon as possible," he explained, handing her his briefcase filled with all the legalities when she reached for it.

"I will have the movers here tomorrow, and an apartment will be booked for us. Let's review these shall we?" she spoke, since she was also his legal advisor, knowing what he did from her.

"Yes." When one didn't have many to fall back on, it was always a blessing to have someone who would be there for you no matter what. And from since he could remember his mother had been playing the role of father and mentor. Everything she had went into making sure he had the best education so he could succeed.

And this was why he was determined to show her that her efforts hadn't been in vain.

Sitting beside her baby boy, Yelen slipped on her reading glasses. As long as there was life in her body, she would make sure no one hurt her son, even though he was capable of taking care of himself.

He was all she had, and she wanted to move on to the next world knowing he wasn't alone. This was where she faced her biggest predicament. Many girlfriends he had but had been unable to keep a hold of any of them.

And she was worried that he would end up alone, unless she could do something about it. She wanted him to be happy, because she knew he really wasn't. Whenever asked why he broke it off with them, he merely answered that none was like her…

L

A week Later…Tokyo

L

A woman dressed in a nice peach suit, and large sun hat, walked down the hospital hall, heading for her son's office. Smiling at those she passed, she opened his door. Entering, she found him seated behind his desk as usual. "Mother," He greeted, without having to look up. She was the only person who entered without knocking.

"Darling," she greeted, beautifully, removing the dead flowers from the vase, and filling it was fresh ones. "Have you forgotten about tonight?" she inquired, making him finally look up from his work.

"I haven't," he answered, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "I will be out of here on time, believe me," he promised, watching her relax.

"Good. You know I heard that Vanessa is back in town," she spoke, speaking of a girl, who was very interested in her son. "Why not invite her for lunch?"

"Mother, please," he sighed, wishing she would stop trying to play matchmaker.

"Darling, I'm only looking out for your well being," she spoke, ignoring his plea for her to stop. Whenever she visited she would always do this, "You won't be young forever."

"I know."

"And I still want my grandchildren," she informed, sounding very impatient. "Eriol, darling, I'm only worried about you." Light blues stared at her lovely face, pleading with her silently. "You have a line to keep up."

"Yes, I know this. And you shall have your heir to the Hirragizawa line, but only when I find the right woman," he explained, standing from his chair.

"Well if you don't leave this hospital every other day, all the right ones will be snatched up," she complained, when he removed his white jacket, and hung it up.

"Ready to have lunch?"

"Of course," she smiled, exiting when he opened the door for her. She didn't mean to bother him every day, but she was getting old. It was only natural to want grandchildren while she still had a bit of life left in her bones.

"Then let's go, promise no talk of finding a wife for me?"

"Of course." She gave a soft laugh, knowing she would still think about it. She was on a mission, and Hirragizawa Kaho, never gave up until she accomplished her goal. She knew her son was very attractive in various ways, and any woman would want to marry him in a heartbeat. She just had to figure out a way to get one attached to him without the dating process.

And tonight she promised herself she would throw Vanessa right into his path. Too bad, she didn't know, she wasn't the only one facing such a problem.

L

Kinomoto Mansion…

L

Standing in front of the large window, Fujitaka stared at his daughters who were exercising in the yard. Thinking about their futures, he felt a chill run through him when he pictured them in their eighties hanging out in the yard alone.

Frowning, he knew something had to be done about their current situation. "I cannot allow them to throw their lives away unintentionally," he told himself, firmly. "Nadeshiko, I promise you I shall find our daughters husbands!" Now he had the most impossible task of finding men either brave enough or stupid enough to seek their hand.

"I'm going to have to go out of the country, somewhere far from Japan," he murmured, with a groan, wondering how much he would have to pay the three unlucky men to marry his daughters. And staring at them, he knew he would give anything just to make sure they were happy.

They waved to him, and he waved back knowing they had no idea what he was considering…

L

Later…

L

Looking at the crowd of people in front of them, Syaoran stood beside his mother, knowing all the ones he had to get familiar with. Walking off, he knew she would charm them, before he got comfortable enough to talk business.

With her arm resting on his, Yelen smiled at those they passed searching for familiar faces. They were on a mission, and were the perfect team, who got just about everything they wanted. New to Tokyo, she knew there were a lot of enemies to be made, but prayed there would be twice as many allies…

L

Walking about the crowd, Tomoyo smiled at the few she was familiar with, which meant only her father's friends. She hated coming to such functions, because she didn't fit into them. She hadn't a clique of ladies to hang out with, like every other female her age.

Sighing, she stopped abruptly and turned, only to bump into a man. Looking up, she moved back, staring into his unfamiliar light blue eyes. "I beg your pardon," he said, moving back quickly.

"I'm sorry," she replied, placing her hand against her chest. "I hadn't meant to turn so quickly." She wondered if he was new to Tokyo, because he wasn't running away from her, or maybe he just didn't go out much. "Please excuse me."

Watching her walk away, he continued to the group of men he'd been heading towards. "You're lucky she didn't bite your head off," his friend, grinned.

"Why?" he asked, not finding her to be scary.

"She's a Kay sister," another answered, and seeing the lost look, he sighed. "Fresh out of London," he sighed, getting Jamie and Syaoran's attention as well. "Three beautiful, and very wealthy sisters, who are so unapproachable no man in Tokyo will go near them. They're called the Spinster Sisters because of their aggression towards men."

"Oh," Eriol spoke, wondering what kind of men he was talking to. He was from England, only residing in Tokyo for a little over a month. Glancing at Jamie and Syaoran, he saw they held the same expressions on their faces…

L

Looking around for Tomoyo, Sakura held back a yawn ignoring everyone around her. She could careless for people, who didn't have enough courtesy to be nice. Turning, she flung her dress about her, and went to walk off when someone stepped unto it.

Pulling it loose, she spun around angrily, and had to look straight up in order to see the man's face. "Have a bit of manners, and watch where you're stepping," she spoke, making him stare down at her.

"If you hadn't thrown your dress like that, I wouldn't have stepped unto it," he replied, matching her tone.

"A gentlemen watches where he's going," she informed, stepping back.

"And a lady knows not to raise her voice," was his curt response. Glowering at him, she turned and walked off without another word. Watching her form disappear, he frowned wondering if he'd just encountered a Kay Sister. Not caring, Syaoran walked in search of his mother…

L

Fujitaka was standing off to the side, talking to Aden about his planned move to Tokyo. So engrossed in their conversation, they failed to see when a woman stared at them with recognition in her eyes. He was unconsciously waiting for a line of men to make way to the exit from their unfortunate encounter with his daughters. "Fujitaka, Aden?" Yelen gasp, looking at her college friends.

"Yelen?" They asked together, smiles appearing on their lips. "What a surprise," Aden grinned, looking at the beauty.

"Yes, what a surprise," Fujitaka agreed, sharing the smile.

"A small world, isn't it?" Yelen said, glad to have come across Fujitaka and Aden.

"Oh my lord!" a woman gasp, getting their attention. "Yelen, Aden and Fujitaka!" Kaho spoke, in shock, staring at her old college buddies.

"Kaho!" Yelen spoke, giving her friend a hug. "Oh it has been too long," she spoke, wondering if the Lord was looking out for her.

"Far too long, what a small world," Kaho murmured, giving Aden and Fujitaka a warm greeting just like Yelen. "Who would have thought I would bump into you. How long have you been here?" she asked Yelen and Aden.

"A week," Yelen answered, standing beside Fujitaka.

"Just about two weeks," Aden filled in, handing both ladies champagne. "I thought you lived in London," he said to Kaho, who nodded.

"My son and I did, but found it was a wise move to return here since the company is here. We've been back for a month," She explained, smiling warmly. "And speaking of son, here he is right now," she said, making them look at Eriol.

Not far behind him Jamie and Syaoran headed their way as well. And Fujitaka was surprised to find three young men coming towards him, remembering that he had three daughters. "Mother," Eriol greeted, reaching first.

"Darling, I want to introduce my long time friends Yelen, Aden and Fujitaka," she introduced, happily, glowing. "My son Eriol."

"Hello," He greeted, politely to the older people. Syaoran and Jamie arrived a few minutes after he did, and the introductions started again. Fujitaka eyed each young man noticing they lacked wedding bans, and were fresh meat.

And as he thought about this, his daughters appeared through the crowd, walking towards him locked in conversation. "My girls," he said, when they were near. Looking at their father, each noticed a very familiar face in the group. "Girls," Fujitaka grinned, when they reached his side. "I want you to meet Li Yelen and her son Syaoran." Sakura looked at him, only to have him match her firm expression. "And Hirragizawa Kaho and her son Eriol." He and Tomoyo looked at each other in surprise. "My daughters Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Sakura."

"We've already met," Sakura and Syaoran spoke, not sounding fond of each other. Fujitaka sweat drop wondering if she would give him a chance to cook up a scheme.

"Good," he grinned, wondering what the future held at this very eventful meeting. Kaho was also examining the merchandise, as was Yelen, sadly enough. And Aden had already picked out his son's future bride. Mei Lin was already claimed in his eyes…

L

L

L

And so all hell breaks loose…right?

L

L

Author's note: I've been sitting on this story for the longest time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, n' depending on your response, I'll consider continuing. Hope you enjoyed it…until next time….I hate how the first chapter usually drags…


	2. The Victims!

Chap

Chap. 2: "The Victims…"

L

L

Sorry about the delay…but here is chapter two!! I hope you like.

L

L

Directly after the gathering, the parents scheduled a lunch, to catch up and hint about their hidden desire for set-ups. Sipping on her tea, Kaho glanced around Fujitaka's colorful backyard, knowing his daughters' touches lingered.

For almost an hour they had been catching up on personal life. "Sad how we've all lost our significant others," Aden said, sadly, thinking about his wife. "And how hard life's been."

"It has been hard, but our children made it bearable," Yelen agreed, forlornly. She thought about her son, who was trying to get a failing company back on its feet.

"They do, don't they?" Fujitaka spoke, thoughtfully. "It shall be a blessing when they find love," he sighed, trying to lead into such a discussion.

"My Eriol will never find a wife if he doesn't open his eyes. He's trying to save the world," Kaho spoke, tiredly. "At the rate he's going, he'll never give me a grandchild."

"He couldn't be as bad as my Syaoran. He finds women, but doesn't seem to come across the right one. He's wants a hard working woman, but there isn't a lot of those around," Yelen said, knowing Fujitaka's daughters were very hard working.

"My son just needs someone to care for. I also desire grandchildren, and he's hopeless," Aden stated, and Fujitaka knew it was his turn when all eyes turned to him. He was glad they were finally venting their frustrations about their children.

"My daughters have never been in relationships," He sighed, staring into his tea. "With such high expectations, they've chased the weak men away, and so far I haven't found any willing to fight for their affections. They have a lot of love to give," he explained, lifting his eyes to theirs. "I just need to find men willing to get through their barriers, to discover it."

"We understand," Kaho spoke, with sympathy. "We too desire spouses for our children."

"But we know it's only wishful thinking. They would never agree to it," Yelen sighed, thinking about her stubborn son. "Syaoran would never allow me to push him towards a woman, he wasn't interested in first."

"Maybe that's his problem. A parent knows what is best for her child, I know what's best for my Eriol," Kaho spoke, "And it's your daughter, Tomoyo," she informed, having made up her mind already. "She's the artist, isn't she?" she inquired, looking at the paintings in the room.

"Yes," Fujitaka answered, nodding.

"Well if you must know, I've been thinking about Mei Lin and my son," Aden started, making Yelen know her son would have the baby if they went ahead with this scheme. "She's strong willed, a fiery one, I can tell. Just the thing he needs," he explained, knowing his son wouldn't appreciate it, but would grow to live with it. He needed a strong woman to take care of him.

"Yelen?" Fujitaka raised his brow when she failed to say anything concerning her son and Sakura.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she admitted, smiling. "I just want a woman, who can give my son love and care for him, that's all," She explained, thinking about him. "I'm the only one who has ever given him that." They knew about her past situation and understood perfectly what she meant.

"And my Sakura has a lot of love to offer, she hasn't wasted any on another man, just like my other daughters. The only problem your sons shall face is opposition. I believe they have far too much free will in deciding who they want to be with, and thus are unable to find the right person," he explained, not clearly understanding why they hadn't dated.

"All this planning will be for nothing unless we can convince them to go along with it," Aden pointed out, making each grow a firm look.

"Oh we'll find a way…"

L

Later…

L

Returning to the penthouse he and his mother shared, Syaoran tried to hide the scowl on his face. Today, he realized how badly in shape the company was. If he didn't do something fast, it would have to file for bankruptcy, something he couldn't afford to do. "Xiao Lang?" the moment his mother used his given name, he knew something was up.

"Yes?" He asked, entering the living area. "Is something the matter?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" she asked, looking up from her cup of tea to his face. "Come sit beside me," she told him, moving over on the sofa. Knowing she wasn't offering him, he sat down feeling the command. "How was the office?"

"Not good, we're in more trouble than I originally thought," He answered, frowning. This was something she wanted to hear. "A lot of money is needed to get it back on its feet. And I need backing to get the fleet in action."

"What if I told you, I had the perfect way to get you the money and backing you needed," she murmured, so low that he almost didn't hear her. He gave her a strange look wondering what she was talking about.

"How?" he raised his brow, turning fully to her.

"Do you remember Fujitaka?" she asked, making him nod. "And his daughters?" Again he nodded wondering what she was getting at.

"Yeah, why?" Placing her tea on the table, she turned and grew a serious expression.

"He's agreed to help us if you become engaged to one of his daughters," she explained, gently, and waited for a reaction. He sat there wondering if his mother had completely lost it. "Xiao Lang?" she said, wondering what was wrong.

"What?" When she opened her mouth to repeat it, he cut her off. "I heard you, but are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, strangely. He returned the look reaching out to feel her forehead, but she slapped his hand away. "I haven't completely lost it."

"Are you sure?" He removed himself from the sofa, and walked towards the window. "Mother, you just asked me to marry someone in order to get backing," he pointed out, turning to her as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Not marry." 'That comes later,' she thought, getting ready to defend her idea. "Just get engaged to her for six months. He'll give us the backing we need to get back on our feet, and if it doesn't work out, you don't have to marry her." 'Even though I would rather you did, and give me plenty grandchildren,' she thought, giving him a hopeful look, and a scary smile. She frowned seeing the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"I can't do something like that," he spoke, not agreeing. "Do you know how I would feel knowing that I'm with her for her father's money? Mother how could you suggest such a thing?" he cried, getting very angry with her.

"But I didn't suggest it, he did!" She cried in return, folding her arms over her chest. "I was only thinking about you!"

"I don't need charity!"

"It's not charity!" She snapped, glaring at him. He returned it, reminding her where he got it. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me."

"Of course I won't, this is a crazy idea," he spoke, loudly. Hearing her gasp, he watched the heartbroken look that crossed her face. "I didn't mean you were crazy," he quickly defended himself.

"Well that's how you made it sound!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "This is how he's going to repay me after all I've done for him. Because of his pride he's going to turn down a chance at happiness," she spoke, as if he wasn't even there. "After all I've done for him, ungrateful child."

"Have you forgotten that I'm right here?" He drawled, making her turn a saddened expression to him. He knew she would change tactics.

"No I haven't, but I'm far too disappointed to look at you. Out of three men, my son is going to be the one to run with his tail between his legs. How embarrassing," she howled, falling upon the sofa in agony. He watched her dramatics, not moving to change his mind. "You'll join the hundreds of men terrified of the Kinomoto girls, not make an example."

"No mother."

"It's completely fine if you're afraid. I understand perfectly," she shifted her stance, sounding understanding, even though he knew she wasn't. "I could only hope, right?" she looked into his eyes, watching them harden. "I had thought my son could make a woman bend to his will, but I was sadly mistaken."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm merely saying that Kaho and Aden's sons have already agreed to take up this challenge. And they promise to be the first men not to run from the Kinomoto sisters. How am I to feel when I have to tell them that my son can't stand up to the challenge?" she asked, sounding mortified at the prospect of doing so. "I haven't been here but a week, and already you make me the outcast, how thoughtless," she crowed starting to fan herself.

"Mother, please," he begged, wanting her dramatics to come to an end.

"Please, leave me so that I might wallow in my shame," she shooed him away. And standing there, he scowled knowing his mother could lay on the guilt in thick coats when she wanted to. And right now, he was starting to feel it. He knew she was only thinking about his will being, but the thought of getting engaged was ludicrous.

Not hearing anything, she peeked in his direction, and saw that his head was hung and he was clenching his fist. "I thought you loved impossible tasks?" she continued, sounding hurt.

"You know what, fine. Okay! But if this blows up in our faces I want to see how you're going to get us out of it," He cried, knowing he wouldn't be able to live with her if he didn't agree. The last time they had a misunderstanding, he heard about it for two months before he apologized and got her to stop, even though he hadn't been wrong.

"Tonight we go to the Kinomoto house at seven, for dinner and the announcement," Her cheerful voice reached him. He felt like tearing out his hair in frustration…

L

Kaho…

L

Glancing at her watch, she took her seat after her son pulled out her chair. "Thank you, darling," she smiled, reaching up to remove her hat. Resting it carefully on the chair next to her, she turned her bright brown eyes to her son's unsuspecting form. "How was work?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Same as any other day," he answered, knowing there was something a little off with his mother. Since they met, she hadn't mentioned a single thing about a woman. "Are you feeling ill, mother?" he asked, before they placed their orders.

"Ill? Heavens no, I'm feeling alive," she answered, giving a bright smile. "Why would you ask such a question?" Lifting her glass, she took a drink of her iced tea.

"Well…" he paused, not wanting to get her started. "It's nothing," he lied, trying to relax in his chair. Placing his drink down, he asked. "Have you anything planned?"

"Well dinner at the Kinomoto's tonight," she answered, softly, not making eye contact. "What do you think?"

"I think you catching up with old friends is very good," he answered, knowing it might steer her away from finding him a wife.

"I do as well." He felt a chill at the look she gave him. "And from speaking with Fujitaka, I've found that you and the second love to play the piano," she informed, making him suppress a groan when their food was placed in front of them.

"Really?" he asked, not at all excited. He prayed she wasn't harboring the idea of getting him hooked up with a Kay Sister, because he hadn't heard good things about them.

"Yes." She watched him take a bite of his food. "And it's from this discussion that I've taken it upon myself to affiance you to one," she explained, making his eyes widen. She gasped in alarm when he started to choke on his food.

Hearing the words that left her mouth made the food lodge in this throat. Coughing uncontrollably, he tried to get himself under control. "Oh my son is choking!" Kaho cried, getting from her seat. "Oh Eriol!" Workers rushed over to them, and one gave him a hard hit on the back making the piece of meat fly out of his mouth, and land on the table. "Are you okay?"

"What?" he cried, loudly, making people jump in the restaurant. Glancing around, he tried to compose himself, taking a seat. "I'm fine," he told the manager, wanting to get privacy with his mother. "Mother, what did you do?" he asked, having lost his appetite.

"I simply got you engaged to the second daughter," She explained, simply and in a low voice. "Was I in the wrong?"

"Yes!" Getting control of himself, he spoke, softly. "I'm a grown man, I don't need you to find me a wife," he explained, firmly.

"But you do!" she replied, looking extremely hurt. "All you have to do is stay with her for six months, and if it doesn't work we'll simply break it off," she explained, wringing her napkin in her hands. "You look at me as though I had committed an unspeakable crime."

"You have, you've sold out your own son," he agreed, but his face grew worried when she started to sniffle. "Mother, please don't do this, we're in public," he begged, knowing they were drawing attention.

"Don't do what?" She cried, getting emotional. "Can't a mother look out for her son's well being? All I want is for you to be happy!" she wailed, dabbing away imaginary tears. "But no, you can't give me one thing, when I've given you everything!" her voice grew high pitched, and annoyingly squeaky.

"Mum, please don't do this," he pleaded, feeling angered eyes aimed at him from guests.

"You're doing everything. Well let me tell you something Hirragizawa John Eriol. If you don't do as I desire, I won't give you the company. And we'll see how you'll fund all of your foundations," she threatened, making him frown. "All I'm asking is for six months."

"You wouldn't," he spoke, in a low voice.

"Try me," she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Mothers get what they want one way or another, and I'm getting what I want today or you're going to be a very busy man in finding people to fund your children's organization. And when you can't, and children get hurt because of it, who will you blame?" she asked, making him match her hardened look.

"You!"

"Me? When you could have prevented it by giving me, your mother, who was in labor for three days, just six months!" She knew she was exaggerating the three days, which was really three hours, but he didn't have to know that.

"I will give you your six months, but after that I don't want you getting involved in my personal life," he agreed, sounding very grave.

"Deal." For now she would agree, but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this engagement lasted. And if it didn't, he couldn't stop her from meddling in his personal life. It was her job as his mother! "Tonight, we join the Kinomoto's for dinner. Come now son, eat up," her motherly voice, chided, a smile growing on her once angry face.

L

Aden…

L

Unfortunately, he wasn't a mother and couldn't lay down such a guilt trip. So when his son joined him in his office, in their new building, he wondered exactly how he was going to approach this. "You wanted to see me?" Jamie asked, making his father stand from behind his desk.

"Yelen, and Fujitaka would like our company to represent their companies in the legal world. It'll be a good start for this branch, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, glancing at Jamie, who rested against the window.

"Yes, a great start. Why such a sudden shift?" he asked, picking lint from his jacket arm.

"They believe keeping it in the family is best," Aden choked, not looking at Jamie, who turned towards him, raising a brow.

"I hadn't known we were related to them," he spoke, feeling that something wasn't right.

"Not yet," he answered, lifting firm blues to Jamie's face. "I've taken it upon myself to find you a fiancee," he explained, watching the expression that dawned his face. "One of the Kinomoto girls," he informed, making the faces flash in Jamie's thoughts.

"Do you desire to have a dead son?" he asked, his father, who grinned.

"No, I desire to have healthy grandchildren," Aden replied, "And if I were to wait on you, I would sooner die than receive any."

"Father, if you want grandchildren, I can give you those without getting married," Jamie replied, not believing it was the right time to get engaged to anyone.

"Legitimate grandchildren, not bastards!" he snapped, coldly. "The deal is, if you remain engaged to her for six months and eventually marry her, I will sign over this part of the company to you," he explained, trying to bait his son. "And eventually the other part when I get my first grandchild, preferably a boy."

"You can't get me to agree to something like this," Jamie spoke, calmly, knowing it wasn't safe to get upset. "I won't do it."

"I knew my son would be afraid. I've heard the stories as well," Aden informed, turning his back to Jamie. "She'll be a bundle to handle, and if you don't want the challenge then it's fine. Kaho and Yelen's son have already agreed," He informed, shame coating his words.

"They are healthy and stupid," he replied, arms folded over his chest.

"And you're not?" Aden cried, "You're my son, and I know what you're capable of! But now it seems as if you don't believe in yourself," he spoke, disappointedly. "My son, the coward." Hearing this Jamie frowned, knowing he'd always been limited to what he was capable of doing, because of his heart condition.

His mother died giving birth, and his father was the only one who grew him. Even with such a setback, Aden made sure he had a good life, and enjoyed it with sports that wouldn't cause him harm. He wasn't the son fathers would be proud of, but he knew his father was very proud of him. "Fine," he sighed, wanting to give him this one thing. "But if it doesn't work out, I still want this company signed over," he informed, making Aden turn, with a grin.

"Deal. And I want you to sign a contract, six months, no sooner…"

L

Kinomoto House…

L

Back to back, he received news that each man had agreed to the task of courting and eventually marrying his daughters. Now all he had to do was get them to go along with it, and he knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Seated in the backyard, he watched Tomoyo do laps in the pool, getting her exercise. Soon Sakura and Mei Lin would arrive, and then he would have the little talk with them. And if everything went according to plan, they would join the others for dinner.

When she started her eighth lap, he felt Sakura's arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hello father," she greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sakura," he smiled, when she moved around him. "Busy day?"

"No, fun day," she answered, when a helper placed lemonade in front of her. "Thank you, May," she smiled, reaching for it.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Mei Lin, should be here soon," she spoke, when Tomoyo finished her last lap. Usually she would go to her club, but since their father wanted to have a talk with all of them, she decided to swim here. Getting out of the water, she saw Sakura had finally arrived. "Water feels good?"

"Of course," Tomoyo answered, loving to swim. "You just arrived?"

"Yeah." Taking a seat, she reached for her glass, and took a long drink, feeling the sun's rays wash over her body. A moment later, Mei Lin appeared in the door, still dressed in work clothing, her long black tresses pinned up in a bun.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked, sounding like a professional woman.

"Nope, I'm just early," Sakura clarified since she was the one who was always late.

"Good." Mei Lin gave her father a peck on the cheek, before taking a seat. "You wanted to see us?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something serious.

"Yes," Fujitaka answered, knowing they were going to hate him for a while, but eventually they would get over it and know he did this for them. "When your mother died, I promised her I would grow you girls to be strong, witty and loving women," he explained, getting their attention. "As the years passed I saw that I was doing exactly as she wanted, but something was missing." Sadly he glanced over his three successful girls. "You are strong, intelligent, and loving women, but what will happen when I'm gone?"

"But you aren't going anywhere father," Sakura told him, smiling.

"One doesn't live forever," he replied, making them start to worry. "And even though you've made me very proud, I can't help but feel as though I've failed you."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, knowing he'd never failed them.

"Because I've made you so independent that you believe you don't need a man in your life," He explained, watching their expressions closely. "And I know I won't succeed in your mother's wish, until all three of you have found someone to love, and be loved by a man other than I." Mei Lin held a slight frown, not liking the way this was heading. "So taking it upon myself, I've found three men, one for each of you. The best Tokyo has to offer," he explained, shocking all of them, into silence. "And I've given them your hands in marriage, engagements lasting for six months."

"What?" Mei Lin asked, finding her voice first. Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other, wondering if their father was pulling their legs. "Father, surely you can't be serious." But the look he held was a grave one.

"I am," he answered, firmly. "I will not leave my daughters alone, shunned by people because they are too headstrong to realize that everyone needs someone."

"And we have each other," Mei Lin inputted, not wanting to be pushed at a man.

"That's not enough!" He snapped, raising his voice at them, for the very first time in their whole lives. He sighed holding a sad expression, "There is no room for protest, you will do this," he informed, showing another side of him.

"You can't just push us at total strangers. We're grown women, it's our decision, father," Tomoyo spoke, not raising her voice. "Father, please," she was very upset, but not like Mei Lin. Sakura sat there not wanting to go against her father or sisters.

"And you aren't fit to make it since none of you have dated anyone in your whole lives. Do you want to end up alone? Relying upon each other for comfort for the rest of your life?" he asked, speaking firmly, and with experience. "I merely want the best for you."

"Best is making us decide who we want to be with," Mei Lin informed, frizzled at what he was suggesting. "It's not going to happen father, so please don't try to force us." But when her father's eyes lifted to hers, she saw a determination she'd never seen before.

"It is going to happen or I will remove you, Tomoyo and Sakura from work, claiming each company. And I will never speak to any of you, nor allow you access into the accounts, I will cut you off completely," he explained, shocking each of them. They never believed their father had it in him to be this cruel. "All I ask is for you to try to make this work, and if it doesn't the engagement will be broken but only after six months," he explained, not wavering from the hurt and astonished looks all aimed at him.

"But father," Sakura cried, reaching for his hand.

"Sakura, believe that I'm doing this in consideration of your best interests," he explained, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Is it too much to ask my daughters for just six months of companionship with a man?" They knew he wasn't asking much, but Mei Lin didn't want some man to interfere with her perfectly laid out life.

"Just six months?" Tomoyo asked, ignoring the look Mei Lin shot her.

"Just six months," he agreed, glad that this wasn't going as bad as he thought it would. "But if I feel as though you girls aren't trying to make it work, all deals are off. And that's it," he spoke, giving them an early warning. "I want to feel as though you are trying with these men." Mei Lin looked down, having an inner battle with herself. She didn't want to agree, but couldn't find it in her heart to go against her father when he'd given them all his love and attention. "Mei Lin?"

"Yes father," she agreed, weakly. "I promise." And hearing their elder sister agree, both Tomoyo and Sakura felt it was okay.

"As do I," Both spoke at the same time, making him sigh, though he knew he wasn't out of the woods as yet.

"Don't worry, these men are the best, and I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't believe they were right for each of you," he explained, when they looked at him, with uncertainty. "A good match."

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, wondering which fools would actually attempt to tame them. She was sure all of the men in Tokyo steered clear of them. And Mei Lin, who also knew this wondered what exactly their father had offered in order to get them to agree.

"Jamie, Eriol and Syaoran…" He watched their expressions, and was pleased to see utter shock and surprise. "Now they'll join us for dinner tonight. Please, make me proud," He begged, getting three stupefied nods.

L

Later…

L

Getting out of his car, Eriol stared at the house in front of him, wondering if he was walking to his death. Closing his door, he looked at the front door when it opened to reveal a helper. "Come Eriol," Kaho called, beaming with happiness. He swallowed, going to walk off when another car drove through the gates.

Joining his mother, he watched when Jamie and his father got out of the car. Both men looked at each other, realizing they were the unfortunate victims of their parent's schemes. "Kaho," Aden greeted, charmingly.

"Aden."

"Do you know which sister you have?" Jamie asked Eriol, turning when another car drove through the gates, heading slowly towards them.

"Nope. I believe they want to surprise us," Eriol answered, when Syaoran got out of the car, and walked to his mother's side. Helping her out, they walked to the others who were waiting for them. He looked at Jamie and Eriol, having a feeling they were the unfortunate men. "Hey."

"I see you're walking to your deaths as well," he commented, making both grimace. "Might as well get it over with," he sighed, dressed in brown slacks and a plain white shirt unlike Jamie and Eriol's white shirt and black slacks.

They watched their parents enter the house, voices filled with happiness of their victory over their offspring's, who dragged themselves behind with regret. Fujitaka appeared, with a smile that matched the others. "Come right this way, the girls are waiting in the music room…"

L

Seated quietly in various areas, the girls sat in silence, not wanting to admit they were scared about what was about to happen. Mei Lin held a frown, wearing plain taffy colored pants and cream loose fitting silk blouse. As usual her long black tresses were pulled off her face, pinned in a neat bun.

Tomoyo was across from her wearing a knee length gray skirt and a white button front shirt; her long tresses pulled off her face in a single French braid. Her hands were clasped together as what Mei Lin told them traveled through her mind. She sighed lifting her eyes to the door, wondering what was taking her father so long.

Glancing at Sakura, she saw her sister was staring at the stars. Sakura didn't want to let Mei Lin down, so she was going to do exactly as she told her, she promised herself. She wore simple pink Capris and a matching floral top that hung on the edge of her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and as she moved her hair behind her ears, she closed her eyes.

Hearing movement in the room, she ended her prayer to her mother. "Girls," her father's voice, reached her. Turning from the window, she stared at the three men, wondering which one was going to be her fiancé.

Jamie and the others looked at the young women in front of them, finding each had a different style of their own. The parents shifted wondering if this was how it was going to be all night. "Upon deciding who would be better with each other, we also had to consider the ages of each of you," Kaho started, breaking the silence. "Doing this we found each of you was only a year apart, oddly enough." Hearing this, the guys didn't waste any time in figuring out who they were going to be paired with, remembering Fujitaka had introduced his daughters in age order.

Staring at Mei Lin, Jamie felt his heart race, wondering why he had to get the most aggressive. He glanced at his father wondering if the man wanted him to drop dead. Eriol found himself staring at a woman, who appeared to be very sophisticated, and very beautiful. Syaoran on the other hand found himself looking at a child, and frowned wondering why he had to be the youngest.

The girls on the other hand, hadn't any idea who was older or younger, and stood waiting to be filled in. Fujitaka knew they were lost, and went to introduce them to their significant others. "Mei Lin," he started, getting her attention. "Jamie." Hearing this, she stared at him, eyes scrutinizing every part and deciding how long it would take to drive him away. "Come." He called them, holding out his hands.

Lifting her foot that felt like lead, she walked to her father, and allowed him to place her hand in Jamie's large one. Staring into her crimson pools, cool dark blues knew he was in over his head, seeing a fierce determination glistening in them. "Come Tomoyo," he called to his second, making her walk for him, with poise. Taking her hand, he smiled, "Eriol."

Lifting her eyes, she stared into his light blues, finding him to be very handsome. Sakura stared at Syaoran not believing her father actually paired her up with him. When he saw her expression, he sighed knowing this one wasn't going to be easy. "Sakura, darling," he called, making her start for him.

"Syaoran," Yelen spoke, when he failed to move. Each time they moved away, the girls would steal their hands away. Hearing his name, he sighed walking towards Fujitaka. Holding out his hand, he felt when hers was placed upon his.

When she looked into his eyes, she became trapped surrounded by his unseen air of authority. Steely ambers stared into her uncertain emeralds, momentarily losing reality. "Sakura," Mei Lin spoke, breaking the eye contact. Looking at her sister, she removed her hand from his hold, and turned her back to him, walking towards them.

"Since as we are all together," Aden started, knowing this wasn't going to be easy at all. "We might as well go over what we expect from each of you," he explained, getting their attention. "Everyone has something to loose if one decides to call it quits without even trying to get to know each other or making this work," he explained, gravely, knowing they were planning on putting up a fight.

"That is why, we expect you to spend time with each other," Yelen continued where he left off. "Meaning there will be lunches together, dinner plans and activities just like a regular couple. If you believe you're going to avoid each for this six months, you have another thing coming." Finding their parents had anticipated their plans, they weren't too happy. "More so for you girls." She gave them a stern eye, one they had never received from a mother.

"This is harder for us than you," Kaho spoke, ignoring the skeptical look Eriol shot her. "This can either be painful, or fulfilling." The girls looked at the guys, knowing it was going to be painful for them, and nothing less.

The guys in turn, knew they were going to prove to all the men in Tokyo that they could date the Kay Sisters for six months and come out of it alive. Matching the looks they received, they made themselves a promise to come out on top. "Understood?" Fujitaka asked, knowing his daughters would cause the most trouble. "Girls?"

"Yes father," All three answered, not meaning a single word.

"Gentlemen?"

"Hai, Fujitaka-san."

"Good, then let's dine." And when each attempted to walk away from their partner, a cough from Aden made them think otherwise. Mei Lin and Jamie were the last to the leave the room, and when she came to a stop, he looked at her questioningly.

"You had better give up now," she told him, bitingly.

"No, you had better prepare, because I'm not going anywhere," he replied, evenly, matching her nasty tone. "I'm going to prove to men, that you're not as scary as they believe. And when I leave, you won't be feared," he explained, knowing he would take all she threw at him, and return it.

"You sound so sure," she spoke, staring into his eyes.

"I am, come darling, let's join the others," he grinned, placing his hand on her back to lead her forward. When she tried to stop, he placed force, and moved her forward against her will. "Remember, I'm not the only one with something to lose," He hissed, when she spun around, and got ready to strike him down.

Hearing this, she paused, feeling eyes on her. Turning she noticed everyone was looking at her raised hand that was itching to slap Jamie silly. Looking into his eyes, she saw he dared her to slap him. And with gritting teeth, she rested her hand gently upon his arm, and soothed out his sleeve. "Come along you two," Aden called, grinning widely.

"Yes, I know this means war," Jamie grinned, seeing rage in her crimson eyes. "But you had better believe I am ready for it as is Eriol and Syaoran. So dish out as much as you can." And hearing this challenge, she gave him a wicked grin.

"As you wish, darling," her voice was dripping with vengeance…

L

L

I know there might be mistakes STILL…I tried editing, but sometimes I miss stuff…so I'm sorry…I hope you enjoyed…I will try to update again soon. JA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap

L

L

Chap. 3: "First Day…"

L

L

L

Remembering last night's horrid events, Sakura hauled herself to work in the morning, everyone noticing her sour mood. Entering her office, she remembered she had a scheduled lunch date with Syaoran at one. To save them the trouble, their parents mapped out every thing, making sure their personal assistants knew not to make any plans.

And on cue, she was booted out of her office half n' hour early to make sure she would arrive on time for the lunch. Driving down the road, she reached for her cell phone, but paused not wanting to bother Mei Lin, knowing she would have to prepare mentally for her dinner date with Jaime.

Sighing, she thought about this man she was engaged to finding she knew absolutely nothing about him. Frowning, she knew he was starting or at least trying to save a company that once belonged to Shoran, one of her competitors.

Pulling into the restaurant, she got out and walked off knowing the valet would do his job. Dressed in a soft peach skirt suit, she entered holding her purse in front of her. "Miss Kinomoto," the hostess greeted, smiling. "Mr. Li has already arrived, right this way." When she saw him sitting in open view of people, she frowned wondering why they hadn't gotten the private area.

"Why are we out here?" she asked, softly, glancing around.

"Your father's instructions." She knew he probably wanted to make sure they remained for the whole meal instead of sneaking away. When he saw her coming, he stood to greet her. "Hello," she spoke, allowing him to pull her chair out.

"Hi," he replied, returning to his seat. Placing her purse beside her, Sakura didn't understand why this was so hard. Opening her menu, she glanced over the choices, trying to focus on something other than him.

Watching her hide behind the menu, he sighed finding this to be a waste of his time. "Don't tell me, I'm stuck with the mute sister," he spoke, getting her attention.

"I'm not mute, I just don't feel it's necessary to talk to you," she replied, placing her menu down, when the waiter started for them.

"Oh." He raised a cocky brow, staring her down. "The salmon, and a bottle of your best white," he spoke, telling his order.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Maui Maui, water," she told him, not moving her eyes from the man who was still examining her. "What do you have a problem?"

"None at all, I was merely wondering what about you makes guys steer clear. You don't seem so intimidating to me," he explained, resting back in the chair. Last night she resembled a child, and today a child playing dress up.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied, when the waiter returned. He placed her water down, then two glasses, and went about pouring each a glass.

"Let me ask you a question," he said, picking up his glass. "Are you a lesbian?" hearing his outrageously personal question, she glanced around hoping no one heard. "Because if you are I don't see the point in hiding it. Why not tell your father so he'll stop guessing?"

"I am not!" she cried, a bit loudly, getting defensive. "I should be asking what you're getting out of this ridiculous excuse of an engagement. What did my father offer you?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Seeing the look that crossed his eyes, she knew it must have been something really important.

"That's not for you to know," he replied, firmly.

"Like hell it is, it is my right when it involves me," she barked, watching the frown that slowly grew across his features.

"You will calm down and act like the proper young lady you are," he spoke, authority coating his words. No one would speak to him so in a public area. "Do you understand?" scowling, she glared coldly at him, wanting him to know he didn't intimidate her. "Do you?" Feeling the icy coating of his words, she stared into his blazing eyes.

"Who the hell are you to use such a tone with me?" she replied, not backing down from him. "I am…" She broke off when his cell started to ring, the nerve of him. Watching him take it out, she saw the look that crossed his face looking at it.

"Excuse me." He didn't look at her when he answered the phone, getting out of his seat "What do you want?"

Watching him walk away, Sakura lifted the glass to her lips, and took a drink. So much for not having their cell phones on at this lunch. Already she could tell he had a temper on him, and right now she didn't want to see it, but had a feeling soon she would.

She looked at her food when it was placed in front of her, "Thank you." She sighed not having much of an appetite. When he returned, she looked at him when he sat down, his mood looked even sourer.

"Now where did we leave off?" he said, lifting his cold amber eyes to her.

"What are you getting out of this?" she asked, wanting to know what the deal was.

"Right now it's not enough to put up with your shit. So you had better think twice before you pull any stupid stunts. I'm nothing like the men in Tokyo," he explained, bitingly. "And if you have it in that little head of yours that you're going to walk all over me, you are sorely mistaken." She listened to him, never having a man speak to her so rudely, and still not receive a slap. "And for the record, you're hardly my type. I go for grown women, not babies. Now this meal is obviously a waste of both of our time, and time I can't waste."

Stunned, she sat in silence and watched him pull out cash. Placing it on the table, he didn't bother to look at her when he stood, his tall frame towering over her. She could feel people looking at her, but she didn't dare lift her eyes when he walked off leaving her alone.

Her grip around the glass tightened, feeling as though she'd just been slapped in the face…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Just like Sakura, she found she didn't get a chance to drive Eriol crazy, because five minutes before he was due to meet her, she received a call saying that he wouldn't be able to make the date. So sitting alone, like an idiot, she stared at the empty seat in front of her.

A rueful smile touched her lips, making her wonder if these men were going to be easily driven off like the others. Looking into her glass of red wine, she swirled it around wishing this joke would be over as quickly as possible.

Finishing the contents, she placed it down, and went to get up when a familiar person caught her attention. Remaining seated, she eyed Li Syaoran walking to a table with a woman, who wasn't her sister.

She could have sworn he and Sakura were supposed to have lunch like she and Eriol. Watching the black hair woman laugh, and him give her a charming smile, she frowned. Getting up, she placed her money down and started for the door.

Only when she was outside, did she call her sister. Listening to it ring, she walked to her car, knowing she might as well return to work. "Hello?"

"Sakura," she said, closing her door. "I thought you were having lunch with Li." Buckling up, she drove off heading for the main road.

"I did, until he walked out on me after giving me some bullshit speech," she answered, irritation present in her voice. "Why?" Instead of returning to work, she was driving towards the stables to go riding. It helped to clear her mind.

"Because I just left the restaurant where he and a black hair woman are having lunch together," Hearing what her sister said, Sakura found she felt completely betrayed. "You there?"

"Yeah," she answered, wondering how he could be such a two-timer. "Why aren't you at lunch?" She decided to change the conversation, not wanting to get upset because she was telling herself that she hardly cared.

"He canceled on me, something about an emergency," she explained, also hiding her disappointment. She turned into her company parking lot, and turned her car off. "Now only Mei Lin's left."

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll have more luck than us," Sakura sighed, also pulling into the private stables.

"Well I've reached work. I'm sure we'll be hearing from Mei Lin."

"Yeah. Call me."

"I will. Ja." Hanging up, Sakura tossed her phone unto the passenger seat, and got out of her car. Dressed in riding attire, she walked off running her hand through her hair.

Suppressing the laugh that threatened, she knew this was really going to be a challenge. Their father had really picked out some guys…

L

Next Day…

L

The parents were gathered, not at all pleased about the lack of events of last night. "First Xiao Lang hurries off after probably insulting her," Yelen sighed, thinking about her hardheaded son. She frowned not understanding why he had to make things so difficult.

"Then Eriol cancels," Kaho spoke, angrily. "That idiot, I swear," she calmed down, giving a sad smile to her friends.

"And Jamie and Mei Lin, both canceling because of clients," Aden concluded, picking up his glass of water.

"This is never going to work unless they are friendly towards each other," Fujitaka explained, knowing his daughters probably weren't helping the whole transition either. "Maybe we should have meals where we're all together, so at least they have another kind of atmosphere to gather in."

"Sounds good, a family meal this weekend," Yelen spoke, finding that to be a wonderful idea. "If things don't hurry along, I fear we'll never truly get what we want."

"I hope not, I really believe we've found great matches for them. They just need to give each other a chance…"

L

Mei Lin…

L

Last night she'd been able to get out of her date with Jamie, but her father wasn't going to allow it to slide because he bounced back with a late lunch today. Leaning over her desk, back to her door, she sighed reading the documents in front of her.

Hearing a knock on her door, she called. "Enter." Not bothering to lift her eyes, she spoke, "Sally, I need you to call the factory. I need to know if the situation has changed any," she explained, believing it was her secretary behind her. "If it hasn't I fear I shall have to send someone out there."

"It's not Sally," Syaoran spoke, making her jump, spinning around. Looking at her sister's fiancee, Mei Lin narrowed her eyes. "Save it for Chan," he drawled, closing the door. "You weren't told of our meeting today?" he asked, making her glance at the clock, finding it was later than she had thought.

"No, I just lost track of time," she replied, finding he was exactly on time. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked, dressed in a knee length black skirt and simple button front shirt.

"About you changing your companies shipping company to mine," he answered, making her nod remembering that was what her father told her would happen. Supposedly they were joining forces to save his company from having to declare bankruptcy. Absently she wondered if Sakura knew this little detail.

"Right. Please sit," she said, knowing she would have to be civil since as this was strictly business. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, taking a seat in front of him.

"Here." Reaching over her desk, she took the papers he held out. Resting back, she started to read over each, not believing what her eyes were seeing. Glancing at the man in front of her, she returned her eyes to the sheet.

"Are these numbers correct?" she asked, moving to the other page.

"Yes, I checked them," He answered, "Would you like to go over them?"

"Yes. I need to see how everything breaks down. The way you have it planned out seems far too simple," she spoke, placing the papers down. "I'll get you a calculator."

"I don't need one." Giving him an odd look, she complied and moved around her desk to take a seat beside him. "It's supposed to be simple," he explained, reaching for a pencil and his notebook. "This is how it is…" She was very good in math, but half way through his explanation she found she was in awe at how he did the sums in his head quickly and accurately.

And the more he spoke, the more she found the man beside her was highly intelligent. "And the vessels?" she inquired, when he finished all the calculations. If what he had mapped out actually worked, it would save their company a lot of money, while his got back on its feet.

"Will be ready in a month for export, and soon import. Everything on my side is almost set, I just need you to give the okay," he explained, putting his things away.

"Once I go over it with father, I'll sign off on all you'll need. Give me until Friday to get back to you," she replied, when there was a knock on her door. "Enter."

"Okay." He stood knowing he had to return to his office.

"Mei, Mei," Sakura spoke, entering her sister's office. "I need your advice on something." Looking up, she paused noticing Syaoran was present. "I didn't know you had company." When he turned to look at her, she remembered Tomoyo telling her about him meeting this black hair woman.

"Sakura, give me a moment," Mei Lin said, making her nod closing the door. "So Friday, we'll meet again at this time?" she said to Syaoran, wondering what her sister's look held.

"Yes. Friday." He nodded, before turning for the door, not even acknowledging Sakura's presence. Opening the door, he closed it and walked off, heading down the hall. Reaching the elevator, he pulled out his cell when it started to ring. "Yeah?"

"Hey Syaoran," Jamie spoke, making him wonder how he got his cell number. "Eriol and I are going to meet tonight, do you want to join us? It's about the Kay Sisters," he explained, when there was loud noise in the background.

"What about them?" he asked, pressing the bottom floor.

"We're going to plan their downfall from scaring men away," Jamie explained, getting his attention. "I want to play the same dirty way they are going to play. So you up for it?"

"Yeah…"

L

"How are you going to get out of going to lunch with Chan?" Sakura asked, taking the seat Syaoran had abandoned.

"I'm not," Mei Lin answered, putting her files away. "Father already made it clear, therefore I'm going to waste good hours of my life in his company," she explained, frowning. "How about you and Li?"

"Nothing, since yesterday I haven't heard anything," she replied, resting back in the chair. "I don't have to worry about him, because he told me I'm not his type," she explained, getting Mei Lin's attention. When she raised a brow, Sakura hardly wanted to explain. "He says he's not interested in children."

"He called you a child?" she asked, stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah, can you believe the nerve of him?" Mei Lin looked at her sister who did look really young. Even when she was wearing a black suit, she still resembled a child, and because she was only five four didn't help her at all. "I don't look like a child."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him getting interested," Mei Lin spoke, and she nodded in agreement. "I hardly know what Chan has going through his mind. Today I will find out, and I'm going to set him straight." Hearing her sister's determination, Sakura laughed.

"Don't hurt him too much," she joked, making Mei Lin laugh, winking at her.

"I promise not too much. Now what did you want to ask me about?" she inquired, closing her drawer, and locking it.

"Well, this new building I'm supposed to be designing. I keep on having trouble deciding on what kind of face I want to put on it. Come look."

"Okay, but this can't take long. I have an important date I can't miss." Sakura laughed at the tone she used…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Peering through her lens, she moved to the model, and frowned. Pulling out a pin, she moved the clothing tighter, and pinned it in place. "I don't know, there's something wrong with it," she spoke, moving back to get a full look.

"There's nothing wrong with it, any tighter and you'll cut off Jasmine's circulation," Pierre inputted, making Tomoyo smile. "I'm very serious."

"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes, moving to fix the top. "You know how I am when it comes to shoots," she spoke, moving towards the camera. "Hit the fan," she ordered, looking through it. "Okay people, let it go." Snapping, she found angles that suited the clothing and the model.

"Move the fan to the left." And this caused the bottom of the dress to lift up, giving a Marilyn Monroe effect. "Wonderful," she praised, liking the surprise on the model's face. Pierre stood off to the side, and watched knowing she enjoyed her job far too much.

"Full?" he asked, when she stopped.

"Yeah." Walking to the table, Pierre opened the bag to find a disk. Behind him, he could hear Tomoyo shooting orders to her people, and smiled shaking his head. When a man walked up to him, he stopped what he was doing, and stared finding him very attractive.

"I'm looking for Kinomoto Tomoyo," Eriol said, glancing around the photo shoot. He was here to apologize for last night, compliments of his mother. Dressed in casual clothing, he listened to her voice shout something, but didn't see her.

"Who are you?" Pierre asked, wondering why a man would be looking for Tomoyo. He hoped she wasn't holding out.

"Hirragizawa Eriol," he answered, one hand holding a simple bouquet of flowers.

"Come right this way," Pierre spoke, knowing when there were flowers involved there was a relationship going on. Following the man, Eriol glanced around wondering what someone like her would be doing out here on such a wet day. "Tomoyo?"

"Took you long enough, I thought you got lost Pierre," Tomoyo stated, turning to look at him. "Hurry or we're going to lose what little sun we have left…" Breaking off, she stared at Eriol wondering what he was doing here, and how he found her. "Can you take over?"

"Sure." Handing the camera to him, she looked at the man who broke their date last night, because something more important came up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear. This was the first time he'd ever seen her so casually dressed.

"I wanted to apologize for breaking our lunch yesterday," he said, holding out the flowers. "For you." Looking at the flowers, and the man in front of her, she wondered if she should take them.

"If you didn't want to go, you could have had the courtesy of calling me at least an hour before so I didn't waste my time," she replied, finding herself getting upset.

"It's not a matter of not wanting to go, before I left one of my patients went into cardiac arrest. I could hardly leave her," he explained, lowering the flowers. "I work with terminally ill children, and sometimes I can't just leave even if I wanted to." She hadn't known it was something so important. She thought it was just because he didn't want to go out with her.

"Oh." Feeling like an ass, she found she couldn't be angry with him even if she wanted to. And right now she could be mean to him, but he went through all the trouble of buying her flowers to apologize.

"But I can see that this was just a waste of time. Sorry for interrupting you." She opened her mouth to call him back, when he walked off but closed it knowing she couldn't get close to him. Closing her eyes, she remembered the promise she made to herself after her sister got hurt.

"I'm going to stick to what I promised myself I would do," she whispered, opening her eyes to the flowers that now rested upon the table. Turning away, she found all her employees looking at her with eyes that told her to go after him. "Okay, let's get back to work!" she cried, not wanting to be under their inquisitive eyes. "Marie, get some water for those flowers."

"Yes ma'am."

L

Jamie…

L

Hiding his amusement, he stared at the woman in front of him, who hadn't stopped glaring at him since they sat down, which was over half n' hour ago. Trying to hold a straight face, he looked at his food, before taking a bite.

He didn't understand what men did to her, to make her hate them so badly. It was odd that three beautiful women would just chase every man away. When they locked eyes, and he saw her open her mouth to say something, he cut her off knowing it was going to be rude. "So, do you think you and I should go to the town to see first hand what the problem is?"

"I don't believe it'll be necessary," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. She knew what kind of game he was playing, and she wasn't enjoying it. "I don't want someone as co…"

"I do believe it's necessary," He cut her off again, not wanting to hear the dirty word she was going to call him. Watching her face harden, he had to take a drink in order not to laugh at the darts she was throwing at him. "To see their boss in person can do a lot to insure people that things will get better, don't you agree?"

"Yes." Since they met, she only got one rude remark out, because he cut off all the others before she had a chance to utter them. And every time he did, she knew he was trying his best not to laugh at her expression. She was growing more and more irritated, and he was growing more amused with each passing second.

"I'm glad we agree on something, Mei Lin."

"It's Kinomoto," she snapped, glad to have gotten that out. "I don't know you good enough to be so informal," She explained, tightly.

"As I was saying, Mei Lin," he ignored her last comment, "I think we should go out there this weekend, it's supposed to rain all next week." She gritted her teeth as he continued to ignore everything that left her mouth.

"It's Kinomoto!" she cried, making people look at them.

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiancé?" he asked, speaking a bit loud. He watched her eye start to twitch, and grinned, driving her off the edge.

"You are not my fiancé. I don't even know who you are," she growled, tightening her hold on her fork. Jamie knew if she could, that fork would have been rammed in some part of his body.

"Chan Jamie, twenty eight years, of Hong Kong, heir to my father's law empire, and future husband of Kinomoto Mei Lin," he explained, watching her face grow stony. "Whom I've found I enjoy pissing off greatly. You know you should really learn how to control your temper. Tell me who hurt you so that I might put him in his place. What did he do? Cheat on you or was it worse?"

Before he had a chance to continue, Mei Lin's hand reached across the table and slapped him. Standing abruptly, she glowered at the man, who remained unfazed by the hit. She waited for him to stand, and call her a fowl name before retreating out of the restaurant. "Now with that out of your system, how about you sit down, and finish your meal?" he asked, not sounding the least bit upset at what she just did.

Finding no gratification because of his dull reaction, she sat down. This one was not going to run away from this engagement as easily has she had hoped. Picking up her fork, she started to eat knowing she had to figure out a different way to get to him. "As I was saying, I enjoy sailing and other sports, how about you?" he continued, leaving off the getting hurt by some guy because he knew it was true by her reaction.

"Fencing, martial arts and playing the cello," she answered, flatly. Seeing a smile stretch across his face, she looked down quickly telling herself that he didn't look handsome.

"And about flying out this weekend?"

"I can't, I have an important meeting with Li Xiao Lang concerning the companies, and since as you are our legal advisor, you are to be present," she explained, reaching for her glass of wine.

"Okay." He wasn't relaxed, because he knew this calm state was only because he hadn't given her the gratification she wanted. He knew it was only a matter of time before she did something else to embarrass him in front of the restaurant or maybe the next time they met.

Feeling his eyes studying her, she looked up, locking hers with his blues wondering exactly what he was thinking about her. Had God sent him here to teach her a lesson about being cruel to the opposite sex? And seeing him smile, she felt a shudder race through her, wondering if he knew that she was currently plotting his demise.

Why did her father have to set her up with the lawyer, a man whose profession made him an expert liar and mind reader? Why couldn't she have had the doctor or a mere businessman? But thinking about all three of them, she knew they weren't your ordinary rich men, these were passionate about what they did. And had a personality that said they were never the conquered, but the conqueror…and if that was so then they were in a lot of trouble…

L

Syaoran…

L

Entering the bar, he headed towards the counter, knowing that was where Jamie said to meet them. Ignoring the looks he received, he saw the two sitting off to the side in one of the few booths the place had.

Reaching them, he sat, placing his phone on the table. "Hey," He greeted, making them nod.

"Can I get you something?" the woman asked, stopping beside them.

"Yuengling," he answered, making her nod walking away. "So what are we doing exactly?" he asked, resting back in his chair.

"Well plotting the same way they are," Jamie answered, grinning. "I know that Mei Lin is the ringleader. It's obvious, isn't it?" he asked, making them nod. All noticed that whatever Mei Lin did, the girls tended to follow behind her. It was understandable since she was he eldest sister, and they looked up to her.

"What about that?" Syaoran asked, when his bottle was placed in front of him.

"He believes if he's able to get Mei Lin to calm down, the girls might follow her example so we're able to live out these six months in peace," Eriol explained, not wanting to feel Tomoyo's wrath because he had enough to worry about.

"And to see if her presence is the key, I'm taking her away for a whole week to do some business. It won't be the most enjoyable trip, but it'll give you two a week to get a truce with the other two," Jamie explained, knowing the trip was going to be fun for him, but horrible for her.

"I find ignoring Sakura is going just fine," Syaoran drawled, not caring much about her or getting her to act nicely.

"You can't ignore her forever. I don't know about your mother, but mine won't allow that," Eriol chipped in, watching Syaoran frown. "That's what I thought." The last thing Syaoran wanted was for his mother to freak out on him.

"Fine. I don't know about you, but I'm not at all interested in children, and I can't stand being near her," he stated, getting their attention. "I'm just doing this to please my mother," he explained, before taking a drink.

"We're all doing this to please our parents," Jamie agreed, but he found there was something about Mei Lin that drew him to her. He wanted to know what plagued her, and made her hate his kind. Eriol didn't have a reason to dislike Tomoyo, because she hadn't shown him a side of her that was mean.

He could feel that she was calmest out of the sisters, and probably the kindest as well. "Well then, let's hope your plan works. What do we have to do?"

"I find that being nice to them, especially when they are pissed off is the best way to get them to shut up. Today it worked with Mei Lin, it might not with the others but you two need to find out what can make Tomoyo and Sakura shut up and calm down." Hearing that he had to work in order to make this last for six months, wasn't exactly what Syaoran wanted to do.

But in order to keep his mother at bay, he knew he was going to have to play this little game, and win if he wanted to hold his head high among those in Tokyo. He was not going to allow Sakura to chew him up and spit him out.

He was going to win, even if that meant manipulating her into believing there was feelings involved…

L

L

Author's note: how evil of them!! I hope you enjoyed!! Review n vent! See ya soon.


	4. Tormentor

Chap

Chap. 4: "Tormentor…"

L

L

Sorry for long wait! Hope you enjoy!!

L

Staring out the window as it drizzled, Mei Lin blocked out Jamie's 'I told you so'. Hearing them outside, she wondered what was taking them so long to get the car unstuck. They flew out to this farmland last night, but had to drive to where the factory was located.

And trying to be nice, she accepted an offer from the village to stay on a family farm. When the door opened, she looked at Jamie, who was getting soaked. "The tire is stuck, we're going to leave the car behind," He explained, knowing this would piss her off.

"How are we supposed to get there?" she asked, not wanting to leave the truck. "This is supposed to be a four wheel drive."

"Even those can get stuck in potholes. And the good old farmer has offered to give us a lift. Come on," he held out his hand, but she turned from him, and opened her door. Without looking down, she got out and promptly sunk in the hole.

Screaming, she held unto the door to prevent herself from falling over. Looking down, she saw that water was almost half way to her knees. When Jamie and a man appeared around the car, she ignored their amused looks walking out of the puddle.

Looking at her thousand dollar shoes, she knew they were completely ruined. "That's why I offered my hand," he grinned, looking at her irritated face.

"Shut up," she snapped, then smiled at the old man, who returned it. "Kinomoto Mei Lin," she introduced herself. "Thank you for coming for us."

"No problem," he replied, shaking her hand. "My name is Hun Lao. Come." Believing she was going to find a car, she stopped dead in her tracks looking at a wagon. She didn't even know people still used those.

When Jamie placed their bags on the back, she looked at him in horror. "You can squeeze between Hun and I on the front or sit on the back?" he told her, making her eyes drift to the large dirty old man.

"I'll sit on the back," she answered, walking towards it.

"Okay." Locking the truck, he watched her climb unto the dirty surface. "Hold on." She glowered at him, when he walked away. And feeling the wagon jump forward, she held to balance herself so she didn't fall off.

Sitting without an umbrella, she got soaked as they rocked to where the house was. Closing her eyes, Mei Lin prayed for air conditioner and a hot bath to unwind. Hearing Jamie and the man laugh, she ignored them watching the car disappear behind a hill.

Already they had lost the day, and night greeted them before they even reached the house they would be staying. Feeling the cart stop, she turned and found herself staring at a tiny house, which resembled a hut. She prayed to God that this wasn't where Jamie was going to have them stay. She bet it didn't even have electricity.

Getting off, she found she didn't sink like the last time. "Tomorrow I'll drop by to take you to the factory. There's food and a fan to get rid of the humidity just a bit," he explained, when Jamie climbed off the cart, and got their bags.

"Thanks Hun," he told the man, shaking his hand. When the man continued, Mei Lin walked to his side, and stared at the house that was just a pile of black wood.

"Tell me this is a joke," she said, trying not to get angry.

"Why would it be?" He asked, walking off.

"Why? Look at where we're staying!" she screamed, following behind him. With each step, her shoe squeaked from the water in it. "We're out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yes. Isn't it peaceful?" he asked, opening the door. Hearing her growl, he bit back a laugh placing their bags inside. Staring at the front room, she saw two chairs, a table and something that resembled a tiny refrigerator and stove.

"How many rooms?"

"Just one and a bathroom."

"I'm not sharing a room with you," she cried, when he opened the room door and entered with their things. Following behind him, she stared at the full bed wondering what was living in it.

"Fine with me, but I'm not giving up the bed. I need a good rest for tomorrow," he informed, already loosening his shirt. "God it's hot," he spoke, walking towards the bathroom. Opening the door, he saw it was only a stand up shower. "I'm going to wash off."

Sitting on the bed, she removed her shoes and threw them off to the side. Hearing the shower start, she grunted miserably. Looking at the net, she wondered if people still used those, and if they would need it to keep bugs away. "I can't believe this happening to me," she cried, in frustration.

Walking to her bag, she opened it and pulled out the simplest and lightest thing she could find, which turned out her to be pajamas. It was so hot in the room that she was sure outside was cooler. She didn't even have an appetite. She just wanted to get some sleep.

And hearing the shower turn off, she got up ready to wash away the muck on her feet and legs. Getting her personal things, she prayed this weekend would fly by so she could go home. When the door finally opened, she turned and paused seeing he was only wearing a towel. "There's only a limited amount of hot water so you might want to save it for the morning," he explained, watching her walk into the bathroom and slam the door. "Harder and this place might fall on us!" he cried, before chuckling. He knew this was going to drive her absolutely crazy, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Pulling on only cotton pants, he had no reserves about lying on the bed, because he knew it was brand new as was the sheets and pillows. Of course she didn't know this, and he felt no need to let her in on this little detail.

Before lying down, he made sure the mesh was around the bed, to prevent mosquitoes from eating him alive when he was asleep. Resting on his belly, he closed his eyes knowing everything had turned out just how he planned.

She was tough, but in the end she was still very much a woman. Hearing the door open, he relaxed knowing she was going to start just like she always did. "Where am I supposed to sleep? Have you no decency?" her voice reached him. Standing on the other side of the bed, she stared at him through the material, the fan already blowing on him. "Chan?"

"Sleep wherever you like, but I'm not moving because it's where the fan is, and besides this is the only safe place from the insects and mosquitoes. Don't you know how it gets in the country after it rains?" he asked, knowing she hadn't a clue.

Listening to nature outside the window, Mei Lin stared at the bed that probably had just as much insects. But the instant she felt a mosquito bite into her flesh, she forgot about who was in the bed, and quickly joined him. "If you touch me, I'll kill you," she threatened, resting on the edge.

"I wouldn't dare," he replied, making her wonder what that was supposed to mean. Feeling the fan's breeze reach her, she sighed closing her eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion…

L

Morning…

L

Braiding her hair, Mei Lin grinned seeing the sour look Jamie shot her. This morning she got up extra early and used all the hot water. Feeling victorious in her revenge on him, she didn't even care that it stormed all night. "I believe it's going to be a beautiful day," she spoke, standing in an Armani suit and just as expensive shoes.

"It is," he agreed, watching her walk towards the door. Grinning he knew she was going to regret being so hasty. Opening the door, Mei Lin saw Hun and some men waiting for them with a real truck, an old one but it was real!

"Oh thank god," she breathed, stepping off the patio and unto the ground, that was hard last night, but this morning it was pudding. And gasping in horror, Mei Lin watched herself sink, another pair of shoes disappearing in the muck. "No!" she cried, angrily.

Trying to lift her foot, she lost her balance. She attempted to catch herself, but her awkward position just made her fall unto her butt. Crying out, she looked at herself, and shot blazing eyes to Jamie hearing him start to laugh.

Watching her highness seated on her thrown of mud, he couldn't help but start laughing. This however died when he felt a ball of dirt smack him on the side of his face. Reaching up he wiped it away, and looked at her triumphant look. "Serves you right!" she shouted, flipping him off with her muddy finger.

Looking down, she attempted to lift herself out of the mud. Lifting her head, she screamed seeing the object falling towards her. Getting splattered in the face, she slowly opened her eyes, and watched Jamie turn his back to her.

Smoke blew out her ears, and fire raged in her eyes. Throwing her purse to the side, she got up and stalked towards the man who was making her life miserable. Grabbing a hold of him, she pulled him back using all her might.

Jamie yelped falling off the patio, right into the mud. Looking up, he saw her nasty look. "Fine, I can play your stupid game." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to him, throwing her unto her back in the mess.

Drawing her hand back, she rimmed it into his chin, making him fall off to the side. Turning around, she stuck his head in the mud, grinning with satisfaction. The two started to struggle acting like uncivilized beasts. "I hate you, this is all your fault!" she screamed, trying to get a good grip on him, but it proved impossible since as they were muddy.

"My fault? If you weren't such a bitch you would have allowed me to offer to carry you across the yard. It stormed last night you idiot!" he replied, angrily throwing her back into the mud. She grabbed a hand full and plastered it on the side of his head moving to his face.

"How was I supposed to know!" hearing the frustration in her voice, he loosened his hold on her, since as she was pinned beneath him. Looking at each other, they found they were a complete mess, covered completely in mud.

"Please, get off me," she asked, not in the mood to scream anymore. Standing, he held out his hand, and she took it without complaints. Hauling her out of the mud, she turned and looked at her imprint, trying not to smile.

Walking away, she entered the house after removing her shoes and jacket. Watching her disappears, he took at seat on the patio, his mood not at all dimmed. Looking at the mess they caused, he found himself chuckling amusedly.

Inside, Mei Lin fought to hold back a smile as cold water washed away the dirt. Looking down, she gave a tiny laugh not believing she was just fighting him in the mud! How old were they supposed to be? Though she admits that was her very first time, and she kindda, sadly enough enjoyed herself.

Hearing her thoughts, she looked up, shaking her head to clear such thoughts away. "No," she whispered, firmly knowing she couldn't think that way…

L

Tokyo…

L

Unlike the gloomy weather in the country, Tokyo was experiencing a lot of sunshine. And today, Sakura found she could take her horse out for a ride, before meeting Tomoyo for lunch, since, as Eriol and Syaoran were unable to keep their appointments as usual.

Leading him from the stables, she headed to the gate. "There now," she spoke, resting her face against her horse's forehead. "Yeah, that's a girl." She patted her, before going around the side to mount. Drawing herself up, she turned her beauty towards the obstacle course.

Giving the signal, she lifted herself to go over the first jump. Turning her horse, she saw someone off the side was watching her. Looking where she was going, she rose to allow her horse to jump. "Good girl," she praised, leading her into another jump, picking up speed.

When her horse jumped, she saw the man looked a bit familiar, but she couldn't place him. Continuing, she did all the jumps not missing any of them. Instead of finishing up, she led the horse into another set, looking slyly to see if the man was still watching her, and sure enough, he was.

Finishing her second lap, she led her horse towards the gates, ready to go on the trail. Getting off, she opened it, not seeing the stranger until he appeared in front of her. He grinned, staring at her face as if he knew her. "Sakura." She looked at him, knowing she'd never seen him before.

"I don't believe I know you," she spoke, leading her horse out of the pen.

"But I know you," he replied, walking beside her. "I just moved back from the U.S, and my cousin told me of you," he explained, making her frown slightly. When he moved in front of her, she stopped wondering what he wanted.

"And?"

"And would you like to go out sometime?" he asked, with a hopeful face.

"No." she went to move around him, but he stopped her never believing she would turn him down so easily.

"Why not?" he asked, having been warned she would have said that.

"I have no reason, it's just no, now please excuse me," she told him, growing impatient.

"You can't just turn down someone without giving them a reason," he replied, appearing a bit angry at his shut down. "Why?"

"I said I don't have a reason!" she cried, snappish. "Why don't you play your stupid game on some other woman?" she hissed, knowing there was a bet in place. There was always a bet whenever a guy approached them.

"You are a bitch," he spat, narrowing his eyes at her. "Just like your sisters. Let's see how you'll feel when you're old hags. All that beauty will fade," he stated, coldly, caressing her face. "Aren't you going to retaliate?" Sakura's hand was already at his face, before he even finished his sentence. And when he grabbed her hand, she winced in pain feeling his grip tighten. "You're going to end up alone, and u…" he didn't continue, and cried out in agony when Sakura's knee met his crotch.

Pulling her hand away, she watched him lean over, growing red in the face. "Keep your hands to yourself." Walking away, she led the horse back to the stables having lost her desire to go riding…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Spinning around, she pushed off carrying herself to the other side of the pool. Doing her sixth lap, she listened to the music in her cap, allowing herself to relax. Reaching the other end, she flipped and pushed off continuing with her exercise.

Since Mei Lin left, she found she missed her sister and wondered how things were going with Jamie. She smiled knowing her sister was probably driving him out of his mind. Coming up, she slowed swimming to the edge. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was time for her to leave.

Climbing out of the water, she walked to her towel, pulling off her cap. Resting it down, she dried herself off, before walking for the door. She had an hour before she was due to meet Sakura, and hurried along with what she had to do.

Putting her things in the locker, she picked up her purse, and started for the exit. Catching her hair in one, she wrapped a band around it. Opening the door, she walked out and slowed down watching all the children coming towards her, with ladies who resembled nurses.

Moving out of the way, she walked off to the side knowing she'd never seen this before. In the parking lot, there were two ambulances. "How odd," she muttered, undoing her car alarm. When Eriol walked around the corner with a child in his arms, they stopped staring at each other.

"Tomoyo," he spoke, surprised to bump into her of all people.

"Do the parents know you're stealing their children?" she replied, not even bothering to greet him.

"They do," he answered, dressed to go swimming as well. "And I won't have the police after me if I have them back in three hours."

"Too many people swim in those pools, its hardly clean enough for children from a hospital," She found herself saying. 'What kind of doctor are you?" she watched a frown appear on his face, when she questioned his ethics.

"For your information, I had the pool closed down for a whole week so it could be prepared for the children. You are in no position to question my ethics," he replied, matching her tone. "I would ask you to be a bit nice, but it might kill you." When he walked away, she watched him not believing he would say that to her.

Turning away, she continued to her car knowing she was a very nice person. Wasn't she?

L

Mei Lin…

L

With the first day out of the way, she was glad knowing that soon she would be able to go home. Sitting on the bed, she looked over her notes knowing there was a lot that needed to be fixed. Sighing she placed it off to the side, and rested on the bed, beside Jamie. "It's a wonder we haven't come under trouble," she spoke, not knowing if he was listening or not.

"At least you know to fix it," he replied, face turned away from her. Tonight was even hotter than last night, and it was proving to be unbearable. Moving her hair above her head, Mei Lin turned trying to find a comfortable position.

"Yeah." Closing her eyes, she fell into a miserable sleep, tossing and turning because of the horrid humidity. Turning unto his back, Jamie sighed in his sleep, his face twitching when something tickled it. Reaching up to move it, he brushed it away only to have it fall back in place.

Growing irritated, he opened his eyes when Mei Lin turned into him, her thick hair spreading about her. Looking down at her, he examined her troubled expression knowing she couldn't handle the heat. Brushing her hair off her face, he smiled knowing she could be a caring woman if she would just open up her heart.

Had some guy wounded her so badly, that she felt it was impossible to recover from it? Drawing her closer to him, he closed his eyes knowing this was the only time he could afford to draw her close to him, without fear of retaliation…

L

Tokyo…

L

Laughing Tomoyo watched her sister get her grove on. Lifting her martini to her lips, she took a drink, and placed it on the table moving to the music. Sakura spun around before moving closer to the guy she was dancing with.

When he dipped her, she laughed, moving with him to the music. Spinning around, she danced with her back turned to him, enjoying the salsa music. The years they spend in the U.S, gave her a passion to different type of music.

The guy, who was military from the U.S, bent low and moved around her as she rocked her hips. Closing her eyes, she knew this was just what she needed. Here nothing could make her upset, and these men didn't run from them.

When the song came to an end, she smiled at him, before walking towards her sister. "Aren't you going to dance?" she asked, picking up her mixed beverage. "Moyo?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get into the mood. You know me," Tomoyo replied, laughing when Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Taking a seat, she swung her legs back and forth listening to the song, not able to not move to it. "You know, I believe this is just what we needed."

"Yeah, it is," Tomoyo agreed, glancing around the room.

"Moyo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we'll end up alone?" Sakura asked, getting her sister's attention. "I mean, when we're old and gray, will all we have is each other?" she didn't understand why this question came out of nowhere, but it had been bothering her all day.

"What's wrong with being old and gray and together?" she teased, trying to brighten her mood, but she found it didn't quite work. "Aren't sisters supposed to be old and gray together?" she asked, placing her glass down.

"I know that, but will all we have is each other?" Tomoyo frowned, not knowing how to answer that. Yes because at the rate they were going, they would never find men, who were willing to put up with their shit.

"Sakura…"

"Sorry for asking," She apologized, knowing she just killed the fun atmosphere. Looking down at her bare fingers, she eyed her ring finger that would be forever void of a ring.

"Let's get out of here and get some ice cream, I know Dots is still open," Tomoyo spoke, making Sakura nod. Getting up, they walked off heading towards the doors. Before they had a chance to step out, Syaoran and some red head walked through the door.

Stopping dead in their tracks, each of them look at each other in silence. "Li," Tomoyo cried, since Sakura appeared to be at a loss of words. "Never knew you were interested in dancing," she commented, glaring at the girl, who stood beside him.

"Never knew you girls were old enough to get into a club," he drawled, watching the glares that were instantly aimed in his direction.

"Fine, I'll show you just how old I am when I run and complain to my father about the hypocrite you are!" Sakura shouted, knowing this was the second time he was seen in the company of another woman. Jamie and Eriol didn't do this, even though weren't too happy about the engagement. "Get out of my way." Drawing her leg back, she kicked him swiftly in the shin, making him cry out in pain.

"Xiao Lang, I'm going to find my husband. I believe this is a private matter," The woman beside him spoke, letting go of his arm. Hearing husband, Sakura felt incredibly stupid, and very embarrassed.

"You!" he cried, but she pushed him out of the way, and headed out the door. Not even looking at Tomoyo, he went after her sister, when Eriol walked over to where he was told Syaoran would be. Finding Tomoyo, he looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm here with Syaoran and his friends…"

L

Making her way into the cool night breeze, Sakura took a deep breath not understanding why she freaked out just now. Not seeing when Syaoran exited behind her, she walked towards the railing, the salty breeze surrounding her. "You idiot," she whispered, wondering why she had to overreact like that.

"Are you happy with yourself?" his stony voice asked, making her spin around to look at him. "Are you?" He bit out, angrily.

"Why would I be happy?" she asked, carelessly. "Do I look happy to you?" She could feel the anger emitting from him. And though she was in the wrong for kicking him, she wasn't about to admit that.

"You should be after your stupid little childish display!" he cried, ignoring the passersby. "This is why I don't want to deal with you. You aren't ready for a serious relationship. You haven't even hit puberty yet!" and to have him attack her femininity was enough to draw tears to her eyes, especially when they were in public. "Look at you!"

"Li," Eriol spoke from behind, knowing Sakura was on the verge of crying. "That's enough."

"Sakura," Tomoyo called, knowing she was trying her best not to cry.

"It's not enough," Syaoran snapped, not moving his eyes from Sakura's tiny form. "I don't see why the men of Tokyo even bother with the three of you when there are far better women out there. Ones who don't attack you because of a simple look or advancement," he explained, icily. "All three of you need to get off your fucking high horses, and come back to reality," he hissed, making her jump.

"You have no right to lecture us!" Tomoyo told him, angrily. "No right!"

"And you have every right to treat men like shit just because you're deluded into thinking that they aren't worthy of you? Who are you?" he asked, Tomoyo, who could see the revulsion in his eyes. "Who are you?" When she moved to her sister, and failed to answer him, he held a disgusted look. "That's right, you're just another person, who had the luxury of being born with a silver spoon in your mouth." When he looked into Sakura's misty eyes, he realized what he'd just done, and sighed feeling regret for screaming at her in public.

"You don't know anything," Sakura finally spoke, when he turned away from them. "Nothing."

"No, I know enough to feel that you're someone I wouldn't want to waste my time getting close to." Walking away from them, he looked at Eriol. "Are you coming?" he asked, not stopping.

"Yeah." Eriol looked one last time at them, before turning to join Syaoran. He didn't believe it was right to scream at them, but he knew it was time for them to be put in their place. He didn't appreciate people treating him awful when he'd done nothing to them.

"He's going to be sorry for screaming at you," Tomoyo whispered, when Sakura turned towards the water, wiping away a tear. "He doesn't know anything."

"Yeah, but he's done what many probably want to do," Sakura replied, wearily. "Kindda makes me want to prove him wrong, you know," she sighed, trying to get herself under control. She'd never had someone yell at her so coldly before, and it hurt.

"Sakura." Tomoyo rested besides her knowing Eriol agreed with what Syaoran had said, that was why he hadn't stopped him. Knowing they were hated so badly by men they were stuck with for six months made her shudder. "This only means we have to break this engagement off sooner than we planned. Make it so our parents have no choice."

"And lose all we have?"

"Father would never throw us out, he just wants to scare us," she replied, firmly. "He might be upset for a while, but he would get over it." Sakura listened to how much Tomoyo sounded like Mei Lin, and it was very scary.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, and when Mei Lin returns. She'll agree. Now come on, lets get our ice cream, and forget about those jerks."

"Okay." Walking away from the club, Sakura kept her eyes straight to avoid the peering eyes. She was trying to feel better, but her heart still ached with every thought of what just occurred. Then she remembered what happened at the stables, and sighed. 'We are going to end up alone, old and gray, and alone…' she thought, not knowing if that was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life…

L

L

L

Author's note: don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. I will try to upload faster, but no promises!!


	5. Fun and Games

Chap

Chap. 5: "Fun and Games…"

L

L

L

And just like Tomoyo promised, when Mei Lin returned and heard about what happened, it turned sour for everyone. As this continued for a month, the parents grew worried that this wasn't going to work…

L

L

Leaning against Jamie's window frame, Syaoran stared outside knowing they called this meeting because of his little argument with Sakura over a month ago. He made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her, but now that his company was getting back on it's feet, and now that everything was running smoothly he wondered if he wanted to jeopardize that. "Syaoran," Jamie spoke, getting his attention.

"I know." He sighed, knowing Jamie and Eriol's parents had threatened them badly. And his mother had given an attempt by promising she would have Fujitaka request all his funds back, if he didn't get his act together.

"Then you're willing to patch things up with Sakura?" Eriol asked, wondering if that was even possible. Tomorrow all of them would be thrown at their significant other in hopes of getting them to calm down with the hostility.

"Willing? No," Syaoran answered, leaning against the window. "Being forced, pretty much." And even though they knew it was the truth, they had to laugh and feel sorry for themselves all the same. "Let's just get this over with. Four and a half months left, right?"

"Don't remind us," Eriol winced, not wanting to think about it. "We should get going, I have to meet her."

"Yeah."

L

Sakura…

L

Since he shouted at her, she hadn't paid him much attention, well she tried not to pay him any attention, but it was hard to when they had family dinners, and it was even harder to ignore how he got along so wonderful with her father.

Moving back, she thrust her saber forward, blocking her opponent's attempt. Only paying attention enough not to lose, her mind kept on wandering to various things. Again she blocked his attack, with only a slight flick, showing how advanced she was compared to him.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that soon she would have to return to the office. Advancing quickly, she removed his saber from his hand, and sent it flying off to the side. Pulling off her helmet, she smiled when his angry face appeared.

Seeing the look he shot her, her smile faltered a bit knowing it was the same every man gave. Turning away from him, she walked towards her friend, who was sitting off to the side. "Is he a sour puss?" she asked, when Sakura sat next to her.

"Yeah Tam, I don't know why he bothered to ask me when he can't face losing to me," Sakura sighed, starting to remove her gear. "I feel as though I should stop coming here."

"Don't be like your sister," Tam hushed, frowning. Mei Lin stopped coming to the center because she had more enemies than allies. Everyone detested her because she was the best, and she knew it. No one liked them. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah. I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Definitely, and if I can't make it I'll call you." The only time she came to the center was when Tammy could make it, which wasn't a lot.

"Okay…" watching her walk off Tammy sighed, wondering why everyone had to hate on the sisters. She was the only person in the whole school, who actually spoke to Sakura, because she wanted to and not because she was obligated to. "Retards."

L

Mei Lin…

L

Stepping into the rowboat, she wondered what kind of date this was supposed to be. Sitting down, she watched Jamie get in, and take hold of the oars. "If this is what you call a date it's obvious why you're still single," she spat, holding a look of disdain.

"At least I can get dates," he replied, not caring if he hurt her feelings or not. Since they returned from their little trip, she hadn't been any less than a bitch to him, and he was tired of it. Turning her eyes from him, she watched the water as he brought her out in open water. "Why do you hate me?" he asked, finding his patience was wearing thin just like Eriol's.

"Because you waste my time," she snapped, not looking at him. "This is just a game to you, and I don't like games."

"Did you ever think that maybe this wasn't a game?" he asked, stop rowing when they were far enough.

"Don't give me that shit. Being with me gives you a major client in Tokyo, which will draw others to your company," She spat, not seeing when his eyes narrowed.

"Without your father's backing we could have gotten what we wanted," He defended, not going to allow her to butcher his father's business. "We don't need Kay Corp," he informed, feeling just what Syaoran felt for the girls building inside him.

"Really?" she drawled, nastily, lifting her eyes to him. "You don't need us?"

"No, we don't need you!" he cried, hating her for believing they were on top of everything. "Do you seriously think the world revolves around you?" he spat, giving her a little taste of her medicine. She stared into his eyes wondering if he'd finally snapped. "Whether you want to admit it or not, there are many companies out there who don't want anything to do with Kay Corp, many of my clients don't like you," he informed, speaking the truth so she could hear every last bit of it. "And many of your clients don't like you, they are only in for the money."

"Do you believe I don't know that?" she shouted, angrily. She knew how many people didn't like them, every day she lived it. "Well I don't care, I don't need them either." And she turned her eyes from him, not wanting to see the cold look he held.

"You do need people, and you need me." She spun around ready to tell him that she didn't need him, but screamed when he rushed towards her and shoved her over board. Sitting down, he gathered his oars, and started to row. Pushing herself up, she watched the boat draw away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, watching him continue to row.

"Swim Mei Lin, show me how much you don't need people," he called, having learned this lesson from his father about being strong many years ago. "Show me!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Losing her third pair of expensive shoes, she removed her jacket, and started to swim after him.

"Fine, if you make it to shore!" Sitting there, he grinned watching her swim after the boat. He was going to show her that she needed people even though there was a chance of her getting hurt by close contact. When he was far enough away, he stopped giving a chance to catch up. "Getting tired yet?"

"Shut up!" when she almost reached the boat, he started away making it slip through her fingers. Crying out in anger, she continued after him knowing she wasn't as good a swimmer as Tomoyo was, but endurance was something she had. "I'm going to sue you!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm also your lawyer?" he replied, in mockery. "And who is your witness that I threw you over board?"

"The people on the docks when they see me swimming in," she replied, wondering if this man was completely out of his mind.

"I can pay them off," he shrugged, carelessly. "And of course I can have the whole male population of Tokyo testify to how aggressive you are to men, then I shall ask for a male judge, wouldn't that be nice?" As she listened to him, she was getting more and more upset, and promised herself that she would kill him once she was on dry land.

"Not everyone is a liar like you!" she yelled, growing tired from her anger tantrum and swimming. She hadn't realized just how far out they were, but now she saw.

"And not everyone is a bitch like you, some people actually have a good reason for being one, but I have a feeling you were born with it," he explained, sounding very disgusted. "Were you?"

"No," she defended, knowing she hadn't always been this bitter. Stopping she took a deep breath, feeling as though she was going to die.

"Come now, Kinomoto Mei Lin isn't giving up is she?" he taunted, stop rowing but the boat still sailed away. "Do you want help from a man?" he asked, mocking her.

"No!" she cried, knowing she would rather die than ask him for help.

"Good, get swimming or I'm going to leave you out here for the sharks!" he cried, growing impatient. "I thought you would have been a better swimmer, seeing how only someone who is the best at everything is the only person who shouldn't need any body." She knew that as long as it took her to reach shore, he would curse her for who she was. And closing her eyes, she swam listening to how he thought of her, and hurting with every word.

And as she continued, she allowed him to curse her for all the horrible things she'd done, all the while planning to repay him for this stunt. And as he rowed, Jamie found she was actually keeping up with him when he was sure he had her at least three miles out.

Looking back, he saw the docks were just a few feet away. "I guess you don't need a man after all," he muttered, seeing that she hadn't once asked for help. Reaching the docks before her, he got out of the boat and tied it to the edge before standing up.

Looking in the water, he frowned not seeing her. "Mei Lin!" he called, glancing around worriedly for her. Walking to the edge, he looked into the water praying she hadn't gone under. "Mei Lin!"

"You actually sound worried," she spoke, from behind. Spinning around, he shouted when she gave him a push over the edge. Listening to the splash, she walked off wringing out her clothing. "Bastard!" she hissed, ignoring the people staring at her.

Looking at her bare feet, she knew his tab was growing larger with every passing day. She didn't know how many shoes and suits he'd ruined with his stupid games. "That wasn't very nice," Jamie spoke, from behind.

"You want to talk about nice?" she cried, spinning around to face him. "You threw me off the boat and had me swim back to shore! I could have died!"

"But you didn't," he replied, not showing a least bit of regret.

"Don't come near me," She warned, when he stepped towards her. "If you touch me I will cry bloody murder and have you locked up for harassment!" she threatened, balling her fists.

"Fine." Turning away from her, he started across the street heading for the car. He wasn't about to touch her and get himself in trouble when it wasn't worth it. Watching him leave, she stood there soaking wet…

L

Sakura…

L

Exiting the conference room with a very pleased client, she escorted them to the elevator. "Well I hope to see you again soon, keep those buildings going up," she spoke, knowing how lame she sounded.

"Certainly," he agreed, when the elevator opened. "I have sons," he spoke, before entering. "If you find yourself lonely."

"Only if I do," Sakura replied, before the doors closed. Turning she sighed, looking at Tilly, who gave her a smile. "Don't even start, what's next?" she asked, wearily.

"Nothing, just the design. Sakura it has been two months and you haven't finished it. Can I give them a date?"

"No. What else?"

"Oh your fiancé is here to see you," Tilly answered, never knowing she had a fiancé. The other women in the office also looked up hearing the mention of a fiancé. "He's waiting for you in your office. Then there's a meeting with the staff."

"Cancel the meeting, I'll do that first thing tomorrow. Excuse me," Sakura told her walking off. How dare he tell her staff he was her fiancé? As far as she was concerned, she didn't have one. She didn't even know who Li Syaoran was!

Opening her office door, she closed it looking at the imposing figure, who was examining her new building model. Hearing her entrance, Syaoran looked up and knew she wasn't pleased to see him. Examining her black suit, and how her copper locks were pulled off her face, and into a bun, he had to admit she looked a bit older, maybe eighteen, than the previous fifteen. "What do you want?" Sakura asked, walking towards her desk.

"Wanted to see you," he replied, with ease. Turning, he watched her sit behind her desk, eyes moving over his gray suit, until she reached his face. "About dinner tonight."

"I can't make it," she replied, knowing she didn't want to go anywhere with him.

"But you can," he replied, turning his back to her. "I know you haven't anything planned, unless you feel you couldn't handle being in my presence."

"I can handle being in your presence, I just have no desire whatsoever to be in it!" she cried, narrowing her eyes. "You proved that you aren't interested in someone like me, therefore I shall no longer waste your time Li Xiao Lang."

"Do you always have to make things so difficult?"

"You make them difficult."

"What if I told you I was interested in you building my new building?" he asked, "And this dinner is merely to talk business?" he turned to her, watching a sinister smile touch her lips.

"You hardly have money to spend!" she cried, watching his expression closely. "Do you think I don't know you only agreed to this engagement because your company was on the verge of bankruptcy. And my father offered to give a helping hand?" this was the only card she had to play, and she was going to use it against him, with every chance she got. To have her throw that in his face made him change his mind about what he came here to do.

"Don't you find it embarrassing to know that your father had to pay someone to be close to you?" This time she winced at the strong blow. Looking at him, she found he didn't hold a smug expression like she had, he showed nothing. "Do you see how it feels?" he asked, his voice low.

"I don't see anything, you're the one that's using me!" when he started for her, she moved out of her chair, her hand going to the phone. "Don't come any closer to me," she warned, getting ready to call for help.

"I'm hardly using you. I'm getting emotionally abused by you," he replied, not stopping. "Go ahead, call for help," he urged, making his way around her desk. Pressing the button for Tilly, she found there was nothing, and looking to her side she saw that it was unplugged. "Now scream," he dared her.

"Get away from me, I can defend myself."

"Go right ahead," he challenged, and narrowing her eyes she took his offer knowing she had always wanted to beat him. When she moved towards him, she gasped in pain when he held her to him, back against his chest. "As you were saying?" he whispered, against her ear.

A gasp escaped when he flung her towards her chair, making her land in it. And before she could even catch her breath, he was bent down in front of her. "Now listen, here," she opened her mouth to threaten him.

"No you listen, and very carefully. I'll be by your father's house to pick you up at eight. Dressed or not I'm dragging out that door, and we're going to have a good time," he explained, firmly as if speaking to a child. When she tried to look away from him, he held her face in place. "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," she answered, through gritted teeth.

"Good, see you tonight, darling." And before he moved, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Leaning away from him, he followed her knowing she was trying to get away. Moving from her lips, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We'll see how long this lasts," he whispered, against her ear, going to move back, but Sakura grabbed a hold of his tie, and drew her hand back to rim it in his face.

But he moved out of the way, spun her around and watched her hit the ground. Crying out in pain, she gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, resting lightly on her. She whined in the kiss, trying to get him away from her.

Feeling his tongue move against her, she shuddered at the close contact with the man she supposedly hated. Her hands went from trying to push him away, to tightening around his shirt snapping two buttons in the process.

Hearing a knock on the door, he drew away from her when she started to respond. Looking down at her, he couldn't believe what he was doing to the woman he claimed was a child. "Miss Sakura?" Tilly's voice sounded outside the office.

Looking into his eyes, she held a confused face wondering what had gotten into him, and her! "Get off me!" she cried, panicking from the sensations he enacted in her.

"Tonight, at eight don't mess up," he spoke, before lifting himself off her. "You may enter Tilly," he called, having remembered the lady's name. Tilly opened the door only to find him fixing his tie, and Sakura appeared from behind her desk, looking harassed.

Watching Syaoran leave with a cool exterior, she glowered promising herself he would regret attacking her in the office…

L

Eriol…

L

While Syaoran and Jamie were opting for the more aggressive approach, Eriol decided he would charm Tomoyo into being kind to him, while the months passed by. Glancing at his watch, he knew she should arrive soon.

He offered to pick her up, but she refused wanting to be independent as usual. Looking up, he saw her car pull up, knowing when dinner was over, only his car would remain. When she got out of her car, she looked at him finding him dressed in a black suit.

Wearing a simple silver, knee length dress, she walked towards him in matching heels. "You look beautiful," he spoke, looking at her amazing face.

"Thank you," Tomoyo replied, after a second. Having him tell her this was shocking, but deep down she knew it was also very pleasing. "Been waiting long?"

"No, come." He held out his hand for her, but she walked off. Sighing, he knew this wasn't supposed to be easy, and thanked god she wasn't fully like Sakura and Mei Lin. His mother had picked the right sister, because he wouldn't have been able to handle the others.

Walking through the doors, the hostess, quickly greeted them. "Right this way Hirragizawa-san, Kinomoto-san," she spoke, politely, leading them through the five star and very expensive restaurant. Coming to a table, nestled next to a large window, Tomoyo thought it was beautiful especially with the tropical flowers and gentle trickling of water.

And like a gentleman, Eriol pulled out her chair, before taking his own. She knew to be mean, but she was finding it was hard, because he wasn't doing anything wrong. And she wasn't a very temperamental person to begin with. "Would you like white or red wine?" he asked, opening his menu.

"I prefer white," she replied, wondering what he was up to.

"A bottle of your very best," he told their waiter, who inclined his head before walking away. "To make up for all the times I had to cancel on you," he grinned, showing off his warm smile.

"Is that so?" she murmured, pleading with him to mess up so she could bite his head off and spit it out.

"Yes. So what do you think of the restaurant?" he asked, changing the subject. She knew he was steering towards things that could prevent an argument from starting.

"It's okay," she lied, and seeing the look he gave her, she held back a smile knowing he didn't believe her. "Never been here before, did it just open?" she asked, when her glass was placed in front of her, after being filled.

"Yes, why?" he asked, when the waiter placed the bottle in the bucket, and retreated.

"Because Mei Lin hasn't bought it yet, she has a fetish for snatching up restaurants," she informed, before taking a drink.

"Well I'm afraid she won't be able to get this one," he replied, getting her attention.

"She can get whatever she wants. Everyone eventually gives in to her request," she replied, getting defensive. "Are you saying that my sister…"

"Tomoyo, I own this restaurant," he explained, quickly, making her rude comment disappear. "There's one just like it in London, and when I moved here I had one built. I love the food, even had the chiefs brought in."

"I'm sorry," she apologized knowing, he deserved that much.

"It's fine," he smiled, a gentleness coating his words. "What would you like to eat?"

"Since as this is your restaurant, why don't you suggest something?"

"Very well, excuse me for a moment." Nodding, she watched him walk towards the kitchen, wondering what he was going to do. Looking away, she felt as though she was betraying her sisters, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be snappish.

Looking over the gorgeous building, she knew Mei Lin was going to be jealous when she laid eyes on it. And thinking about that, she smiled knowing it wasn't for sale. Going to lift her glass to her lips, she paused when a couple started for her. "Oh it is you," the woman, smiled brightly.

"I beg your pardon?" Tomoyo replied, having no idea who they were.

"The girl who lost to you in the classical championship," she answered, but Tomoyo could hardly remember, which one she was. "The one who attacked you." It was then it dawned on her face, and she frowned wondering why she was speaking to her.

"Oh, hi," she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "How are you?" she asked, knowing that at fourteen she was jumped by this girl just because she lost a stupid contest and scholarship.

"Wonderful, this is my husband Paul," she introduced, the man, when Tomoyo noticed she was pregnant.

"Hello," the man's American accent stood out. "I've heard quite a lot about you," he spoke, knowing how much his wife detested her.

"Oh." Tomoyo looked for Eriol's return. She didn't want him to come back, because she couldn't remember the woman's name.

"So how are you? Still single?" Tomoyo tried not to roll her eyes knowing she must have heard about her and her sisters, that was the only reason she was inquiring.

"Single, no," Tomoyo answered, making sure her hand was hidden from sight. "This is my fiancé's restaurant," she informed, brightly. "And here he is now, Eriol darling." Hearing her tone, he almost stopped dead in tracks wondering what was going on. "Darling, this woman here is a component from a pianist competition and her husband Paul."

"Oh Martha," Eriol breathed, making Tomoyo look at him oddly. "I've heard a lot about you," he spoke, holding out his hand to the husband.

"Have you?" Martha breathed, making it clear it was obviously her name. "I heard this was your restaurant, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you, have you eaten already?" he asked, wanting them to leave.

"No, we were just about to when Martha saw Miss Tomoyo," Paul explained.

"Oh, well your meal is on the house, I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you, it was nice seeing you again," Martha smiled, making Tomoyo return it. Watching them walk off, Tomoyo sank to her chair, when Eriol returned to his.

"How did you know her name?" she asked, him in a whisper.

"Your father told me the story, she still looks the same," he answered, remembering the picture he saw of the two.

"Good, because I had completely forgotten," she laughed, softly, relaxing. "She was so fake. I know she completely hates me," she murmured, after a moment.

"Why do you say that?" She lifted her eyes to his, frowning slightly.

"Because I won a competition that meant more to her than it did to me," she answered, feeling a bit guilty about it. "I didn't need the money or scholarship, it was just one more thing to conquer," She admitted, smiling but it was a sad one.

"You were the best, and you won," he reasoned, "You deserved it."

"You haven't even heard me play, how do you know?"

"I've been in the trophy room," he explained, looking intently at her. "Makes me feel a bit intimidated, knowing you're bursting with talent," he admitted, with exaggeration. She laughed at how he looked when he spoke.

"Don't humor me."

"I'm not," he defended, with a chuckle. "I speak the truth." It was this time their food was placed in front of them. And picking up her fork, Tomoyo looked at the man seated across from her, finding her heart didn't believe he was so bad at all…

L

Sakura…

L

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was two to eight. Standing from her desk, she smiled looking at her chosen attire. With how she was dressed, she knew he wouldn't want to take her anywhere. Opening her room door, she ran down the hall, her hair bouncing around her.

Coming to the stairs, she hopped down them when the doorman opened the door, staring at her like she'd lost her mind. Jumping to the last step, she looked up and smiled seeing Syaoran. Fujitaka entered the hall and stopped looking at how Sakura was dressed. "Sakura, I thought you were going out with Syaoran," he said, staring at her sailor shirt, pleated skirt, and converse shoes with folded pink socks.

"I am daddy," she spoke, like a child, hair parted down the middle and up in ponytails (sailor moon). Syaoran knew what she was playing at, "Unless he doesn't want to."

"Go up and change right now," Fujitaka ordered, looking at her with shame.

"It's fine Fujitaka-san," Syaoran spoke, going along with her little game. "Come on Sakura, we had better go." She stared at him knowing he wouldn't take her anywhere like this, would he?

"Huh?"

"I said come on, we're going to be late." Looking at her father, she started for the door seeing the look he gave her. Exiting, she watched him walk to his sports car, knowing something was definitely wrong. Opening the car door, he looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes. "I said we were going out whether you were dressed or not. Now get in."

Frowning, she opened the door and got in, slamming the door after her. When he got in the seat, he closed the door. "Where are we going?" she asked, when he drove off.

"To the pier," he answered, wanting to give her as much exposure as possible. Buckling up, she looked down and found herself staring at Opera tickets. He bought tickets for the Opera? Seeing what she was looking at, he reached over and picked them up, pushing them into his pocket. "No use for those any longer."

Pulling unto the main road, she pressed herself back when he sped off, heading for the highway. With each shift, she jerked forward, not seeing his amused look. "Could you take it easy?" She asked, not wanting to be flying out of her seat for the whole ride.

"Let me think about it." And it was an obvious no, because for the whole ride he made sure the car jerked harder. Staring out the window, she folded her arms over her chest knowing she looked absolutely ridiculous, and more so she'd forgotten her purse.

Syaoran was tired of her games, but he was going to play along with this one to teach her a little lesson. Pulling into a parking space, he turned his car off and opened the door, "Come along," He ushered, getting out. Frowning she opened the door, and got out noticing how packed the strip was.

"Great." She whispered, unwilling to follow him into the lights.

"Sakura, don't make me come over there and move you," he warned, waiting for her to lift her foot. Scowling she started for him, and together they walked into the lights and people. Standing close, she ignored the flirtatious looks she received from young boys. "Do you want some ice cream?" he asked, ignoring the glare she shot him.

"Fine, I want all three flavors chocolate, strawberry and vanilla," she told him, hanging on his arm like a lovesick girl. Walking to the booth, he waited until it was his turn to order.

"All three chocolate, strawberry and vanilla, and chocolate on one," he told the man, taking out his wallet. Sakura leaned against the booth, and reached for a pack of gum. "No gum for you Sakura," he spoke, like an older brother.

"I want a pack, this too," she told the man, who looked at Syaoran to approve.

"No."

"Sorry little lady," the man shrugged, handing the ice cream to her.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it. Turning away, she took a bite, and sighed at the sweet taste. He watched her put all her focus on such a simple thing, wondering how she was capable of running her own company.

Walking away, he left her to follow behind him, and running she fell in step with him. Finding a bench, he sat, and quietly she took a seat next to him, sitting like a little girl. "I love ice cream," she told him, forgetting about being angry with him.

"I'm glad," he drawled, still upset that he was dressed to go to the Opera, but hanging out at the strip, with a woman who looked like a child. Looking forward, he sighed also eating his ice cream since he had nothing else to do.

"You could have left me home."

"And give you the satisfaction?" She shrugged, paying attention to what she was doing.

"This is better than sitting in some boring Opera house," she informed, not liking that place very much because people who attended didn't really care for her. Not hearing anything from him, she noticed he was looking forward, and followed his eyes to find some chick flirting with him.

When the woman started forward with a pre-teen boy next to her, Sakura rested back in the bench, taking a bite out of her ice cream. "Hey," she smiled, looking at Syaoran, while her companion put all his glands into drooling over Sakura. "I'm Tasha."

"Syaoran," he replied, shaking her hand. "Baby-sitting?" he asked, meaning the kid, who was goggling over his fiancee.

"Yes, I see that you are as well," she replied, glancing at Sakura, who was glaring at her. "Baby sister?" she asked, "She's adorable."

"Isn't she?" Syaoran grinned, showing his sparkly whites. And Sakura could hear the woman's heart start to race with lust.

"Actually you nitwit," Sakura finally spoke, having enough of watching her fiancé and some woman flirt in her presence. "I'm twenty-four and he's my fiancé!" she cried, making the woman stare at her as if it was some kind of joke. Syaoran rested back against the bench, not making any move to say otherwise.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Sakura asked, sounding incredibly pissed off. "I suggest you carry yourself to some other man, because this one isn't free. And get your sick brother away from me." Glowering at them, she watched them walk away before she turned angry eyes to Syaoran, who held a bored expression. "Happy?"

"Why should I be?"

"Was she more your type?" she stood and faced him, one hand propped on her hip. "Well, was she?" His eyes lifted to her angry face.

"No I go for more curves and sophistication," he answered, not telling her what she wanted to her. "What you'll be in about ten years," he grinned, only to find her ice cream in his face. "What the fuck?" He cried, wiping it away. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Mean, you have no respect, the nerve of you flirting with a woman when I'm right beside you." He looked at her never knowing she would care what he did since, as she wasn't interested. "At least wait until I'm not near."

"I wasn't flirting!" he denied, "I was making conversation since as I'm in the company of a fourteen year old," he cried, neither seeing the police officer, who was looking at them. "Why do you always do this shit?"

"I don't do anything, you cause it upon yourself," she humph turning away from him. Feeling his hand grip hers, she yelped when he twirled her around. "Let me go," she cried, trying to pull herself free.

"Everything that happens is because of you, look at me?" and a smile touched her lips seeing the ice cream he'd missed.

"What's going on here, let the little girl go," the officer spoke, walking up to them. Looking at him, Syaoran instantly let go of Sakura, who settled on her foot, instead of her tiptoes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura answered, but her voice wavered.

"What are you doing out this late little girl, and who is this?"

"She's not a little girl, she's twenty-four," Syaoran stated, but shut up seeing the hard look he received from the officer, who turned his attention to Sakura.

"Is he telling the truth." And glancing at Syaoran, she grew a scared look knowing this was definitely the time to get revenge. "Do you know him?" He urged, when she failed to answer.

"No, I came here alone," she lied, clasping her hands in front of her. "I was supposed to meet my friends at the theater, but this man bought me ice cream and sat me down with him." Syaoran stared at her in disbelief not believing the lie she was cooking up.

"Where are your parents?"

"They are going to meet me at the Ferris wheel at ten," she answered, sounding like a scared little girl.

"I want you to run along to the Ferris wheel, I'll deal with this man. Go on now," he urged, before turning his attention to Syaoran. Sticking out her tongue childishly, Sakura ran off disappearing in the crowd. "I have children, and I don't like perverts like you hanging around. Come along, and don't even say anything or you'll be spending more than a night in jail." He threatened pushing Syaoran along roughly…

L

L

L

Author's note: Naughty Sakura!


	6. Attraction

Chap

Chap. 6: Attraction…"

L

L

Again…can I say I'm sorry for the long wait! I have been SUPER BUSY!! Heh…summer school…not because I need it, because I simply love school…believable, right? LOL.

Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will try to upload sooner than this time…next time. Any complaints…or whateva…easier to email me straight.

K…read up…

L

When the taxi pulled through the gates, Sakura smiled glad to be home. She noticed however, before she reached the door opened. She was arriving home an hour after ditching Syaoran, because she hung out a bit to enjoy herself. "I'll get my purse, and be right out to pay you," she told the driver, the closer they got.

When the car pulled around to the door, she noticed it was her father, who was in the door. When he started for the taxi, she climbed out. "Get inside young lady, my office!" he ordered, making her jump, in fright. "Now."

"Yes daddy," she answered, quickly, hurrying away when Fujitaka pulled out money to pay the man. Entering the house, she looked at the butler, who gave her a sad expression wondering if the whole house knew what she'd done.

Walking to her father's office, she entered the room only to find everyone else sitting about. When they turned to her, she was only staring at Syaoran, wondering how he beat her home. Glancing at her sisters, she saw they held worried expressions. "Stand in front of my desk Sakura," Fujitaka spoke, closing the door behind him. "Sakura."

"Yes father," she quickly answered, hurrying to his desk. When he walked around it, and took his seat, she stood in front feeling everyone's eyes on her. He lifted very disappointed eyes to her form, wondering why she would do something so silly. "Father, I…." She trailed off seeing the sharp look he shot her.

"What you did tonight was the worst thing you could ever do!" he started, angrily, making her wince. Never had he ever had to reprimand his daughters, and he was hurt that he would be doing it when she was twenty-four. "Do you know what I had to do in order to prevent them from locking you up for lying to the police?"

"Father, I…"

"I don't want to hear it," He thundered, making Tomoyo and Mei Lin wince. "How could you do something so incredibly stupid?" he asked, voice holding anger. "How could you bring shame to my name? And act so recklessly?" He stared into her eyes that were flooded with tears, but knew he had to be firm.

"Father, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted so deceitful," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. It hurt that he was yelling her at with an audience behind her, including Syaoran. "I don't know what came over me, I really don't." Syaoran watched tears slip from her cheeks, wishing he hadn't been present for this, but when Jamie picked him up from the station as his lawyer, he was told that Fujitaka wanted to see him.

"That's not enough Sakura," Fujitaka sighed, frowning. "You could have ruined Syaoran and Yelen's reputation, did you consider that?"

"No," she admitted, never realizing what she was actually doing because she'd been so upset with him for acting like he didn't care.

"I'm waiting," Fujitaka stated, his words firm. Lifting her head, Sakura turned to Yelen, not looking at Syaoran, who was standing beside his mother's chair.

"I'm truly sorry Yelen-san, I hope you can forgive me," she apologized, bowing her head in shame, and from all the eyes. She tried to swallow her sobs, but it came out when she spoke making her very word shake.

"It's forgiven child, no harm done," Yelen replied, not wanting to see her cry so. She didn't understand why Fujitaka had to have them all here for this. It should have been private.

"Sakura." hearing her father's voice, she winced knowing he expected her to apologize to Syaoran. Moving a bit to face him, she didn't lift her head, as she tried to keep her body still, feeling incredibly humiliated.

"Please forgive me for all the trouble I've caused you, Li-san," she apologized to Syaoran, not wanting to see the look he gave her.

"I am also responsible for what happened," she heard him reply, surprised at his words. "I am also sorry Fujitaka."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Fujitaka brushed aside. "My daughters need to learn that this world doesn't revolve around them. And they don't have the right to walk on people," He explained, lifting saddened eyes to Tomoyo and Mei Lin, who shrank back in fear. "I don't know where I went wrong in growing them," he whispered, making all three feels regret for embarrassing him so.

"Fujitaka, your girls are wonderful," Kaho spoke, trying to lift his spirits. "They are just very headstrong."

"Then I simply need to humble them," he spoke, with regret. The girls looked at their father wondering what was going through his mind. "Aden, please make note of this," he told his lawyer, who got out of his seat and walked towards the desk for a pen and notebook. "Henceforth, Kay Design and Model Agency, the restaurants belonging to my eldest daughter Mei Lin, Kay Corporations and Kay Architectural Enterprise are removed from my daughters management," he explained, shocking the girls beyond belief. The guys listened not believing he was actually doing this. "Apartments, cars and all pertaining expenses such as credit cards will be block or canceled."

Sakura's head hung low knowing this was happening because of her. This was her fault, and now her sisters were suffering because of it. "Father, please," Sakura cried, looking at him pleadingly.

"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking, child!" he cursed, making her jump. "If you desire to act like children, I will treat you as such. Go to your rooms!" when they failed to move he narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't make me tell you again."

Standing, Mei Lin and Tomoyo stared at their father, when Sakura turned and ran out of the room. Following their sister neither could believe what just took place. Mei Lin pulled the door closed behind her, being the last to exit.

L

When the door closed, the guys looked at each other wondering if Fujitaka was actually going to go through with this. "Please, leave us adults to talk this through," Yelen told her son, Eriol and Jamie. Following her order, the guys left the room, and hadn't a clue where to go.

Being in the front, Jamie opened the first door he came to, and it happened to be the trophy room. Never seeing it before, he entered leaving them to follow him. "Holy shit," he spoke, glancing around. Syaoran was also amazed looking at all the trophies that lined the walls, all the way to the roof.

"I guess you guys haven't seen it before," Eriol grinned, "A section for each sister." Standing in front of Mei Lin's section Jamie's eyes scanned each trophy.

"From four, Mei Lin has soccer, basketball, field hockey, volleyball, swimming, gymnastics, track and field, all different color marital arts belts," he spoke, staring at her black belt. "Archery, equestrian, fencing, chess?" They listened to his puzzled voice. "And a lot of academic medals and trophies, it's not a surprise she was valedictorian."

"Tomoyo has mostly all the same except there are ones for music and photography," Eriol spoke, wondering if they did everything each other did. When Syaoran failed to say anything about Sakura, he and Jamie turned to look at him.

"She was just like them," he spoke, knowing she didn't do anything of her own. "She did everything they did." He wasn't surprised that she would want to live up to her sisters. Tonight hadn't turned out at all like he planned. "This is a disaster." Jamie and Eriol knew he was correct about that. They sighed being surrounded by the magnificence of women, who were impossible to get.

L

Upstairs…

L

Resting on her bed, Sakura stared out her open window, trying to calm down but everything felt hot from all the crying she'd done. Feeling Tomoyo caress her hair, she sighed closing her eyes. "This is all my fault," she spoke, with regret.

"No, it's not your fault," Mei Lin assured, standing in the doorway. She looked down when the guys appeared in the backyard. Everything started when those fools moved to Tokyo. If it hadn't been for them, their lives wouldn't have been disrupted. "It's their fault."

"We've known for a long time that father was disappointed in us for not being like other girls," Tomoyo explained, meaning not settling down and having a family. "He's just trying to change that," she reasoned, not seeing when Mei Lin's face held guilt. It was her fault her sisters were like that, her own fault.

She and Eriol were called when he drove in front of the Music Hall for the concert that was going to take place. Their perfect night was ruined, but she knew her sister needed her more. Tonight he'd been so wonderful that she wondered if there could be something between them. Now there was no chance of her finding out.

When there was a knock on Sakura's door, they looked towards it. "Enter," Mei Lin called, not seeing when Jamie looked up at her. The door opened to reveal a helper.

"Misses, your father wishes to see you in his office," she informed, making the girls look at each other. Sitting up, Sakura wiped her face knowing she looked a mess. Climbing off the bed, she walked behind Tomoyo and Mei Lin, dragging her feet.

It had to be her, who brought out the worse in their father. Heading down the stairs, they looked at the guys when they appeared as well. Syaoran eyed Sakura, who was walking not with her sisters, but behind them like a lost puppy.

When they reached the bottom, Mei Lin looked at them coldly, when Tomoyo fell back to walk beside Sakura. He eyed the leader wondering if she was happy with herself for making her sisters just like her. Looking away, he entered the room first with Jamie and Eriol, leaving them to follow behind.

Tomoyo closed the door, holding unto Sakura's hand. Fujitaka looked at his girls, knowing what they came up with was definitely a better punishment. "My peers don't believe my punishment was right," he started, getting his daughter's attention. "I won't be able to handle three companies alone, even with the staff members," he explained, "Therefore I shall allow each of you to remain at your current positions and retain your luxury." He watched them relax hearing what he was saying, and smiled knowing they weren't going to like the rest. "However, placed under consideration, we feel that each of you." He looked at the guys, "Especially my daughters are in void of contract, which details that if neither couple cooperates they stand to lose all they own. Therefore we are going to give you a second chance."

"As of tomorrow, you are ordered to move in together. It's time you realized what a real relationship is like," Kaho explained, making the guys eyes widen and the girls pale at the prospect of living with the enemy. "The girls will move in with the men, which mean no work for any of you just moving."

"Why do we have to move?" Mei Lin asked, not liking their idea at all.

"Because a woman moves in with her future husband, not the other way around," Yelen answered, gently, then smiled. "And with the realization that you girls have owned your apartments for a long time, which means you have more stuff. My son and the others just moved into their apartments, they need a little variety and a woman's touch, believe me." She'd gotten her own place on the ocean, just like she had in Hong Kong.

"There is no room for protest. It's either this or my punishment. You decide," Fujitaka spoke, gravely making it clear they hadn't a choice. Looking at their father, Mei Lin was the first to agree, making Tomoyo and Sakura follow, without complaints.

Knowing they didn't have a choice, neither of the guys made a peep. If they didn't agree they stood a chance of losing what they had as well. "With that settled, I believe we can all go home," Aden sighed, standing.

"Yes." Fujitaka stood, still upset, but a little calmed. "I trust you shall help my daughters in the moving process?" He looked at the three men, who had the horrible task of living with them.

"Yes." All answered, though they didn't like the idea at all.

"I'll see you out," Fujitaka said, walking pass his daughters. Tomoyo saw when Eriol looked at her, not seeming to dislike the idea of living with her at all. The moment they left, Sakura collapsed on the chair, and placed her face in her hands.

"I can't live with him," she cried, knowing he hated her. "I can't," she sobbed, feeling helpless. After what she did tonight, she knew he would never forgive her. And even though he tried to take some of the blame, it all belonged to her.

"It's going to be okay," Tomoyo spoke, soothingly…

L

Next Day…

L

When Sakura woke up, it was late in the day since, as she hadn't gotten much sleep. Showering and getting ready, she was told that her sisters had already left, and her father was out. Saddened by this, she called into the office to cancel all her appointments, and got on her way to her apartment.

However when she got there, she found her father had already ordered one of his helpers to start packing her clothing. She was seated in her bedroom, when Yelen arrived. "Yelen," she stood to greet the woman, who smiled.

"Syaoran had an emergency and will meet you at the apartment later," she spoke, gently. "I'm here to help you pick what to bring and what will remain," she explained, knowing that Kaho was helping Tomoyo, since as they knew what their sons liked. She already helped Mei Lin with her move, thanking the heavens Sakura rose late.

Mei Lin needed a lot of help because she was bent on taking as little as possible. And it took a lot of negotiation to get her to bring a third of her belongings from her apartment. "Okay," she smiled, glad it was Yelen and not her son.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, glad to see the closet was already cleaned out except for a few things.

"Okay."

"You should feel nervous, anxious, scared and angry about having to move in with someone you hardly know," Yelen stated, surprising Sakura, who looked at her. "I might want this match badly, but I'm not numb to your feelings," she explained, warmly. "If you don't want to feel out of place with my son, you must have things that belong to you present." She nodded knowing Yelen had many years on her. "I want you to take pictures, paintings, bed sets, towels and anything you have in the kitchen, your favorite tea cup even."

"Molly, get the boxes for the paintings," Sakura told the woman, who nodded.

"My son's apartment needs life," Yelen informed, with a smile. Sakura had really never spoken to his mother, and found her to be very nice. "Do you like flowers?"

"Yes, I buy fresh ones every week," Sakura explained, going to her closet to pull down two bed sets. She looked at her pillow knowing she should take that as well.

"Take those along as well. His furniture can be worked with, a little arrangement and you'll feel at home." Sakura hoped she was correct, "Oh, and you might want to go grocery shopping since as he doesn't eat a lot." She nodded placing the sets on her bed…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Standing in Jamie's bedroom, she stared at all her stuff then the empty boxes. Luckily his closet was big enough to hold her clothing and his. The bathroom was also nice with a separate bath and shower. Listening to Yelen's instructions, even though she didn't want to, she placed her family pictures on a table off the side.

The woman promised to return later to make sure she followed orders. Reaching into a box, she pulled out the last picture of her family, one that contained her parents. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

It was a good thing she didn't carry home a lot from the office because there wasn't anywhere to put anything. "The last box was just delivered, do you want them to wait for the empty boxes, ma'am?" Marie, Jamie's helper, asked.

"Yes." She didn't look at Jamie when he exited the bathroom, carrying a tiny black case in his hand. Watching him, she wondered what was inside it. Even though she was invading his home, she noticed he really didn't seem to care. He'd even offered his office to her if she needed to place a file cabinet in there.

When he appeared in the door, she looked at him. "When do you think all this will be cleared away?" he asked, finding his home felt different. It would take time for him to get used to living with a woman, because he'd never done it before.

"I don't know, about two hours. Why?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing." He entered the room, and started getting the empty boxes when two movers appeared to help him. She sighed, wondering how this was going to work…

L

Tomoyo…

L

When she entered Eriol's apartment, she found it was the cleanest place she'd ever been. Kaho was helping her with the move because he hadn't been able to get away from the hospital. Betty, Eriol's helper, worked with them to put everything away.

And as time wore on his place got a bit of color to it, especially with her artwork covering the walls. She placed the last of her things down, and entered the bedroom when Betty laid down a fresh set of sheets and comforter.

Standing in her new home, she found it odd that the first time she'd ever set foot in his place was when she was moving in with him. One thing she loved about his place was he had a piano. From Kaho, she knew he played just like her. "What are your work hours?" she asked, Betty, since Kaho had left to join Yelen for dinner.

"Six in the morning to three, ma'am," Betty answered, and seeing Tomoyo's expression, she smiled nodding. "Weird hours I know, but Mr. Hirragizawa is rarely ever home, but with you my hours might change a bit later in the morning, I hope," she explained, making Tomoyo nod.

"It might." Betty followed Tomoyo out of the bedroom carrying the basket with the old bedspreads. "How do you do the shopping?"

"I go every Friday. I use a list." Another thing Tomoyo liked was how his apartment overlooked the bay. Pouring herself a cup of tea, she brought it to her face, and took a sip. "I can do your cooking too, if you desire."

"That would be nice," Tomoyo smiled, thinking about it. "Would you mind staying with me until Eriol arrives?"

"Certainly ma'am, I must do the laundry. He doesn't like having dirty clothing lying around."

"Oh." He was a doctor after all. With her tea tray resting on the table, she carried herself to the piano and took a seat. Moving the lid, she stared at the keys, wondering how this was going to work. Closing her eyes, she started to play a soft tune, filling the apartment with the rich sounds.

Tonight Eriol wouldn't come home, and he wouldn't call either…

L

Syaoran…

L

It was eight o'clock when he finally reached home. Closing the door, he walked down the hall, glancing at the new paintings. He could hear music playing, and glanced in the living room at the flowers and sofa pillows that stood out from his plain cream sofas.

Again his walls held paintings, frowning he turned and continued down the hall to his office. Opening the door, he was glad to see that she hadn't touched this part of his home. Placing his things down, he loosened his tie, and walked out heading for his room.

Listening to the Spanish music, he found her asleep on the love seat, which didn't belong to him. Staring at her, he thought maybe she was afraid to sleep in the same bed with a man. Walking to the open balcony doors, he moved her silk curtains aside, and pulled the door closed not noticing he woke her up.

Undoing his shirt, he pulled it out of his pants. Resting where she was, Sakura watched him remove his shoes, before taking them to his closet. Syaoran paused looking at his closet that was separated down the middle. There was also a four-drawer cabinet and a chair resting beside it.

Resting his shoes down, he exited when she sat up. Staring at each other in silence, he was the first to turn away and head to the bathroom. When he turned the lights on, she sat where she was, rubbing her hands together. "Sakura, you have to make this work for a while," she whispered, knowing it was the only way to make her father forgive her.

When she looked up to speak, the bathroom door closed, and the shower started. Sighing, she got up in her silk pajamas. "This is never going to work," she spoke, feeling frustrated. Looking at the table, she bent over to pick up her stuff and put them away for the office.

Placing her laptop in the bag, she closed it and rested her folder on top. Hearing the phones start to ring, she looked at the one resting beside the bed. Picking it up, she went to speak when she heard his voice, from the phone in the bathroom. "Hello?" Using the control, she turned the music down.

"Xiao Lang," a woman's voice sounded, happily. Hearing her, Sakura felt herself frown. "You are still going to meet me right?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting ready. I'll be there at nine."

"Great, hurry or I won't give you what you want," her voice turned teasing, and Sakura's frown turned into a scowl when he chuckled.

"I'll be there at eight fifty-nine."

"Great, ja." Moving the phone from her ear, she rested it down and sat upon the bed. She didn't move when the shower turned off, or when he exited six minutes later. Staring out the balcony doors, she looked to the heavens finding she couldn't see the stars, like at her home.

She didn't know how her sisters were holding up, but she already found she hated it. And she couldn't run home because her father didn't want her there, and her apartment keys had been changed. Knowing there was no point in her hurting her back on the stupid sofa, when he was leaving she turned and climbed into the bed, bent on getting a good night rest.

Using the control, she turned her music back up, resting against her familiar pillow. Yelen had been right about moving things familiar to her, so she would feel at home. Pulling the sheets over her, she didn't watch him dress. "Do you make it a habit to listen in on people's calls?" she heard him ask.

He looked at her when she didn't answer him. "Sakura?" In response, she turned the music up, wanting to block out his voice. When the music was turned off, she knew he was going to start in on her.

"Please don't lecture me, don't you think I've had enough of that?" she asked, voice barely audible.

"If you didn't do improper things one wouldn't have to lecture you," he replied, wearily. "This is my home, and I don't want you eavesdropping."

"I won't ever answer your phone again," she stated, not seeing him frown. Not in for her shit tonight again, he walked to the door and exited closing it behind him. Hearing his exit, Sakura tightened her hold on her pillow, and buried her face in it…

L

Morning…

L

Out of the sisters, Mei Lin had it the easiest since she'd slept in the same bed with Jamie before. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she fastened the strap on her shoe. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she would have to leave soon in order to make it to the office on time.

Standing, she reached for her jacket. "We're having lunch today," Jamie spoke, exiting the bathroom.

"I don't know if that's possible, I wouldn't want you to attempt drowning me again," she replied, walking out of the room, with him behind her.

"Either way, we're having lunch and it'll be in a restaurant," he stated, brushing aside her objections.

"I might be too busy to get away." Reaching the kitchen, she saw Marie had already placed their coffee on the counter, in traveling cups. "Thank you, Marie."

"Thanks Marie," Jamie repeated, making her incline her head. Turning he hurried to catch up to Mei Lin, who was already at the door. "Mei Lin." He caught the door, before it slammed shut. "Do you want me to manhandle you in this hallway?"

"Do you desire to get hurt?" she asked, standing in front of the elevator.

"It depends on how badly," he replied, making her wonder if he was actually flirting with her. "You didn't seem to mind holding me last night," he informed, grinning at the growl that sounded.

"I thought you were a pillow," she defended, rather lamely. Entering the elevator, she pressed for the garage trying to ignore his presence. "That should say something about your masculinity."

"I could prove otherwise." To her horror, she felt her cheeks heat up knowing exactly what he was mentioning. And tightening her hold on her cup, she resisted the driving urge to throw the hot liquid into his face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm trying to be polite," she snapped, when the doors opened. Hurrying out of the elevator, his long strides kept him in pace with her.

"Are you?" he chuckled, walking to his car that was right beside hers, both jet black and Mercedes. "So lunch?"

"No!" she cried, angrily. "I have a lot of work, no, no, no! Don't you think sleeping with you is enough?" she shouted, making an older couple and others coming off the elevator pause. "God!" she wailed, getting into her car, trying to block out his laugh.

Starting it up, she turned her face to him, and scowled when her phone started to ring. Pressing end, she pulled out knowing it was him calling her. Looking into her rearview, she saw him pull out right behind her, and pressing on her gas, tires screeched when she drove off.

Laughing at her crazy nature, he followed coolly behind her knowing she was going to have lunch with him. It was enough to keep his father off his back for at least a couple of days, besides he loved tormenting her.

L

Tomoyo…

L

It was lunch time, and she hadn't seen Eriol since she moved into his home. After getting ready to meet his mother for lunch, she left her new home with a heavy heart, carrying her things for her office. Driving down the road, she tapped her finger against the wheel wondering if this was why he hadn't been able to find a wife.

Turning the corner, she slowed down looking at the accident in front of her. Moving around it, she drove off knowing that was why he never had time for anyone else. Sighing she continued to the restaurant, and turned into it.

Parking, she turned her car off, and got out. Walking to the entrance, she entered and looked towards the hostess. "I'm here to meet Hirragizawa-san," she spoke, never been in this restaurant before.

"Right this way," the woman smiled, taking a menu with her. "He hasn't been waiting long," she explained, surprising Tomoyo. Looking inside, she found herself staring at Eriol, who was seated off to the side at a table for two.

He didn't even look up, until she was right in front of him. "Tomoyo," he said, seemingly just as surprised as she was. She noticed how rough he looked, like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He moved to pull out her chair, and she sat down.

"Can I get you something?" a waiter asked, walking up.

"Lemonade," she told him, placing her purse on the table.

"Did the move go fine?" he asked, knowing he was being lousy right now, but there was hardly anything he could do about it.

"Yes, though if something is wrong you can tell me, that is when you get a chance to go home," she replied, when her drink was placed in front of her. "Do you always not come home?" she asked, looking at her glass.

"Sometimes," he answered, "I will be home tonight," he informed, making her nod. With her living with him, he knew he would have to go home, and not spend all his nights in the hospital. "Have you heard from your sister about how she's doing with Syaoran?"

"Yes. Not good," she answered, finding it a bit difficult to talk to him. "Do you need me to go home and get you something? Like clothing or something," she offered, not knowing what else to do.

"No, I have change of clothing at the hospital. It's just been a long night that's all," he replied, pleased with her offering, because she wanted to.

"You should be resting instead of being here with me," she spoke, knowing he probably needed the rest.

"I'm fine," he assured, wanting to be with her even though he hardly had time. "Tonight when I get home, we can go out to dinner. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, it would." She smiled feeling it in her heart that there was something there between her and Eriol. And though she was afraid to act on it, she was happy to be feeling something for the opposite sex other than hatred…

L

Sakura…

L

Locking her car, she walked towards the elevator, reaching up to run her hand through her hair. Pressing up, she tapped her foot waiting for it to open. Once it did, she entered and pressed her sister's floor. Slowly the doors started to close, "Sakura, hold the door!" Jamie called, running towards her.

Hearing him, she stopped it from closing. Looking at the man oddly, she watched him step into the elevator with what resembled a picnic basket. "Having lunch with my sister?" She asked, staring at the door.

"Yes," he answered, glancing at her. "Had a long night?" She was dressed in baggy white drawstring pants and a blue tank top, her hair flowing freely.

"You could say that, I was working on a design for a new building," she explained, when the doors finally opened. "That smells good," she commented, looking at all the people at work.

"I hope she likes it," was his response, following beside her to Mei Lin's office. Coming to the door, she opened it knowing Mei Lin wasn't going to be pleased with who was with her. She called her to make up an excuse not to meet Jamie for lunch.

"Mei, mei?" she called, opening the door, without knocking. Seated on the sofa, Mei Lin was leaning over the coffee table looking at something, with none other than Syaoran, who hadn't returned until three in the morning.

"Sakura," she smiled, looking up, but it faltered seeing who was beside her. Jamie grinned holding up a picnic basket. Looking at Sakura, Syaoran sat up when Mei Lin placed her glasses on the table. "Chan," she forced a greeting.

"Remember we had lunch scheduled," Jamie said, knowing she hadn't been expecting him at all.

"Right," she spoke, trying not to get angry. "We'll finish this tomorrow Li," she sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this one, especially when her father was in the building.

"Yeah." He started to get his things together, not looking at Sakura, who couldn't take her eyes from his form.

"Sakura, you wanted to talk to father didn't you?" Mei Lin asked her sister, who nodded, stealing her eyes from Syaoran's form. She didn't know why she was torturing herself, when it was clear he wasn't interested in her. "He's in his office."

"Oh. I guess I'll go talk to him now." Turning she walked out of the room, leaving the stranger she lived with behind. When Syaoran gathered his stuff, he looked at Jamie, knowing he was in for some torture from Mei Lin.

"Have Tiffany set up an appointed with Wei," Syaoran said to Mei Lin, who nodded, watching him walk for the door. "Jamie," he greeted, making him grin.

"Syaoran," Jamie replied, when he walked passed him. When the door closed, Jamie turned his eyes to Mei Lin, who was still staring at him. "Would you like to see what we're having for lunch?" he asked, walking to rest the basket on the table.

"No, I'm not eating anything from you," she replied, stubbornly, "You might poison me." He sighed wondering why he thought this would have been easy.

"Not if we eat the same thing," he replied, placing it on the table. "If I were you, I would eat now so that it'll be over quickly. I really can't to spend all day here torturing you, we must save some for home, don't you agree?" his voice was suave, promising her that it would continue all day.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you be like Syaoran or Eriol?" She asked, knowing how those two neglected her sisters. "No, you must drive me up the wall every day, don't you grow tired of it?" she near cried, but settled down knowing the office was packed with people.

"Should I grow tired of you?" he asked, setting up the meal. "Every day you find a different way to make me feel pain. I simply want to return the favor, now chicken or beef?" he grinned, holding the containers. Stomping her foot in frustration she walked over to him.

"We're eating the same thing," she spoke, flopping unto the sofa.

"Even better," he took a seat next to her. "You have to enjoy this because I picked it up from your favorite restaurant," he explained, making it clear he didn't want any complaints.

"I thought you like hearing me complain?"

"There are other things I would like to hear leave those beautiful lips of yours, like my first name for instance," he replied, paying attention to what he was doing. "Preferably 'Ooohhh…Jamie'"

"Don't push it Chan!" she growled, making him chuckle.

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged, feeling her eyes on him. Examining him closely, she wondered why he hadn't given up on her like Syaoran had apparently done on his sister. He still tried to get her to laugh by saying stupid things, and now he was flirting with her.

But her heart felt confused because she didn't know if he was doing it because he felt attracted to her or because of the contract he signed with his father. And one thing she hated was uncertainty, "Mei Lin?" Hearing her name, she looked at him. "Are you tuning me out now?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Don't I always?" she replied, watching his smile appear. And being this close to him, able to smell his cologne and stare into those dark blues made her heart do a crazy thing, it fluttered.

"I'm crazy enough to believe you actually listen sometimes," he joked, when she reached for the plate. And when he wasn't looking, a smile appeared on her lips, not able to hold it back any longer. And though she didn't know, he felt like he was getting somewhere seeing that beautiful smile appear, no matter how small it'd been…

L

L

I hope you were entertained and enjoyed this story. Feel free to vent or praise…lol. Sorry for any mistakes…no matter how many times I read, I still sometimes miss my mistakes. So ya.

Ja.


	7. Personalities, i know you

Chap

Chap. 7: "Personalities….I know you…"

L

L

Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the LONG wait, done a bit of traveling and getting ready for school. I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Here's a head ups…I wrote this story years ago…n' I still haven't figured out just how to end it…sad, huh? I hope by the end of the story I will figure it out…PRAY FOR ME!!

L

L

L

It had been a week since they moved in with their play fiancés. And tonight was one of those family gatherings to see how things were going. It was the night when the parents got to evaluate them, to see how things were going and if they were trying to make things work. Tomoyo and Eriol sat off to the side with his mother talking about random things. Both knew Kaho was reading them carefully to see how things were going.

And Mei Lin and Jamie spoke to Aden, knowing it was hard to bullshit a lawyer, but they hadn't anything to bullshit on. And it was mainly due to Jamie, who kept on pestering her, thus getting a lot of time with each other.

Tonight it was Sakura and Syaoran who were in trouble. Come up with something good he said, but as she sat in front of his mother, Sakura knew Yelen could see right through her. She was absolutely miserable living with him. "Sakura?"

"Yes father?" she looked at him, finding that she'd become lost to the conversation occurring about her.

"Do you find anything wrong with your current living conditions?" he asked, looking her over worriedly. It wasn't like her to tune him out when he was speaking to her.

"No, it feels like he isn't even there," she replied, absentmindedly. Yelen glanced at her son. He held a frown at Sakura's response. "Never knew living with someone could be so wonderfully refreshing." If this was how people were when they lived together, she could careless about finding a partner.

"How many lunches?" Yelen asked, her son giving him a firm eye.

"Two, I've been really busy with a new project, and I haven't been able to get away," Sakura answered, since he made no move to answer. Hearing laughter, she looked at Tomoyo and Kaho, then Eriol's embarrassed face.

"We will try to make more time," Syaoran filled in.

"How does Sakura like her coffee?" Fujitaka asked Syaoran, when the butler appeared at the door to inform them that dinner was served. Sakura looked at her father, when he gave her the look.

"With milk?" Syaoran answered since most women had their coffee that way. Fujitaka sighed feeling saddened that he didn't even know that and they'd been living together for a week.

"I shall escort you," Fujitaka told Yelen, who also knew Sakura didn't like coffee. She wasn't the one engaged to the girl yet she knew more about her than Syaoran did.

"Yes." Knowing he'd answered wrong, he looked at Sakura, who rested her face in her hands.

"This is seriously a waste of both our time," she spoke, tiredly. Syaoran waited until everyone left the room before he spoke up.

"I agree."

"How sad that I know you don't like coffee, and you don't even know that I don't as well," she spoke, turning her eyes to his.

"You wake up after I leave, how am I supposed to know?"

"Do you see any coffee in the kitchen?" she cried, standing up. "Come up with something Sakura, you should have kept your advice for yourself. My sisters and the guys don't like the arrangement either but at least they know things" Turning, she walked away leaving him to follow behind her. Standing there, he frowned knowing he'd been the one to mess up.

He couldn't take this charade anymore. He'd grown weary of it weeks ago, and every day it frustrated him that he had keep up the lie. Walking off, he headed to the dining room, but found everyone was in the hall. Sakura was speaking to her father off to the side, making him wonder what it was about.

She glanced at him, before returning her eyes to her father's face. Fujitaka nodded, before turning to look at everyone. "Let's go to dinner," he said, walking away from his baby girl. Instead of following him, she remained standing at the door. "Sakura, won't be joining us tonight."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked, her sister, who smiled.

"I have to meet someone for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow," she answered, when the butler opened the door. She took her purse and keys since she and Syaoran didn't arrive in the same car. Watching her leave, he couldn't help but wonder who she was meeting.

"Xiao Lang, come along," Yelen called, making him look away from the door. "Who is she meeting?" she asked, Fujitaka, when he caught up to them.

"Gentleman who has been bothering her for weeks now about meeting to talk about having a building built. She finally had to give into to him," he answered, when they entered the room.

L

Next Day…

L

Syaoran hadn't been blind to the fact that Sakura hadn't returned home until eleven last night. It was the first time she had ever gotten home so late. And this morning she got up way earlier than he and left without saying a single wood.

Pulling into the parking space, he turned his car off and got out. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was a bit early in meeting his friend. He wasn't one for fencing, but Mika promised it was just like swords but more poised.

Entering the building, he took off his shades, and walked down the polished halls. "Hey!" Turning, he saw Mika walking to him. "Thought you wouldn't show up," he grinned, already dressed for fencing.

"I had nothing better to do," he replied, since Sakura had turned down his offer for lunch.

"Whatever, you know you're interested," Mika chuckled, "Today the best are here so hopefully you'll get your ass kicked. Got to get you liking Tokyo so you'll stay, and I won't be the only Chinese in town." He entered the men's locker room, and took the extra gear he was given.

"I'll have to introduce you to Chan Jamie then, just in case I decide to leave," he replied, jokingly, putting everything on.

"Okay." Walking out of the locker room, they started down the hall, with Syaoran holding the helmet in his hand. Entering the room, he glanced around seeing that it was mostly men present. Sitting down, he pulled on his face gear and made sure it was set in place.

"I feel ridiculous," he spoke, getting a laugh from Mika.

"You'll get over it," he replied, when Syaoran stood. Getting his saber, he swung it around a couple of times, knowing it was much lighter than a sword. "I'll show you how to stand and how to approach, just for starters."

"Okay…"

At the other end of the room, Sakura entered the room with Tammy, still dressing herself. "We have a new member, he joined last week," Tammy was saying, to Sakura, who nodded. "He's from Hong Kong, very cute, but already taken."

"How sad," Sakura drawled, knowing she could careless for those from China, especially a certain jerk face.

"Just because you're pissed at men doesn't mean they aren't attractive," Tammy grinned, when Sakura pulled on her mask. "So, do you want to wipe that new guy's face all over the ground?"

"And make a new enemy, I don't think so," she spoke, swinging her saber around to get a feel for it. She wanted to take her anger out on someone, and it was going to be her first opponent. They looked at a guy, when he started for them.

"Ready?" he asked, Sakura, knowing it was she because of the gold straps.

"Sure." She walked with him to the mat. Getting into position, she moved back when he started for her, handling him with ease. She hadn't been dueling with him for but two seconds, and his sword went flying out of his hand.

She heard him growl in anger, walking for it. Turning away, she heard when Tammy laughed getting ready to practice with her. "One down five to go," she spoke, knowing more would come at Sakura, before she left today.

"Bring them on…"

Mika and Syaoran had been watching, and were surprised when it didn't last long. "I heard she's the best in the school," Mika told Syaoran, fixing his glove.

"Really?" he asked, knowing she didn't seem so advanced to him.

"Yeah." He looked at his friend, when he walked off, heading for the girl. "Hey, what are you doing?" he called, knowing he was just a starter.

"Going to ask her for a round," he replied, when Mika caught up to him. People watched him walk to Sakura and Tammy, who were getting ready to start their own match.

"Here comes another," Tammy sighed, putting her sword down. Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering who this one was. Without saying anything, he got in front of her, and held out his saber in a very sloppy manner. "Hurry up Sakura."

"Yeah." Hearing her voice, Syaoran grinned finding it amusing that he would show up at her school, and challenge her. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a deep voice, knowing this would get her fired up.

"I win, I get a date." Hearing his strange voice, Sakura and Mika looked at him strangely. "Deal?"

"You won't," she replied, knowing she wouldn't dare lose to a stranger. When she came at him, he allowed her to drive him back, getting a feel for her moves. People started to watch them, wondering who this man was.

Feeling that he was only testing her, she frowned, driving her sword forward, but was surprised when he deflected her attack. Moving she evaded his, wondering who this person was. When he copied her, and moved his hand behind his back, she scowled getting more aggressive. "This is the best you have to offer?" Syaoran asked, using his voice.

Hearing him, she gasp not believing it was him before her. "You!" she cried, going to pin him in the heart, but he blocked her move, and slid behind her.

"Yes," he spoke, in a bored voice. Narrowing her eyes, she went after him and this time when he moved, he somehow removed her headgear, sending it flying behind her. Spinning around, her braid whipped over her shoulder. "So where do you want to go?" he asked, sword pointing straight at her face. "No," he warned, when she attempted to lift her sword.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she spat, feeling his sword press against her neck, moving slowly up to rest beneath her chin. She felt humiliated that it had to be him who would ruin her in front of everyone, being the first to beat her in a very long time.

"A sore loser I see," he replied, with distaste. Removing his sword, he turned away from her and removed his headgear. "Just what I thought." Hearing him, she started after him, and screamed when his hands caught a hold of her and spun around her.

Hitting the mat, she stared into his eyes feeling even worse. So he knew martial arts, how convenient, he should have been paired up with Mei Lin. Looking away from her, he continued with his friend. "I'll see you at home Sakura," he spoke, loudly so everyone close enough could hear.

Resting where she was, she looked at Tammy when she bent down. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, since Sakura hadn't moved.

"I'm fine," she answered, closing her eyes…

L

Later…

L

Opening his apartment door, he walked in wondering if Sakura was home. "Rose, Sakura?" he called, and not receiving a response, he knew neither was present. "Come on," he told his company, who entered behind him.

"Those your helpers?" She asked, not bothering to remove her shoes. Days after Sakura moved in, she told him she didn't want him walk about with his shoes on, and bought him slippers when he protested that it was his place.

Slipping them on, he walked down the hall. "The kitchen is that way, you can help yourself to something," he told her, holding his briefcase, as he loosened his tie. "I'm going to change," he told her, softly.

"Okay." She gave him a flirtatious grin, before starting for the kitchen.

L

It was this time Sakura walked through the door with Rose behind her. Carrying grocery bags, she removed her shoes, and slipped on her slippers. Walking to the kitchen, she sighed knowing she was starting to get used the idea of having to buy food and other things. "Thank God, we do this only once a week."

"Yes ma'am," Rose smiled, looking at the young lady. She knew Miss Sakura and her employer hadn't been getting along very well, but the girl was still very sweet to her. When they walked into the kitchen, both paused seeing some woman, with her head in the refrigerator.

"Xiao Lang, where's the red wine?" she called, standing up with a bottle of Sakura's water. Turning around, she yelped in surprise, hand resting on her chest. "Never mind, the help is here!" Brushing her blonde locks over her shoulder, she smiled at them. Sakura wondered that if he couldn't make up his mind about what color hair he wanted. "Where's the wine?" she asked, looking directly at Sakura. It never occurred to her that she might be living with Syaoran.

"Is there something to celebrate?" Sakura asked, trying not to snap at the woman, who was going through her kitchen, and didn't have the decency to think that she might live in the apartment not just appear to clean it.

"I don't believe I have to answer that. Aren't you the helper?"

"I live here!" she snapped, losing her patience with the nitwit in front of her.

"I'm the help," Rose informed, finding this woman to be very rude. Sakura rested the bags on the counter, trying to calm herself down. She could feel the woman looking her over, probably wondering why he was with someone like her. And staring at her, Sakura could see what he meant by saying he enjoyed more developed women.

Her breasts were pushed so far up, it was a wonder her neck was still visible. And her dress suit, sucked to every curve, showing off her shapely figure and then some. She opened her mouth to give the woman a piece of her mind, but it was at that moment Syaoran appeared. "Did you find everything you need?" He asked, the woman, not even acknowledging Sakura first.

"Yes. Are you ready?" she answered, stealing her eyes away from Sakura. "Your sister isn't very nice," she informed, making Sakura blow a fuse. And when Syaoran failed to correct her, it made it even worse, because he just stood there.

"Get out!" she cried, pointing towards the door. "Get out right now!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, listening to her shout at one of his clients.

"What?" she screamed, turning to face him. Instead of talking to her then and there, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back where they could get privacy.

"Well I will not allow someone to speak to me so rudely," the woman spoke, sticking her nose in the air. Rose walked behind her knowing Li wasn't going to like this at all. Hearing a door slam shut, she sighed wondering why she had to work for two enemies.

L

Spinning around, she glared coldly at him, hands clenched tightly together. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" he gasp, aghast.

"It's you, everything is you!" she cried, accusingly. "I live here, and until I move out this is also my home. Therefore I would rather you not have some stranger looking through everything, and speaking to me as if I was one of your employee!"

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" he asked, looking her over slowly.

"Obviously nothing to you if you can just walk pass me and ask some woman if she found all she needed. Then when she called me your sister, you just stood there," she explained, looking at him. "You couldn't even open your mouth and tell her that I was a friend."

"But you're not a friend," he replied, firmly. "And how could I even bother introducing you as anything else when you just screamed at a potential client?" he asked, when she noticed he was dressed to go out.

"Client?" she laughed, sourly. "Do you bring all your clients home? Or just the ones you can fuck?" she asked, wearily, feeling incredibly hurt. Syaoran stared at her wondering if she'd completely lost it. It was none of her business what he did.

"That's not your concern. According to you, I'm only with you because of your father's backing. At least I don't have to fuck you to get what I want," he replied, sounding repulsive.

"Yeah, at least you don't," She agreed, starting for the door. "You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" Exiting, she left him to follow behind her. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Rose was already packing everything away. And the woman was gone.

"Ma'am," Rose said, noticing there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm going out for a bit, once you're finished you may go home to your family," Sakura told her, reaching for her purse. Rose nodded, watching her turn to leave when Syaoran appeared, and scowled seeing that she'd left.

"Where are you going?" he asked, turning to look at Sakura, who continued on her way. "Sakura?"

"None of your business," she replied, making him clench his fist. Starting for her, he grabbed a hold of her hand, making her spin around. His face snapped to the side, when her bag smacked him forcibly. Stumbling back, she moved towards the doors, when his steely eyes landed on her.

And hearing him growl, she made a dash for the door seeing rage in his eyes. Throwing it open she raced down the hall, heading for the elevator. Pressing the button, she turned when he started out of the apartment for her.

She got into the elevator, and pressed the button for it to close pressing for the garage as well. "Come on, she cried, seeing him run towards her. "Come on," she pleaded, knowing if he caught her before he calmed down she was going to get it.

She screamed pressing herself against the back of the elevator when he jumped towards the doors. Hearing him pound in it, she let a breath out feeling it start down. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart pound against her chest. That had been too intense for her good.

Feeling the elevator stop, she opened her eyes and found she'd only gone two floors down. Not thinking about it, she looked forward, and felt her face pale when Syaoran appeared in the open doors, breathing hard. "Don't even think about pressing close or screaming, because no one will hear you," he bit out, entering the elevator.

Moving to the corner, she never looked away from him. When the doors closed behind him, she suddenly felt very claustrophobic and very light headed. "Do you think that was called for?" he asked, meaning the hit across the head.

"It all depends on what you mean," she found the guts to reply.

"What exactly have I done to you?" he asked, firmly, hands clasped behind him.

"You treat me with absolutely no respect," she spat, knowing he was sleeping around with god knows how many women.

"And you treat me with?" he retorted, making her wince. "The night I tried to be nice to you, you had me locked up. Did you forget that?"

"How could I forget, it's why I'm now stuck in the same apartment with you!" she cried, angrily. "It must be hard living with a woman who you have desire for, and even harder on your credit card booking all those hotel rooms," she continued, having seen a glimpse of his statement.

"You were snooping," his eyes narrowed, but she gave him a cold look in return.

"Snooping, hardly. I was simply waiting for a fax, you seem to like leaving your things hanging around." When he turned away from her, she wondered what he was doing. He couldn't even look at her, knowing what she seriously thought of him. And slowly an unbearable silence drifted between them, making Sakura uneasy.

"What do you want from me?" he finally asked, back still to her.

"Nothing," she answered, quickly.

"Then why the hell do you care what I do?" he cried, coldly. Blinking Sakura thought about an answer for that question. "Am I supposed to remain abstain for six months, while playing this stupid little game with you?" he questioned, turning to look at her, one cocky brow raised. "What have you given up for this?" she had given up nothing, while expecting him to put his life on hold. "It's obvious you and your sisters don't want to waste your time, then why should I?"

"Don't preach to me because you never did anything to try to make this work," she finally shot back, angrily. "At least Eriol and Jamie try, you might attempt once then give up if I don't bend over like every other woman you keep. You want everything to come to you easily. You don't want to work for it, but why would you want to work for a child?"

"And you feel you know enough about me to place judgment?" he cried, turning fully to her. "What do you know about me, Kinomoto?" She looked into his eyes, knowing she knew things about him, more than he knew about her.

"I know you're arrogant, cold and untrusting of people. I know you're a perfectionist and a genius at math. I know you have a very bad temper and you speed when you drive. You play the guitar, you like your food spicy and you drink your tea without sugar, you're allergic to cats. And every morning you get up at five to exercise no later and you always watch the sunrise in the same position. You can write with both hands, your tags are cut out before you wear a shirt…" He stood there listening to all the things she knew about him wondering when she was going to stop. "But what do I know about you?" she asked, when the doors opened in the garage. "Nothing." Walking pass him, she unlocked her car and didn't look back.

He watched her until the doors closed, before he sighed resting against the wall…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Sitting alone in the dimly lighted room, she played the piano, while Betty cleared the dinner table away. Frowning, she thought about Eriol, who hadn't made it for dinner tonight, and like always, he forgot to call.

Lifting her glass of wine to her lips, she took a drink. If he expected her to be okay with him blowing her off every single night, because of work, he was sorely mistaken. Placing the glass down, she continued to play her sad music, falling into despair.

When the doorbell went off, she remained seated playing her music. "Ma'am, your sister," Betty spoke, making her stop playing. Turning she smiled, at Sakura, who looked just as depressed as she felt.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, noticing the way she was dressed. "You aren't going out are you?" she asked, wondering if Eriol was home.

"No," Tomoyo smiled, moving over so Sakura could sit with her.

"Well you look lovely, is Eriol here?" she told her sister, watching her fingers move over the keys.

"He canceled again," Tomoyo answered, sounding upset about that. Not saying anything, Sakura nodded listening to her sigh. "I'm so upset with him right now, I wish I could figure out a way to make him regret wasting my time."

"You sound evil Tomoyo," she teased, listening to her laugh in response. "At least he isn't here to drive you up the wall," she reasoned, reaching for her sister's glass. Putting it to her lips, she emptied the contents. "God this place is white," she spoke, reaching for the bottle.

"You should see his closet, he's in love with the shade," Tomoyo replied, watching the red liquid poor into the glass. Missing a key, she stopped playing when she was hit with a wonderfully devious idea. "A lot of white," she grinned, growing horns.

"What?"

"Betty, I need you to bring me all the red wine!" she called, ignoring the weird look Sakura gave her.

"I didn't come here to get wasted with you," Sakura spoke, only to have Tomoyo laugh happily.

"Oh we're only going to drink a bit of it," she assured, when the woman appeared with about six bottles.

"Here you are ma'am," Betty spoke, knowing she was going to feel the after effects in the morning.

"Thank you, once you're finished, go on home." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, when the woman left them alone. "Get some and follow me," she said, grabbing three. Walking off, Sakura followed behind her sister knowing only her things gave the place a bit of color.

Entering the bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find it was mostly white. "God Moyo, this place needs a makeover," she spoke, wondering how her sister could sleep in such a room.

"Tell me about it," Tomoyo agreed, entering the bathroom. "Sometimes I sleep on the sofa, because the walls aren't so bad." Placing the bottles on the counter, she realized she needed an opener. Turning the water on in the tub, she looked at her sister.

"I'll be right back." Climbing unto the counter, she wondered what Tomoyo was going to do. She held the open bottle to her lips, and took a long drink.

"God, aren't you inhaling the stuff," Mei Lin spoke, getting Sakura's attention.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her sister, placing the bottle down.

"I needed to get away from Chan before he drove me to kill him," she answered, only speaking half the truth. Jamie wasn't even home, he was at the office with his father working on a case. "And when I called Li, I found out you went out and didn't even bother to take your phone along."

"He's home?" she asked, a bit surprised. She figured he would have gone out to find himself some woman.

"Yeah."

"I found two more bottles, and the opener. I also brought two glasses," Tomoyo spoke, entering the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Mei Lin asked her sister, when she turned the cold water off.

"I'm going to give Eriol's wardrobe a bit of color," she answered, "start pouring the bottles in. I'm going for clothing." When she disappeared, Mei Lin looked at Sakura, who shrugged starting to pour the wine into the water.

"I guess she's serious." Not arguing, they did as they were told, pouring all the bottles except for one into the water, while Tomoyo brought bright white clothing in and threw them into the grape colored water. She only stopped because she'd ran out of shirts, pants, coats, socks, undershirt and briefs to throw into the mess.

Sitting on the counter, Mei Lin and Sakura watched her stir her concoction around. "You've lost it, Tomoyo," Mei Lin laughed, when her sister turned to look at her.

"Have not, I'm simply giving him a taste of his own medicine," she replied, angry with him for blowing her off once again. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she raised her glass to them and took a drink. They laughed following her. "Men, who needs them."

"Exactly," Mei Lin and Sakura agreed.

"Hah, let's go dancing!" Sakura cried, feeling energized. "Come on," she pleaded, seeing that they weren't too sure about her idea. "We don't have anything else to do."

"I don't see why not," Mei Lin nodded, making Tomoyo agree. "Let's grab a cab so we can have fun." Exiting the bathroom, they hurriedly left the apartment ready to have some fun without men present. Tomoyo knew when Eriol found what she'd done, he wasn't going to be very happy, and right now she could hardly care.

She might have ruined his clothing, but it wasn't like he couldn't buy new stuff. He might be upset when he actually had to make time for something other than his work…

L

Club…

L

Going to one of the liveliest spots in Tokyo, Sakura and her sisters joined the young and wild crowd. Standing on the bar, they danced to the techno beat moving, with drinks in their hands. And when everyone shouted and jump, they did the same laughing with enjoyment.

Turning her butt to the people, Sakura moved in ways that would turn anyone on. Dipping it low, she brought it back up, moving her hand through her hair. Bending over, she placed her empty bottle on the bar, and called the tender over. "Another?"

"Hell ya!" she cried, having too much fun to stop. When he handed it to her, she gave him a wink, pulling out the cash and a tip.

"Thanks beautiful!" Standing, she looked at Mei Lin, and laughed when a new song started to play. Tomoyo shouted hearing her favorite song, and started to dance to the music letting herself go free. She was so hot that when the bartender turned a leaf blower on her, she turned to him, and moved holding her shirt under her breasts.

"Give it up for the Kay Sisters!" the DJ shouted, "Getting hit by the blower! Never seen rich girls give it up like this! This ones for ya'll!" and he started to play Gwen Stefani's 'Rich girl'. Moving her hips to the music, Mei Lin held her hair up feeling the air rush pass her.

Closing her eyes, she knew she hadn't enjoyed herself like this in a while, and it felt really good…

L

Morning…

L

Entering his home, Eriol closed the door and walked down the hall. He knew last night he let Tomoyo down, but tonight he would make it up to her. "Hirragizawa-san," Betty greeted, politely, standing with a basket of his purple colored clothing.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the wet clothing. Not giving her a chance to answer, he eyed one of his shirts, and reached into the basket. Pulling it out, he shook it out and stared at his ruined shirt in disbelief. "Are these all mine?" he asked, placing it down.

"Yes sir," she answered, even though she didn't want to.

"How did this happen?"

"Miss Tomoyo dyed them with wine," she answered, meekly, watching the frown that appeared on his face. "She's ill this morning," she called, when he started for the bedroom. Opening the room door, he entered the dim room, seeing her form in bed.

"Betty?" Tomoyo called, knowing she was going to kill her sisters for getting her wasted last night.

"It's not Betty," Eriol replied, making her sit up quickly, and cry out feeling her head spin. Resting back down, she moaned in pain. "What is going on here?" he asked, walking towards the bed.

"Wait until I'm better to yell at me," she said, pulling the sheet over her face. Feeling him pull it back, she refused to open her eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared at her.

"Do you have a hangover?" he asked, in disbelief, never believing her to be a heavy drinker. "Tomoyo?" he asked, when she moaned and turned unto her side, away from him.

"No, I have whatever is after a hangover," she wailed, feeling like she was dying. Hearing her response, he grinned knowing she would never drink so heavily again. "Help me."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, using his English accent.

"You're the doctor, cure me," she replied, pleadingly.

"I can't cure this Tomoyo, you're going to have to sleep it off," he replied, feeling sorry for her. He heard her groan, moving away from him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching out to caress her hair. He felt so bad for her that he hadn't in his heart to scream at her.

"Lay with me," she asked, surprising him. "Just until you have to return to work."

"Okay," he agreed, knowing he wasn't going back to the hospital tonight. Removing his jacket, tie and shoes, he moved the covers back, and climbed in behind her. Moving into his arms, she held unto his shirt, resting her face in his chest. There was one good thing about being ill, he wouldn't yell at her right away…

L

Mei Lin…

L

She didn't have it as easy Tomoyo, for the moment Jamie found she was suffering from excessive drinking, he hauled her out of the apartment. With a painful expression, she ran beside him on the pier, lifting a bottle of water to her lips.

He said the best way to get rid of one was to run if off while hydrating the body. So here she was, early in the morning, with a major headache running beside her annoying fiancé. "If I die, its going to be your fault," she spoke, angrily.

"You won't die, here." He handed her a bottle of Gatorade. Handing him her sixth water bottle, she started on that, feeling like she was going to die.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I've done this a lot," he replied, chuckling at the awful look she gave him. "Do you think I'm enjoying this?" he asked, trying to get the happy sound from his voice.

"I know you're enjoying this," she snapped, making him laugh some more. Looking ahead, she felt her face contorted seeing who was running towards her. Stopping she looked at her sister, who held the same pained expression as she.

"Hey Jamie," Syaoran greeted, holding Sakura's empty Gatorade bottle.

"Hey," Jamie grinned, looking at Sakura's red face. "What a coincidence meeting you here," he said, even though it was anything but one.

"Yeah." Syaoran glanced at Mei Lin, who glared coldly at him. "See ya later, gotta keep this one running." And to Jamie's consternation, he held up a leash showing how he got Sakura to keep up with him.

"Mei Lin," Sakura cried, knowing she hated Syaoran with everything she felt. She wanted a bed to lie down in, and sleep this off like Tomoyo was probably doing.

"Come along, Sakura," Syaoran said, running off. She yelped feeling the rope pull her around the waist. Watching her sister dragged along by Syaoran made Mei Lin's eyes fill with rage. And looking at Jamie's expression, she narrowed her eyes.

"It's a good thing you aren't as hardheaded as Sakura," he spoke, with a grin.

"You wouldn't have been able to put a leash on me," she snapped, making him raise a brow in challenge. Knowing he wasn't thinking out of the gutter she growled, "Why does everything have to be perverted to you?" she cried, then winced in pain.

"You're the one who said it not me. I can't help it if I find you unbelievably attractive," he replied, watching her expression freeze. Leaning forward, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and jumped back to avoid her kick. "Naughty," he chuckled, watching her hands clench.

"I'm going to kill you Chan!" she screamed, running after him…

L

L

L

Author's note: HAHAHA….I LOVE MEI LIN AND JAMIE!! So as always more drama drama drama drama!!

Hope you enjoyed!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap

Chap. 8: "Cats and Dogs…"

L

L

L

Tried proofing it, sorry if I missed some mistakes. Been super super super busy!! Really sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy!!

In light of what happened, Sakura was bent on getting revenge on Syaoran, for making a fool of her. Even though the little jog up and down the pier did help her, she wasn't going to admit that much. Resting on her back, she grinned looking at all the cats that lined the room.

One purred moving against her, making her smile. "Oh cute," she grinned, petting it. "Oh he's going to love this one," she laughed, knowing she lived to piss him off. Hearing the door open, she prepared for him to shut and scream and rant and rave like he always did.

L

The moment Syaoran entered the apartment he sneezed. Walking down the hall, another sneeze came through, followed by another. Knowing he was only allergic so badly to cats, he frowned praying Sakura hadn't done something like get a cat. "Sakura?" he called, knowing she was home from her shoes at the door.

"In here." Hearing him sneeze, she tried not to laugh. When he appeared, she saw his face hardened at all the cats lounging about the furniture.

"What (sneeze) the hell is this?" he cried, before sneezing again. "Get them out of here now!" he sneezed, eyes getting watery.

"And take them where?" she asked, watching his eye twitch. "Syaoran, darling, can't I keep them?" she asked, cutely, sitting up.

"No, get them out!" he screamed, scaring one of the cats that instantly screeched at him. He went to continue when an equally evil idea struck him. Feeling a light bulb go on, he turned on his heels and left the room.

Sitting up, she wondered what he was up to. And fearful that he might hurt the cats, she started to gather them up to bring to the bedroom because it had a lock. "Come along," She called, walking to the room…

L

In the hall, Syaoran knocked on his neighbor's door, and sneezed waiting for the man to answer. Fighting one back, he looked at the man and smiled. "Can I borrow your dogs for a moment?" he asked, friendly.

"Why?"

"My fiancee loves dogs, and I wanted to show her the two you had to see if she might like them. I know how you rescue dogs," He grinned, moving away to sneeze. "I'm sorry." Looking at the man, he saw him whistle before a large dog and a tiny one appeared. "Is that a Great Dane?" he asked, petting the tamed dog.

"Yes, you like them?"

"Love them, they are great dogs," he lied, making the man grin.

"Okay, bring them back when you're done." Nodding, he led the animals across the hall into his apartment, knowing Sakura was going to be piss when she saw his surprise. He led them into the room but found she was gone.

Moving into the hall, he looked towards his room, and knew the cats were in there with her. Sighing he made his way down there, sneezing as he went. The dogs perked up hearing meows from the room. Opening the door, he didn't even get a chance to say 'get them boys', because the dogs raced into the room.

Pulling the door close, he listened to the chaos, with a grin on his lips. Even though he was ruining his bedroom, he thought it was a good enough reason. Hearing Sakura's screams, he chuckled, listening to the crashing of objects.

When something landed against the door, he listened wishing he could see what was happening. "No!" Sakura screamed, trying to stop the dogs. Landing on the floor, she screamed curling into a ball to protect her face.

Cats raced through her pictures, knocking them off the wall and dresser. The Great Dane's claws dug into the furniture as it raced after the cats, which were jumping unto the curtains and shelves trying to get away.

She looked up when the large dog skidded into the bathroom. Getting up, she rushed to the door trying to close it, but the dog was quicker and practically trampled her in order to get out. This time her scream was one of pain, when blood was drawn. "Syaoran!" Hearing her cry out, he got worried thinking this probably wasn't the brightest idea.

Opening the door, he moved out of the way when cats raced passed him, followed by the tiny dog then the Great Dane. He looked at Sakura, who was lying on the ground, spots of blood on her white pants, "Shit, are you okay?" he asked, hurrying over to her.

"No," she sobbed, wincing in pain. "Your stupid dog trampled me." He helped her to her feet, when crashes could be heard throughout the apartment. Moving away, he sneezed, knowing he had to get out of the apartment.

"Your stupid cats caused it," he replied, looking through his door. He sneezed again, twitching his nose in discomfort. "Stay here, I'm going to try to get the dogs out of the apartment," he said, leaving her behind as he exited the room.

Walking to the bed, she sat down looking at the disaster in shame. Once again her stupid plan had backfired on her. Feathers flew about the room from the ruined pillows, the comforter had claw marks in it and the curtains were ripped down.

Getting up, she left the room not hearing anything. "Syaoran?" she called, hoping he was okay. She hadn't heard a sneeze in a bit, and was actually worried about him. Hearing one, she turned towards the door, when he walked through, holding a cat away from him. "The dogs?"

"Are gone, and so are the cats as soon as I call wherever you got them from," he answered, dropping the fur ball unto the ground. "I hope you've learned your lesson," he got out, before sneezing. When she grinned, he had a feeling she hadn't. "I have to get out of here, I can't stand it."

"Where are you going?" she asked, before she could stop herself. Stopping, he turned to look at her, and shrugged not having a real idea. "Okay." She bit her bottom lip, knowing she had to get this place cleaned and vacuumed before he could return. And a lot of things would have to be replaced.

"I can't return here tonight. I'm going to return to my office to pick up something. Why don't you pack us some things and meet me there, we'll decide what to do after," he started, trying to be a bit friendly even though she'd ruined his place.

"Okay," she agreed, hiding a smile when he sneezed, walking away. Before the door closed, he sneezed again, and this time she laughed…

L

Jamie…

L

Just receiving a fax for her, he opened the bedroom door without bothering to knock. "Mei l…" Looking up, he broke off getting an eye full of her bosom. Yelping, she jumped up and pulled her shirt to her chest. "I'm sorry," he apologized, not turning away.

"Then why are you still staring?" she cried, angrily.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, turning away from her. "Sorry, again." Hearing him, and with him turned away, she smiled knowing he didn't mean a single word of it.

"Don't you have someone to sue?" she asked, pulling her shirt on.

"Would you like me to find someone?" he asked, hearing when she sat down, and took this as his cue to look. Seeing she was dressed, much to his dismay, he held out the papers to her. "These just arrived for you," he said, walking to her.

"What are they?" she asked, slipping on her watch.

"Papers from," he looked at the name. "Hong Kong Shoran Corp. Shoran Zao," he answered, getting her attention. "Are you in dealings with Shoran?" he asked, recognizing the name.

"No," she answered, standing. "He's a major competitor," she explained, taking the papers. "But Syaoran's company is a broken off branch. Why would he be faxing me papers?" She looked over them wondering what they were. And frowned noticing it was sums, for what she hadn't a clue, but had a feeling Syaoran would know. "Expenses?"

"Let me see," Jamie said, holding out his hand. Taking them, he read what he was looking at, and turned to the other page. "They claim to have been paying for repairs."

"That's bullshit, we've paid for mostly everything, unless Syaoran didn't tell me something," Mei Lin replied, reaching for the phone. Looking at the clock, she dialed his cell wanting to know what was going on. "Li?"

"Yes?"

"I just received a fax from Shoran Zao," she spoke, looking at the name.

"I got the same thing," he spoke, sounding upset. "None of it is accurate; Shoran is trying to get me to pay expenses that don't exist."

"Well we need to talk," She told him, looking at Jamie, when he walked over to her window.

"If you want, come to the office, I'll be here for a bit."

"Okay. I'll be over shortly." Hanging up, she placed the phone down, and sighed wondering when work would end. "I need to take care of this right now before it goes any farther. I won't allow some ass hole to steal from my company," she explained, knowing she and Jamie were supposed to go out.

"We'll just go after, besides I should be present since as I'm your legal advisor," he replied, turning to look at her.

"My ass," she spoke, knowing he just wanted to drive her out of her mind.

"An amazing one by the way," he replied, from behind. Watching her clench her fists, he chuckled knowing he was pushing it. "Okay, okay, I'll stop for at least an hour." She groaned wondering why she had to be stuck with the pervert, however right now an hour sounded very good.

L

Sakura…

L

As shameful as it was, this was the first time she was going to his office. Standing in front of the building, she stared at it holding a bag in her hand with change of clothing for him. They decided it was best to go to her house, instead of wasting the money on a hotel room.

She knew it was designed by contractors in Hong Kong, and admired the style of architecture. Walking through the doors, she walked to the elevator. Pressing up, she moving out of the way of people, who were getting off.

Entering, she pressed his floor, and rested against the wall. As it rose, she wondered if something had changed between them today. With a sigh, she hoped so since as they were going to spend the night with her father. He had to see a change in them, or he was going to be upset.

When the doors opened, she stepped off looking at all the unfamiliar faces. "Miss Kinomoto?" A man spoke, walking over to her. She looked at him, wondering how he knew it was she. "Master Li said you would arrive around this time," he informed, with a smile. "My name is Wei, I'm his personal assistant."

"Oh, hello," she greeted, relaxing.

"Come right this way. Congratulations, I know this is very late, but it's the first I'm meeting you," he said, and seeing her expression, he chuckled. "On your engagement."

"Oh thank you," she replied, ignoring the looks of people. Walking down the hall, he stopped at a door and knocked, before opening it. He smiled, gesturing for her to enter. And once she did, she saw her sister and Jamie.

When the door closed, she made her way to them, resting the bag down. She was able to tell they were discussing something important, so she didn't interrupt. She'd seen them work together a lot, and knew he had a better relationship with her sister than he did with her.

And sometimes she would be a bit jealous, but knew that was how Mei Lin was. She was very powerful when it came to business, and it was only natural for him to be drawn to her since as he had ingenuity for it as well. "So that's all there is to it?" Mei Lin asked, resting back in her chair.

"Basically. He can throw this into my face, but I'm not obligated to pay any of it. He's just pissed that the company is actually growing, when he wanted it to fail so badly," Syaoran explained, having already given his stupid brother a crude setback on the phone.

"That's good, because I didn't want to get into conflict with him," Mei Lin sighed, glancing at her sister. Seeing the scrape on her face, she asked, worriedly. "What happened to your face?"

"It was my fault, believe me," Sakura answered, not wanting to get into the tale. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Mei Lin nodded, with a sigh. "Well if you say that there's no need to worry, I will take your word for it Li, but you had better be correct in your assumption," she explained, gravely.

"I am," he replied, matching her tone.

"What you up to tonight?" Mei Lin asked her sister, knowing Tomoyo would be busy with Eriol, because he was taking her out to some kind of medical gathering.

"Nothing, we're just going to father's because he can't return to his apartment," she explained, telling the story she didn't want to tell. And seeing her sister's questioning eyes, she gave in with a shameful expression. "He's allergic to cats and I filled the apartment with them. It won't be cleaned until tomorrow," she continued, ignoring Jamie's amused face.

"And?" Mei Lin knew there was more to it.

"The place is completely trashed, well only half of it mostly the bedroom and the living area because he borrowed the neighbor's dogs and set them loose," she finished, listening to Jamie's laugh. Syaoran and she glared coldly at him, but he couldn't help himself.

"Wait until the Eriol hears about this one," he breathed, already knowing that Tomoyo ruined Eriol's whole wardrobe. Right now it appeared that he was the lucky one, only a few times did Mei Lin retaliate.

"Whatever Jamie," Syaoran spoke, tightly. "You just wait." He knew that Mei Lin's temper would come back, sure she was calm now, but he knew better.

"Let's go Chan, you're wearing on my time for freedom," she spoke, knowing the only time she could escape him was in the shower and when she was asleep. "See you tomorrow?" she looked at her sister, who nodded. Sakura could see Mei Lin's proud expression, and knew she was happy about what she'd done. She felt bad though.

"Are you ready?" He asked, reaching for his bag.

"Yeah. I left my car in the garage and took a cab," she explained, leaving his office. "It's going to be cleaned as well, and the cats will be removed in the morning. I left a note for Rose." They met up with Mei Lin, and Jamie who were waiting for the elevator.

"Good." She couldn't tell if he was upset with her or not, she would prefer not since as they were going to join her father for the night. Entering the elevator with her sister, she stood in front with her, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Stop," Mei Lin told her, seeing she was doing that awful habit again.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking down. "That guy pulled out," she informed, getting Mei Lin and the other's attention.

"Why?" she asked, looking at her.

"Didn't like my design…that's the third person in the past months. Said it wasn't saucy enough," she answered, reaching up to run her hand through her hair. "They want saucy not safe. It's getting harder than before."

"No, people are just becoming harder to please. I've heard that Shoran is thinking about making a move here," she spoke, getting Sakura and Syaoran's attention. He knew his father had been thinking about it, that's why they had this company, but it hadn't worked as well as he'd hoped. "An architecture agency, just like you."

"That's the last thing I need to hear." When the doors opened, they walked off, but Sakura found her mood was even worse. She had enough competition in Tokyo.

"Don't worry about it, you still have a lot of faithful clients. You can't get all of them," Mei Lin stated, smiling. "Cheer up." She took her sister's hand in hers, before she walked off with Jamie to his car. Sighing Sakura turned to follow Syaoran.

She opened his door, and got in. Joining her, he started it up, but before pulling out he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Shoran doesn't have the brains to run such a company," he assured, before pulling out, after Jamie and Mei Lin passed them. "It takes talent, and he doesn't have it."

"How are you so sure?" She asked, wondering if he'd just given her a hidden compliment.

"I just do." He pulled out, after Jamie, but cut beside him, and drove off. Like she always did, she held unto the seat, knowing she was going to be in for a ride. When he shifted, she was surprised to find there wasn't a jerk.

Putting on his signal, he made a U-turn, driving off in the direction of the highway. Not knowing what to say to him, she remained silent, throughout the ride. Absently, she wondered what Mei Lin and Jamie had planned tonight. She already knew what Tomoyo and Eriol were going to do.

Glancing at the man beside her, she knew he probably didn't want to take her out because she didn't look grown enough. Sometimes she wondered if being the last child cursed her. Her sisters were taller and fuller. She was scrawny thing with just enough to get by.

Looking down at her chest, she wondered if she should have taken Tammy's advice to get a boob job to make her a C, instead of a B. When he looked at her, he wondered if she was checking out herself. "What are you doing?" he asked, being nosy. Looking up quickly, she turned her head towards the window.

"Nothing," she lied, missing his amused expression.

"You know staring at them won't make them any bigger," he informed, making her cheeks burn.

"I wasn't doing that," she replied, but knew he wouldn't believe her. Sighing, she sank in her chair, and rested her head back. Turning unto her street, he drove towards her home that rested at the very end. Pulling in front, he reached over and punched in the code. Driving off when they opened, he pulled around to the door.

Getting out, Sakura wondered what her father would be doing right now. When the door opened, she looked at one of the live in helpers, Mary. "Miss Sakura," She greeted, surprised to see her.

"Mary, where is my father?" she asked, entering the house with Syaoran behind her.

"He's out ma'am, won't be back until tomorrow evening. I believe he went golfing with Master Chan," she explained, making her nod. It wasn't like her father to just leave without telling them, but maybe he had told Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

"Oh." She was a bit saddened that he wasn't home. "I'll show you to my room. Mary can you have something prepared?" she asked, walking for the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." Following behind her, they walked down the hall until they reached her room. Opening her door, she smiled seeing that he unlocked it. She didn't want to climb over her balcony to get inside.

When she turned the lights on, he stared at the pink and cream layout feeling incredibly out of place.

"It isn't so bad, is it?" she asked, seeing his expression.

"It is," he answered, causing her to laugh.

"We could always go to a hotel," She offered, not wanting him to feel out of place.

"It's fine. What did you pack?"

"Something to change into for tonight, to sleep in, and change into in the morning. Rose is going to bring a suit over once the cleaners opens," she explained, going to open her balcony doors. "There should be towels and everything in there."

"Okay." Entering, he shut the door. Looking around the equally pink bathroom, he sighed glad she moved into his place, because he was afraid to see what hers looked like. Taking off his shirt, he turned and started the shower…

L

Tomoyo

L

Seated firmly, Tomoyo refused to get out of the car. "Tomoyo, come on," Eriol urge, from her door. They'd been parked in front of the restaurant for the pass five minutes and she hadn't budged. She was upset with him because he wore one of shirts she dyed. "Please."

"Not until you change, people are going to look at you like you've lost your mind," she replied, biting her bottom lip. "Eli, please." She looked at him using this name for the first time.

"You called me Eli," he grinned. "Are we that close?" he inquired, raising his brows suggestively.

"Hardly," she replied, with a smile. "You aren't going to change, are you?" She asked, and he shook his head. Sighing, she removed her seat belt, and allowed him to help her out. It had been so long that the valet was already seated in the car.

The moment she got out, Eriol closed the door, and young man drove off. Looking at the doors, she walked beside him going to join many doctors and their wives. In addition, she felt a bit out of place, because she was his fiancee, yet she lacked a ring. "This is going to be fun," he whispered, leaning close to her ear in an intimate fashion.

"If you believe so," she replied, wearily. Upon entering, people looked at them, many of whom knew Tomoyo only by reputation. She knew if she were to marry Eriol, she would have to do a lot to mend her awful repute.

"I do." And if by a strike of bad luck for Tomoyo, an older man and his wife walked directly towards them. He felt when she hid her ring finger in his arm, and never realized how she would feel being introduced as his fiancee when she lacked a brand.

"Hirragizawa," the man greeted, grinning. "You're late, never like you," he commented, glancing in Tomoyo's direction.

"Tomoyo refused to get out of the car," he replied, in a joking voice. The man laughed, but his wife was more interested in Tomoyo. Glancing at her hand, she found she could not see if there was a ring on her finger or not.

"Did she now?"

"Richard, this is Kinomoto Tomoyo," he introduced, warmly. "Tomoyo, Huang Richard and his wife Clara."

"It's a pleasure," Tomoyo replied, gently.

"Yes a pleasure," Clara replied, not hearing the mention of fiancée. "Eriol, did you know that Jenna has returned home?" she asked, speaking of her daughter. "She's fresh out of medical school, a children's doctor like Eriol," she explained to Tomoyo, who could careless.

"No, I hadn't known. How is she?" he asked, already wanting to escape. It seemed that every mother he met wanted to throw her daughter right at him.

"Wonderful," Richard answered, sounding proud. "She wants to work with you, by the way. I believe she applied, did you see her resume?" he questioned, eyeing Eriol closely.

"No, I haven't come across it as yet," he answered, knowing she would be a good addition to his staff. "I shall look for it."

"Very good. Please excuse me, I see an old friend." When they walked away, Tomoyo sighed glad to have that woman out of her face.

"I don't believe she likes me," she told Eriol, when they continued into the crowd of people.

"She doesn't like any female," he replied, finally able to breath. When they came under the lights, a man looked over and chuckled, walking to him.

"Is that a new style?" he asked, Eriol, meaning his shirt.

"Not a new style Ronny," Eriol laughed, making Tomoyo prepare for embarrassment. "Tomoyo attempted to wash, but placed everything together," he informed, grinning. Ronny's black poles drifted to Tomoyo's face, watching her cheeks start to glow.

"Did she now?" he murmured, finding her very ravishing. "My wife doesn't even know where the laundry room is. I commend you for attempting such a task." He lifted his glass to her. She smiled knowing he would probably be the only one to look at it in such a way. "Speaking of wife, I should find her. We need to catch up Eriol."

"Certainly. You know where I live," Eriol replied, making Ronny laugh, nodding. "He works in the E.R," he explained, "Stays there more than I do."

"I hadn't thought anyone could possibly live there more than you," She replied, in jest. He knew he worked a lot, but he was trying his best to slow and make time for her. Instead of leading her more into the crowd of doctors, he led her to doors.

Pushing one back, she walked through finding herself in a garden. "Wow, it's beautiful. I hadn't thought there was really a garden back here," she explained, since as they were at his restaurant.

"I thought it would be a nice touch for special occasions and such," He explained, watching her look at the manmade stream.

"Such as this?" she asked, leaning in to smell a flower. He laughed when she sneezed, moving away from it.

"Yes." She smiled looking at him. "You know I believe we're the calmest out of your sisters and the guys," he said, staring into her beautiful eyes. "I do believe you ruining my wardrobe is probably the worst you can do. You're not as bold as Sakura and Mei Lin, and I like that," he stated, getting her attention. "I can actually picture us having a relationship."

"Can you?" she asked, knowing she had thought about it as well.

"Yes," he answered, without having to think about it. "And now I'm asking you if you would be willing to start a real relationship. One not between anyone else but us," She looked down not knowing what to say. Originally she was supposed to chase him away, but he was so gentle that she did not believe she could actually do it.

"Just us?" she asked, lifting sparkling amethyst to his light blues. It was so unbelievably tempting that she could not find it in her heart to say no.

"Just us," he confirmed, knowing she did not want to let her sisters down. Holding out his hand, he waited for her to take it, knowing it would tell him if she had agreed. Seeing his outstretched hand, she slowly lifted her hand, and rested it upon his.

Smiling, he drew her to him, and did what he had wanted to do since the first night he saw her. Still holding her hand, he gave her a tender kiss. At first a bit shocked, Tomoyo closed her eyes and melted against him, returning the intimate action…

L

Jamie…

L

Tired of taking her to boring restaurants, he took her to an outdoor café, where they had dinner before taking a stroll on the strip. Walking beside her, he made the bold move of taking her hand in his, and when she did not object, he tightened his hold.

It was pretty packed so they had to walk close to each other. Tonight she felt in the mood to give him a break, besides she enjoyed the simplicity it held. Dressed regularly, they blended into the crowd, both comfortable.

This was what a date should feel like, and she wished every time were just like this. Since meeting Jamie, she tormented him in every possible way. Instead of running away, he retaliated giving her a taste of her own medicine. Besides, she knew he held her in his arms every night, and she really didn't mind because he was warm and smelt good. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, as she window-shopped.

"I don't know," she replied, calmly. Passing a jewelry store, she paused when a beautiful bracelet caught her eyes. Stopping with her, he examined the white gold bracelet that had different color and shape diamond charms hanging from it. She was looking at the charms, finding them beautiful.

Turning away, she went to walk off, but he was still looking at it. "Do you like it?" he asked, holding unto her hand.

"It's nice," she answered, "Come on. Let's continue, and think about what we want to do." Releasing her hand, he entered the jewelry store. "Jamie, I don't want it," she called, standing in the door. When he paused, she thought he was going to listen to her, but it was because she used his first name.

"What did you call me?" Realizing what left her mouth, she frowned turning away from him.

"I don't want it, Chan!" she called, not believing she'd used his first name. He was never going to let her live this one down. Watching the people pass by, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a vender remove the bracelet.

She didn't want him to buy her things, she wasn't even supposed to be nice to him. Apart of her wanted to chew him out for not listening to her, but what he was doing was so sincere. Clenching her fist, she turned ready to scold him, but paused finding the bracelet in front her face. "Aren't you going to lift your hand?" He asked, knowing she was upset, he could feel it.

Lifting her clenched fist, she willed herself to relax as he fastened the cool metal around her wrist. In the lights of the store, it glistened, making her fall in love with it. She had never seen such a beautiful piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful," she finally spoke, a tender hum in her voice. "Thank you."

"So do I have enough points for a kiss?" He joked, wanting to see the fire in her eyes return. The look she gave him was so frightening that he almost stepped back. He had never seen such an expression before, and was shocked when she drew him into a kiss. He had not really expected her to give him one, but he was not complaining. Quite the opposite, he held her tightly to him, and returned the long awaited kiss, feeling that she had wanted it just as much as he.

With a moan, and a bit of reluctance, she moved back. "Don't let that go to your head," she warned, staring into his dark blues, with unseen adoration.

"Go to my head, never," he spoke, determinedly. "This wasn't a one time thing right? It's more like an every five minute thing, right?" he asked, making her laugh, moving out of his arms. "Mei Lin, come on!" he called, following her through the door. "Mei Lin?"

"Come on Chan," she spoke, tightly, turning her back to him.

"Mei…" he winced in pain, holding his chest. Bending over, he took a deep breath, praying that nothing would happen. "Not now," he told himself, knowing he'd gotten too excited just now. When he failed to appear at her side, she turned and saw him bent over.

"Jamie?" she spoke, hurrying back to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"I am fine, just a slight pain that is all," he answered, standing up with her. "Nothing," he assured, with a smile. "A pinched nerve, shows you how out of practice I am," he joked, making her laugh relaxing. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him.

"I would hardly call that a little," she replied, in jest. "If the pain is so great, you can always lean on me."

"Ouch!" he cried, then rested his arm around her shoulders. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned into him, feeling it was okay just this once…

L

Syaoran…

L

Because it was only they, they had their meal out on the patio. Watching her rest back in the chair, and draw her legs to her chest, he wondered what was so interesting about the heavens. "Thank you Mary," she told the helper, when she removed their dishes.

"Hai ma'am." Turning in his chair, he lifted his eyes also, noticing the stars were brighter here. Turning her head to him, she wondered what he was thinking about, since he had not said much throughout the meal. Was her company so unbelievably dull?

"I'm not keeping you from anything, right?" she asked, making him look at her.

"There's…" he broke off, when his cell started to ring. Pulling it out, he answered, noticing whom the ring was from. "Excuse me." Getting up, he walked away making her watch him go down the stairs. When he turned to her, she looked away not wanting him to think that she was being nosy.

Looking down, she knew something had to change. He might not be attracted to her, but she was sure there was some attraction there for him. Heaving a sigh, she looked up when he started for her. "I have to go out for a while, I'll be back," he explained, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Okay. I should get to bed anyway, got a busy day tomorrow," she replied, trying to sound like it did not bother her, but it did. Standing, she walked beside him to the front.

"I won't be gone long," he told her, when they reached the front. "A hour, the longest."

"Don't speed," she warned, before turning for the stairs. She was trying to act like she did not care, but who was she fooling. When she was around her sisters, she could tell their relationships with Jamie and Eriol was slowly changing, but hers with Syaoran was stagnate.

When she disappeared, he turned for the door, knowing it could not take long to send money. He would do it at her house, but he felt better going to a café to use a computer. Getting into his car, he started it up and drove off.

L

Falling unto her bed, Sakura closed her eyes, knowing to give up on trying to get close to him, because it was obvious he had someone else. He had made it clear he was not interested, so it was best for her to give up, and disappoint her father. It would not be the first time, after all…

L

L

L

Author's note: hope you enjoyed!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9: "Left out..."

L

Sorry for the extra long wait been supa supa busy!!!!!

L

L

Yelen and Fujitaka sat beside each other, both thinking about their child. Sighing, she lifted her eyes to the backyard, her face holding a sad expression. "They are the only ones who haven't changed," she spoke, not understanding how the two of them couldn't get along.

"I know," Fujitaka agreed, able to see the difference in Mei Lin and Jamie's relationship, and the same in Tomoyo and Eriol. "They are a good match, I just cannot seem to figure out what the problem is," he sighed, resting his chin on his hands.

"Maybe we were wrong," Yelen whispered, speaking what she had not dared to weeks ago. The months were slowly trickling by, and now they had less than three months. She wanted to blame her son for not making a big enough effort, but found she could not.

She knew what kind of females he was interested in, but that kind had not been any good for him. He needed someone like Sakura, but it was as if he couldn't see that. "We can't give up on them," Fujitaka spoke, shaking his head. "We should try one last push in the right direction. There must be some thing we can do, think Yelen."

Closing her eyes, she rested back in the chair. "There's nothing I can think of unless Sakura changes her wardrobe, but that wouldn't be her. I want him to fall in love with the real Sakura, and leave all his bimbos alone…"

Reaching over, Fujitaka took her hand in his, "We'll think of something," he assured, not ready to give up just yet…

L

Sakura…

L

Exiting the elevator, she walked down the hall towards Syaoran's office, dropping off some files for her sister, who had to suddenly cancel. She did not understand what was going on with Mei Lin, but she felt a little betrayed, especially since they were having fun, while she was miserable.

Holding the large folder of files, she knocked on his door before turning the knob. "I'm busy Wei," Syaoran spoke, not looking from the woman in front of him.

"I'm not Wei," she told him, moving around the door. "Mei Lin, ask me…" she paused, since she was obviously interrupting something. The woman who was leaning over his desk was the same blonde hair woman from the apartment, a couple weeks ago. "To drop these off," she continued, knowing whatever was going on was none of her business. "I'll rest them on your table, I need to return to my office," she spoke, turning abruptly away from them. Walking to the coffee table, she dropped them causing a loud crash.

"What are they?" he asked, moving from behind his desk. Tina took it upon herself to rest her rear end comfortably on his desk front.

"How am I supposed to know, I merely brought them over," she replied, snapping. It was one thing to know he did his own thing, but another to actually walk into the room when they were about to do their dirty deed.

"I simply asked you," he said, wondering why she had to have the attitude.

"And I simply answered. I'm sorry for interrupting, please do proceed, I shall see my way out," she gave him a bright smile, and started for the door.

"Excuse me Tina," he said to the woman, before following Sakura out the door. "Sakura," He called, walking hurriedly behind her. His staff members were being nosy because they knew there was another woman in his office, when his fiancée walked in.

"Don't," she told him, softly, pressing for the elevator. He opened his mouth, to explain, but paused seeing all the eyes on them. Instead, he entered the elevator with her, and waited until the door was closed.

"I don't understand you," he said, looking firmly at her.

"No need to worry, I don't understand me either," she assured, pressing for the first floor. Frowning he turned away from her. Sakura stared at his back, knowing she should not be jealous because he never gave the indication that he was interested in her.

She lifted her hand to touch him, but allowed it to drop, when the doors opened. Stepping out, she left him again staring after her in confusion. They had not said a lot, but she made him feel dirty with the look she gave him in his office.

She was lost from sight, when the doors closed…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Today was a very good day for her, and her employees knew it when she entered. With the fall line out of the way, they were jumping into winter. Seated at her drawing table, she moved her pencil across the sheet mindlessly.

Her designers were busily at work, adding color to their creations or putting on the finishing touches for her approval. "That hardly looks like a dress," Pierre spoke, staring at the man's face. Jumping Tomoyo hid what she was doing like a guilty school girl. "Let me see!" he cried, moving her hand.

"No," she laughed, trying to cover it.

"Oh Tomo, let me see this handsome fellow!" Pierre ordered, placing his hands on his hips. Looking at his pouting face, she sighed moving her hand away slowly. "Oh my, I hope you aren't exaggerating," he grinned, looking at the picture.

"Hardly," she spoke, rather proudly. Looking at her creation, she knew she drew what she saw whenever she laid eyes on him.

"Hmmm, doesn't look anything like the fellow I let in your office," a woman named, Coco, spoke, from behind, also looking at the picture. "This one had a bit of color to him, not just led." Hearing this, Tomoyo sat up, and slipped off her chair, grabbing her picture from their peering eyes. "Someone's in love."

"Yeah," Pierre agreed, smiling, "And it's about time if you ask me."

L

Opening her office door, Tomoyo watched Eriol glance around, examining everything. Hearing her entrance, he turned to look at her. "So this is where your creative mind runs wild," he commented, taking in all the pictures plastered on the wall.

"Only a part of it," she replied, turning her drawing face down on her desk. "I thought you would have been too busy to leave the hospital," she spoke, resting against her desk. `

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not," she cried, when he started for the door.

"Good, because I hoped to steal you away for lunch," he said, from the door. "What do you say?"

"I know this perfect little café down the block, so we can walk," she answered, happy to see him. She knew she was falling in love with him, because she'd never felt anything like it before. When he walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck standing.

"Sounds good," He whispered, before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. She hummed an agreement, when the kiss deepened, drawing a moan of pleasure from within. She giggled feeling his lips on her neck.

"Eriol," she gasped in pleasure and surprise. "Eriol!"

Standing outside her sister's office, Sakura paused hearing her gasp his name. Frowning, she moved her hand from the knob knowing this was not the right time to seek comfort. Turning away, she started down the hall, pushing her hands into her pockets. "Did you see her?" Coco asked, watching her start for the elevator.

"I changed my mind, I'll see ya," Sakura waved, stepping into the elevator. Pressing the button for the base floor, she rested back, knowing this was not her day. Stepping out, she walked to the main door, and pushed it open.

Unlocking her car, she got in, and started it up, driving off. The only place she could go was home, since, as she hadn't anyone else to turn to. And this was what her father meant by being lonely. She never thought it would come true, but now that her sisters had found people they enjoyed being with, it appeared that he'd been correct all along…

L

Pulling into a parking space, she got out and walked slowly towards the elevator. Getting in, she pressed the floor number, wondering why she even thought of this place as her home. Stepping off, she started down the hall, looking for the key.

Looking up, she screamed falling hard on her back, moving her face, she tried to shield herself from the Great Dane, "Ah stop!" she cried, hearing a man whistle. Instantly the animal got off her, and she sat up, looking at her neighbor.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, helping her to her feet. "She gets exited when she sees strangers," he explained, when she stood and straightened out her clothing.

"It's fine," she told him, looking at the large animal.

"I've been waiting for you to get home," he said, getting her attention. "Your fiancé, told me you love dogs, and asked for one," he explained, surprising Sakura. "I received a puppy today, would you like to see him?"

"Sure," she answered, since she had nothing better to do. Following him to his apartment, she entered glancing around. His home was very nice, and it showed that he was interested in art just like she was. When he retrieved the puppy, she turned from a painting, and smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked, handing her the snow-white pup.

"I think he's adorable," she answered, not even bothering to ask what breed he was. "Are you selling him?" she asked, making him nod.

"Yes, he's a purebred malamute, a champion line. You can take him home, I'll take it up with Li, is it?" he asked, making her nod.

"Okay, thank you." Walking to his door, she exited, with her new pet. Taking out her key, she opened the door, and entered, removing her shoes. "Rose!" she called, holding the squirming ball.

"Hai, ma'am?" Rose answered, appearing.

"Look at what I got?" she spoke, holding out the animal. "Isn't he darling?" she asked, beaming a smile.

"Quite." When her cell started to ring, she pulled it out and answered.

"Hey Tammy." She walked to the kitchen, wondering what she was going to feed him. Inhaling, she realized Rose was cooking something wonderful. Looking at all the food, she raised a brow.

"Oh finally, I got a hold of you. Are you busy tonight?" Tammy asked, before laughing. Looking at the display in front of her, Sakura knew she hadn't been invited to whatever was happening.

"No, why?"

"Because I need you to model for me tonight," Tammy explained, in a pleading voice. "The girl I had got sick, I really need someone sexy to fill her spot."

"You forget that I haven't any sexy curves," Sakura replied, sticking a piece of meat into her mouth, when Rose wasn't looking.

"Yes you do, you just hide them. Come on Sakura, this will mean the world to me. It'll only be for two hours, and you'll be wearing millions in diamonds, I know you love those," Tammy teased, making her laugh.

"Fine, but I had better not be recognizable," she warned, knowing what kind of shows Tammy put on. She was a jewelry designer, and her family was one of the biggest names. When she put on a show, she wanted to make sure her jewelry stuck out.

"Oh I love you, I need you to show up at seven, it'll take three hours for you to get ready. Okay?"

"Fine." Hanging up, she looked Rose. "What's all this for?" she asked, taking a seat. By now it was after three, so she had four hours before she would have to meet Tammy.

"Li-san is having a dinner with some friends, hadn't you known?" Rose asked, getting back to her cooking.

"No," Sakura answered, slipping off the chair. Why would she know what he did when he felt like she wasn't involved in his life. Hearing the doorbell go off, she walked for it since as Rose was busy. Opening it up, she smiled at her neighbor.

"I thought you might need this," he said holding up a container of Puppy Chow.

"Thank you," she smiled, appreciatively. "You've saved me a trip."

"Oh nothing at all, you just enjoy your new pet. Good day." Closing the door, she turned only to find it had followed her. Smiling, she thought of a name for it as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Come Kero!" she called, walking to get two bowls. Finding some, she filled one with food, before filling the other with water. Placing it on the floor, she sat down beside him, and watched him lap up the water. "Kero," she smiled, knowing he was going to be expensive.

Resting on the kitchen floor, she stared at the ceiling feeling helpless. "Are you okay, Miss Sakura?" Rose asked, peering down at her.

"No, I'm stuck," she replied, not meaning it literally. Closing her eyes, she sighed knowing she'd better leave before he and his guests started to show up. "Can I ask you to keep an eye on Kero for me?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you, I won't be back before you leave, I have something to do tonight…"

L

Later…

L

When Syaoran returned home, he found Sakura was nowhere to be found and she left him a little mutt to take care of. Asking Rose if she had any idea where she might have gone, the helper replied she hadn't a clue, in a reluctant voice.

He had wanted her to be present tonight, and calling her sisters, he found they didn't know where she was either. So he went ahead and entertained all by himself, pushing her in the back of his mind. He didn't enjoy her stupid games. "This is supposed to be a really good show," Tina stated, walking beside him through the doors.

"Is it?" he asked, not really interested in jewelry.

"Yes. And Mika is going to get me a brand new set, aren't you darling?" Naoko asked, cutely looking at her husband. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," he sighed, making her squeal holding unto his arm. "This is why I'm so cheap, I have to save up for Naoko's expenses," he drawled, making Syaoran laugh. He looked teasingly at his wife's face, knowing she knew he was only playing.

"So how are they going to do this?" he asked, since he'd never been to this kind of show.

"A runway to expose the jewelry, then the models will walk around with them," Tina explained, making it clear she had been here a lot. "Tammy is very talented," she informed, taking a seat in the front row, beside him.

"Oh." He sighed, when the lights dimmed, telling everyone to get into their seats.

"Li?" Tomoyo asked, a bit surprised. He was the last person she ever thought to see here, and she wondered if Sakura knew he was going to be present. She glanced at the woman sitting beside him, and wondered who she was.

"Tomoyo," he greeted, looking at the camera in her hand. "Doing a shoot?"

"You could say that," she replied, grinning. "Think you'll like the show?" she asked, taking a seat next to him. There was only one model she wanted to get shots of anyway.

"I don't know. This is Masatoshi Tina, Li Mika and his wife Naoko," he introduced…

L

Backstage…

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled finding this was something totally new. Her hair was twisted, black extensions mixing with it, and her whole body was painted black. She wore a tight fitting leather swimsuit that blended perfectly. "What do you think?" Tammy asked, when men started putting on layers of diamonds.

"If I run away I'll have millions," she replied, making Tammy laugh.

"If you make it out the door. Remember to give a seductive look. Walk straight out, then head down the steps for the first row," she explained, when models started out. When a large sapphire was placed between her breasts, she stared at it.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, reaching up to touch it, her fingers loaded with rings. She was a walking jewelry store, since as she was wearing a whole set.

"I know. Now go on." She was only going to do two runs, then wash the paint off. She was always the one Tammy would run to if she needed help. Looking at her pointed heels, she sighed hoping she wouldn't kill herself.

"Here you are," a man spoke, helping her into a black sheer robe.

"Thanks." Moving her hair out, she walked up the steps. Getting the okay, she exited, walking slowly towards the audience. In the front, she could see her sister, but the person beside her almost made Sakura stop.

Swallowing, she saw the way he was looking at her, and she wondered if he realized it was she. Knowing she couldn't let Tammy down, she started to walk, strutting her stuff the way she was told. Stopping with her legs parted, she shrugged the robe off her shoulders.

When the lights hit her, her whole body glistened. Against her black skin, the jewelry stood out giving the effect Tammy so desired. "Wow," Tomoyo grinned shooting away, like the other photographers.

Eyeing the model in front of him, Syaoran thought she looked a bit familiar. He was waiting for her to look down at him, but so far she hadn't. "Oh look at the sapphire stone, isn't it darling?" Tina asked, leaning into him. This action made the woman look sharply at him, and when those green eyes narrowed, he knew instantly it was Sakura.

She felt anger seep into her watching that woman threw her self unto him. Holding unto the robe, she kept still when the fans hit her, and the lights blinded her. Turning away, she failed to see when his mouth dropped open.

Sitting there, he watched her seductive walk wondering if this was the woman, he slept with every single night. When a model walked passes him, he knew she would come around there. Unfortunately Sakura went on the other side, wanting to keep away from him. "Wasn't she lovely?" Tomoyo grinned, knowing that was definitely going into her magazine.

"Yeah."

L

Reaching the back, Sakura allowed the diamonds to be removed. She stepped unto a platform, and allowed green strips to be sprayed on her. Standing in front of a fan, she closed her eyes waiting for it to set before they could put jewelry on. "For a moment there I thought you weren't going to move," Tammy joked, when her helpers started placing emeralds on her. "Sakura, what's the matter?" she asked, noticing a shift in mood.

"Nothing," she answered, though having Syaoran here with Tina was troubling her. "I'm just a bit wired, that's all. Don't like being in the spotlight," she spoke, knowing no one would know it was she behind the paint.

"This is your last run. You helping means the world to me," Tammy stated, fixing her hair in place.

"You know I would help you out any day." Standing still, she allowed them to wrap the green shoe straps up her leg.

"And I appreciate it. Now go up there, and flaunt my stuff." Nodding, she headed up the steps, and took a breath before continuing down the runaway. This time, she didn't have a robe. With a cool air surrounding her, she stopped at the edge, and showed off the jewelry.

Turning around, she walked for the stairs to show it off to the crowd. Coming down, she went to turn right, but a model beat her to it. Knowing she had to go left she walked off keeping her eyes on her sister alone. "Wait for a moment, I want to see your necklace," Tina stated, not recognizing her.

Stopping, she turned fully to them. "Can I see your rings?" Naoko asked, making Sakura lift her hand in a regal manner. "Aren't they heavenly?" she breathed, "Look Xiao Lang." She held Sakura's hand out to him, and he took it in his.

"Yes, heavenly," he agreed, staring at the one on her ring finger. It fit her finger perfectly, as if it was made especially for her. Feeling her steal her hand away, he looked into her eyes knowing she was upset with him.

Walking away, she smiled at her sister, and continued down the aisle. Syaoran watched her stop for a man, and almost scowled seeing how she graced him with a most dazzling smile…

L

Jamie…

L

Seated across from Mei Lin, he tried to pay attention to the work in front of him. Leaning over the table, he sighed, feeling his eyes start to hurt. Hearing him, she glanced away from her charts. Lounging comfortably on his leather sofa, she reviewed her work for a meeting in the morning. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, without thought.

"Tired," he replied, resting back in his chair.

"Really?" He found himself examining the way she bit on her pen cap, and the way her manicured nails moved over the paper. Stopping, he stared at his papers knowing he had to get a hold of himself. When he groaned, she turned her head to him wondering if he was in pain. "I give up," he said, in frustration, placing the papers down.

Getting up, he looked at her, and found everything she did seductive. "Are you going to bed?" She bit unto her bottom lip waiting for him to answer.

"Don't do that!" he cried, feeling his control wearing away.

"Do what?" she asked, with confusion, sitting up. This action caused her bosom to press against her tank, and Jamie had to bite his tongue.

"That!" He moved his hands about in a crazy manner, when she stood.

"Have you lost it?" She placed her hands upon her hips, outlining her figure.

"God I have, this is what you've done to me." Taking this as an insult, she gasped, eyes narrowing angrily at him.

"I've made you lose your mind?" she cried, glaring at him.

"Yes!" Maybe fighting would get his mind out of the gutter.

"The nerve of you. I don't know why I put up with this shit!" Stomping her feet, she stalked pass him in the direction of the bedroom. "You're ridiculous!" He heard her scream, before the door slammed shut.

Turning on his heels, he hurried to the bedroom. Mei Lin jumped when the door flew open, revealing a hungry looking man. "I am," he agreed, closing the door. "And what I'm about to do might end me up in the emergency room, but it's a chance I'm destined to take," he informed, receiving a look of confusion from her.

"Chan…" she whispered, when he started for her. "What the hell…" She gasped in shock when he literally shoved her unto the bed, and climbed over her. She slapped him across the face, but he merely grabbed her hand, and pinned it to the bed.

She squirmed beneath him, when he took her lips in a fierce kiss. Stealing her hand away, she grabbed a hold of his hair, and drew him closer to her, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Yielding to him, she indulged herself in the caresses of a man, after so many years.

L

Tomoyo…

L

Moving in the bed, her eyes opened hearing the bedroom door close. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was four in the morning. She stayed still as he moved about the room, finally entering the bathroom. Mostly every day, she would awaken from his entrance. Because of his schedule, she had to change hers, and enter the office later, just to lay in bed with him.

Sometimes, she would have to fight to get him to remain with her and not return to the hospital on only four hours of sleep. She knew he was doing this for her, but she didn't believe she could stay like this forever.

She did not want to be with someone, whom snuck in every night, and left early in the morning. Even though he was doing it for her, she felt as though he had to fit her into his schedule. When he finally climbed into bed, she allowed him to draw her into his arms. "Long night?" she asked, when he placed a kiss upon her neck.

"Very long," he replied, tiredly. "You should get back to sleep." When she turned to him, he stared into her eyes finding sadness lingering there. "What's the matter?" he asked, worriedly.

"Nothing's the matter," she whispered, giving him a tender kiss. "Glad you could join me." When he kissed her again, she broke it and rested her head on his shoulder. If she was going to betray her sisters, he had better be worth it…

L

L

Next Day…

L

Sakura laughed looking at the picture in the magazine. "Yeah, Moyo, I see it," she spoke, exiting the elevator with Tilly. "I'm proud to be in your magazine. I feel honored."

"Well you should be, I gave you two pages. I don't do that for just about anyone," Tomoyo replied, indignantly.

"I know. At least I don't charge you," she spoke, handing Tilly the file she held. "I need those faxed immediately." Tilly nodded, giving her another stack of important folders. "So what you doing today?"

"Nothing as yet, maybe we can have lunch?" Sakura looked down at the note on top, and frowned reading what it said.

"Yeah, maybe," she answered, opening her office door. Standing there, she looked at Syaoran, who was examining a model of a new building. "I'll call you" Hanging up, she entered and closed her door. "What do you want?" she asked, heading to her desk.

"Do I need to have a reason to see you?" he replied, standing. Last night, she hadn't returned home. And this morning he woke to find she didn't even bother to come home for a shower. He looked at her suit, and knew it didn't belong to her.

"Actually, you do. I'm a very busy woman. Now do you or not, because I have things to do," she stated, firmly, looking him in the eyes. "Don't touch that!" she snapped, when he moved his finger across her model.

"The layout isn't strong. You should redesign it. Wouldn't survive an earthquake," he informed, returning his eyes to her form.

"I don't need your opinion on anything. Don't you have someone to fuck?" Hearing her bold remark, his eyes grow firm. "Did I hit a soft spot?" she asked, not caring. "Found you've ran out of powerful women?"

"That is a dirty thing to say," he said, not portraying anger.

"It's not like I'm lying," she callously, remarked. "I guess it was wise to move here since as you couldn't find new meat in Hong Kong. Well if you haven't' noticed, it isn't as large as Hong Kong, not much variety here. Why not try America or Europe?"

"Actually I haven't gotten you, your sisters or that best friend of yours as yet. I guess I have a reason to remain, even for a bit," he stated, matching her tone. Revulsion flooded Sakura's face hearing the words that left his mouth.

"Get out of my office, you scoundrel!" she cried, pointing at the door. "You have absolutely no decency!"

"Me? How can you class me? How many of the woman have you seen me fuck with your own two eyes?" he hissed, walking to her desk. "Do you think I would sleep with women just to get what they have?" He sounded disgusted at the thought. "I might flirt with them, but I sure as hell don't sleep with them."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Why the hell do you care what I do?" he snapped, scrutinizing her.

"I don't care what you do!" she replied, vehemently.

"Don't give me that bullshit Sakura," he spat, staring into her eyes. "Every time you see me with another woman, you freak out! Then you have enough nerves to say you don't care?"

"I freak out because you're supposed to be engaged to me, yet you're hanging around with all sort of women!" she lied, not understanding why she was jealous. Feeling his eyes boring into hers, she rubbed her arm, stealing hers away from him.

"Supposed to be engaged?" he asked, incredulously. When she looked at him, he held a sardonic expression. "This is a mockery of the word." And as he spoke the last words, he leaned towards her, so she would hear every bit. "You don't know what it means to love someone."

"And you do?" she asked, voice trembling. "Mister I don't need anybody, I can do everything on my own? How much do you know about sharing your life with someone?" she shot back, trying to keep her voice steady. "You who doesn't want to give someone a chance just because they don't live up to your expectations!"

"My expectations are just like any other person," he replied, tiredly.

"You're a conceited bastard!" She realized speaking those words really hit home, when his face hardened. Shivering from the ungodly look in his eyes, she stepped back, and yelped falling into her chair. Expecting him to yell at her, she was shocked when he turned away from her. "Have you realized I speak the truth?" she pushed, knowing she should have stopped when she was ahead.

"Truth?" he growled, turning icy, morbid eyes to her tiny form. "You know nothing of the truth. Little miss perfect and her fucking perfect world. God gave you a blessing when he made you a woman." He clenched his fist tightly turning away from her. She jumped when he slammed her door shut, making the wall and her windows shake.

When her phone started to ring, she jumped in fright. Reaching over, she picked it up, trying to get her shaking hands unto control. "Hello?" she whispered, voice quivering.

"Sakura?" Hearing her father's voice, her breath caught.

"Hi daddy," she tried to sound happy, but after what just took place, she found it was almost impossible.

"I was just calling to ask how everything was going between you and Li," he started, making her swallow hard. "Sakura?"

"Yes, it's going well," she lied, knowing it was a disaster.

"Good, because this weekend we…Yelen and I are expecting to see a drastic change before we make our decisions on to whether or not to break the engaged and find both of you void of contract." As he spoke, she found it was getting harder to breath. "I know you don't want to lose your company, and Syaoran has labored hard to get his to where it is. You don't want to be the reason he fails, right?"

"No, daddy."

"And you don't want to lose all you've worked for either, do you baby?"

"No, daddy." The more he spoke, the more she found she was sinking deeper into despair.

"Good, because he's one of the hardest working man I've ever come across. He's given up a lot to get where he is today. And even though we aren't family as yet, I find I'm proud of him." the yet echoed in her thoughts, making her have to hold the phone with both hands. "And I'm counting on you to make sure this works out. You've never let me down." Feeling a lump rising, she swallowed knowing he was laying on the pressure and guilt thick. "You're going to make me proud, right?"

"Yes daddy."

"And you're going to try to make this work just like your sisters, aren't you darling?" Feeling a tear stream down her cheek, Sakura stifled a sniffle.

"Yes daddy."

"That's my girl. I'll see you this weekend, I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Slowly she placed the phone on the receiver. "Yes daddy, of course daddy." She closed her eyes knowing she'd just called the man he was proud of names, and accused him of dirty things. Reaching up, she ran her hand through her hair knowing she had to fix this mess, but realizing she hadn't the slightest clue how to do so…

L

L


	10. Obedient wife, huh?

Chap. 10: "Obedient wife? Huh?"

L

L

L

Opening his apartment door, Syaoran watched Kero race towards him, barking happily. Looking at the dog that cost him two thousand, he sighed. "When did you get a dog?" Mika asked, entering behind him.

"A while back," he answered, closing the door after another entered. All three inhaled smelling something delicious floating on the air.

"Having a meal prepared for us?" the new comer grinned.

"I guess," he spoke, wondering if Rose had stayed later. Walking down the hall, he turned towards the kitchen, with Kero following beside him, barking all the way. Pushing the door open, he paused staring at Sakura, who was busily chopping vegetables.

Hearing his entrance, she looked up expecting only to see him, but found two other men staring at her. Forgetting about what she was doing, she knew she looked a mess. Her hair wasn't fixed, and she was sure her face was a mess as was the apron she had on. "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing around the mess in the kitchen. He was sure she hadn't a clue what she was doing.

"Making you dinner," she answered, timidly, knowing he was possibly still pissed about earlier today in her office.

"Kinomoto Sakura?" Mika asked, knowing she was the woman from his fencing class. She looked at him, having no idea who he was.

"Yes, and you?" she asked, holding out her hand. Finding it was dirty, she pulled it back. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Li Mika, and this is Chow Kahn," he introduced himself, since Syaoran was still frowning at her. He hadn't known this was the woman, who was living with him. "So you're making dinner?" he asked, interested. From what he heard these sisters were the most pompous women one could ever have the pleasure of meeting.

"Yes," She answered, glancing in Syaoran's direction. She'd been told that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, so she was going to attempt it. "Are you going to join us?" she asked, willing to set the table for three instead of one.

"Yes."

"No, please excuse us for a moment," Syaoran told them, opening the door. "I need to speak with you." Knowing he was getting ready to yell at her or tell her to keep away, she looked at her vegetables.

"I can't leave what I'm doing, I don't want to ruin it. Why don't you gentlemen make yourselves comfortable?" she beamed, a smile at them. "Dinner will be served shortly." And feeling his piercing eyes on her, she started to chop.

"Sounds good, Xiao Lang?" Kahn grinned, wanting to taste what she was making.

"Out this door, and right down the hall. You'll come to the living area," he told them, wanting to get her alone. When the men started for the door, Sakura knew she couldn't allow them to leave her alone with him.

"Wait, please, sit. I already have the appetizer ready, and I'll get you some sake," she burst, ignoring the weird look they shot her. "Come with me." Moving towards closed doors, she opened it to reveal the dining area, with an old fashion table. "Please, sit," she urged, Mika and Kahn, before walking to get the appropriate utensils.

Removing their shoes, Mika and Kahn knelt down, and looked at Syaoran, who remained standing. When she looked at him, he scowled knowing he would talk to her later. Seating himself at the end of the table, he folded his arms over his chest.

A moment later Sakura appeared, and placed cups in front of them, before pouring sake. Placing the container on the tray off to the side, she removed herself from the room, and closed the door. Sighing, she got back to work knowing it was good that she'd gotten him to sit with his friends.

"Wow, an old fashion woman," Kahn grinned, not knowing the real Sakura, since as he was from Hong Kong. "Xiao Lang, you've outdone yourself."

"I know," he replied, wondering what she was up to.

"Yes, you have," Mika agreed, before taking a drink. "I've never gotten this kind of treatment at home," he chuckled, pushing out his chest. When the doors opened, she appeared with a large tray in her hand. Resting it down, she placed a set of plates in front of each of them, since Syaoran's place was the only set area.

Turning, she got the food and gently rested it down, making sure to stay lower than they were. And retrieving the bottle, she filled Syaoran's empty cup as well as the others. He watched her movements wondering where she'd picked this up.

When she left, he stared at the food in front of him, wondering if it was edible. Mika and Kahn weren't as reserved as he, because they started to serve themselves. And when Kahn took the first bite, he watched the man carefully. "Hmmm," he murmured, before taking another mouthful. "This is really good."

"He's right." Mika looked at Syaoran, and raised a brow when he failed to touch anything. "You aren't going to be rude, are you?" After what took place in her office earlier today, he didn't feel he could trust her.

"We should have meetings at your place from now on," Kahn chuckled, before drinking. "Such hospitality."

Unmoved by her ploy, he remained still until she returned, this time the aroma from the kitchen drifting into the room. Clearing the empty plates away, she turned her eyes from him, when he looked at her. She was trying her best. "Would you like more?" she asked, holding the bottle of sake.

"Fine." Pouring it, she was very careful not to spill any. Moving to his friends, she filled theirs after asking the same question. Leaving, she got the plates of food for dinner, praying that each came out right.

Placing each down, the men stared at the chicken, beef, pork, seafood, vegetables and rice dishes. Lowering her head, she moved back. "Please enjoy," she spoke, having noticed that Syaoran didn't touch any of her appetizer. "Aren't you pleased?" she asked, wondering if he didn't like the dishes in front of him.

"Join us," he stated, not looking at her. It was then that she realized he didn't trust her to cook for him. He was afraid that she did something to the food, and it hurt. Nodding, she moved to get her plates and utensils. Returning to the table, she picked up the bowl of rice, but instead of serving herself, she did him.

And it continued that way, until there was a full meal in front of him. Mika and Kahn watched her in amusement, wondering what kind of woman she was. Serving herself, she picked up her fork, and placed a piece of meat and vegetable into her mouth.

Watching her chew and swallow, he realized it was safe to eat. And picking up the fork in front of him, he started to eat realizing just how good her food was. He hadn't thought someone like her would know how to cook. "You know Xiao Lang, after seeing what you've done to the building, I believe I could make a deal with you," Kahn started, getting into business mode as he filled his belly.

"Do you?" Syaoran asked, glancing at Sakura, who was keeping to herself.

"Certainly. Mika has already vouched for you," Kahn grinned, getting another helping of food. "And after this wonderful hospitality, how could I not take it into consideration?" he asked, before stuffing his mouth.

"I agree," Syaoran replied, when Sakura got up.

"I shall get another bottle of sake," she told him, when he looked at her.

"And I like a man who has his woman in check," Kahn laughed, not knowing how far from the truth he was. Syaoran didn't know what Sakura was up to but he knew there was a catch to this meal. And once they left, he was going to find out…

L

Listening to their laughter and loud talking, Sakura cleaned up the kitchen, not wanting to leave Rose a lot of work for the morning. After eating a small amount, she excused herself not feeling welcomed. She placed the last pot away, when the doors opened.

Turning she looked at them, wondering if they were going to leave. "I wanted to thank you personally for the wonderful meal," Kahn spoke, grinning. "I hope the next time I'm in town, I shall enjoy another."

"Thank you, and certainly," she inclined her head, still keeping up her roll. "I bid you good night, gentlemen."

"Good night." They followed Syaoran out of the kitchen, and to the front door. Picking up Kero, she turned off the light and started for the bedroom. Placing the pup down, she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

L

After bidding his friends' farewell, Syaoran found the kitchen was in darkness, and the minute he walked into the bedroom, he heard the shower going. Sitting down, he removed his tie, and started to undo his shirt.

She couldn't hide in the shower all night. Taking off his watch, he placed it on the table in front of him, when Kero curled into a ball on Sakura's side of the bed. He looked at the door when it finally opened, and she exited in her pajamas. "What was that about?" he asked, not wasting any time.

"I was merely apologizing for my actions today. It was uncalled for," she replied, not looking at him. Standing, he removed his shirt, and placed it unto the chair.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" he replied, starting to undo his pants buttons.

"Only if you desire," she meekly, replied. Sitting on the bed, she lifted Kero into her arms and proceeded to place him in his own bed. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him. "You're right, I don't know you therefore I haven't the right to judge you." He stared into her eyes wondering if she was being sincere or not, and right now he couldn't tell. "Can you forgive me?"

"Only when I wake up alive in the morning," he remarked, walking to the bathroom.

"Do you honestly think I would resort to poisoning you?" she asked, flinching at the cold look he gave her.

"I don't know." When the door closed, she looked down clenching her fists. Thinking about placing the usual barrier between them, she fought down the urge and climbed beneath the covers. Resting her head on the pillow, a sigh left her lips. He wasn't going to make this easy on her at all, and she only had five days to get his forgiveness.

She felt the bed move when he entered. Without saying a word, he turned out the lights, engulfing the room in darkness. "Goodnight," she spoke, wanting to see if he would reply. And sure enough nothing left his lips, yes, he was definitely not going to make this easy…

L

Next Mei Lin…

L

Buttoning her shirt, she looked away from Jamie's eyes. Tucking it into her pants, she fixed it before starting to the door. He walked behind her, pulling on his jacket. Entering the kitchen, she reached for her papers, and he went for the Newspaper. "Lunch today?" he asked, eyes glued to what was in front of him.

"Yes, at twelve?" she reached for her cup of coffee.

"Yeah." They moved around each other, already used to this morning routine. Turning around, they found themselves looking into each other's face. "A long lunch?" He raised his brows suggestively, causing a smile.

"Maybe," she replied, teasingly. Placing his cup down, he took hers out of her hand, and drew her into his arms.

"What do you mean maybe?" And not giving her a chance to answer, he gave her a tender kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she went on her toes and returned the sweet kiss. Placing his hands beneath her bottom, he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Just what I said, I'm a very busy woman, Chan..." she whispered, against his lips. Last night, while cuddled in his arms, she realized she wasn't putting up the fight she was supposed to. Instead she'd fallen for the enemy. There was something about the man kissing her that made her tiny hairs stand on edge and her heart race.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, she stared into his blue eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked, seeing the way she was examining him. A smile touched her lips, knowing he was what she'd been waiting for all these years.

"Nothing's the matter. I think I can do a long lunch." He grinned, receiving the kiss she gave him. When Marie appeared in the door, he released his hold on her. Turning away from each other, they failed to see the smile she had. Humorously, she watched them reach for the wrong cups.

Taking a drink, Mei Lin wrinkled her nose tasting his awful black coffee. Jamie looked at the floral cup he was drinking out of, and turned tasting the cream. "I believe this is yours," he said, handing her the cup.

"Yeah." She gave him his, and turned her eyes to what she was reading.

"Good morning," Marie greeted, entering the kitchen.

"Morning Marie," both replied, at the same time. Jamie was the first to glance at his watch, and find that he had to go.

"Dinner tonight?" Marie asked, watching them get ready to leave.

"We're eating out," Mei Lin answered, starting to the exit. "Bye."

"Bye." Watching them leave, she smiled knowing they were far too much alike for their own good…

"I'll pick you up?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"Yeah. Just come on up, when you arrive," she replied, tightening her hold as she watched the numbers decrease. Tomorrow she would have to meet with her sisters to find out how things were going. She didn't know if they were still driving Eriol and Syaoran crazy, while she was cuddling up with Jamie.

"I'll do that." And when the doors opened, they walked off heading towards their cars. Stopping behind them, he lifted her face so he could gaze at her. For all the shit he went through with her, he had to say it was more than worth it. "Take it easy?"

"Don't I always?" He chuckled shaking his head. "Fine I'll take it easy." With one last kiss, they separated, walking to their cars.

"You'd better."

L

Syaoran…

L

Walking down the hall with Wei, he glanced at his watch seeing that it was just after twelve. "Shoran called," Wei informed, not seeing when Syaoran frowned. "Wishes for you to call him."

"Okay. What else?"

"The lunch with Miss Sakura," he answered, shortly. "You're late for that." Reaching his office door, he turned it.

"Reschedule with her, I can't make it," he stated, entering his office. Stopping, he stared at Sakura, who was looking at some pictures on one of his tables. Not looking Wei bumped into him, and moved back, fixing his glasses.

Hearing them, she turned wearing a totally different kind of suit. She wore a white shirt, with two buttons undone and a sophisticated black skirt that had a split up the back. The heels she wore gave her four inches in height. "Can't make lunch?" she asked, her long copper locks pulled back into a stylish bun, just like how she'd seen Tina wear it.

"No," he answered, stealing his eyes away.

"Why not?" she asked, following his movements.

"Because I have work," was his lame excuse.

"I also run my own company and I have time, my sisters and their fiancés have time, aren't we just as busy as you?" she inquired, raising one brow. "Please, Wei-san, excuse us for a moment."

"Yes ma'am," Wei replied, turning for the door.

"I'm not done with you Wei," Syaoran spoke, making the poor man stop. "Whatever you have to say, just say it and leave. You're wasting my time." Smiling she walked in front of him, and pressed her palms against his desk, when he sat down. Looking up, he found himself staring into her bosom that was pushed up by a bra. "Excuse us Wei," he corrected himself, knowing whatever she was going to say wasn't for his ears.

"Yes sir." Not giving him a chance to change his mind, Wei exited and closed the door behind him. Resting back in his chair, he gave her a cocky look.

"What do you want?" he asked, in a bored tone.

"What every other woman wants when she leans over your desk in this fashion," she replied, provocatively. "I figure if I do the same, it'll at least get you to have lunch with me."

"When women do that they aren't asking for lunch," he snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Pull your hair down, button your shirt and wipe that red lipstick off your lips," he ordered, knowing it was not like her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it!" Frowning she stared into his eyes wondering if she was making him uncomfortable or was he just disgusted by her.

"Do I resemble a woman too much?" And she did, he couldn't hide behind calling her a child seeing her dressed this way.

"No, not a woman something else, a harlot or maybe a whore," he claimed, eating away at her pride. "Do you think playing dress up can change who you are?" Grabbing the nearest thing to her, she threw it directly at his face. Catching the stapler, before it hit him in the face, he watched her turn on her heels and head for the door.

Opening it, she slammed it shut behind her, not realizing she had forgotten her purse. Seeing it, he grabbed it and started for the door. When he exited, he ignored the people in the hallway and walked towards the elevator.

Rounding the corner, he saw her talking to some man. A bright smile spread across her face, showing off her pearly whites, but the man was hardly looking at her face because his eyes were glued to her chest. Scowling, he stalked over to them. "So how about lunch today?" He heard the man asked, charmingly.

"Lunch?" she questioned, glancing in his direction. "Sounds wonder…"

"You forgot your purse," Syaoran interrupted, cutting her off from finishing. He stood beside her, and held her arm as if he was claiming her. "Darling," he almost snarled, tightening his hold.

"Right," she smiled, trying not to wince from pain. "How forgetful I am," she replied, taking it from him.

"Li Xiao Lang?" the man asked, turning his eyes from Sakura. "You know this lovely lady?"

"She's my fiancée," he answered, trying his hardest not to glare at the man. Sakura thought he was a hypocrite for trying to claim her now just because she was being asked out on a date.

"Oh," the man swallowed, "I hadn't known because her finger…"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Syaoran asked, cutting him off.

"We have a meeting today."

"Wei, please reschedule this man, I have an important engagement I cannot miss."

"Yes, Master Li." When the elevator doors opened, Syaoran almost shoved Sakura inside, and pressed for the garage. When the doors closed, she dragged her arm from his hold.

"What's your problem?" she finally cried, rubbing the spot he'd been gripping.

"I have no problem," he replied, not looking at her.

"You have a serious problem trying to claim me," she hissed, glad she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. When he looked at her, she swallowed knowing she had to be strong. "I thought you were too busy to go with me."

"I am too busy to go out with you. I'm just escorting you to your car," he bit out, killing Sakura's spirits. She thought he'd decided to go out with her.

"My car isn't here, I took a taxi," she informed, making his eyes turn to her. "I thought I would have been able to convince you, I guess I was wrong."

"You were," he replied, taking out his car keys. "Here drive home, and change."

"That's okay, I think I'll have lunch alone. I have money, besides I've seen the advantages of dressing this way." The minute she said that, the doors opened on one of the floors, and four good looking men stepped on, each eyeing her.

"Good afternoon," One greeted, making the others follow. Sakura blossomed under their flirtatious eyes, knowing her Victoria secrets bra was working.

"Hello…" she replied, making it roll off her tongue. "Gentlemen, going to lunch?" Syaoran clenched his fists trying to prevent himself from strangling her.

"Yes, are you?" one answered, looking her over.

"Yes, and alone." When she had the nerves to wink at one, Syaoran had enough. When the doors opened, he pulled her off, not even asking the men to move out of the way. Yelping in surprise, she collided into his chest, when the elevator doors closed. "What are you doing?" she cried, not caring about the strangers looking at them.

He didn't answer as he pressed the elevator. Holding unto her hand, he didn't let go as he waited impatiently for another. "Let me go," she tried to tug herself free, but his grip on her hand only tightened. When the elevator arrived, he stepped on pulling her behind him.

Pulling herself, she screamed crashing into the other side. Sliding to the ground, she drew her legs to her chest, feeling miserable. Removing her shoes, she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from slipping through. "I hate you, Li Xiao Lang!" she screamed, lifting teary eyes to him. "I hate you so much!"

"I'm glad," he drawled, uncaringly. He grunted when a shoe smacked him in the head. Whipping around, he bent down to her, and held her by her arms, drawing her closer to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to treat me like a woman, not a child or a tramp," she replied, through tears, looking into his eyes. "I know I'm not the most developed woman alive, but I have something to offer. From the first night of this blasted engagement you've treated me like I have no worth just because I'm not like the women you're interested in!" Heaving a sigh, she reached up and wiped her tears away. "I'm ridiculous."

She felt stupid for crying in front of him, and couldn't lift her face to his. When the doors opened, they were on the second floor, and people stepped on. Feeling their eyes on them, Syaoran wiped Sakura's tears away, feeling like the bad guy he was. "Are you okay ma'am?" a man asked, worriedly, glaring at Syaoran. "Did he hurt you?" He looked away from her expecting her to say yes, just like she did with the police.

"No, I hurt myself," Sakura answered, softly. Hearing her response, he was surprised. "I can't walk in my shoes," she admitted, smiling through tears. "Silly me." She did feel like what he claimed her to be finding herself seated on the elevator floor, and in tears.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they found themselves in the garage. Everyone got off leaving them alone. "I should get going," she sighed, feeling drained of energy. "Tired of fighting. There's no point, because it's never going to change anything."

When he drew her to him, and kissed her, her eyes widened in shock. Tasting her tears, he moved his lips gently against hers, feeling when her arms wrapped around his neck. Moving into him, she returned it remembering the last time they shared such a kiss.

The beeping of the elevator made them break apart, and she stared at him in confusion. He didn't look upset anymore, there was something else. Hearing that she was tired of fighting made him wonders if she was ready to make this work. "Lunch?" he asked, almost smiling at the look of confusion on her face.

"Lunch?" she echoed, when the doors tried to close.

"Aren't you hungry after all the screaming and crying?" he inquired, lifting her to her feet, one of her shoes in his hand.

"Yes." She answered blankly wondering what exactly had happened in there. She remembered saying she'd had enough then he was kissing her. Allowing him to lead her out of the elevator, she removed her other shoe. "I'm confused," she admitted, making him stop to look at her.

"You want to give this a try, right?" he asked, lifting her face to his.

"I've always wanted to give this a try," And seeing the look he gave her, she corrected herself. "Okay only at times I've wanted to give this a try."

"Well now I'm ready since as I feel that you are," he explained, simply, continuing on his way. She hurried to catch up to him, when he pulled out his car keys.

"I thought you didn't like me?" she moved to the passenger side. "My childish qualities," she emphasized.

"Simply means your beauty will last longer." She froze staring at the spot he occupied. Standing there in a daze, she felt as light as a feather hearing the first real compliment he'd ever given her. "Coming?" Realizing he was waiting for her, she got into the car, and pulled on her seat belt.

"Where are we going?" she asked, when he backed out.

"Where do you want to go?" was his response. Turning unto the main road, he glanced at her when she failed to answer, and started to remove the lipstick.

"Doesn't matter," she replied, pulling her hair down, like he asked. Running her hand through it, she allowed it to fall against her back. "Something simple, would be good. Not really into a heavy meal, unless you're hungry."

"Simple is fine, and I know where to go."

L

Mei Lin…

L

Walking beside her fiancé, she enjoyed the warmth the sun gave and the salty breeze from the ocean. Moving her hair behind her ear, a sigh left her lips. "Is my company starting to bore you?" Jamie asked, raising a brow.

"Hardly," she replied, resting against his arm. "At least not yet," she continued, coyly.

"Not yet?" he turned to her, and walked backwards. "Tell me, how do I not lose your affections?" he inquired, asking a serious question. He'd never met anyone like her before, and he sure as hell wanted to keep her.

"Love me unconditionally," she replied, before she could stop herself. She stopped, when he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. All she ever wanted was for a man to love her for who she really was, not her name, beauty or wealth. All she encountered was money hungry beasts, who only thought about themselves.

"Is that all?" he grinned, acting like it was nothing big.

"Yes, that's all. Why not important enough for you?" she asked, poking him in the chest. He chuckled resting his forehead against hers.

"No Mei Lin, that I do without any effort at all." And hearing him speak so about what he felt for her, left her at a loss of words. Was his feelings really so strong? "Did I scare you?"

"Nothing scares me." Tiptoeing, she drew him into a kiss. Right now scared the hell out of her, because she was willingly opening up to him, without caring that he might end up hurting her just like the first. Resting her head against his chest, she held unto him, and closed her eyes praying it wouldn't be so.

"Chan?" a man cried, from behind. Jamie looked up, and grinned seeing a good friend of his.

"Kevin!" he chuckled, getting Mei Lin's attention. "I never knew you lived in Tokyo."

"I don't, I'm just visiting with my wife, Tiffany." Turning, she found herself staring the last man she ever wanted to see again, directly in the face. When he noticed her, she could tell he was shocked. All at once awful memories flooded her. "Mei Lin," he whispered, when she glanced at his very pregnant wife.

"Kinomoto!" she snapped, knowing she'd been the one he was cheating on her with.

"You two know each other?" Jamie asked, with confusion. "What a small world." He didn't realize what was happening to Mei Lin. She was in pain seeing this man and his wife, the ones who cost her everything dear to her. "How did you two meet?"

"It doesn't matter," she snapped, pushing out of his arms. Walking off, she left Jamie staring after her in confusion.

"Mei Lin!" he cried, turning to look at her. "Mei Lin, stop!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, starting to run…

L

Sakura…

L

She never thought she would be walking on the boardwalk with Syaoran, and having a real conversation, without dirty words or glares aimed at each other. After having a small lunch, she got ice cream, and was currently munching away. "My father gave me a wake up call," she was explaining. "I can't afford to lose all I've worked for, and I know you don't want to as well," she paused, staring ahead. "Though that isn't my only reason for wanting to try."

"You can already tell I hardly cared about their little contract," he started, also eating ice cream. "I didn't give you the time of day, because I felt as though I would be wasting my time until you were willing." He thought by now she would have given up, but here they were.

"We could have had this conversation weeks ago, if you hadn't been stubborn," she spoke, looking at him, when he turned his head to her.

"Stubborn? Who got who locked up?" He asked, raising a brow. She gave a guilty laugh, knowing that had been all her. "Filled the apartment with cats, threw blows and shoes?"

"Well who…" she paused trying to think of something, really good. "Who set dogs loose in the apartment, and ruined everything? And who made me want to get implants?" Hearing the last part, he raised a brow. "I'm serious. You're very good at hurting another's feelings."

"And you're also," he replied, knowing when she called him a bastard, she hit home.

"I'm sorry for being so nasty. It's hard to trust men because they have always been nasty to us, it's nothing personal," she explained, brushing her hair off her face.

"Why or when did you start retaliating?"

"It's a long and complicated story. It started when Mei Lin finished graduate school. When she turned every guy down, she started a chain reaction and men would approach us because of bets. And when we turned them down they would make crude remarks. Some were bold enough to touch us in inappropriate ways, so slaps turned into kicks and punches. We only wanted respect, and to be treated like equals in the business world."

"You're more than equals, some men couldn't do what you girls do," he agreed, tossing his napkins into the trash. "But don't you believe having a family will interfere with your work?"

"Never really thought about a family as much until this started. I had come to accept remaining alo…single forever." She threw away her napkins, when he looked at her. "What?" she asked, wondering if something was on her face.

"Nothing," he replied, turning towards the water. She was twenty-four, and hadn't experienced what a real relationship was like, while he'd been through too many. This was some match. He, Eriol and Jamie were dealing with woman, who hadn't experienced enough to know what real love was.

And right now, he felt as though he was taking advantage of her, because she didn't know any better. He wondered if she was only doing this to please her father. "Mei Lin!" Turning, both watched Mei Lin run pass them, with Jamie following behind.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura shouted, worried about her sister. "Mei, Mei!" Leaving Syaoran, she ran after her wondering if Jamie hurt her in some way. Upon hearing Sakura's voice, Mei Lin stopped dead in her tracks, and turned. "What's the matter?" she asked, reaching her.

"Him, he's here in Tokyo," she whispered, not having to tell Sakura, who he was because she knew the only man who could torment her sister was Soto Kevin. "And with her." She knew her sister was trying her hardest not to cry, especially in public.

"Mei Lin?" Jamie breathed, catching up to them, with Syaoran at his side. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried about her. She turned from him, not wanting him to see her or the misery in her eyes.

"Jamie, right now isn't a good time," Sakura told the man, holding her sister's shoulders.

"I can see, what's the matter?" Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was really worried about her. When he reached out to touch her, Sakura placed her hand on his, preventing him from doing so.

"She'll be home tonight, just give her some time to calm down," she explained, giving him a silent warning. "I'll go with her," she informed, looking sadly at Syaoran.

"Here," Syaoran said, taking out his keys. "I'll get a ride from Jamie."

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it. "She's fine, don't worry." Don't worry? How could he not worry about the woman he cared about. He didn't understand what it was about Kevin that would make her freak out so badly. Frowning, he pushed his hands into his pockets, when they disappeared around a booth.

"She doesn't want Mei Lin snapping, and saying something she doesn't mean," Syaoran told the man next to him.

"I would rather her snapping at me, because then I know she's fine. Right now, she couldn't even speak, which worries me." Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, turning to look at Syaoran. "Things working out, I see," he commented, trying to ease his mind.

"For the past hour, I haven't gotten my hopes up as yet. If we make it through the night without an argument, I might drop dead from shock," he replied, wearily, ignoring the grin on Jamie's face. "I unlike you, I don't live for the rush, I find excitement another way."

"Right," he nodded, finding his mind couldn't ease its worry about Mei Lin. Knowing she would tell him when she was ready, he turned, wondering what he was going to do now. He really didn't feel like returning to work.

L

They didn't even make it to Syaoran's car, before Mei Lin burst into tears. Sitting on the sidewalk, she held her sister, allowing her to cry freely. "It's all because of him, all his fault," she sobbed, holding unto her baby sister, tightly.

"Oh Mei Lin," she whispered, not knowing what else to say to her.

"He took everything from me. I have nothing to offer any other, because he stole my reason for being here," she explained, before her voice gave out. Hearing her wretched sobs, Sakura felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. "I have nothing to offer Jamie." And when harsh reality hit, a whole new set of tears overcame her. "Nothing…

L

L

L

Author's note: so yeah….slacker? yep yep yep…sorry extra busy as usual. See ya in a sec!!!


	11. Parting ways

Chap. 11: "Parting ways…"

L

L

L

"It's simply perfect!" a man praised, staring at his new building. Sakura folded her arms over her chest, knowing Syaoran had been correct about its stability. After revisions, she found she loved the new version a lot better.

"I'm glad, Mister Takahashi," she grinned, winking at Tilly, who returned the look. "As soon as we receive the first payment, construction will start immediately," she informed, when Tilly laid out the forms on the table.

"Certainly, and it can be up in six months?" he asked, taking out his pens.

"Maybe five and a half," she replied, confidently. After months, it finally seemed as though her bad luck was going away. "Right here and here," she moved her finger across the lines, showing exactly where to sign and initial.

"Have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?" he asked, already informing her about his two single sons.

"Yes, I have found one," she laughed, seeing his surprised look. Hearing herself admit such a thing even sounded strange to her, but it was safer than calling him her fiancé, and not have it work out.

"He's a lucky man." And she wondered if Syaoran thought the same, then her mind drifted to what he was currently doing. Today she had a date with him, and he told her to dress to go swimming, so she was greatly anticipating this…

L

Jamie…

L

Sakura told him to wait until Mei Lin felt she was ready to come back to him. And although it took her a week and half, she finally felt comfortable enough to be around him. Deep down, he felt as though some wound had been reopened when she saw Kevin, who he found out, was an ex boyfriend. "Try to find out more about this," he told one of his worker, pointing at the date. "I want to know everything that occurred."

"Yes sir, anything else?" Jamie looked at his door, when it opened to reveal Mei Lin. He hadn't expected her to drop by today, and was surprised yet glad that she'd come on her own.

"No, that's all," he smiled, staring at her. Giving him a smile of her own, she moved out of the way to allow the man to exit. When the door closed, she glanced around his familiar office, because she had been in it on more than one occasion. "I hadn't known you were coming by."

"I thought I would drop in, are you busy?" she asked, hands clasped behind her.

"I'm never busy when it comes to you," he replied, glad to have her here. Moving around his desk, she sat on it, in front of his chair. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see you," she replied, simply. He reached for her hand, and drew her unto his lap, having a feeling what she was looking for. When she rested her head on his chest, he turned the chair towards the window.

"Didn't sleep good?" He could feel her toss and turn in bed.

"Nope," she sighed, closing her eyes. It felt good to know he was willing to give her comfort whenever she needed it. And it was even better because she didn't have to ask him. She gripped his shirt when he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When she lifted her head to him, he knew to give her a gentle kiss upon the lips. And he complied, always wanting to have her in his arms. He felt as though they had something strong, because she sought him out for comfort instead of her sisters, and that was saying a lot considering how close they were to each other.

Listening to his heartbeat, she wondered when she should tell him what really plagued her. Should she tell him now when they were just getting close, or should she save it for later. This was a very hard decision, because she did not want to lose him, yet she would feel guilt robbing him of what he so rightfully deserved. "Jamie," she whispered, deciding it was best to tell him now.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you," she spoke, her voice growing firm with sadness. Looking down, he prayed she hadn't come here to break up with him, even though they hadn't officially declared they were seeing each other. He considered them to be engaged because they were intimate. He hardly made a habit of sleeping with women he didn't care about.

"What is it?"

"I…" At that moment the door opened, and Aden stepped in ready to bother his son.

"Jamie, shouldn't be having lunch with Mei Lin?" he asked, staring at the chair back. "James?" When the chair turned to open view, he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the two. Both watched a smile blossom on his face, showing how glad he was. "Oh I see, sorry for interrupting," he apologized.

"It's fine," Mei Lin smiled, a bit relieved that they'd been interrupted. Jamie however wanted to know what she had to tell him that was so important. "How are you?" she asked, standing from Jamie's lap.

"Wonderful, and you?" Aden beamed, youth returning to his features.

"Perfect."

"Well since as we're all here together, why not have lunch?" he, asked, wanting to see the two together. He hoped his son could see how pleased he was. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Jamie answered, standing behind Mei Lin.

"I'll meet the two of you outside, I'm driving." Mei Lin found he reminded her of her own father. And seeing how happy they were making him, she felt her heartache not wanting to ruin it. When he left, Jamie wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her against him.

"What did you have to tell me?" he asked, resting beside her neck.

"I'll tell you later," she replied, turning around. "There's no point in telling you now, besides your father is waiting for us. He might grow impatient," she smiled, caressing his cheek, adoringly.

"Fine, but tonight I want to know, okay?"

"Okay." Giving him a kiss, she prayed he would forget, and she was going to try to make this happen. She'd lost all her nerves…

L

Syaoran…

L

Standing alone, he watched the large wave pool, and all the surfers riding them. Already dressed for it, he was waiting for Sakura to come out of the changing room. Resting his board against the railing, he moved his hand slowly over it, wondering how she would react to this. "Hey there," a woman, greeted, standing beside him in a bikini.

"Hey," he replied, knowing he didn't have money written all over him, because he was dressed like everyone else present.

"A surfer?" she asked, touching his board.

"Yeah," he answered, wondering why she was asking such obvious questions. Glancing at his watch, he wondered what was taking Sakura so long to change.

L

Exiting the bathroom, with her bag in her hand, Sakura glanced around the park trying to spot Syaoran. She'd never been to a place like this before, and had a feeling she was going to look like a fool. Spotting him at the railing, she wasn't surprised to find a woman talking to him. "Oh, does he always have to attract them?" she asked herself, walking off.

She knew there were other good looking men hanging about, but no this woman just had to go after hers. Wearing a blue, brown and white two piece bikini, she wondered if it was a bit too much, since she mainly wore it for tanning.

When Syaoran turned, she saw the look on his face, and looked behind her. Seeing her look back, he smiled shaking his head. "So you here alone?" The new comer asked when Sakura finally reached them.

"No," he answered, not able to take his eyes off her. "I'm here with this woman here," he informed, drawing Sakura close to him.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Without saying another word, she walked off leaving them alone.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Hardly, every woman in there was grooming themselves for the sexy surfers. It was hard enough getting in," she answered, pulling her locks into a ponytail. "So did you bring me here to kill myself?" she asked, teasingly. "A form of revenge?"

"Revenge? I haven't decided as yet, but I wanted you to see what I do for fun," he explained, picking up his board. "I don't ride horses, fence or ballet. We're going to have to meet somewhere."

"How thoughtful," she drawled, walking down the steps to the large pool. There was so many people hanging out, she wondered how they were going to get into the water. When he took her hand, she made sure to stay close to him.

"Hey Xiao!" a man, shouted spotting him.

"Hey Leo," Syaoran greeted, reaching him. Leo's cool greens examined Sakura, before looking at Syaoran with an approving grin.

"Never thought I'd see you today," Leo spoke, his shaggy hair surrounding his face. "And not alone, I can smell amateur."

"She's an infant," Syaoran replied, feeling when Sakura's hand tightened on his. Leo laughed obviously finding that amusing. "This is Sakura," he introduced, making Leo nod.

"Right, right. Come over this way, the others are already hitting it. Today is ridiculously packed, can't hit anything big," he explained, walking towards the edge. Sakura felt worse than when she was at parties. Reaching the group, Syaoran rested his board down, before taking her bag.

"It'll be safe here," he spoke, knowing he'd already told her to leave all her expensive things in the car. She nodded, biting her bottom lip, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "You ready?"

"Ready?" she echoed, giving a blank look. He grinned, knowing this was going to be a lot of fun. He knew she was a good swimmer, but he hadn't any idea if she could handle herself in such waves.

"To ride with me." Slowly nodding, she turned towards the large pool filled with waves, and gulped. Some started to laugh obviously recognizing her fearful look.

"Leave her with us for a bit, and go catch some to warm up," a guy told him. "Don't worry Xiao, she'll be fine with us." He winked at Sakura, who felt her cheeks redden a bit.

"I'll go with you and Leo," a girl spoke, slipping off the wall.

"When you're ready, come over to the edge. Okay?" She nodded, making him smile, before walking away from her. Sitting on a chair, she watched him, the girl and Leo get ready for going into the water. She never thought he was the sort of person who was into surfing. Placing her chin on her hand, she leaned forward, watching when he paddled out.

"So how did you and Xiao meet? He's never brought a girl here before," a guy asked, sitting beside her.

"Through our parents," she replied, feeling happy that she was the first he'd brought here.

"Oh, parents want this do they?" he grinned, making her nod, not looking at him. She focused on Syaoran, when he started to ride the waves with Leo. "You don't seem like the type to enjoy something like this."

"How would you know?" she asked, raising a brow at him.

"Because it's clearly written all over you that you're a prep," he answered, before getting up. Being called a prep insulted Sakura, even though it wasn't a lie. She hadn't done something like this before, but that was because she didn't know anyone who surfed.

Standing, she walked off knowing she wouldn't be afraid to try something new. Hell she was trying to make this relationship with Syaoran work, not only for her father, but also for herself. And if she was willing to do that, she sure as hell could do this.

She stood where he told her to, and waited for him. When Leo was swallowed up by a wave, she swallowed feeling her knees start to shake. "Get a hold of yourself Sakura," she whispered, when Syaoran waved her over. Her stomach churned, and her knees felt weak.

Getting into the water, she ignored the cool temperature and made her way to him, feeling the waves brush pass her making it hard to walk. "Ready?" he asked when she reached him.

"Yeah," she answered, sounding scared.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting her to do anything she did not want.

"Yes," she gave him a firm response, making him smile. Getting on, she listened to his instructions as they paddled out. When they came around the waves, she sat on the front and watched people go after each other. With each that went down, she found she was getting more fearful watching them swallowed up by the water.

"It's okay," he assured, drawing her towards him. "We won't go until you're ready." Resting against his chest, she felt the cool water. She didn't know how long they stayed there, but soon she found she might as well get it over with.

"Ready." Moving to the front, she did as he told her. Evening out her weight, she watched as he waited for the right one. "Okay," she breathed, when he started off. She swallowed when he caught one, and going over the edge, she screamed watching the board cut through the water.

And the more they went off, Sakura found she enjoyed it more and more. "Again?" he asked, watching her expression.

"Yes, can I try to stand?" she asked, knowing it would probably be more enjoyable if she could.

"Sure." He knew it wasn't going to be fun when they fell off. Deciding he would allow her to find this out for herself. "When I call you, I want to you to try to stand, okay?"

"Yeah." Helping him paddle, her heart started to race when they caught one. Feeling him stand, she got ready, and hearing him, she attempted to stand, but did not quite get it right. Her scream died when the water, which dragged them under, swallowed them up.

When he grabbed her, he brought her up to the surface. "Are you okay?" he asked, staring at her face. Sakura started to laugh never finding herself so scared before.

"Yeah, oh my god that was terrifying," she breathed, holding unto him.

"Had enough?"

"Just for now," she told him, wanting to rest a bit…

L

Sitting by himself, Syaoran knew they'd been at the pool for about five hours, and still Sakura wasn't ready. The park was slowly emptying out, giving them more freedom to move about. Hearing her scream, he watched her fall off the body board.

And as quickly as she fell, she was back up ready to throw it out, and jumped unto it again. "You'd think she was a little girl," Leo spoke, taking a seat beside him. "How did you find this one?" he asked, giving Syaoran a bottle of beer, knowing he wasn't going back out.

"I stepped unto her dress," he answered, remembering the first night they met. Hearing this Leo chuckled, turning his eyes to Sakura. He watched her laugh with the children, and wondered if she would be a good mother seeing how much of a child she still was at heart.

"I don't know what to think of her, talking to her I find myself listening to a grown woman, but watching her now I see a kid."

"Same here," Syaoran agreed, resting back in his chair.

Laughing she rested on her new body board, and sighed watching the children. She knew she was absolutely awful at this surfing thing, but she was enjoying herself. Turning she looked at Syaoran, who was talking to Leo.

He was dry, since he hadn't been in the water for awhile. "Going again Sakura?" an eight year old asked, staring at her.

"One last time, then I have to go," she answered, getting up. Running, she threw the board out and jumped unto it, trying to balance herself. Jumping off, she caught herself from falling, and grabbed her board.

Getting out of the water, she walked towards Syaoran, who was still talking to Leo. Placing her board down, she sat on it in front of them. Taking the towel he handed her, she dried her hair out, then slowly moved over her body. "Ready?" he asked, glancing at her pink cheeks.

"When you are," she replied, smiling. Hearing her cell start to ring, she reached for it inside her purse. "Hello daddy," she greeted, moving the towel down her legs.

"Darling, are you busy?"

"Nope, is something the matter?" she asked, placing the towel down.

"Richardson called me, he's upset because you sold the building you designed for him to another," he explained, making her frown listening to him.

"But I didn't, father," she replied, her voice changing. "I had that model there for two months, and he wouldn't make his mind up on whether or not he wanted it. Today I sold a revised version, should I not have?"

"Not without knowing for sure if he wanted it or not."

"But father, I had millions resting in the balance. It was either I waited for him or go ahead, and today the papers were signed, in a week construction starts. There's hardly anything I can do about it, and if Richardson wants to blow this out of proportions I'm sure Jamie and Aden wouldn't mind visiting him," she explained, firmly, forgetting about Syaoran and Leo for a moment. "I have a business to run, not a daycare."

"I understand." And though she couldn't see, he was smiling proudly. "Dinner tonight at the Chateau, at seven," he spoke, making her nod.

"Okay daddy." Hanging up, she turned to find Leo looking at her oddly. She looked at Syaoran wondering what Leo's look meant.

"Jamie and Aden aren't hit men or something are they?" Leo asked, making her laugh.

"Lawyers," she replied, humorously. "I save my hit men for more important matters," she wittily continued, listening to Leo's chuckle.

"This one is something else," He told Syaoran, standing. "Hope to see you again sometimes, Sakura. Later man," he told Syaoran, who also got to his feet.

"Yeah." Standing, Sakura watched Leo call to his wife and children, who were still in the water. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay, father says we're all having dinner tonight at seven," she told him, when he got her bag and his board.

"Okay. Enjoy yourself?" he asked, starting up the steps, with her in front of him.

"A wonderful time, hope we do this again soon," she replied, grinning, though he couldn't see. "So this is where you go when you break lunches with me?" She asked, slyly.

"Only sometimes," he admitted, guilty.

"So what else do you do?" she asked, coming to the exit. Stepping through the automatic doors, she stared at the sun that was fading behind the buildings.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

L

Night…

L

Climbing into the car before Jamie, Mei Lin scooted over, and moved her purse unto her lap. Reaching up, she brushed her hair off her face. Having lunch with Jamie's father hadn't helped her state of mind, in fact it scared her.

On more than one occasion, Aden mentioned grandchildren. Thinking about how happy he sounded, she frowned slightly, staring out the window of the moving car. Tonight Tomas, was driving them to the restaurant. "Mei Lin?" She felt when he reached for her hand, "What's the matter?" he asked, sensing she wasn't in a good mood.

"Nothing," she replied, absently. Jamie held unto her hand, but looked out the other window, knowing it was more than just nothing.

"It isn't nothing," he finally spoke, "What is it you have to tell me?" he asked, a firmness to his tone. Turning from the door, he looked at her, saddened that she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She closed her eyes, "Look at me!" he almost cried, in frustration.

"I'm looking," she snapped, spinning around. "Are you happy?" He was stunned that her eyes were misty.

"Happy? I want to know what's troubling you!" he replied, angrily. "Do you think I enjoy watching you look miserable?"

"Nothing is the matter," she spoke, through gritted teeth. "Please, don't bring up this now. I want to enjoy dinner with my family," she almost pleaded, changing her angry stance.

"As do I, but thinking about what you have to tell me keeps my mind uneasy," Jamie explained, unwilling to give up. "Tell me so that both of us can be at peace."

"No!" When she shouted, Jamie clenched his eyes shut in pain. He cried out holding his chest, horror filled her face. "Oh my god, Jamie!" He didn't answer her as he leaned forward, his face resting on her lap. "Tomas!"

When the driver looked back, he instantly pulled off the road. "What's wrong?" Mei Lin cried, worriedly, leaning over him. "Jamie?" She looked at the door when it opened. "Call an ambulance!" she ordered, fear overcoming her.

"He's fine, ma'am," Tomas explained, opening a compartment. Taking a water bottle out, and a tiny white container, she watched him open it. "Jamie-san," he spoke, helping him to sit up. "Here you are." Seated quietly, Mei Lin watched in silence not understanding what was happening. Jamie took the tablets and drank down the water, before resting against the seat, pain still visible on his features.

"Thank you, Tomas. Please continue," he spoke, through gritting teeth.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. It'll pass," Jamie assured, nodding. Tomas obeyed, and got out closing the door. Jamie didn't look at Mei Lin as he waited for the pain to subside.

"What just happened?" she asked, softly, when the car drove off. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass, it seemed as though you were having a heart attack, how is that nothing?" she cried, trying to swallow her fear. When he reached of her hand, she pulled it from him. "Don't touch me," she spat, hurt that he couldn't tell her what was going on.

"You're going to be the death of me," he explained, softly.

"If I'm going to be the death of you, then maybe we shouldn't be together," was her careless response, on such a sensitive topic.

"Is that how you feel?" he inquired, softly, showing no pain. She did not answer, because it was not how she was feeling, yet telling him this was the easy way out. It would save her the trouble of explaining anything to him.

"No it's not how I feel," she replied, hating herself for being so weak when it came to him. "I simply want to know what happened, yet you feel as though I don't need to know. What kind of relationship is that?" she inquired, folding her arms over her chest.

"My heart," he answered, simply. "I was born with a condition that will never go away. I cannot get overly anxious, scared or upset or it complicates my breathing and circulation. If it happens when I'm not near my medication, I will die," he explained, hearing when she gasp, turning to look at him. "Nothing to be proud of."

"When did you plan on telling me this?" she asked, swallowing. For the past months she'd been working her hardest to drive him out of his mind, unknowingly putting him at a great risk. And when he failed to answer, she knew he hadn't.

"You've got secrets and I've got mine, but now you know," he spoke, when they pulled in front of the restaurant. "I didn't tell you because I don't care about you, I just didn't because I didn't want you worrying about me like my father," he explained, sounding very sincere.

"But I had a right to know!" she cried, not knowing her family and the others could see them. "Aren't we together?"

"Yes!"

"Then I have every right to know. What if you were with me when this happened? What would I have done?" she asked, brokenly. "I would have to sit with you while this happened, not knowing how to help." This time when he reached for her hand, she didn't draw it back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, calmly. "You know it won't change anything."

"It changes a lot," she replied, trying to calm down. He looked at her believing she was going to call it quits, but she gave him a reassuring smile. "Now I know to be prepared. Let's have dinner with our family, hmmm?"

"Okay." Leaning forward, she gave him a tender kiss, when Tomas blocked their window from sight. Moving back, she reached for her purse, taking a breath to calm her nerves. "Tomas," Jamie called, making the man open the door. Getting out, he held out his hand for Mei Lin, who took it and climbed out behind him.

When they started off, Eriol rounded the corner, glancing at his watch. "Eriol." Hearing his name, he looked at Mei Lin and Jamie, who were standing in front of the door.

"Glad to know I'm not late," he grinned, pulling on his jacket. After leaving the hospital, he rushed home to shower and dress, before heading here. He thought he would have been late, and was glad he didn't let Tomoyo down.

"Everyone else is just early," Mei Lin told him, when they walked through the door. Looking at Tomoyo, Eriol saw that she was relieved to see him.

"You're late," Sakura grinned, looking at her sister. "This is a first," she drawled, wondering if everything was okay.

"There's a first for everything," Mei Lin replied, pressing a kiss to her father's cheek. "Shall we dine?"

"Certainly," Fujitaka grinned, turning with Yelen at his side.

"Attempting to grow some inches?" Mei Lin asked, Sakura noticing her shoes were higher than usual.

"Shut up, not everyone has the advantage of having a super model height," she replied, to Mei Lin, who was standing five nine. Tomoyo was right in the middle at five seven, Sakura hadn't a clue what happened to her.

"You're absolutely correct," Mei Lin teased, ignoring the look Sakura shot her. "It's okay dear little sister."

"I know it is," Sakura replied, glancing at Tomoyo, who was talking to Kaho. "I finally got the building sold," she informed, taking her seat next to Mei Lin and Syaoran.

"Really? A good deal?" Mei Lin asked, when the men jumped into business talk themselves.

"Yeah."

"Ahem," Kaho spoke, loudly getting their attention. "Now this is dinner, there's no talk of business," she informed, giving them a warning look. The men and ladies nodded knowing the routine of these meals. Yelen looked at her son, who gave her one of his rare smiles, and she returned it warmly.

Silence fell over the table, as no one knew what to talk about other than business. Their children weren't comfortable with their relationships enough to bring it out in the open. Staring at her glass of water, Sakura looked at her father, and smiled. "You look a little burnt, did you spend all day in the sun?" he inquired, noticing her rosy cheeks.

"Only a couple of hours," she answered, smiling. "I went surfing."

"Surfing?" Fujitaka raised a brow, thanking the heavens his daughter was still with him. He glanced meaningfully at Syaoran, making it clear he wanted an explanation. Sakura looked at him wondering if she'd said the wrong thing.

"All my idea," Sakura continued, saving him the trouble of explaining. "I…was making an attempt to make our engagement work, just like you wanted father." How corny did she sound saying such a thing, and she hardly wanted to see how her sisters were looking at her. Tomoyo and Mei Lin were surprised hearing this from Sakura, who didn't seem to be interested in making anything work with Li Xiao Lang, the brute, as she called him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Yelen asked, knowing her son surfed for pleasure.

"Yes, though I've never been dunked so many times in one day. I do believe it was also a source of revenge for syao…Li, whose life I've made miserable." This admission made Aden laugh, obviously enjoying her little confession. Syaoran listened to her explain, feeling the waver of her voice.

"Is that so?" Fujitaka murmured, giving a thoughtful expression. He turned his eyes to Mei Lin and Tomoyo, who hadn't spoken a single word. "And your relationships?" he asked, nosily.

"Fine," Tomoyo answered, simply. He turned his eyes to Mei Lin, who gave him one of her mischievously smiles.

"Good." It was more than good, but she wasn't about to fill them in on that.

"Sakura, I heard you got a new pet," Yelen started, not wanting to the conversation to die.

"Yes," she answered, after placing her order. "From our neighbor." The parents didn't miss how she said 'our.' "A malamute, from the finest bloodlines."

"It had better be or I'm going to throw the mutt back in his face, and ask for my money back," Syaoran drawled, resting back in his chair. "He never shuts up."

"If anything I should be upset, his Great Dane jumped me in the hallway twice," she informed, making everyone laugh. "Well it was huge," she defended.

"I believe you're just tiny," Jamie replied, with a smile.

"Or that, but other than that Kero hardly makes a peep, until he walks through the door," she explained, thinking about her pet. "I wouldn't even say he's mine, because he follows him around the apartment like a lovesick woman."

"He knows who his master is," Syaoran stated, picking up his beverage.

"Or just who sneaks him chocolate."

"Do you feed him food?" Tomoyo asked, entering the conversation. "That's not healthy for him."

"I do not," Syaoran defended, becoming the center of attention. When Sakura looked firmly at him, he sighed turning his eyes away. "Just a bit," he corrected, ignoring his mother's and Fujitaka's smile.

"He's always done that," Yelen smiled, glancing at her son. "When he was young, he would always have stashes of chocolate throughout his room. A major sweet tooth, he loves anything chocolate."

"So I'm beginning to find out," Sakura agreed, finding she knew a lot about Syaoran, from just living with him. Tomoyo on the other hand found she didn't know enough, because she was only with Eriol for short periods of time.

"Sounds like Tomoyo's love for sweets," Fujitaka stated, getting his daughter's attention.

"Please father," she begged, not wanting to hear an embarrassing story about herself.

"You mean when she went through that awkward stage?" Mei Lin asked, smiling sweetly at her sister, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Mei Lin!"

"Okay, I won't say anything, my lips are sealed muffin." She and Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's narrowed eyes.

"Sure I had that stage where baby fat just stuck, it's gone now," Tomoyo spoke, proudly. "Everyone develops differently."

"There's hardly a trace of such a stage," Eriol spoke, sounding as if he was defending Tomoyo. "Your daughters are very beautiful." Sakura and Mei Lin looked at each other knowing he was only talking about Tomoyo.

"Thank you."

"What's one thing you've found irritating about each other?" Kaho asked, getting more involved in the conversation. "Come now, don't be shy," she urged, when all failed to speak.

"When I want to pick a good fight with Jamie," Mei Lin started, not afraid to use his first name. "He just ignores me, or he'll simply agree with everything I find wrong. Gets on my nerves badly." If she was going to be with him, then she saw no point in hiding it.

"I know it does," he chuckled, glancing at her. "Mei Lin, hmmm when she smiles and tells me nothing is wrong when I know it isn't true," he informed, making her know he hadn't forgotten about their interrupted conversation earlier in the day. "We're working on it, aren't we?"

"If you desire to think so," she replied, detached. Feeling when he took her hand beneath the table, she looked at him and smiled, not realizing just how intimate they looked.

"Sometimes I feel as though he believes he doesn't need anyone, that he can do it all on his own," Sakura started, not looking at Syaoran. "When we all know it's not possible. Everyone needs someone, right?" She and Syaoran hadn't been on goods terms for a very long time, but she always knew he was very private. Yelen nodded understanding where she was coming from perfectly.

"When she can't seem to make up her mind on important matters. It's either you want it or you don't," Syaoran continued, making her smile, nodding.

"I've made up my mind," she informed, firmly, making him look at her, and raise a brow. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, who was staring at his watch, and frowned.

"When he doesn't understand that you aren't apart of his schedule," Tomoyo explained, getting his attention. She wanted to get it off her chest since this was something that irritated her about him. "And unlike other things, you won't wait forever." Kaho looked at her son knowing he was trying to fit Tomoyo into his schedule, when he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He was supposed to cut back on his hours, and try to find a life outside of work.

"Son, do you have something to say?"

"Irritating when she doesn't understand the importance of one's work," was his simple respond, but it was enough for Tomoyo…

L

After dinner, the drive back to their apartment, was one of silence. Tomoyo stared out the window, watching the rain in silence. This was not going to work. He loved his work far too much to give it up because of her.

It wasn't like she was asking him, this, she merely wanted him to realize she was also important, and enough to make time for. "Tomoyo," Eriol spoke, breaking the air of silence in the car. Reaching over, she turned the radio on, not wanting to hear anything from him.

"Let me speak," he stated, turning off the music. "You must understand, that I'm…"

"You're in love with your work, and I understand that perfectly," she told him, firmly. "And you must understand that someone like you shouldn't look for a life outside of the hospital. People like you should remain single, because you haven't time for anyone else," she boldly informed, for once speaking her mind clearly.

"This can work if you were willing to accept that you can't have all of me!"

"I don't have any of you. Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life waiting up for you, or feeling you climb into bed at four, and be out of it by seven?" she replied, feeling strongly about it. Eriol glanced at her, merely taking his eyes from the road.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he denied, knowing he would make time for her.

"But you're doing it now, am I not important to you? I recall that you're the one who asked me to give this a try. And frankly Eriol, sometimes you make me happy, but not as much as you disappoint me," she stated, her voice void of anger, yet filled with sadness. "This is never going to work, so we might as well give it up while we're ahead."

"You can't be serious. Tomoyo, please," he replied, strongly. However, his attention was drawn to the lights up ahead. When they were close enough, he saw that it was a two-car accident. "They might need help, we'll continue this later," he spoke, pulling off to the side. "Okay?"

"Yes, fine," she sighed, knowing that once again he pushed her off to the side. W hen he got out of the car, and retrieved his bag, she closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. Needing fresh air, she opened the door and stepped out, ignoring the drizzle.

In her mind, the sirens and shouts behind her faded away, because this was Eriol's world, not hers at all. Turning, she saw that this was what he loved to do. He loved saving people. Yet, while he was doing that, he ignored everything else around him.

This was not the place for her. She was destined to be with a man, who knew to save time for his family. And retrieving her purse, she walked towards a taxi that was also stuck in traffic. Climbing in, she knew she had to get away from him.

She was nothing when it came to work, just another woman in his life. And she didn't want to be just another woman…

L

L

L

Author's note: A double dose…seems like I'm losing my mind…cuz no like I keep on forgetting about these stories. N' then I remember out of the blue that they aren't finished, lol. See ya in a week or so cuz I'm on break now!!!!!


	12. For Real

L

L

Chap. 12: "For real…"

L

So ya…I kindda fell off the face of the earth, but I' m back to finish this story and Royal Heights. I hope you guys can forgive…lol. I'm gonna try to get this out of the way as soon as possible!

Read and enjoy.

L

L

Resting against the elevator wall, Eriol removed his glasses, and rubbed his aching eyes. It had been a week since Tomoyo left the car and a note in their apartment, officially ending the relationship. When he sought her out, he found her family had no idea what had happened to her.

Believing she would return the next day, he found it was not so. Now, worried just like her family, he was making a trip to Sakura's office to see if she had heard anything. He felt better speaking to her in person, so he would know if she was lying or not.

The doors opened, he stepped off and walked to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Sakura, tell her its Eriol."

L

Seated at her desk, Sakura went through the pile of work that rested in front of her. Frowning, she moved some off to the side, trying to get to the more important ones. She hated when there was a lot that needed to be approved. "God this is irritating," she whined, knowing she couldn't have lunch with Syaoran, because they were both piled down with work. "Miss Sakura, there's a Mr. Eriol here to see you."

"Send him in," she spoke, knowing he was just here to ask about Tomoyo, who she hadn't heard from as yet. She should be worried, but she had a feeling her sister was just trying to get some time alone. And they knew she was still in Tokyo, because she called her a few nights ago and left only a message.

When her door opened, she looked at the man, who drove her sister away. "No Eriol, I still don't know where she is," she sighed, before he had a chance to ask.

"Have you heard from her?" He inquired, closing the door. "Don't lie to me Sakura, I'm very worried about her," he spoke, taking a seat in front of her.

"Yes I heard from her, but I still don't know where she is," she explained, feeling a bit sorry for him. "I don't know what happened, but she felt upset enough to leave. I wouldn't suggest seeking her out, until you know how you're going to fix the mess. She doesn't get as upset as Mei Lin and I, but if she's hurt bad enough she doesn't forgive or forget as easily."

"I know how to fix the problem. I just want to talk to her, to explain," he stated, knowing he'd been a jerk, and he was willing to make up for it now. Since she'd been gone, he hated going home because there was no one there waiting for him. "If she gives you a hint, can you please tell me?"

"She's my sister, and if she doesn't want you to know I won't tell you. When she returns you can talk to her. I'm sorry," she apologized, making him nod standing.

"No, I understand. You're just trying to protect her." Watching him leave, Sakura knew Tomoyo had better come back soon. She knew Eriol regretted his mistakes, and wanted to set things straight. If she didn't return soon, she might end up regretting her actions as well…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Standing straight, she took aim, and stared at the target. Letting the arrow go, she watched it embed itself on the line of the bull's eye. "Damn," she whispered, getting another arrow. Feeling the breeze brush against her, pushing her hair off to the side, she let it go hitting the center.

"Nice," Jamie grinned, from behind her. After shooting another, she turned to look at him.

"Do you think so?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel intimidated?" she inquired, raising a brow, as she placed her bow and arrows down.

"Should I?" he asked, watching her walk to him. Taking a seat, she rested her head on his lap, and starred at the green leaves of summer. Soon they would enter fall, then trickle into winter.

"Yes," she answered, smiling.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She hadn't told him her little secret, but he knew to be patient, she would confess soon enough. And he was fine knowing it wasn't a break up statement. He knew it had to do with Kevin and his wife.

"Lay with me," she told him, lifting her head. They were having a little picnic on the grounds of the stables, far enough from people. Giving into her request, he rested beside her on his side, so he could see her face. "I never thought I would find myself laying with a man, or enjoying his company so greatly," she explained, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I guess I'd been wrong, huh?"

"I never thought moving here would get me such a beautiful woman. However, here I am gazing into the eyes of someone, I care deeply for," he replied, knowing he could picture a long life with her, and with children.

"Did you leave anyone behind in Hong Kong?" she asked, when he brushed her hair off her face. He held a thoughtful expression, before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't leave anyone behind," he answered, watching the smile that appeared. "I haven't been with anyone in many years. Why?" he raised a brow, feeling her hand rest over his heart.

"Can't I inquire?" Hearing that he hadn't anyone special in Hong Kong, made her feel real good. And gripping his shift, she pulled him down to her. "Kiss me," she ordered, firmly. He loved her aggressive nature, but knew under it lay a very caring person.

"That I can do," he grinned, before barely moving his lips across hers. Staring into each other's eyes, they noticed an emotion both were unfamiliar to, love. And feeling the pressure of his lips upon hers, made her quiver, and hunger grow. Wrapping her leg over his, she drew him unto her.

And as their body temperature grew, the cool summer breeze brushed over them…

L

Syaoran…

L

He knew if he ever desired to sneak in it would be impossible, because the moment he opened the door, Kero's mouth opened. Walking down the hall, with the barking dog of an alarm following, he wondered where Sakura was. "Why don't you be useful and find Sakura," he spoke, loosening his uncomfortable tie.

Watching the mutt run towards the room, he stopped to place his briefcase in the office. Picking up the phone to make a call, he overheard Sakura talking. "So are you enjoying your little spa trip?" Not wanting to eavesdrop, he placed the phone down.

Exiting, he entered the room, and paused watching her use the wall to stretch. In silence, he stared when she placed her leg unto the wall, and stretched moving close to it, doing a perfect split, all the while talking to Tomoyo. "Of course not. He's been asking though."

She bent back, stretching her back and muscles. Looking at him upside down, she smiled, turning over. She should have known Kero's barking meant he was home. "I won't tell him," she promised, resting on her belly. Stretching she made her feet touch her head, before she straightened wondering why Syaoran was still staring at her. "Okay, Ja."

He was wondering if she had any bones in her body. This was the first time he'd actually seen her stretch like that. "Home late," she observed, since it was nine thirty.

"Had to get some things squared away before I could leave. I hardly know my staff as well as you do yours, so I need to make sure everything is perfect for the following day," he informed, continuing to undress.

"Right," she agreed, standing, "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" she offered, reaching for her towel.

"I'm fine," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Okay. Well I'm going to shower."

"Yeah." Taking her eyes from him, she started for the bathroom and closed the door knowing there was something bothering him. When she entered the bathroom, he got his cell and started for the balcony. Speed dialing a number, he rested against the railing and stared at the ground below.

"Hello?" a woman answered, with crying in the background.

"It's me," he spoke, holding a slight frown. "How is everything going?"

"Not good, the medication isn't working." the woman answered, her voice holding sadness…

Inside…

Exiting the bathroom in her robe, she saw Syaoran was on the phone talking. Going to the door to talk to him, she paused hearing the words that left his mouth. "I'll send you money for her tomorrow. I have to go." Hanging up, he turned and found Sakura standing there.

"I wanted to know if you were going out tonight," she told him, since as she hadn't heard much of his conversation.

"Would you like to?" he asked, wondering how much of his conversation she overheard. Seeing that she couldn't make up her mind, he smiled, nodding. "How about the three of us take a walk on the strip?" he asked, since as it was one of her favorite places.

"Okay." She agreed, smiling.

"Let me change." Getting clothing, he entered the bathroom, leaving her in the room to dress. Pulling on a silk top, with floral designs on the bottom, she reached for a pair of jeans. Pulling them on, she heard when Syaoran's phone started to ring.

Walking out of the closet with her shoes, she went to answer it, but it stopped. Turning away, she sat down, and pulled on her shoes. When the door opened, he exited wearing a blue shirt and worn out jeans. Spending time with him was one of her favorite things to do, especially when it was laid back. "Kero, get leash," she told her pet, who barked running off. "Someone was calling you," she told him, standing.

"Okay." Picking it up, she watched him open it, before closing it. Guessing it wasn't important, she turned away to pick up Kero. Seeing who called him, Syaoran frowned wondering what they expected him to do. Running his hand through his hair, he knew he would soon have to leave and deal with this situation in person.

"Syaoran, come on!" her voice reached him from the front. Getting his things, he exited the room, turning off the light…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Running away from Tokyo for a week did wonders to rejuvenate her. Now she felt as though she would be better able to handle her father once she returned. A sigh of pleasure left her lips, feeling the masseuse work out her knots.

When she arrived, she felt guilty about leaving Eriol, but he deserved it. Sitting up, she wrapped her towel about her form, and got off the bed. Retrieving her rob, she pulled it on. "Arigatou," she bowed, to the woman, who returned it.

Exiting the room, she started down the hall, passing women, who were being groomed. Reaching the door, she went to exit, but froze staring at the last person she ever expected to see. Ducking when he looked in her direction, she spun around. "How did he find me?" she whispered, in a scared voice. Then she remembered her conversation with Sakura. "She wouldn't," she spoke, praying her sister hadn't betrayed her.

Staring at the women with clay on their faces, she smiled knowing she was going to walk right pass with them, and he wouldn't even know it.

L

After being told where she was, Eriol wasted no time in driving to the spa. Standing in the hall that led to the elevator, he glanced around hoping to catch sight of her. He didn't want her to know he was here until he had her cornered, so she couldn't run away.

When a door opened, and ten women with clay covered faces exited, he watched them pass by, whispering amongst themselves. He went to look away when one stuck out with a magazine. Staring at her jet-black hair, he noticed the way she walked among the group. "Tomoyo!" he called out not really knowing if it was she. "I see you in that group!" And the moment the woman faltered in step, he knew it was she.

Turning, she stared at him when he started for her. Knowing she didn't want to talk to him, she hurried along in her Kimono and towel. The women moved out of the way wondering what was going on. "Tomoyo, wait. I need to talk to you!" he cried, when she jumped into an elevator. "Tomoyo!" he spoke, staring her in the face before the doors closed.

Resting against it, she sighed ignoring the looks she was receiving. Staring at the floor keys, she groaned noticing all of them were pressed. This was going to take a while, but at least she had escaped him. She wasn't ready to deal with him as yet.

Finally the elevator reached her floor, and stepping off, she walked slowly to her room. With a heavy heart, she thought about the man she just left downstairs. Wishing he would go away, she opened her door with the card, and entered closing it behind her. "Now I have to leave," she sighed, heading to her bedroom.

Entering, she pulled off her robe, and proceeded to remove her towel. "Tomoyo," his voice spoke from behind, making her scream spinning around. Wrapping her towel around her, she glared coldly at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she cried, angrily, feeling violated. She had no idea how he even got into her room.

"Waiting for you," he replied, dryly. "Don't you think you owe me an explanation?" He asked, appearing like a different person to her.

"Explanation? I have nothing to explain when it comes to you. Now leave my room before I call security," she ordered, turning her back to him.

"Nothing to explain, how about abandoning the car, then the apartment and leaving only a flimsy break up note behind. Don't you think you're a bit old to be doing that?" He asked, firmly. She glared coldly at him, turning into a Mei Lin.

"I was merely giving you room to do your job. I didn't want to get into your way," She snapped, bitterly.

"Get in my way, you never do that!" he replied, in objection. "Do you know how worried about you I was?" he asked, staring into her eyes. "Did you think about my feelings?"

"I was thinking about your feelings," she shot back, earning a look of confusion from him.

"About my feelings, please do tell."

"Well I was keeping you from your job, and seeing how much you love that, I decided to give your time back to you," she explained, shortly, folding her arms over her bosom. "Good enough?"

"No it's not good enough, do you think I love my job more than you?"

"Love? You practically worship it!" she cried, raising her voice. "Do you think I enjoy having to squeeze into a tiny space in your schedule? And even though you say don't wait up for me Tomoyo, I do anyway because I care about you. I can't do it for the rest of my life or for the upcoming months. I can make sacrifices for you, but you can't do that for me," she explained, sounding incredibly hurt. "Just leave me alone Eriol." Not hearing anything from him, she wondered if he was finally going to take her advice and leave her be.

"I realized when you left how awful I must have been," he started, solemnly. "And for the pass week, I haven't gone home because it feels empty when you're not there. Forgive me for not realizing what I was doing. It's been so long since I've had someone in my life, that it's hard to break free of old habits," He apologized, hoping she would be able to.

"I cannot be with someone, who puts me second to his job. If this were to get more serious, I would fear you putting it over your family. That is why I want to end it here. My father always placed us first, and I want to be with someone, who can do the same for his family," she replied, calming down so she could think clearly.

"And I can!" he spoke, determinedly. "That's why I'm here, why I tracked you down. I want you in my life, and I promise not to place my job over you. I'll cut back on my hours, and I've already started hiring more staff," He explained, getting her attention. "Tomoyo, I've never met anyone like you before, and I don't want to lose you because I'm against change. I can picture my life with you, I can even see my children in you."

"What are you saying?" She asked, softly. Watching him reached into his pocket to pull out a black box, she grew nervous. "Eriol, no…"

"Yes. For months, we've been engaged, and for a long time I've wanted to slip a ring unto your finger so I can really say you're mine. And this week without you made me realize this is what I want. You, I want you as my wife. I don't know if you love me, but I know I love you," he stated, strongly, filled with confidence as he opened the box. When she turned from him, he felt his heart drop, watching her walk to the bed to sit down.

He was proposing to her, and she didn't know what to say. Sure he was trying to make changes for her, but that didn't mean he would. Running her hand over her face, she looked at the green smeared on it, and smiled. Here she was looking a mess, and he was proposing to her. "I don't want you to hurt me," she started, when he turned for the door. Stopping inches from the knob, he listened to her words. "I don't want this to be the worst mistake of my life. I'm placing my happiness in your hands, and you had better live up to what you've just claimed you'll do."

"What makes you think I won't?" he replied, allowing his hand to drop to his side.

"I trust you with all my heart, therefore I believe you won't. One can hardly rely solely upon trust, you must desire to do so as well," she answered, when he appeared in front of her, and bent down, lower than her.

"And I do. I want you as my wife," he stressed, taking her hands in his. "Give me another chance to make it up to you, my green face beauty." A soft laugh escaped her lips, and he smiled when she slowly nodded. "Yes?"

"Do you think if it'd been no, I would be sitting in front of you?" she asked, almost impatiently, making him chuckle. "I am just like my sisters, I merely leave my anger for last." And he believed her seeing a look Mei Lin often held, pass through her eyes.

Taking out the box, she watched him slip a platinum band, with a large diamond in the middle surrounded by two amethyst stones at the sides with little diamonds going down the edges of the band, unto her finger. Feeling the weight, she knew it was finally official, they were engaged.

Slipping off the bed, she fell into his arms, and gave him a sound kiss wanting him to know how much she loved him. Holding unto her, he found he was the happiest man alive having the woman of his dreams in his arms, after almost losing her. "I do love you Eli, so very much…"

L

Sakura…

L

Sitting on the railing, she listened to the band play, moving to the music. Raising her hands, she clapped with the crowd, enjoying herself. "Whoa!" she shouted, before singing along. Turning she looked at Syaoran, who was sitting on a bench with Kero, who didn't like the crowd.

Climbing off the railing, she moved to the music acting like a sixteen-year-old. Moving her body and her hands to the music, she stopped in front of him. "Dance with me?" she asked, since as they were in the large group of people.

"Come now Sakura," he replied, having no desire to move from his spot. "I'm comfortable."

"Oh come on," she pleaded, holding out her hand to him. "You aren't going to leave me hanging, are you?" Seeing that he wasn't going to dance with her, she sighed glancing around. "I guess I'll have to find another partner. Excuse me," she told him, finding someone.

"Sakura," he called, watching her walk away from him. When she disappeared in the crowd, he stood and scowled wondering where she went. A moment later, she appeared dancing with a man, whose face he couldn't see. "Don't start this shit," he cursed, knowing he shouldn't get upset.

When the person spun her around, and drew her close to him, he clenched his fist. He was about to walk off, when he saw the man was Jamie. Relaxing, he saw Mei Lin heading towards him, eyeing him closely. "Having a bad day?" she inquired, seeing the expression he held.

"No," he answered, calming down. When he sat down, Mei Lin joined him watching Jamie and Sakura dance to the music. She hadn't known they were here, until Sakura popped up and dragged Jamie into the crowd to dance with her.

"She's such a child," she joked, laughing at them. Reaching down, she petted Kero, who barked enjoying it.

"Yeah," he agreed, making her look at him.

"Considering that I hope you are treating her accordingly," Mei Lin informed, making him look at her, raising a brow.

"I haven't touched your sister if that is what you mean," he replied, watching the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Actually I was merely hinting to treat her with respect. If you have no desire to be with her, don't have her give herself to you. Like Tomoyo, I have to watch out for her," she stated, resting back, when Kero jumped into her arms, and settled down. "She's the baby after all. And I don't want to hunt you down with a gun."

"Is that so?" he drawled, amused at her fatherly talk. He had expected Fujitaka to hold his conversation with him, not Mei Lin, but she was like a mother to the girls.

"Yes. And I'm not a bad shot," she replied, evenly. "Many years of practice, just like you Xiao Lang," she smiled, showing her wicked side. "Understood?" she asked, when Jamie and Sakura started for them.

"I don't want to hurt your sister. I wouldn't put her in such a position either. If and when she's ready, she'll let me know. And if I don't believe she's ready, I won't touch her," he explained, surprising the woman beside him. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Am I'm supposed to believe that coming from a playboy?"

"All the women I've slept with I can count on my right hand. Contrary to what everyone believes, I don't sleep around, only fools do that. And I assure you Mei Lin, I'm no fool." Staring at each other in silence, both sized up the other, "If anything I'll protect Sakura from herself."

"I'm keeping you to your word," she spoke, firmly, before Jamie and Sakura reached. "Had fun?" she grinned, looking at the two.

"A tremendous amount," Sakura answered, wondering if her sister had been harassing Syaoran. "Jamie is a wonderful dancer."

"I know," Mei Lin replied, already knowing his moves. "So where were you two heading?" she asked, since she and Jamie had no particular place planned.

"We hadn't decided," Syaoran answered, standing. "Sakura was too busy dancing," he informed, making her grin.

"Let's window shop, I want to see the store where you got your bracelet," Sakura suggested, happy to be hanging out with her sister and Jamie. Knowing Mei Lin was becoming open about their relationship, made her feel better

"Okay." Walking off together, they left the guys to follow behind them, that included Kero was well.

"For women of their wealth, it's hard to believe they window shop," Syaoran told Jamie, who chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Do you and Sakura do this a lot?" he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets. He didn't really know when Syaoran and Sakura got on goods terms, but he knew they had their parents sweating when the months started rolling by and nothing had changed.

"Yeah, she loves it out here. I find it's because there's always a new face, and no one recognizes her," he explained, knowing their relationship with those of their class. She was born into a perfect family, yet she was a black sheep just like him.

"I think it's the same for Mei Lin," he agreed, watching the two talk, wondering what it was they were speaking off. "Because I find myself here a lot, but it's never the same. You know if we do marry them, we're going to have to get them used to being with those who don't like them, or at least try to change their images."

"People will still envy them," Syaoran spoke, watching Sakura carefully. "They have too much." Yet not what they needed, how odd. Lagging behind the two, they saw when two guys approached them, and picked up speed.

L

"Who would have thought, the Kinomoto sisters trying to blend in with regular people," one of the guys grinned, winking at Sakura. "So interested in a little fun tonight?" He asked, reaching for her hand, but Sakura moved it back.

"Why don't you and your friend leave before you regret it?" Mei Lin bit out, sharply. "Didn't get enough the last time?" she asked a guy, she punched in the face not long ago. "Ready for round two?"

"No this time I'm ready for your pompous ass," he spat, staring at her with disdain. "You think you're so fucking special, well I'm going to show you."

"That's right," His friend agreed, "I'm going to be famous for stealing a kiss from you," he told Sakura, reaching out to grab her close to him. Before his hand touched her, Syaoran's hand gripped his tightly, and bent his hand back, making him cry out in pain. "What's the fucking deal?" he cried, when his friend back up seeing Jamie, who stood behind Mei Lin, not touching him because he hadn't made a move towards Mei Lin.

"Twice you attempted to grab her even though she didn't want you to," Syaoran spoke, gravely, bending his hand back, making him cry a little louder.

"Who are you, her bodyguard or something?" Sakura was surprised to find him protecting her even though the guy hadn't caused real harm.

"I'm her fiancé," Syaoran hissed, eyes narrowing. Mei Lin watched the sight in amusement, feeling Jamie, pull her back into him away from the threatening male, who was still backing up. The guy cried out when he bent it back some more. "Sakura, did he hurt you?" he asked, wanting to hear her input.

"I'm fine," she answered, bursting with pride. This was the first time she'd ever have a man protect her so loyally.

"Next time I won't be so kind, make sure you tell your friends that," he bit out, tightly, pushing the guy away, making him fall on his back. Staring into Syaoran's eyes, he nodded, getting to his feet. Without looking back, the two of them continued, hurriedly on their way. "Now where were we going?" he asked, calmly.

"Window shopping," Mei Lin laughed, wrapping her arms around Jamie's waist.

"Do you know them?" Jamie asked, when they continued on their way.

"We had a little run in at Tomoyo's swim club," Mei Lin answered, simply.

"Hardly," Sakura helped out, "The one in front of Mei Lin got his ass kicked by her, that's why he wasn't standing close," she informed, proudly. Slyly she reached out and took Syaoran's hand in hers, smiling when his firm grip, held unto her hand.

"That's my girl," Jamie whispered, against her ear. For the first time, Sakura witnessed a kiss between her sister and Jamie. Looking away, she smiled glad her sister was finally moving on with her life.

"That's right," she told him, after breaking the kiss. "Sakura, the store is right up ahead," she told her sister, who nodded. She wondered how she felt about seeing she and Jamie kiss, but from the look on her face, it seemed as though she didn't care.

"Okay." Reaching the window, she and Mei Lin stared at the jewelry laid out. Bending over, Sakura examined each closely, pointing at one like Mei Lin's though it was a different design. "Oh look at that one." She spoke, pointing at it. Jamie and Syaoran stood behind them listening to them talk about jewelry. The protective nature he felt towards Sakura was something knew to him. He had never felt so compelled to protect any woman except his mother. And this time, and from now on he was going to make sure he was close by seeing how men really approached them.

"It's pretty," Mei Lin agreed, placing her hand on the glass. It was then Jamie looked at her bare finger, and frowned, not liking the look of it. How could he claim her to be his fiancée when he hadn't bought her a ring? He would buy one right now, but he didn't know if Mei Lin was ready for that move. And he wouldn't feel comfortable placing a ring on her finger until she was. "Jamie, look!" she called, grabbing his hand to get his attention.

Joining her, he stared at what she was pointing at. "For you?" he asked, staring at the ring, finding it was too simple.

"Don't you like it?" Turning, Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was staring the ocean. She couldn't see it well because of the people, but she knew it.

"Bored?" she asked, appearing at his side. He was actually listening to her, wanting to find out what she liked.

"No. Didn't see anything interesting?" He asked, making sure Kero didn't tie knots around him.

"No, I usually get my jewelry from Tammy, she designs pieces for me," she informed, getting his attention. "The emerald set I wore, it was inspired by me supposedly," she smiled, pushing her hands into her back pockets.

"So why not have you model them with barely anything on," he drawled, getting her attention.

"It was a favor, besides I was covered up by paint," she replied, gently. "I was more worried about not falling flat on my face," she informed, watching his smile appear. "Find it amusing?"

"I would have caught you," he spoke, watching the sarcastic brow that rose in response. "I would have."

"With how upset you were with me?"

"It was the other way around, if I remember clearly. You were glaring at me," he stated, turning fully to her. "That's right," he said, when she failed to answer because she knew it was true. "I was contemplating how I was going to beat every guy in the building for gawking at you." And hearing this, Sakura's cheeks reddened, and her eyes lit up. "Don't look so oblivious," he chided, making her laugh. Without thought, she rested into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"And thoughts of strangling that woman raced through my mind," she confessed, listening to him laugh.

"You know she has at least three inches on you without heals on," he pointed out, making her pull back to look at his face.

"And you don't believe I could take her?" she raised her perfectly curved brows, emeralds waiting for a response.

"Could you?" he teased.

"I bet I can take you," she challenge, playing.

"How much are you willing to wager?" he replied, a willing participant in her game. A thoughtful expression filled her face, as she thought about something really good.

"Anything you want," she finally spoke, ready to see what he would do.

"Deal. First to bring one down wins?" he asked, holding up his hand.

"Deal." Shaking it, she wondered what he was going to do, and got on guard. She yelped in surprised when he pulled her up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Going to move back, Sakura melted when he moved his tongue against hers in a new way.

Melting into him, she didn't care that Mei Lin and Jamie was watching. She wrapped her arms around him returning the intense kiss, feeling her world tilt. Bending down, Syaoran slyly kept her occupied, and it was far too late when Sakura realized what he was doing.

A sigh left her lips when he moved back, resting her on the ground. "I guess I win," he spoke, staring at her dazed expression.

"I guess so," she smiled, not having a single care in the world. That was the most amazing kiss she'd ever received in her whole life, it even topped his previous ones. There was something very different about that one, and she stared into his eyes wondering if he enjoyed it as much as she.

"Now I shall think about what I want," he grinned, showing a devilish side. Even though that was his ploy to win, it was also an excuse to kiss her, and he enjoyed it. She was so innocent that it made him want to make her experience the best of everything.

"Have you decided?" she asked, finally finding her voice. She hoped it was something really good, but he was going to disappoint her.

"Actually, Khan is coming back in town with two friends. And he wants to know if you'll cook for us again," he informed, watching her face change expressions. He wanted to laugh at the look she was giving him, but held it in.

Mei Lin also saw her sister's disappointed look, and knew she had to have the talk with her. "Yeah, fine," she sighed, when he raised her up since she hadn't touched the ground. "It's only a one time thing though, don't make a habit of it," she told him, firmly, back turned to him.

"Yeah, yeah, a one time thing," he agreed, glancing at Jamie, who grinned. "Oh and Jamie will be present, since he's my lawyer," he continued, watching her fists clench. "And you must put on that modest and polite look you held that night."

"Don't push it," she snapped, walking off. He laughed knowing she was angry with him. When Mei Lin walked off to join her sister, he watched her enjoying himself a lot.

"Oh by the way, Mei Lin said Sakura likes the opal set," Jamie informed, making him look towards the window. "The one on the far right, second to last. Get her that, and she won't mind that Eriol's going to be present as well, considering Khan's brother's health."

"Right," he laughed, when they walked off…

L

L

L

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update again in a few days…promise! Ja.


	13. Little Miss Seduction

Chap. 13: "Little Miss Seduction…"

L

L

I keep on falling off the face of the earth…Right now I hope I will be able to steer clear of disappearing so I can finish this story. Wish me luck!

Hope you enjoy!!!

L

Today was four months since the engagement…

L

L

Rolling over in bed, Sakura collided with Syaoran's chest. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find he hadn't gotten up as yet. Resting next to him, she sighed, closing her eyes when he drew her closer to him. It had been two and half weeks since Eriol went after Tomoyo, and still the two hadn't returned.

They were due home tomorrow, and they couldn't wait to see their sister. Kaho was so surprised at her son's sudden vacation, that she claimed she might have a heart attack. This statement made everyone laugh. "Why aren't you up?" she whispered, feeling when he moved his hand under his head.

"Can't I linger in bed?" he replied, staring at the ceiling.

"You've never lingered before, why the sudden change?" she asked, moving her hand up his chest, to rest over his heart.

"Waking up this morning, I found something had changed," he replied, not knowing exactly what it was yet.

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know," he admitted, sounding thoughtful. "I hope it's good," he ended, moving his hand through her hair, working out the tangles as he went. For two months, they'd been sharing the same bed, and he hadn't touched her at all, except for kisses here and there. It was definitely a record for him.

"A busy day ahead?"

"No. You?"

"No, drop by?" she spoke, hopeful.

"Yeah." Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was just seven. Something was keeping him from getting out of bed. He looked at her when she moved up. Knowing what she was doing, he lifted his head and gave her a kiss.

Knowing that was all he was going to give her, she climbed unto his belly, and sat up. Staring into his eyes, she wondered if he would do more than just kiss her. Was he not attracted to her enough? "What are you thinking about?" he asked, seeing that look cross her face.

"Nothing. I guess Rose is here because Kero isn't whining outside the door," she spoke, staring at the closed curtains. "It's supposed to rain to today."

"Thank you for such helpful news, are you the weather woman now?"

"I don't like when it rains and I have to meet new people," she informed, thinking about the man from Hong Kong, who'd flown in to meet her.

"Superstitious?"

"Hardly, it just makes me feel dull."

"Just wear one of those colorful suits of yours, lights up any room," he teased, earning himself a slap in response. "Kidding." Resting on him, she smiled receiving his kiss, allowing him to rest her on the bed, with him on top. Drawing him closer to her, she deepened it, feeling him rest between her legs, which she wrapped around his.

As the kiss intensified, she prevented him from breaking it by holding him to her. Getting lost in the heat of the moment, his hand found its way beneath her shirt, where he cupped her apple breast. And hearing her gasps in pleasure feeling him play with it, he moved to her neck.

Sakura felt a quiver race through her body, flowing through her lower parts that ached with a need for him. Only when she moaned in his ear, enjoying what she was feeling, did he realize exactly what he was doing.

Stopping dead in his tracks at her collarbone, he moved back quickly as if he'd been burnt. She looked at him in confusion, "What's the matter?" She asked, softly.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered, but the look he was giving her said otherwise. He couldn't believe he'd lost his self control. He almost took advantage of her, and he couldn't allow that. "We should get ready," he said, moving off her.

"Yeah," she agreed, but still confused and upset. Watching him hurry away from her, she turned unto her side, and pulled her shirt down. She was very befuddled, and upset because of what he just did. Getting out of bed, she walked towards her car key, and picked them up.

Putting her hair up in a bun, she opened the door and exited, closing it behind her…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Stepping out of the shower, she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body. "We can't keep on showing up late for the office," she told Jamie, who stepped out behind her and caught the towel she threw at him.

"Why not?" he asked, smiling.

"You know why," she replied, knowing he hardly cared. "You're a bad influence."

"I know," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Turning in his arms, she wrapped her hands about his neck. "So my office or yours?"

"Mine," She laughed, before giving him a sweet kiss. "Now we must get ready or we're going to get stuck in morning traffic," she whispered, before sharing another.

"Right," he agreed, but pushing her into the sink, lifting her up. "See what you've done to me?" he asked, teasingly.

"I would say it was the other way around…"

L

Already making coffee, Marie glanced at the clock knowing the two of them were late again. Sighing she wondered if they would ever make it out of the apartment on time. "Those two," she spoke, though smiling.

It was a while ago that Mei Lin found out she was also a licensed nurse just like Tomas. After receiving this knowledge, she ordered every medication of Jamie's be ordered so she could have her own to carry around.

Thinking about that, she smiled knowing she was surrounded by strong love. Hearing talking, she started to pour their coffee, getting ready to watch them tease and move around the other knowing each other's steps. "Morning," she chorused, happily.

"Morning Marie," both replied, at the same time. And like any other day, they reached for the papers, opened them, and headed straight for coffee. Hearing the doorbell go off, she was surprised and looked at the couple, "We aren't expecting anyone," Mei Lin spoke, when the doorbell went off again.

"I shall answer," Marie told them walking away. Heading for the door, she opened it and stared at the younger sister of her soon to be Mistress. "Hello Miss Sakura," she greeted, looking at her pajamas.

"Morning Marie, my sister is still here isn't she?" Sakura asked, softly.

"Hai ma'am," Marie answered, moving out of the way. Entering Sakura, removed her shoes, and rested her keys on the table. "In the kitchen," she informed, staring at her pink socks, with a smile.

L

"Jamie," Mei Lin whispered, when he cornered her next to the pantry. "You know you're asking for it," she spoke, smiling.

"It only works if you have a straight face." Hearing footsteps, he moved away from her when Sakura appeared in the door. Looking at her sister, Mei Lin wondered what Syaoran had done this time to piss her off. "Morning Sakura," Jamie greeted, knowing soon Syaoran would call. As if on cue, the phones started to ring.

"What's the matter?" Mei Lin asked, knowing she hadn't even bothered to shower. Marie had already started to make Sakura's favorite tea, since the girl had a tendency to run here when things weren't good with her and her fiancé.

"Him." Hearing Sakura's complaint, Jamie walked out of the room.

"Yes, she just arrived," he told Syaoran, also wondering what it was all about this time, "And without anything in her hand."

"That's because she just raced out of the apartment," he replied, frowning. "Just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Yeah. Ja."

"Bye." Hanging up, he entered the room, and saw Sakura sipping on her tea. Mei Lin just got off her cell, and looked at him, smiling. "I guess I'll be on my way," he spoke, knowing she was going to remain to talk to her sister.

"Yeah, call me before you drop by?" she replied, when he walked over to her.

"Yeah," he answered, giving her a kiss. "Bye Sakura."

"Bye," she told him, wanting what he and her sister had.

"Marie." He reached for his coffee and briefcase.

"Have a good day sir." When he left, Mei Lin looked at Sakura. She smiled knowing her little sister was stressing about a certain man.

"Come," she told Sakura, heading for the door. Following her sister's orders, she got off the stool, and followed her to the living area. Sitting down, Sakura joined her sister, who was already dressed for work. Mei Lin had a strong confident air that always surrounded her, and Sakura knew it was because she had to watch out for them. "So what happened this time, tell me what he did so I can chew him out," she spoke, placing her coffee on the table.

"It's not what he did, it's what he didn't do," Sakura explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Mei Lin, have you and Jamie made love?" she asked, getting her sister's attention. Hearing this question, Mei Li reached for her coffee and took a long drink trying to think about where this was heading.

"Yes," she finally answered, taking a breath. "Why?" Sakura stared into her tea, feeling absolutely miserable, "he didn't try something, did he?"

"No," she smiled, hearing her sister's tone. "I tried something."

"Care to explain?" Mei Lin asked, wondering why Tomoyo couldn't have been here so Sakura could turn to her instead. She didn't want to be having this conversation with her sister, but realized she was the best option since Tomoyo, well she was probably having sex with Eriol by now.

"First it was just kissing, then it turned into more. Like foreplay," she explained, not looking at her sister as she spoke. "It felt wonderful, and I knew he was enjoying it, then he suddenly stopped." Mei Lin released a breath of relief, not realizing she'd been holding it. "And practically ran to the bathroom as if something had clicked. I don't understand." She looked at her sister, who was silently thanking Syaoran for his wise decision. She didn't think Sakura was ready for such a move, and he obviously felt the same.

"Maybe he felt it wasn't time," she reasoned, actually glad to be defending him.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, knowing she felt as though it was time.

"Well you've only known each other for four months."

"But you've only known Jamie for four months," she countered, making her sister sigh, feeling extremely old.

"It's not the same," she spoke, and when Sakura frowned, she knew she didn't like that reasoning. "Jamie isn't my first, for you he would be your first. And he obviously wants to make sure you don't make a move you might end up regretting," she explained, watching Sakura's frown deepen with each word.

"Isn't it my decision?" she asked, in frustration.

"It is, but whether you like it or not he's not going to change his mind until he believes otherwise. Sakura this isn't something you should jump into," Mei Lin stated, a motherly quality to her voice. "You must think about this with a clear mind."

"I've been thinking about it for the past month." Hearing this, Mei Lin wondered how sexually frustrated her sister was. "You don't understand how hard it is to be in the same bed with someone, who only kisses you. I love his kisses, but I want more. What I feel for him is…I can't explain it," she spoke, making Mei Lin know she was in love with Syaoran. "And I want to give him this, I do ever so badly."

"Then have enough patience to wait until he's ready for it. For him to wait shows he respects you." Reaching out, she took her younger sister's hands in hers. "And you know from experience that most men don't have respect. Honor his wish."

"But I don't want to," she whined, sounding impatient. Taking her face in her hands, she made Sakura look her in the eyes.

"You have to, and as you do make him see that you're a woman who has made up her mind, not a horny teenager." Sakura felt embarrassed about her raging emotions. "Now you should shower and get ready for the upcoming day. Come, I'll find clothing for you."

"Very well."

"Cheer up, he'll get frustrated with his desires as well. Why do you think he ran quickly to the bathroom?" she asked, with a smile. "He wants you just as badly, so enjoy torturing him. Believe me, you'll enjoy it as well…"

L

Syaoran…

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked down the hall heading towards Sakura's office, without any interference. Halfway there, he met up with Tilly. "Mr. Li, she's currently with a client," she explained, stopping.

"You can wait for her in her office, she should be finished soon."

"Okay." He knew she was supposed to be meeting with someone from Hong Kong, but knew not who. Entering her office, he closed the door behind him. Placing the bag, he had in one of her chairs. Glancing around, his eyes caught a package resting on her desk.

He found it was a picture of him, one like what his mother had resting in her office. Turning it over, he saw his mother's hand writing, and sighed, reading it. 'A very handsome picture, wouldn't you agree? One of the first gifts we shall be exchanging, I hope you'll enjoy having his presence with you at work.'

Placing it down, he knew his mother was praying on their marriage with everything she had. Her sole goal was to make sure he was happy. And he knew she wouldn't rest until he was. When the door finally opened, he turned to look at her.

She was wearing one of the Mei Lin's short skirts and a blouse. Seeing him, she smiled closing her door behind her. "I brought your clothing," he informed, lifting the bag.

"Thank you, I don't believe I could walk around in my sister's skirt all day," She replied, pulling the blouse out. He saw the waist had been rolled up at least a couple of times to make it a good length. "Do you have to return to work?"

"Not right away, why?" he asked, when she started to pull the blouse over her head.

"Well I ordered lunch, would you like to share it? And could you please latch the door?" She smiled watching him walk for it. Pulling her blinds, she unzipped the skirt and moved it down her legs. "Is that a no?"

"I'll stay," he answered, turning around. He paused when she turned to him, wearing a very sexy bra and underwear. Reaching into the bag, she tingled all over feelings his eyes examining her. Pulling out her heels, she slipped off Mei Lin's shoes and put hers on.

Syaoran turned from her, focusing on anything but what she was doing. "Good, because I ordered a lot," she smiled, pulling on her skirt. Leaving it unzipped, she reached for her shirt. She found it amusing that he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you can't look at me," She answered, teasing him.

"You're dressing Sakura, I don't want to watch you dress," he stated, when she buttoned her shirt. Originally she would have taken that statement to heart, but she understood where he was coming from.

"It's not like you haven't seen a woman dress before. Why should I be different?"

"You're different, believe me." And she wanted to know what the tone in his voice meant. Sighing, she looked down as she tucked her shirt in. He couldn't even watch her dress, why did he have to be this blasted polite when it came to her and anything sexual?

"You can turn around now, I'm dressed," she told him, folding her sister's clothing. Placing them in the bag, she rested it beside her desk so she wouldn't forget it. Listening he watched her closely, knowing she was still upset about this morning.

When he started for her, she looked at him wondering what he was going to do. Instead of moving back, like she would have done prior, she stayed in place. Reaching up, he caressed her face knowing she wanted just what he wanted to give her, but he wasn't sure she was ready.

Turning her towards her desk, he moved her unto it. When she failed to speak, he continued moving her things out of the way. Resting her back, he pulled her to the edge, making her gasp. When he moved to her, she forgot about everything.

She allowed him to kiss her, tease her into moving to him, to feel his lips. Grabbing a hold of his tie, she held him in place, and lifted herself to meet his lips. Doing what she learnt from kissing him, she moved her tongue sensually in his mouth, one of her hands working at his buttons.

Feeling her use his tricks against him, he was surprised, but pleased feeling his strong reaction to her caresses. Moving from his lips, she trailed kisses down his neck, attempting to move his shirt out of the way. But as much as he wanted her, he knew he couldn't allow this to go any farther.

In thought of that, he gave her a lingering kiss, deciding he'd better get back to his office, before he did something he would regret later. "No," she told him, feeling him about to leave her. Resting his arms on the sides of her head, he stared into her eyes. "I don't need you to grow a conscious with me."

"I haven't grown a conscious with you," he denied, not moving.

"Then what is it?" she frowned, brows furrowing. "I know you want me," she spoke, staring into his eyes. She could feel it in his kisses, and the way he touched her.

"Wanting and deserving is two different things," he replied, when there was a knock on her door. Her eyes didn't lose focus, as what he said flowed through her thoughts. She received his kiss, wondering when he was going to feel he deserved her.

"And how long will that take?" He smiled at her clear impatience.

"I don't know, but you'll know when the time is right," he stated, knowing right now in her office on her desk wasn't right at all. Moving off her, he straightened his clothing, and started to button his shirt, when there was another knock on the door.

"Coming," she called, lifting herself off her desk. "Are you still staying for lunch?"

"If you wish."

"I do…" He might not believe it was time, but she was going to make him realize otherwise. She didn't want to believe their relationship wasn't going to work out. And right now, she was determined to make sure it did…

L

Later…

L

Arriving home late, Syaoran headed straight for the bedroom. And as he passed the door, he heard Sakura on the phone in his office. Continuing on his way, he headed for the shower wanting to unwind form his long day.

Hearing his entrance, Sakura wrote down what she was being told. "Okay, then the day after tomorrow, we'll meet personally?" she asked, staring at the time.

"Yes Miss Kinomoto," the man replied, friendly. "I've been longing to meet you, and I do believe it's time we did."

"As do I Mr. Shoran, I shall be expecting you at my office on Thursday at twelve?"

"Certainly." Hanging up, she rested in Syaoran's chair, and closed her eyes. Today after lunch, he gave her a simple peck, and left her office quickly. He was probably afraid of her trying to attack him. Pressing her palms against the desk, she lifted herself up.

Tonight she was going to try a different approach. Walking out of the office, she turned the light off, closing the door after her gold silk robe was through. Heading to the bedroom, she pulled the door closed behind her.

Glancing at the bathroom door, she headed for the balcony and pulled the curtains, leaving the blinds and the doors open. Her thin robe fluttered in the wind, sending a shiver through her frame. When Syaoran exited the bathroom, he stared at her form standing in the door. "I thought you would have been home sooner," she spoke, not turning to him.

"I had some errands to run," he replied, heading for his closet. "How long have you been home?"

"About two hours," she replied, knowing that unless they planned dinner neither ate a real meal. Not hungry for food, she turned to him when he exited, wearing sleeping trousers. "Mei Lin called, she wanted to know if we wanted to join she and Jamie sailing tomorrow."

"Sure." He shrugged, not having a problem with that.

"Okay, we have to meet them at the docks at seven." When she slipped off her robe, he stared at her short, skimpy night gown. Resting it on the chair, she didn't look at him to see if he liked it or not because she knew he would.

"Right." He moved to his side of the bed, when Sakura bent over to pull the covers back. He almost groaned getting an eye full. "When did you get that?" he asked, resting on his side.

"I've had it. Tomoyo made it for me. Never had a reason to wear it until now," she answered, sitting on the edge, her back turned to him. Lifting up her hair, she pulled it into a ponytail exposing her back.

"You know teasing won't change my mind," he spoke, making her stop what she was doing. "I'm not a weak man."

"I know you're not. I'm merely trying to get you used to the idea of me sleeping in this," she replied, trying not to let his statement dissuade her. He wouldn't have said something if this attire didn't do something to him, would he? "Do you not like it?" she asked, turning to look at him. "Too much?"

"It's sexy," he commented, not looking at her wide grin. Getting into bed, she moved over to him like she always did, and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I'm glad you like." Sometimes she wished he were weak. So much, in fact that seeing her in this nightgown would make him want her uncontrollably. However he wasn't, and he was putting up a resistance more than ever. "You know, I never thought it would turn out this way," she sighed, thinking about four months ago.

"Neither did I," he admitted, caressing her arm. "And it's only going to get better, so there's no need to rush," he confessed, wanting her to slow down. He didn't see the need to rush into anything, especially when he felt like he was going to be around for a long time.

"Is it?" she asked, closing her eyes from the soothing touches.

"Definitely." She knew what he was trying to hint, and taking his word for it, she allowed herself to rest. If months passed by, and he still hadn't made the move, she would have to help him out. Remembering her sister's words, she decided to respect his wishes, and feel honored that he would want to wait until it was right.

But thinking about it, she wondered if it was just so their relationship wouldn't go any farther. They had two months, and if it didn't work, they were free to leave each other, without penalty. What if he was waiting for that day? 'Stop thinking so hard on it,' she chided herself, remembering he was right here, and she was in his arms.

Even though her chiding herself to stop thinking, she found her mind would still race on. Could he find it in his heart to love someone like her, when there were far better women out there? He'd always said she wasn't his type, but he also said he rather her the way she was.

Hearing her groan, he looked down, "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to get something to drink," she told him, sitting up. "I'll be back." Watching her leave the bedroom, he frowned wondering what had just occurred. When the door closed, he rested his head back, and closed his eyes, feeling stressed.

He not only had Sakura to worry about, he had problems that were worsening in Taiwan and his stupid brother wouldn't get off his back. When she failed to return from the kitchen, he lifted himself out of bed hoping she hadn't taken off.

Exiting the room, he walked down the quiet hall, seeing a faint light at the very end. Passing the living room, he stopped seeing her figure standing at the glass wall. Stopping he watched her carefully knowing she was troubled.

Entering, he walked towards her, making soft steps. He felt her jump when he wrapped his arms about her waist, drawing her against him. Instead of speaking, he stared at the lights of Tokyo, as she was doing. "Tell me something," he murmured, breaking the silence. "Aren't we already intimate?" he asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, even your caresses are," she answered, not having to think about his question. "Standing here, I realized that you're my very first relationship," she smiled, ruefully. "How sad, twenty four and having never been with a man."

"That isn't sad, it just makes your expectations of what a partner should be higher," he countered, his voice husky against her ear. "What if I gave you what you wanted, and you end up disappointed?" Moving, she turned to face him, resting against the frame.

"How can I be disappointed when I don't know what to expect?" She knew he wouldn't disappoint her, she could feel it. "Besides, if your kisses make me weak, I can't even begin to imagine what making love to you will do to me." Standing in silence, they stared into each other eyes, being drawn to each other.

She kissed him, telling herself to wait. Allow him to come to her, and not force him to make such a move until he was ready. "But for now, I shall only dream…"

L

Next Day…

L

Glancing at his watch, he knew soon he would have to leave to meet everyone at Sakura's house, since Eriol and Tomoyo were due to arrive around that time. "Mister Li, mister Shoran is on line one," his secretary spoke over the phone.

"Okay." Frowning, he reached for it, wondering what he wanted this time. "What do you want Shoran?" he asked, not wanting to talk to his brother.

"I've found out how you're getting that company back on its feet. Up to your old tricks again, Xiao Lang?" Zao drawled, making Syaoran scowl. "I'm ashamed to hear your using a woman to get what you want."

"That's none of your business," he snapped, wondering how he heard about his and Sakura's engagement.

"Oh it is my business, does she know you're using her?"

"I'm not using her! Why the hell did you call me?" He didn't want to talk about his personal life with Zao, because it was none of his business.

"I merely wanted to see how my business was going," Zao informed, lazily. "Glad to see you're making me money."

"I'm not making you money, because this company belongs to me," he hissed, knowing his father gave it to him.

"And father has a tendency to change his mind, especially when he's on his death bed," Zao snapped, not wanting Syaoran to get anything from his family, because he was a bastard. "I don't see why you should get shit!"

"Because unlike you I actually work for it," he challenged, making Zao laugh, though he knew nothing was funny.

"Yes, you sure do. How many have you slept with to get what you desire?" he hummed, knowing he was pissing the younger sibling off, badly. "How many times have you cheated on that pretty little fiancée of yours?"

"Zao, I said it's none of your fucking business. And you'd better stay away from her!" he stated, angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do, besides I'm due to meet her on Thursday. Didn't you know that I'm her new client from Hong Kong?" Syaoran looked at his door knowing it never occurred to him, because they rarely spoke about business when they were together. "Does she know what kind of back ground you came from? That you're a bastard?" He closed his eyes listening to the words that left his mouth. "I guess not."

"You leave her alone."

"No Xiao Lang," he spat, hating him for having his father's name. "I will do no such thing, I believe she has a right to know. And I'm going to be the one to tell her, then I'm going to make my move into Tokyo, with her help. Not a bad idea is it?"

"Zao…"

"Someone as wealthy and snotty like her will be horrified knowing what kind of scum she's been associating with. She'll want to die before allowing a bastard into her life." Syaoran looked at his door, when it opened. "Born out of pure lust and nothing else." Sakura smiled looking at him, but it faltered seeing the hard look on his face. "Are you listening to me? Does she really know what kind of person you are? What secrets you're holding back?"

"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you," he spoke, in a low and deadly voice. Sakura could barely hear what he was saying, but it appeared serious.

"Your threats meaning nothing to me!" Zao's cold voice, reached him.

"Heed my word, you'll regret it." Without giving him a chance to respond, he hung up the phone. Looking away from Sakura, he pushed Zao's words to the back of his mind.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked, softly, walking slowly towards him. This was the first time she walked into his office, and found such a look on his face.

"No," he answered, lifting his face. Beneath his table, he clenched his fists tightly, trying to swallow his anger. Zao just threatened him with losing his company and Sakura. He knew as long as his father was alive he didn't have to worry, but the man's health was failing miserably. And Sakura, he had no idea how she would react to finding out he was conceived from one night of passion.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly, walking around his table. "Syaoran?"

"Who is your client from Hong Kong?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"His name is Shoran Zao, the owner of Shoran Corp," she answered, feeling his angered eyes land on her. Wanting to appear unaffected by it, she asked a question of her own. "Why?"

"I don't want you having any associations with him," he stated, but Sakura felt as though it was a direct order.

"Why not?" she frowned, knowing they never mixed business and their personal lives. "He could bring a lot of good business for me, with all the connections he has in Hong Kong. And I've started designing for him already."

"I don't want you doing business with him, do you understand?" he repeated, firmer than before.

"I don't understand why. My company's affairs is mine alone," she replied, standing her ground. "I make the decisions based on what is best for it. And right now Shoran is best," She explained, watching his face tighten. "Can't you at least tell me why?"

"Because he's not someone I want my fiancée dealing with on a regular basis. I know him, he's not good!" he snapped, raising his voice at her for the first time in a while. "Please, just take my advice. I've dealt with him for many years, he's not a good person."

"I…" Feeling as though she was going to argue with him, he cut her off, getting out of his chair.

"If you desire to get clients in Hong Kong, I'll get you all you need. I know more people than he does, and I have many friends who are involved in various businesses and so on. We'll take a trip sometime, and I'll introduce you to them," he reasoned, calmly. He had to do everything to make sure she and Zao did not become friends. He didn't want her to find out about the life he left behind in Hong Kong, because it was the past for him.

"I was merely going to agree," she told him, not understanding why he was so fired up about one person. Hearing this, he held a look of regret.

"Sorry, you're usually prone to challenge me," he apologized, walking over to her.

"I won't challenge you when it's something serious. I trust your judgment, and if you believe I shouldn't have dealings with him, then I won't," she said, with a smile. "I do however look forward to going to Hong Kong with you to meet these people." He held her sides, and drew her to him, with a look she'd never seen before in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, giving her a gentle kiss. "Ready to go to your father's?"

"Yeah." They must really be making progress if she would listen to him. Now all he had to do was make sure Zao stayed away from her. He knew if he came here, it would only mean trouble for him…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Pressing the button, she listened to her cell phone turn on for the first time in weeks. Placing it down, she turned on Eriol's. Their people knew where to reach them, but they made it clear it was only for emergencies. "How do you think they'll react?"

"Happy, I just hope my mother doesn't freak out," Eriol replied, turning on the road that led to her father's house. Spending time with her, he found he loved her even more. And he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

"She probably will," she smiled, thinking about her family. "And my father, I really want to make him happy." She sighed, thinking about him.

"He will be," he spoke, bringing her hand to his lips. Slowing down, he pulled through the gates of the Kinomoto mansion, and drove towards the house, seeing that everyone had already arrived. Turning the car off, both got out dressed casually.

Together they walked to the door, and entered when the butler opened it. "Miss Tomoyo, your father and family awaits you on the patio."

"Thank you," she smiled, walking off with Eriol. Holding unto his hand, she failed to realize she took a breath when they stepped through the door. Instantly everyone's attention was drawn to them, and glancing around Tomoyo saw her sisters had warmed up to their own fiancés.

"Tomoyo," Fujitaka smiled, making her return it walking over to him.

"Father," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did the two of you enjoy your trip?" Kaho asked, when something on Tomoyo's finger glistened brightly in the sun.

"Very much, mother," her son answered, grinning. "How have you been?" he asked, also showing affection towards her.

"Good darling." Sakura looked at her sister noticing a difference in her smile and the way her eyes shone. Biting her bottom lip, she held unto to Kero, seated beside Syaoran.

"We were thinking December," Tomoyo spoke, only receiving confused looks from everyone. Mei Lin was the first to gasp, her eyes widening.

"Since as we both love winter," Eriol continued, watching everyone's face when it finally dawned on them what they were talking about.

"John!" Fujitaka cried, making them jump.

"Yes sir?" John asked, popping up.

"Bring us champagne, the best from the seller. We have much to celebrate," He spoke, his face filling with pride. "My daughter's getting married!" He held unto Tomoyo's hand, never believing once she would let him down. "Oh child," he spoke, at a loss of words.

"Oh Eriol!" Kaho beamed, getting out of her chair to give her son a hug. "Oh, you've made me the happiest mother alive," she told him, softly, feeling him return the hug. Mei Lin and Sakura stared at their sister, both feeling a little left out.

"That's wonderful Tomoyo," Mei Lin said, getting out of her chair. "You were always the sensible one," she teased, giving her sister a tight hug.

"Thank you Mei Lin," Tomoyo spoke, glad she wasn't upset. Sakura placed Kero on the ground, and went to give her sister a hug. "Oh Sakura," she whispered, wondering what both were really feeling.

"He's going to make you happy," Sakura whispered, holding her tightly.

"I know." Moving back, she stared into her sister's eyes finding the only difference was that she was no longer alone. She was finally looking forward to her wedding in December, then spending her life with the man she loved. And soon she would give their father the grandchild he yearned so badly for.

"Come everyone, take a glass," Kaho spoke, when John returned with a tray of glasses. Taking her eyes from her son, Yelen took the one Aden handed her. Placing his arm around Sakura's waist, Syaoran reached for his glass.

"To Tomoyo and Eriol," Fujitaka spoke, making all raise their glasses. "May their wedding day arrive quickly," he toasted, making the two laugh.

"And the grandchildren," Kaho admitted, watching Tomoyo's bashful expression.

"That's not a bad idea," Eriol whispered against her ear. Turning to look at her fiancé, she smiled in the first kiss they shared in front of their family and friends. Feeling Jamie's hand pull her back into him, Mei Lin rested against him, a sad look clouding her eyes at the mention of children.

Lifting her glass to her lips, she drank to her sister's happiness…

L

L

L


	14. Deceit

Chap. 14: "Deceit…"

L

L

Here's another chapter for you guys…hope you enjoy!!!!

L

Caught in a daze, Sakura stared out her office window, feeling lonesome. Reaching up, she caressed the necklace Syaoran bought her weeks ago for the meal she cooked for he and his visiting friends. It had been a week since Tomoyo's return, and even though she was happy for her sister, she found herself to be jealous as well. "Miss Sakura, there's a mister Shoran here to see you," Tilly spoke, over the phone.

"I thought I had the meeting with him canceled," she replied, distractedly.

"You did, but he wishes to see you."

"Fine send him in," she frowned, slightly wondering why this man was so persistent. Turning, she sat in her chair before the door opened. When this man stepped into her office, she noticed there was a slight resemblance between he and Syaoran.

He grinned, showing a friendly face as he made his way to her after closing the door. "Miss Kinomoto," he spoke, holding out his hand.

"Shoran," she replied, shaking his firm grip. "I thought I canceled this meeting with your secretary?" she spoke, sitting down.

"I don't believe he had enough nerves to tell me he'd lost the interest of a very prospective partner," Zao replied, staring at the youngest of Kinomoto girls. He had to admit that Syaoran had moved up a lot in his conquest of women.

"I see. Well I'm due to meet my sisters for lunch soon, is there something you want to say?" She still didn't know why Syaoran wanted her to stay away from him.

"Well I don't understand why you would drop all talk all of a sudden," he spoke, but knew it had to do with Xiao Lang.

"A change of heart," she spoke, but found he didn't believe her words.

"How is Xiao Lang?" he asked, glancing at the picture on the side of her desk. "I've heard he's doing well."

"He's wonderful," she replied, not liking the personal shift of this conversation.

"Yes, ladies always say that about him," he sighed, resting back in his chair.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ladies. He was quite the ladies man in Hong Kong, didn't you know?" He raised a brow, slyly drawing her in.

"Yes, but it's not the same here. How well do you know Xiao Lang?" she frowned, when he smiled knowing she hadn't been told anything by Syaoran or Yelen, even better for him to tear them apart.

"He's my half brother." Sakura stared at him in disbelief, sitting there in silence. "You didn't know he was half Shoran?" he asked, in shock, putting on a show for her.

"He's a Li," she replied, knowing she would have known if Syaoran was a Shoran. He would bear the name of his father, wouldn't he? Feeling Zao reading her, she looked away not wanting him to see her expression.

"That's merely because he couldn't have my father's last name so he took his mother's," he replied, in a firm voice. "And here I thought the two of you were engaged."

"We are engaged!" she snapped, losing her composure.

"Yet you know absolutely nothing about him. He's a liar and an adulterer."

"Please leave my building. I will not sit back, and allow you to speak about him so, especially when he's not here to defend himself," she stated, firmly, getting up from her chair. "Shoran, I would hate to call security." He knew she was confused about what he'd just said, and getting out of his chair, he opened his mouth to leave bait.

"I bet he hasn't even told you about Taiwan," he spoke, turning on his heels. "It's a shame we couldn't become partners. If you change your mind, I'll be at the best hotel in Tokyo." When he left, she fell into her chair.

"What's Taiwan?" she asked, herself knowing she'd never heard him mention anything about it…

L

Tomoyo…

L

"Yes, after having lunch with my sisters, I'll drop by the hospital," She told Eriol, pulling into where they would be having lunch. "Do you want me to pick you up something?"

"Yes."

"Anything you'd like?"

"Just something good, doesn't matter. I can't wait to see you," he spoke, wishing he could see her face. He knew he had to get a picture of her for his office, so he could gaze at her while he did his work.

"Nor can I. Ja."

"Bye darling." He had been correct, things did change. Now he was home at eight every day, and he stayed in bed with her late, leaving for work at eight. It was way better than what she had to live with before, and knew to be grateful. He was trying to change, and she loved him for attempting.

Walking into the restaurant, she looked at Mei Lin, who was already seated. The woman smiled at her, allowing her to enter. Returning to work was even better, because now she had to design her very own wedding dress.

She loved the experience of planning her wedding, and knew to enjoy it because she planned to only have one in her life. "Do you always have to be early?" She asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Next time I won't try," Mei Lin smiled, looking at her sister. "Haven't had one of these lunches in a while," she commented, knowing they weren't as dependent on each other as before.

"I miss it," Tomoyo spoke, when Sakura finally walk through the door. "Hey," she greeted, looking up.

"Hey, late as usual," Sakura grinned, taking her seat. "Did I miss much?"

"I just arrived," Tomoyo replied, feeling as though something was wrong. Mei Lin felt it too, but wouldn't ask until Sakura felt the need to say something. "Busy day?"

"Yes, an awful day," she replied, when the waiter started for them. "Tea," she told him, not wasting any time.

"Lemonade."

"The same," Mei Lin told him, turning her eyes to Tomoyo. "So how's the dress going?"

"Good. I wanted to know what colors you two would like to wear," Tomoyo answered, happily. Sakura listened to her sister, finding herself staring out the window of the restaurant. She hadn't spoken to Syaoran all morning, and what Shoran claimed was still bothering her.

She knew he was busy today, so she hardly wanted to bother him with such things. The only time she would have to talk to him was when he got home, and she prayed he was in a good mood. "What do you think about gold?" Tomoyo asked, getting her attention.

"For what?" she asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"For your dresses," Tomoyo answered, giving her a worried look. "Is everything okay, Sakura?" she asked, with concern.

"Everything is fine," she assured, knowing she had to pay attention. She could hardly vent on her sisters, because this was private. And she didn't want to bother Tomoyo, when she should have fun planning an important day in her life. "Gold, a yellow or pale?"

"I don't know what would look better? With this it seems as though my fashion sense has gone out the window," Tomoyo admitted, but she was glowing.

"You'll come up with something great," Mei Lin assured, not surprised that she was the first to get married. There was a calm, serene warmth that surrounded the middle sister. She wasn't hot headed like her or Sakura, she was reserved. And such qualities always caught men's attention.

"I hope so, Kaho is probably going to invite everyone she knows. I'll feel left out at my own wedding," she spoke, already concerned.

"Why don't you tell her you want a small one?" Sakura asked, knowing she wouldn't want a bunch of strangers present to celebrate her wedding when she didn't know them.

"I don't want to ruin it for her, I know she's happy about Eriol finally tying the knot. And father also has people he wants to invite so they can see his daughters can find men, who aren't afraid of them." They laughed knowing that part was true. "He wants to have it announced in the papers like every other wealthy person."

"Well I'll remember to look through the papers for it," Sakura winked, pushing her troubles to the back of her mind…

L

Later…

L

"I want you to book the first flight you can get me on," Syaoran spoke in his phone, getting off the elevator. "Put me on stand by if you must, I need to get to Taiwan as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best," Wei replied, when Syaoran opened the apartment door.

"Good." Hanging up, he watched Kero race towards him, barking as if he'd gone mad. Closing the door, he bent down to pet the mutt, "Hey boy," he spoke, having warmed up to him as well. Standing he headed to his room to pack, knowing Sakura was still at work.

Entering the room, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing her exit the bathroom. "Syaoran," she said surprised to see him.

"I thought you'd still be at work," he spoke, relaxing.

"Left early," she replied, glad he was home, "I thought you had a busy day?"

"Well something came up, and I have to leave for Hong Kong right away," he stated, getting her attention. "A problem with one of my ships, I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Is everything okay?" She watched him enter the closet to pack a few clothing.

"Yeah, but they are having problems with customs, and I have to go there to deal with the problem in person," he lied, knowing he shouldn't but he didn't want to tell her the truth as yet.

"Oh. Can I go with you?" she asked, sitting on the bed, where she could see him. "I can easily take a couple of days off."

"I'll be too busy for us to do anything. When I return we can take a couple days off and go the mountains or something, sound good?" he asked, exiting with clothing and a small suitcase.

"Yeah, that's a wonderful idea," she smiled, knowing she would ask him about Zao, once he returned from Hong Kong. Getting up, she opened the case and started to fold his clothing. "Just don't take long."

"I won't," he replied, watching her gently put his things away. When he returned, he was going to take her to the mountains, and tell her everything. He didn't see the point in keeping her in the dark any longer. He just prayed she would take it like how he hoped she would. "If you need to call me, I'll always have my cell phone handy."

"Yeah. Are you leaving right away?"

"Yeah, Wei is booking my flight right this minute. Short notice," he sighed, standing next to her. She pressed his clothing down, realizing he wasn't taking any suits. Then she remembered that Yelen still had a house there, so he would probably get one if he needed it. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Right. Can I at least drive you to the airport?" she offered, when he drew her into his arms.

"I don't want you to go out of your way, besides Wei is picking me up since as he's going along for the ride. You can pick me up from the airport though, and we'll leave the next morning for our little trip?" he stated, lifting her chin up to give her a kiss.

"Fine," she sighed, before he kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew closer to him, deepening it. Lifting her into his arms, he held her under the butt, giving her a kiss that would leave her thinking about him. "Hmmm," she sighed, dreamily. "Have a safe trip."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Dream about me?"

"Always," she laughed, not releasing her hold on him. "A couple of days will seem like forever considering this is the first time in months I won't see you."

"It'll fly by, just keep yourself busy. Rest up because you'll need it."

"Will l?" In response he kissed her again, silently apologizing for deceiving, but he told himself it would be the last time.

"Yes." When his cell started to ring, she sighed allowing him to rest her down. Picking up, he saw that it was Wei. "Yeah?" latching his suitcase, she knew it was going to be real lonely. So much that she might stay with her father until he returned. "Okay, I'll be down shortly." Hanging up, he looked at Sakura. "A couple of days."

"A couple of days," she repeated, receiving one last kiss. Picking up his bag, he started for the door, with her following behind him. "Don't forget to call me, when you land," she warned, coming to the front door.

"I won't. You are the first person I'm going to call. Please tell my mother about my sudden departure so she doesn't freak out," he asked, standing in the door.

"I will." With a quick peck, she stood in the hall watching him leave. When the elevator doors closed, she rested against the frame, staring at the two other doors on this floor. "Keep safe," she whispered, lifting Kero into her arms…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Walking down the hospital corridor, she looked into each room, finding a child in each or more. Seeing the place where her fiancé worked, she saw what kept him here for such long hours. Walking pass a room to go to his office, she paused hearing giggles. "Tell us another, Eri-sama," a little girl, giggled clapping her hands.

"How about I tell you another after your check up?" Standing in the door, she watched him talking gently to the little girl, sitting in the bed. "And Carmen, how about you come with me to the play room?" he continued, holding out his hand.

"But I don't want to leave my sister," Carmen replied, frowning.

"She'll be fine, don't you trust me?" he asked, smiling. Instantly the little girl grinned, holding out her hands to him. "That's a girl. I want X's and M's done," he spoke to the nurse, speaking code.

"Hai Dr. Hirragizawa," the woman replied, before he turned for the door. Seeing who was standing there, he smiled, walking towards his fiancée.

"Busy?" she asked, when he reached her.

"Once I take Carmen to the playroom, I'm all yours," he answered, pushing down his temptation to kiss her. "Right this way." Carmen stared at Tomoyo knowing she'd never seen her before. "How was your lunch?"

"Fun, they helped me pick out colors," she answered, when he took her hand. "But surviving my employees is hard, they've lost their minds," she informed, knowing they were overjoyed at her little news, "They've forgotten about winter and is currently focusing on our wedding."

"That's wonderful," he grinned, making her laugh.

"Only if you desire for me to go out business," she joked, when a woman started for them.

"Eriol," Hearing the informal way she called him, Tomoyo stared at the young woman in front of her, noticing she was a doctor. "I need you to help me with Kenny, he's not listening to me."

"Give me a few minutes, Jenna." Hearing that name reminded Tomoyo of the woman and man, who'd been bragging about her. "By the way, this is my fiancée Tomoyo, darling a very good friend of mine," he introduced.

"Hello," both said to each other. Tomoyo had a feeling this woman did not like her, but she hardly cared, right now she was just weary of her. "How about I wait for you in your office?" she told Eriol, knowing he had to attend to something.

"Okay. I'll be right there." She smiled one last time at Jenna, before turning away. She knew not to be jealous, but she couldn't help it finding her to be very pretty. Heading down the hall, she thought about Eriol's work environment and wondered how many women had the thing for him.

Hearing the sound of crying, she glanced into a room, and saw a little girl sitting in her bed, in tears. Glancing around, she saw that no one was present. And even though she knew it was probably not safe to enter, she did anyway.

Placing her hat on an empty bed, she walked to the child, her heels making soft sounds on the tile floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she smiled reaching out to caress her hair. "It's okay darling, why the tears?" she asked, gently.

"My mommy, I want my mommy," she sobbed, rubbing her eyes. The little girl was only about four, and Tomoyo felt sad for her, remembering when they lost their mother.

"Well I'm sure your mommy will be back shortly. Would you like to climb into my arms?" she asked, holding out her hands. Nodding, the tiny child climbed into her arms, and cuddled up, pushing her tear stained face into Tomoyo's chest. "It's going to be okay," she hushed, in a soothing voice.

Feeling the child heave against her, she rubbed her back, starting to hum a song Mei Lin taught them, because their mother used to sing it to them. "You smell good." And hearing this brought a smile to her lips.

"Thank you. Stop those crocodile tears," she replied, kindly. Reaching up, she wiped her tears away, wondering why she was in the hospital. She didn't appear sick. Soon she calmed down, and looked at Tomoyo's face, as she continued to wipe the tears away. "Better?"

"Are you an angel?" she smiled, warmly hearing her question.

"No doll, why?" she asked, staring at her cute little face, that was lined by straight, chin length black hair. She was the most adorable little thing.

"Because you're beautiful."

"And so are you," she spoke, hearing her compliment. "So beautiful in fact, that you shouldn't be crying. It doesn't suit such a face," she informed, making the little girl smile, especially when she caressed her face.

Standing in the door, Eriol stared at Tomoyo, who was comforting one of his patients. After finding his office empty, he came looking for her. And a nurse told him, she was in this room. "Tomoyo?" He called, getting her attention, when a nurse appeared behind him, with medication. "Keirei needs to get her medication," he spoke, entering the room. "And rest."

"Okay," she answered, feeling the girl's grip on her tighten.

"You will come back ,won't you Tomoyo-chan?" Keirei asked, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Certainly. I'll visit you before I leave, okay?" she promised standing with the child in her arms.

"Don't forget," Keirei told her, before Tomoyo handed her to the nurse.

"I won't." when Eriol reached for her hand, she glanced one last time at Keirei, before taking her hat from him. Exiting the room, they walked down the hall in silence, "She's a darling."

"She is," He agreed, with sadness in his voice.

"She was crying for her mother when I passed her room," she told him, when they reached his office. Entering she glanced around, when he closed the door.

"When she wakes up, she cries for her," he explained, making her turn to look at him. "Her mother hasn't been to visit her in a very long time."

"Why?"

"She couldn't afford the payments, and ran off leaving Keirei behind," he explained, making her frown.

"How could a mother do that to her child?"

"It happens a lot. Many children here are funded, most of their parents can't afford to pay the medical bills. Keirei is sadly one of them," he explained, not wanting to be talking about such sad things when it was his time with her. "Tell me how you've been," he changed the subject, drawing her into his arms.

"Me? Well I've been really good lately, all because of this certain someone," she spoke, clasping her hands behind his head.

"Do I know this person?" he teased, lowering his head.

"Maybe," she smiled in the kiss, before turning it. Getting lost in her sweetness, he drew her closer to him, knowing he missed her today. "I don't want to talk about the wedding, all I want to do right now is enjoy my time with you, no matter how short it is…"

L

Sakura…

L

With Syaoran gone, she walked about the room, packing a small bag. After informing her father about his departure, he said it was fine for her to spend some time with him. So she would be going home until Syaoran returned.

Remembering a folder in his office, she placed her briefcase down, and turned for the door, almost falling over Kero. "Watch it boy," she spoke, exiting the room. Entering his office, she sighed finding everything reminded her of him.

Walking towards her file cabinet, she opened it and started to look around. Finding it, she placed it on the top, continuing to look for another. The papers slipped off, and fell on her head, "Ouch," she yelped, watching them fall to the ground.

Sighing, she bent down, and started to pick them up. Separating his from hers, she found herself staring at some kind of bank statement. Picking it up, she noticed there were payments made to stores that only sold female clothing.

Sitting, she reviewed what she was looking at, feeling her heart speed up. One of the stores was where she sometimes bought her clothing. "Syaoran," she whispered, brokenly, trying not to believe what she was seeing.

It was not until she reached the bottom that she felt her heart stop. There in bold black letters she read the name of a hotel, which oddly enough bore a Taiwanese name. "Taiwan," she whispered, remembering what Zao told her.

Although she knew it was a bad idea, she got up deciding that Zao was the only person who could fill her in. Leaving the mess behind her, she reached for the phone, and dialed customer service. "Number for regal hotel," she spoke, staring at the sheet in her hand…

L

Syaoran…

L

After a couple of hours, he was told that he wouldn't be able to leave until twelve. That was the only flight he had a definite seat. Looking at his watch, he scowled seeing it was only after nine. He should go home, but he didn't want to bother Sakura.

When his cell phone started to ring, he looked at it noticing it was Zao. "What do you want?" he bit out, ignoring his chuckle.

"Just wanted to see how you're flight was going," Zao drawled, looking at Sakura, who sitting in the living room, sipping on her fourth drink. After he told her, he watched the devastated look that flooded her face.

"That's none of your busin…" he paused, wondering how Zao knew about him leaving Tokyo. "Who told you?" he asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura of course," he answered, knowing his brother would blow a fuse. "Xiao Lang, I don't believe she can handle her liquor," he pointed out, making her another strong drink. "Do you think she'll bend as easily as Gwen?"

"Zao, don't you dare touch her!" He cried, ignoring the looks he received from people.

"Too late, you're already out of the country. She's all mine, now that she knows who you really are. Ja." Before he could get another word out, he listened to the dial tone. Forgetting about his flight, he got to his feet, and walked off dialing Wei's number. He did recall telling Sakura to stay away from his brother, but she never listened to him.

"Yes master Li?"

"I need you to find out, which hotel Zao is staying at." He walked through the airport doors, and got into the first cab he reached. "Just drive, I'll give you directions in a moment…

L

Zao…

L

Looking at his handy work, he grinned resting against the door frame. He looked at his watch, knowing he would be flying out soon for home. He'd accomplished what he came her for, now all he had to do was leave it up to this beautiful woman, and his stupid half brother.

Staring at Sakura who laying in his large bed, he looked at her clothing that was scattered about the room. With a sigh, he turned and started for the door. When the door closed, Sakura turned in the bed, wrapping herself up in the sheets.

Holding her head, she groaned wondering what happened. She remembered crying her eyes out, before everything went blank. Glancing around the room she was in, she sat up, making the sheet fall from her chest. Looking down, she gasp covering up her bare chest. "Oh my god," she whispered, fearfully wondering what happened.

Glancing around the room, she saw her clothing scattered about. Jumping out of the bed, she froze when the door opened. Expecting to see Zao, she froze staring Syaoran in the face. Glancing around the room at her clothing, he felt his heartbreak. "Syaoran," she whispered, watching his face freeze in place. "It's not what you think," and the moment those words left her mouth, she knew she already sounded guilty.

"You couldn't wait until I left you alone, could you?" he bit out, savagely. Instantly tears rushed her eyes, not understanding what was going on. "Could you?"

"No, it's nothing like that," she cried, disoriented. "Please, let me explain," she begged, her heart aching at the look he gave her.

"Explain, don't you think this is enough?" he shouted, with disgust clouding his face. "You—you…"

"No, nothing happened!" she defended, holding the sheet around her naked body.

"Nothing?" he snapped, devastated. "I don't have to tell you anything, because you know what this means."

"Please, allow me to explain," she begged, walking after him. "Syaoran!" she shouted, pulling the sheet free from the bed. Hearing the door slam shut, she stopped being overwhelmed by sobs. Leaning against the wall, she cried horrible tears, not understanding how this happened.

She ran her hand over her face, looking at the mess in the bedroom, which now resembled her life…

L

L

L


	15. Taiwan

Chap. 15: "Taiwan…"

L

L

L

Seated in her bedroom, Sakura stared out her window, legs drawn to her chest. It'd had been four days since Syaoran left, and she didn't know where he went. She had a feeling he was in Taiwan, but didn't know where.

It hadn't taken long before she realized Zao used her. He used her to make a wedge between she and Syaoran, after telling her his trash. She didn't want to be around her sisters, because their lives weren't in shambles like hers. She knew she was being unfair, but being with them reminded her of her own pain.

When there was a knock on her door, she turned wondering who it was. When it opened, Yelen walked through. Closing it behind her, she started for Sakura. "Yelen-san," she spoke, wiping her face. She knew she looked at mess, but that was how Syaoran's departure affected her.

"How are you feeling?" Yelen asked, taking a seat beside her. "Miserable?" Sakura nodded, knowing that was exactly how she felt. "I've heard from Xiao Lang," she informed, getting Sakura's attention.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" she whispered, and when Yelen failed to answer, she knew it was so. "I don't blame him. I should have listened," she explained, with regret.

"He's being stubborn because we spoke over the phone. Being in person is so much better," Yelen replied, knowing she had to find a way to mend things between the two. "What did Zao tell you?" Sakura looked down shamefully, "Come now, tell me."

"He told me Syaoran is his half brother and everything else involving that," she started, aching inside because she did not care.

"And is that what hurt, finding out that he's the illegitimate son of Shoran Xiao Lang?" she asked, surprised when Sakura shook her head.

"That hardly matters to me," she confessed, not caring who his father was or how he came into this world. Zao had underestimated her. She wasn't like other women, who cared about such ridiculous things. "He told me that Syaoran slept with his wife, and he has mistresses in Taiwan. I stumbled upon bank statements that showed women's stores. That is the only reason why I went to see Zao. I never meant for any of this to happen," she started to cry, feeling angry with herself.

"Gwen was dating Syaoran, and simply chose the richer brother," Yelen explained, taking Sakura's hand in hers. "And mistresses in Taiwan, he might have had those, but he wouldn't touch another woman while he was with you. I know my son. He's on business," she explained, with confidence. "Have you tried calling him?"

"He never answers, I called him so much he turned his phone off," She admitted, with sadness. Turning her head, she looked out the window missing him terribly. "Sometimes I feel like going to Taiwan to search for him myself," she spoke, frustrated.

"Why don't you?" Hearing this, she looked at Yelen. "Use your father's jet, fly out. Corner him so that he'll have to listen to you," she plotted, knowing Syaoran would come to his senses hearing Sakura's side of the story, "He will forgive you."

"He won't listen to me."

"No child, he'll listen. He's still angry, which means he cares deeply for you. Don't allow him to slip through your fingers," Yelen urged, strongly. Sakura could see where Syaoran got his strength from, his mother. "And I know how you'll be able to find him without trouble."

"But he won't…"

"I don't want to hear it. Make him have no choice, but to listen," Yelen replied, firmly. "I know him, he's very hardheaded, but he'll listen to you, because he wants to know you didn't betray him."

"Fine…"

L

L

And that was how she found herself sitting on her father's jet, heading for Taibei, Taiwan. She left determined to get him back, but when the jet flew over land, and the airport came in sight, she found she didn't know if she could face him.

Alone on this trip, she had no one to turn to if things didn't go right. Putting on her seat belt, she closed her eyes, and said another prayer to God, begging for guidance. Feeling the plane touch down, she opened her eyes, wincing at the loud sound.

Finally after a long journey, she removed her seat belt and stood, dressed in a suit. She wanted to be presentable, although she'd been stuck in a plane for long hours. Holding the address of the house he was staying, she headed down the steps, with the only steward carrying her bags.

Holding her carry on, she saw when a man started for her, with a smile on his face. "Miss Kinomoto?" he asked. One thing they had in common, they both spoke Mandarin.

"Yes, Souta?" she asked, knowing he was the driver she hired from Tokyo.

"Yes, yes," he nodded, reaching for her bags. "Do you have address?"

"Yes." When he opened the door, she got in, before hanging it to him. Sitting in the black Lincoln, she stared out the tinted windows. Closing the trunk, he joined her, and drove off looking at the address she'd given him.

"Oh a residential area?" he spoke, getting her attention. Yelen never told her that Syaoran had a house here. Holding back a frown, she squeezed her hands together praying this wouldn't be the greatest mistake of her life. She didn't know what she would do, if she came upon him and his mistress together.

Looking out the window, she watched the city fly by. And slowly the buildings started to disappear, and she found they were driving out in the residential area. Watching the large houses go by, she sighed wondering which one they were going to pull into.

Surprisingly they drove pass the large houses, and ended up in what appeared to be a fishing village. Staring at the boats they passed, she wondered what kind of place this was. Glancing at the small houses, she examined people moving about on the edge of the bridge. "How long?" she asked, impatiently.

"Five minutes," he answered, turning a corner. "Don't worry, you're going to a nice part," he assured, pressing his horn. Her thought was hardly about the house he was staying in. She was more worried about this area. Why was he so far from the city? "The wealthy vacation here in summer, and some are still lingering around."

"Oh." That explained the large boats in the harbor they passed. Finally after almost a forty-five minute journey, he pulled in front of closed gates. Staring at the simple two-story house, she thought it was quite cute.

When he honked, a man appeared in the door, before running to the gate. "Are they expecting you?" he asked, shortly, opening the door.

"No, tell them I'm here to see Li Xiao Lang," she told him, not getting out of the car. Instead, she stared at the people, who were coming out of the house. She watched the two talk and now and then the man would stare into the car, trying to see her.

Finally the driver returned, and the man opened the gate. "Would you like me to stay?" he asked, pulling through the gate. "This guy was very reluctant to open the gates."

"Yes please," she answered, knowing she wasn't sure if she'd be staying with him or not. In a couple of hours, she might find herself heading back to Tokyo alone. When he pulled to a stop, in front of the house, she waited until he opened her door.

Stepping unto the gravel, she got out staring at the man, who was standing off the side, arms folded over his chest. "Your bag?"

"Leave it in the trunk," she answered, holding her purse in front of her. She wondered if this was some kind of retreat for Syaoran.

"Who are you?" the man asked, boldly, walking towards her. She could tell he was in his late twenties, and didn't appear friendly.

"Kinomoto Sakura," she answered, softly, making sure to stay close to the driver. "And you?"

"Touya," he answered, still eyeing her carefully. "This is my parents house," he informed, surprising Sakura. So much for being a retreat, something was going on, and right now she wasn't sure she wanted to know. When a woman walked through the doors, she turned wondering if she was going to be just as cold.

"Who is it, Touya?" she asked, not coming down the steps.

"A Kinomoto Sakura, looking for Li," he answered, shortly. "Mother," he completed, politely. Again, the woman stared at Sakura as if she were an alien.

"Well show her inside, don't be rude to a guest," she spoke, turning around. Touya looked at her, and prompted her to follow without saying anything.

"Come with me," Sakura spoke, making Souta follow behind her. Heading up the steps, she glanced around the porch, seeing toys scattered about. She walked through the door when Touya opened it, and felt relieved to be surrounded by cool air.

"This way," he led her into the living room, where his mother was sitting with a child on her lap. Standing in front of the woman, Sakura stared at the little girl, who hid her face from her. Her short brown locks parted in two, and held up by pink ribbons.

"My name is Sonomi," she finally spoke, staring at Sakura. "Does Xiao Lang know of your presence?" she asked, watching the girl closely.

"No, it'll be a surprise," she replied, wanting to know why he was staying here, with these people. "When will he be back?" she asked, knowing it was already four.

"Soon, he went out with my husband," she explained, "Sit, Sakura, was it?"

"Yes," she answered, taking a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced." She couldn't very well call him, he would surely tell her to stay away.

"Are you Chinese?"

"No, Japanese," she answered, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"So you work for Xiao Lang at his new company?" the woman asked, as if it just dawned on her. Sakura found herself sitting in front of a woman, who knew a lot about him, yet did not know about his fiancée. This hurt, and she wondered if she even had any right to be here.

"No, I don't work for him," she replied, glancing at the tiny child, who was still hiding her face. She didn't look more than one, and thought this woman was a bit old to be having children. "She's very cute," she spoke, changing the subject.

"My niece," she answered, caressing the child's hair. "She's very shy, her name is Lin."

"A beautiful name." She looked back hearing a car drive up in front of the house.

"That should be Xiao Lang now," Sonomi spoke, making Sakura gulp, standing. "Lin, your father is here," she spoke, making the little girl sit up. "Daddy."

"Daddy," she giggled, clapping her hands together. Sakura gasped in shock, feeling for the chair. Sonomi looked at her oddly, wondering if she was ill.

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing the child on the floor. Sakura watched the tiny child, walk out of the room, feeling in a daze. "Goodness, you're paling."

"I…I," Sakura realized that Zao had been telling the truth. He did have a mistress, and a child to go with it. "I shouldn't be here," she spoke, finding the strength to stand. "The little girl, is Xiao Lang's?" she asked, faintly.

"Yes, Li Lin," Sonomi nodded, "She's three." She didn't understand why the woman look as though she was in terrible pain.

"I should go," she spoke, starting for the door. Before she reached, Syaoran appeared, and both stopped dead in their tracks, staring at each other. He couldn't believe she was actually here in front of him. She stared at him then the child, and felt as though she was going to be sick from nausea.

"Sakura," he whispered, watching the betrayed look on her face.

"Kinomoto, it's Kinomoto, Li," she told him faintly, continuing on her way to the door.

"Sakura, wait!" he called, following behind her. Pushing the screen door open, she started down the steps with Souta right at her side, not understanding what happened.

"We're leaving," she told the driver, going to the backdoor.

"Hold Lin," Syaoran told Touya, handing the child to him. "Sakura, wait!" he started down the steps leaving the family staring after him. When Souta started to pull out, he moved to the other door, and tried to open it, but found it was locked. "Open the door, or I'll break the window," he threatened so she heard him. "The gates are locked, how are you going to get through them?"

Sitting in the back seat, she listened to him, trying not to cry. She rushed here to confess and prove that Zao had tricked her, only to find that he'd been lying to her. He didn't feel anything for her, because he had a totally different life here in Taiwan. "Ma'am?" Souta looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Open the doors," she told him, ready to vent all her emotions on him. "Get out for a moment, because it's going to get nasty." Opening the doors, he got out the same time Syaoran climbed into the back. Before Syaoran could say anything, she gave him a hard slap across the face.

"What the hell is that for?" he cried, feeling his cheek.

"For using me!" she screamed, moving away from him. He stared at her, resting against the other door, as he felt his cheek. Turning her eyes out the window, she shook with rage. "No wonder you didn't want me talking to Zao. What he said was true," she started, in a calmer voice.

"Did you come to this decision before or after you fucked him?" he snarled, glaring maliciously at her. Reaching into her purse, Sakura pulled out a white envelope and threw it at him. "What the hell is this?"

"Read it," she snapped, finding herself at the family of his mistress. Opening the letter, he read what her gynecologist wrote. Folding the letter, he looked at her. "You have no right to hate me because I did nothing. However being with Zao opened my eyes to the man I thought I knew. The one who probably has a mistress in every fucking country."

"I don't have a mistress," he denied, strongly. He couldn't believe that bastard had played such a nasty game. Zao never even realized or thought that Sakura might be a virgin so his little plan wouldn't work. When he got his hand on him, he was going to beat him into hell where he belonged.

"So babies just fall out of the sky now? You just happened to find yourself with one?" she asked, scathingly. "Get out so I can go home, and get on with my life. I obviously didn't mean anything to you, so there's no reason for me to be here."

"Why are you here?" he found himself asking, but not really expecting a response.

"I thought I flew here to win back your trust. To explain that Zao got me drunk and tried to make it appear as if he'd slept with me. To make you know that I didn't care about anything he told me, not even of your parents," she explained, staring at her hands. She felt tears slip through her eyes, knowing it'd all been for nothing. "I thought I knew the man I cared for, and I was stupid enough to believe you wouldn't cheat on me. Yelen even vouched for you, but here I am once again…the fool." He watched her reach up to wipe tears away.

"Why did you even talk to him, when I told you not to?"

"He came to my office, and told me nasty things about you, hinting about Taiwan. I told him to leave or I would have security kick him out. It was not until I accidentally found a bank statement in your office, and saw all the purchases from a woman's store, that I started to wonder if he'd been telling the truth. And that's how I ended up in his bed, but it hardly matters now."

"Sakura…"

"Please, just let me go. I'm so tired that I hardly have enough strength to cry," she sobbed, making it known she was really hurt by this secret. "I should have stayed in Tokyo." He didn't hear the last part because he felt himself sigh with relief that Zao hadn't taken advantage of her to get revenge on him.

Finally, he looked at her, knowing it was his turn to explain, what was going on. "I don't have a mistress," he started, but she didn't look at him. He took a deep breath, and slowly released it. Sakura watched him wondering why it was so difficult to explain the situation to her.

"You don't have to explain anything to me if it's proving to be so hard," she voiced, softly, sounding as tired as he did.

"Her mother is in a mental facility…" She looked at him in disbelief. "Lin's father was a good friend of mine, but he died when her mother got pregnant. His death affected her more than we originally believed, and she's been spiraling out of control ever since."

"Oh…" was the only thing Sakura could utter.

"She was staying here, but she had to be institutionalized after she tried to drown the baby." As he explained, he carefully watched her expression. It was clearly one of shock. "Sonomi is old and can't care for Lin, so they are trying to get me to take her," he went on, fingering the envelope in his hand.

"So you came here to get her?" Sakura finally found the strength to ask.

"Actually, I came here to change their minds," he admitted, looking at her. "I'm in no position to raise a child, look at me." Sakura stared at him, and she could find no reason he was incapable of doing the job, but maybe he knew something she didn't.

"And have they?"

"She's a stubborn old woman," he answered, shaking his head. "She claims if I leave her, she'll drop her on the doors of the nearest orphanage."

"Oh…" Sakura really didn't know what to say on the matter, because it was clearly his decision. When she came to Taiwan, this was definitely not to the story she was expecting to hear.

"So that's it?" he asked, making her look at him.

"Not unless you have some other dark secret to confess while we're already on that topic," she answered, without thought.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, getting her instant attention. He sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her reaction, "I don't have any other dark, scandalous secret people of your world would look down on."

"My world?" she gasped, hurt. "As I recall you're more a part of that world and better accepted by them than I ever was…" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"So are you still leaving?" he asked, after a moment. He didn't want her to leave, because he desired her to be in his life. When he left Tokyo, he was upset with her, but he knew she wouldn't have knowingly walked into Zao's arms. She was too stubborn and haughty for that.

"Do you want me to leave?" she replied, trying to digest all she'd learned. She didn't know how this was going to change their relationship, but she knew she still wanted to be with him. What was a little three-year-old obstacle?

"After you went through all the trouble to find me?" he questioned, unable to stop a sensual smile from forming on his handsome face. Sakura stared at him, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Then you'll return to the city with me?"

"You can stay in my room, here," he countered, watching the slight frown on her face. "Unless there's some reason as to why you cannot…"

"Would I be welcomed here?"

"This is also my house; I haven't signed it over as yet. And you're my fiancée, are you not?" She looked at him, feeling like they were starting over. If she stayed with him, she would have to take on the responsibility of caring for a toddler, she barely knew. She didn't know what it was like to care for a child, especially when she was so busy with her company and her relationship with Lin's surrogate father. Then there was the uncertainty of their future, but looking at his face Sakura knew she didn't want to be anywhere else and would risk another try. "Sakura…"

"Yes, I am your fiancée," she finally answered, smiling when he took her hand in his. "And I'll stay with you." She could have sworn he sighed with relief, and this made her feel even better.

"Good, because I don't believe I would have been able to let you go," he admitted, before giving her a tender kiss. Moving, she hugged him tightly glad to be back in his arms even with the huge change that was about to happen. "We will experience this change together." When he moved back, he held a firm look. "But if at any point, you feel as though this is not for you, please be honest with me."

"And I will be," she promised. She caressed his cheek, with tender strokes, knowing Yelen had been correct.

"Come. Let's get you settled in, we'll only be here for another day," he spoke, opening his door. "Once everything is straightened out, we'll be returning to Tokyo. This is news I have no desire to deliver."

"But your mother will have her wish for grandchildren," she replied, making him smile.

"That isn't all my mother wants, believe me. If it were so, she would have found a surrogate." Hearing his outrageous statement, she laughed. Getting out, he held out his hand to her, and helped her out of the car.

"Ma'am?"

"Souta, could you please carry my bag to the house?" she asked, with a smile.

"Certainly." Walking with Syaoran, she saw Touya looking through the screen door at them. When they were close, he opened it to allow them entrance.

"Where's Lin?" Syaoran asked, the young man, who appeared a bit more approachable.

"With my mother in the back," he answered, "She's putting her down for her nap."

"Okay. Come I know you're probably tired." Souta appeared behind her with her small suitcase and carry on. Heading up the steps, she stared at the pictures on the wall, finding herself looking at a beautiful young lady, who she guessed was Lin's mother.

Turning away, she followed him wondering if the loss of Lin's father killed her resolve to live. When he opened a door, she glanced around the simple room, but found the large windows that showed the lagoon in the backyard was beautiful. "Shall I pick you up?" Souta inquired, getting her attention.

"We will be leaving in two days. Does Sakura have your number?" Syaoran replied, since she was busy examining the room.

"Yes."

"Then I will call you tomorrow, to give you a time to pick us up. How much do we owe you?" he asked, reaching for his wallet.

"He's already been paid," she told him, looking at Sonomi and the child. Touching the window, she sighed wondering if she would be any good at this mother thing. Souta smiled widely at Syaoran, when he gave him a big tip.

"Thank you. Good day, I shall be awaiting your call," Souta bowed, before leaving the room.

"She knows you, how many times have you visited her?" she asked, faintly, when he closed the room door.

"Several times before I went to Tokyo, since her mother was declining. We communicate through the Internet, mostly at my office since we've been living together," he answered, walking over to her. "Sonomi insisted she had to know how her father looked, and sounded. The last thing I wanted was to take on that role, but Jackie had me promise, and I can't go back on my word, especially with her suicidal mother." He wrapped his arms around her, 'You have no idea how happy I am that you're here," he whispered, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I'm glad to be with you as well."

"If you want to shower and change into something more comfortable, the bathroom is right there, and there's fresh towels in there. Once you're finished, join me outside, okay?"

"Sounds good."

When he left her, he walked down the stairs, and into the backyard. Heading across the grass, he took a seat beside Sonomi, who looked at him. "So?" she spoke, passing the child to him. Not caring, Lin cuddled up to him, and yawned cutely. "Who is she?" she asked, when he failed to answer.

"My fiancée," he answered, watching the frown that formed on her face. "We're leaving after tomorrow, with Lin."

"What about her mother?" Sonomi questioned, softly, worry etched in her features.

"She will be taken care of—that won't stop," he assured, causing her to nod. Gently reaching out, Sonomi caressed Lin's dark brown hair.

"And if she gets better?" she went on, idly.

"If and when she gets better we'll deal with it then. I'm just taking the child because she's too much for you and her mother is currently worthless. I won't force her to make any decisions until she's better so you don't need to worry about me stealing Lin," he explained, firmly, thinking about the child's mother.

"Thank you, Li," Sonomi stated, gratefully. "With Jack's death, you are heaven sent. I really don't know what we would have done without you," she explained, sincerely, her voice thick with emotion. "No one thought…"

"He would die, I know." As silence fell over them, he glanced at the older woman, knowing she was torn between the best for Lin and what she wanted. He didn't want to take the child away, but Sonomi couldn't keep up with her. For now, it was the best solution. He couldn't turn his back on his best friend's only daughter. "Lin will be safe and cared for until her mother is better…"

L

Looking around the backyard, Sakura saw playthings belonging to the child resting in containers. It looked as though she was spoiled. Turning her attention to Syaoran, she smiled making her way to him. Walking in front, she saw he held the child in his arms, and she was awake, playing with his shirt. "You have already met Sonomi, right?"

"Yes, we've been introduced," she answered, when the woman glanced at her, standing. Sakura saw the critical appraisal the woman gave her.

"I must assist Marla in preparing dinner," she informed, before walking away. Sakura watched her leave before taking her place.

"She's upset," she noted, making him nod, looking at her. "Because of me?"

"No, because she's giving up Lin, even though she doesn't want to," he replied, softly. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked, lifting up the toddler.

"Okay," she spoke, a bit unsure. When he started to hand Lin to her, the little girl started to cry, making Sakura draw her hands back. "Not such a good idea," she smiled, sadly. It would be awful if she couldn't get the baby to like her.

"She just has to get to know you, that's all…"

L

Mei Lin…

L

Yawning tiredly, she reached for her telephone, "This had better be good news," she spoke, glancing at her clock. "I was asleep."

"Mei Lin it's noon," Sakura replied, calling her sister since she'd failed to call them yesterday. "What are you still doing in bed?"

"Well I had a busy night," Mei Lin groaned, turning on her back. She looked at Jamie, and smiled seeing he was wondering who was on the phone.

"Doing the nasty?"

"None of your business," she laughed, waking up. "So I guess everything went good?"

"Yes, and with a big surprise. You guys aren't going to believe it," she replied, walking down the stairs. She was just leaving Lin's room, where Sonomi was giving the baby's furniture away since as they didn't want to take it along.

"Tell me now," Mei Lin urged, sitting up.

"Nope, you'll see with your own eyes. Anyway, we should be home Thursday at six. We'll come directly to father's knowing it's the annual get together," she explained, stopping in front of the living room. She stared at Syaoran, who was looking under the furniture for something.

"Right. Can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, and get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Will do, Ja." Hanging up, Mei Lin cuddled up to Jamie, who wrapped his arm around her. "That was Sakura. They made up."

"Didn't I tell you they would?" he asked, raising his brow slightly.

"Shut up," she whispered, closing her eyes. "We should get up, but I don't want to," she sighed, when he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I think I might be coming down with something."

"Well don't give it to me," he cried, attempting to move away from her. Laughing, she followed him, and drew him into a demanding kiss…

L

Sakura…

L

Watching Syaoran, she placed her phone in her pocket, "What are you doing?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Looking for Lin," he answered, standing. "She has a tendency to find odd places to fall asleep," he explained, going into the dining room, with her following. "Something we're going to have to watch out for."

"Oh," she murmured, when he looked beneath the dining table.

"There you are," he spoke, making her bend down to look, and sure enough the child was sound asleep, between the chairs.

"How odd," she said, smiling. Examining her cherubic face, she said, softly, "She looks like you when you sleep," she informed, not seeing when he looked at her.

"You watch me sleep?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Yes, before we got used to each other, it was the only time I could openly stare at you," she admitted, turning her face to him. Moving towards her, he gave her a sweet kiss, but broke apart hearing movement down the stairs. "So we make your mother's old room hers?" she asked, speaking of the room, which was finally opened two months ago. It'd been kept locked so she couldn't seek refuge in there.

And the only person who had the key was Yelen, who threatened her son into keeping out. "Yeah, which means we're going to buy her furniture."

"And paint the walls. I do believe my father still has my baby things, we could use that. If you wish," she told him, already making plans of her own.

"Are you sure it won't fall apart?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm that old?" she asked, glaring playfully at him. When he nodded, she growled, but lost interest in him, when Lin started to wake up. Resting her head on the floor, so her face was looking directly at the child, she knew she had to work to make her comfortable around her.

Lin's large browns stared into Sakura's gentle emeralds, wondering who this unfamiliar woman was. She gave the baby a gentle smile, knowing she had to work her charms on her. "Tomorrow we're going home," she whispered, "And your new family will love you…

L

L

L

So ya…I had to change this chapter a bit b/c the story didn't last as long as I planned…MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK 


	16. A little alone time

Chap. 16: "A little alone time…"

L

L

L

"Boo!" Tomoyo cried, looking beneath the bed. Squealing, Keirei moved towards the wall away from Tomoyo's grasp. "I'm going to get you," she spoke, sounding mean.

"No, no!" she begged, through laughter. Crawling under the bed, Tomoyo grabbed her, and laughed at the look on her face. "You got me," she spoke, bubbling with happiness.

"I did, but now you must get off the cold floor, and climb into bed," Tomoyo spoke, gently. Seeing the look that crossed Keirei 's eyes, she smiled. "What's the matter?" she asked, worriedly.

"Whenever you tell me to get into bed, it means you're going to leave," she answered, sadly. "I like it when you're here."

"And I shall be back tomorrow," she spoke, resting her chin on her hand. "You see my sister is coming home, and I really missed her."

"Where'd she go?" Keirei asked, interested.

"Taiwan."

"What's that?" she laughed at the little girl's cute question.

"Well if you come from under the bed, I'll tell you," she negotiated.

"Okay." Standing up, she waited for the child to come out. Sitting on Keirei's bed, she allowed the child to climb unto her lap. "Tell me now, what is it?"

"Well it's just like Tokyo, except you have to fly across the ocean," Tomoyo explained, gently, cradling her as if she were her child.

"She has wings?" she gasped, eyes widening. Being sick most of her life, the poor child hadn't experienced a lot. She laughed nodding, "Really?"

"For Halloween, you'll see her fly," she promised, watching her sparking eyes. "And she'll bring you a lot of candy."

"Like a candy godmother?"

"Exactly like that," Tomoyo laughed, making her giggle.

"I can't wait for Halloween," she smiled, thinking about her surprise.

"What would you like to be?"

"I want to be a snow white," she answered, cutely.

"You'll make a most beautiful snow white," she whispered, as if it were a secret. "Guess what I'm going to be?" she spoke, making her draw near. "I'm going to be the wicked witch, an apple dearie?" Keirei burst into giggles feeling Tomoyo's tickles. There was something about this little girl that drew her to her. And in her heart, Tomoyo loved her dearly. She was at ease knowing Eriol was doing all he could to make her better.

Calming down, Keirei's smile never faltered. "I love you, Moyo," she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too," she replied, caressing her hair. "Tomorrow I'll bring you a treat, what would you like?" she asked, standing to rest her in bed. She could tell she was exhausted from their little session of playing. Resting down, Keirei allowed her to pull the covers over her.

"I just want you to come, I don't need anything," she replied, softly. She knew Keirei was special, and this was why.

"And I'll be here for lunch, I promise. Now rest up, and be a good little girl to your nurse. I'll know if you aren't," she warned, poking her lovingly on the nose. She didn't see when Eriol appeared in the door, watching them silently.

"I will," she promised, before yawning.

"Good. I'll be back before you know it." Siting there, she watched her eyes drop, and held unto her tiny hand caressing it. She didn't know how Eriol could work with children every day, when most of them felt unbearable pain.

Knowing she was asleep, she leaned over, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Getting up, she turned only to find Eriol looked at her. Smiling she walked to him, knowing it was time for them to leave. He didn't approve of her getting so attached to Keirei, but he found he didn't have the heart to tell her to stay away.

Now he feared that he'd allowed it to continue for too long sensing the child was attached, as was his wife to be. "Ready?" he asked, before she gave him a loving kiss.

"Yes," she answered, glancing one last time at Keirei…

L

Sakura…

L

She knew the moment they flew out of Taiwan Lin was their responsibility. When Lin realized her auntie Sonomi was nowhere in sight, all hell broke loose. She didn't stop crying until she fell asleep from exhaustion. She felt as though they were stealing her.

In addition, she felt useless because she still couldn't hold her, without tears welling up in her eyes. Getting off her father's plane, she carried her baby bag, her purse and Lin's favorite chew toy. Syaoran was in front of her, with the child, who was staring back at her, sucking on her fist.

Putting their things into the limousine, she got in after Syaoran. "Hush," he spoke to Lin, who was making up her face. "She's going to have to get used to you and everyone else."

"It doesn't look like that'll be happening anytime soon," she replied, making sure to keep her distance.

"She'll warm up to you, because you'll be around her a lot," he assured, when the limo drove off. Glancing at her watch, she saw that they were making good time. Reaching into her purse, she turned her cell on, wondering what had happened in her absence.

He attempted to place her in a car seat, but Lin would have none of it. Looking at the child, she decided she was definitely spoiled. "This is what happens when she gives in to her every desire," he sighed, holding her in his arms

"At least she's still young." Leaning over, she held out her chew toy, and watched in amusement as she slowly reached for it. Handing it over, she sighed glad that she hadn't started to cry. "What are we going to do about work?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well…I don't know," he admitted, since his mother also worked with him. She was a major partner, and they tended to meet people together to weigh them out. "I'll stay home, and we'll figure out something, even if that means getting Rose to baby-sit."

"Okay." Silence fell between them, and soon they were pulling through her father's gates. Running her hand through her hair, she waited until he got out to follow, with her purse and Lin's bag. When the doors opened, they walked to where the family would be since it was still light out.

Walking through the door, they didn't get the same looks like Eriol and Tomoyo did when they returned from their trip. "A baby?" Kaho spoke, staring at the little girl in Syaoran's arms.

"Don't you two move fast," Jamie teased, with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Syaoran replied, hating the attention. "We figured it would be better to tell everyone the news at the same time," he explained, taking a seat with his daughter.

"Whose baby is that?" Yelen asked, softly.

"Mine," he answered, making everyone stare at the child then him. Yelen gasp not believing what she was hearing. "This is Lin—temporarily my daughter per say, mother," he informed, lifting her up.

"But—how? Why?" Yelen was at a loss of words. Fujitaka glanced at his daughter wondering how she took this news. Mei Lin was speechless as were the others. "How…well I know how," she corrected, getting out of her seat. "By who?"

"Lena," He answered, making her nod remembering the Taiwanese woman.

"I don't understand," Yelen paused, frowning. "I thought Lena was with Jack??" she questioned, wondering what was going on behind her back. Syaoran sighed, resting back in the chair, knowing he had to explain.

"Before Jack died he had me promise to watch over them," he explained, softly, caressing Lin's hair, because he had already accepted the role of father. "I was taking care of Lena and her—but the mother has gone downhill and is in a mental facility," he continued, causing the group to gasp in shock. "She tried to drown Lin."

"How awful," Aden said, shaking his head with sadness.

"How old is she?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at her sister. She wondered how she was going to make such an adjustment. From what she knew she couldn't even get Syaoran to make love to her.

"A year," Sakura answered, entering the conversation. "And she's the one he was cheating on me with all these months." This admission made everyone laugh, relaxing. "She's competition though. We have hopes of her becoming a singer with her vocal cords.

"Let me see," Yelen said, attempting to take the child. Lifting her into her arms, she stared at her ignoring the fact that Lin's face was contorting. Opening her mouth, she started to scream making everyone wince. "Good lord, hush child."

"Papa," she wailed, squirming in Yelen's arms. Giving her to Syaoran, Yelen and everyone watched her calm down instantly, breathing heavily.

"I'm thinking a singer as well," Eriol commented, wondering if he'd gone deaf. "I wish you good luck," he spoke, giving Syaoran a look of sympathy.

"Thanks," He told Eriol, dryly.

"If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to call me…that is once she's used to people," she said, ready to give a helping hand.

"Thank you," Syaoran replied, appreciatively. He looked at his mother, who was still staring at he and her grandchild with sadness clouding her eyes.

"Father, I was thinking maybe we could use some of my baby things for Lin's room since as you have them stored away," Sakura said, killing the silence. "We were thinking of turning Yelen's old room into a nursery for the time being."

"Certainly, I have no other use for them. There are blankets, toys and story books as well," he spoke, with a smile. "It's been a while since I've been around a child, but the noise is welcomed."

"Yelen," Sakura said, getting the woman's attention. "Would you like to help me, since you have already raised a child?" she asked, knowing Syaoran told her his mother would be disappointed in him. "I would love the help, and guidance."

"Yes, certainly," she agreed, trying to smile.

"So are we technically aunties?" Mei Lin asked, staring at Lin, who was clutching to Syaoran.

"Yes," Sakura answered, smiling. "So feel free to put in hours in watching her, for practice," she grinned, watching their horrified expressions. Laughing she rested back, knowing she was also going to have to win Lin over.

L

Next Day…

L

At first light, Sakura found herself moving furniture out of Yelen's room. With men moving about trying to get out Yelen's things, and moving her old baby furniture in to fill the room that had already been painted a light pink.

Lin would sleep in their room until her new room lost the new paint smell. Already she decided she would put up Disney pictures of various baby characters. Yelen had already told her it wouldn't be wise to move clothing in either until the smell faded away.

Standing in the doorway, she sighed knowing soon, it would become familiar to Lin. When Syaoran entered his office, carrying the child on his side, she turned. "Yes, yes, and my mother can't handle it?" she heard him ask, looking for something. "Right."

He paused in what he was doing, and frowned. "Listen I'll be over shortly. Yes, make him comfortable until I reach." She frowned not liking the sound of that. "Ja." Hanging up, he looked at her, and smiled sadly.

"But you said you'd stay home all day," she spoke, knowing she hadn't approached the child all day.

"I know, but this is really important. So vital that my mother can't handle it alone, she needs me there with her," he explained, giving her a pleading look. "She has to get used to you at some point."

"I would rather it not be today," she told him, when he started for the bedroom. "Syaoran," she cried, entering the room, when he placed Lin in her new bed. "How long will you be gone?"

"An hour max," he answered, starting to get a suit. "It's so important that I can't even shower," he explained, pulling on a shirt. Sitting on their bed, she watched him dress feeling hopeless. Not hearing anything, he turned and found both of them staring at him in silence. "Sakura."

"An hour?" she asked, when he stood in front of her.

"Right, no longer. Promise," he grinned, giving her a kiss.

"Fine." She sighed, before he walked to Lin, and gave her a kiss. Seeing that he was going somewhere, Kero jumped up and started to follow him. "I would go with you, but I can't leave her alone, and I can't pick her up because she'll start screaming, so I'll just stand here."

"I'll be back soon," he chuckled, looking at her sad face. Winking at her, he grabbed his stuff and hurried out. Sitting on the bed, she glanced at Lin, who was staring at the door, not realizing that he'd left her behind.

"Just an hour," she whispered, praying she would fall asleep for that long. Of course, when the child realized he wasn't coming back for her, all hell broke loose. Opening her mouth, she started to cry, looking for her father.

When Kero entered the room, he started to howl at the awful sound. "Kero!" she cried, making his ears drop, before he ran out of the room. "Please Lin," she begged, when she fell unto her butt, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, I'll give you anything. Look it's your favorite bear," she spoke, showing her to the toy.

Playing with her ear, Lin continued to scream knowing it always worked to get her what she wanted. Feeling like she was going out of her mind, she knew picking her up would only make her scream worse, but she had no idea what else to do.

Reaching for her, Sakura found Lin went rigid, still crying. "Oh please, oh please," she begged, afraid to rest her on her shoulder because of how loud she was. Smelling something, she unwisely moved her face towards her diaper, and turned green in the face. "Gah!" she cried, moving her away from her. "No wonder you're crying."

Holding her out, she walked to the changing table, and rested her down. Still crying, Lin didn't make it easy for her to change her. With furrowed brows, Sakura ignored her tears and focused on what she was doing.

Accomplishing her task, she lifted her up, and started for the kitchen with her dirty diaper, since tomorrow was garbage day. Throwing it away, she rested Lin on the counter and washed her hands, watching her rub her red eyes. "You're going to have to stop eventually," she spoke, knowing she had to be strong.

Looking at her watch, she saw that Syaoran had been gone for only ten minutes, to her it seemed like at least twenty. "Are you hungry?" she asked, lifting her up. "Want food?"

Walking to the refrigerator, she winced knowing she was going to have an earache later. Opening the door, she looked in side wondering what the two of them could eat. Spotting yogurt, she took out a container, used her foot to close it while reached for a spoon in the drawer.

Taking one out, she sat on the floor, and leaned against the island. Placing Lin on her, she used her legs for her to rest back on. "This is going to taste good," she spoke, over her noise, opening the container.

Dipping the spoon in, she placed it into Lin's mouth, giving her a taste, before eating the rest. At first, it didn't work, but eventually the child started to taste the sweet creamy substance in her mouth. Smiling with triumph, she continued to feed her, taking bites of her own. "You like this don't you?" she grinned, watching her mouth move.

When she moved the spoon to her mouth, Lin opened it ready for more. With a tear stained face, she sat quietly and received the food she was given. Sakura watched her closely wondering if she'd ever had yogurt before.

When the container was empty, and Lin saw she wasn't getting anymore, her face started to contort. "Oh no," Sakura cried, getting up to reach for another. Taking out a strawberry banana mix, she opened it, and fed Lin before she had a chance to start crying.

Quieting down, she tasted the new mixture, and opened her mouth for more, playing with her ear. Giving into her wishes, Sakura started to feed her, thanking God for the silence. Kero came close to her not hearing the loud racket anymore.

And resting beside her, his fur brushed against Lin, and scared her. Staring at the weird creature, she started to cry, forgetting about the food she was being fed. Hearing this, Kero instantly ran away from the noise. "Oh no," Sakura cried, feeling absolutely helpless.

Getting up, she hurried to the living room, and turned the CD player on knowing her neighbors would get nosy even though she only had three. Turning it up loudly, it blocked out Lin's wails, and she moved around the room trying to hush her.

Doing rocking movements, she went through four songs, before Lin started to calm down. Moving to the music, she sang along wondering if her hearing something louder than her was doing the trick. Feeling tired by the end of the CD, she listened to the last song end, and sighed not hearing anything from her lips.

Believing she was asleep, Sakura headed happily to the bedroom to rest her down. Then as if by a stroke of bad luck, the phones started to ring making the child jump. Scowling, she took off her shoe, and tossed it at the phone, knocking it of the receiver.

Not hearing anything from Lin, she bent down to get it. "Hello?"

"Sakura," hearing Syaoran's voice, she sighed.

"Are you on your way home?" she asked, heading to the room.

"It's only been an hour," he spoke, making her look at the clock, and sure enough it was exactly an hour since he'd been gone. "Actually I'm calling to tell you that this is going to take longer than I had originally thought. I even had to call Jamie and Aden down."

"How long?" she asked, knowing she was already drained of energy.

"Maybe two hours," he answered, making Sakura's eyes water. "Are you there?" he asked, when she didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Well if you return, and I've gone completely out of my mind, I hope you know you're responsible," she explained, in a scared tone.

"You'll be fine," he chuckled, not truly understanding what she was going through, "It's quiet, is she sleeping?" Moving to the mirror, Sakura saw Lin was playing with her hair, not interested in the current conversation.

"No, she's just waiting to start screaming again. You just hurry home, okay?" she told him, wondering what could possibly be so interesting about her hair.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Yeah." Hanging up, she tossed the phone on her bed. Moving the child forward, she saw she'd thrown up the yogurt, making it clear she'd eaten too much. Seeing it was on her hands, she wrinkled her nose and made up her face knowing it was in her hair. "Ewwww!" she cried, heading for the bathroom.

Staring at her face, Lin giggled, playing with her hands. Reaching out, the little girl grabbed her face, moving her hands about. Sakura felt her skin crawl, smelling it. "That is so nasty," she spoke, turning the bath on.

Placing the child on the counter, she started to wipe her face with a wash cloth, before wiping her mouth and hands clean. Taking off her clothing, she rested it on the counter, before removing her diaper. Getting a clean towel and wash cloth, she placed the child in the warm water.

Expecting her to scream in horror, Sakura was surprised to find she enjoyed it. Splashing it, she giggled feeling it wet her face. Feeling as though things were calming down, she moved the soft cloth against her back.

Reaching out, she pulled out her little ribbons that had been in her hair since yesterday. Reaching her body wash, she realized she would have to go shopping for supplies for Lin. Moving sure to keep it from her face, she bathed her gently.

Then thinking about herself, she wondered how she was going to wash herself off. Screaming her head off for a good forty minutes, Sakura realized it could have been worse. Finding out that she loved yogurt, music and warm baths would make it easier to control her.

Lifting her out of the water, she wrapped her in the towel, and started for the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, she started to dry her off. Staring at her in silence, she knew Lin was trying to figure out what she was supposed to be. "Stay there," she told her, going to get a diaper.

Rushing back to the bed, she put it on, and picked her up. "Don't you believe it's better with silence?" she asked, walking towards crib. "Don't you like the sound of it?" Placing her in it, she pulled it towards the bathroom. "I'm going to leave you right here, because I need to shower since as you used my hair as a napkin."

Leaving Lin staring after her, she left the door open to keep contact. The moment she started the shower, Lin started to cry. Knowing she was telling her to hurry up, Sakura did her best to get out of the shower quickly. "I'm coming," She cried to Lin, washing herself off.

This didn't make her stop crying, because she continued to scream, until Sakura got out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her body, she wrapped her hair up, before lifting the baby into her arms. Pushing the crib away, she walked to the bed. "I know you're not hungry, so what's the deal?" she asked, impatiently.

When Lin rubbed her eyes, she realized she was sleepy. "Okay, let me dress, and I'll lay you down to rest, deal?" But when she went to place her down, she started to cry. Stopping, Sakura pulled the sheets back, and rested on her side, with Lin nestled beside her.

Getting her first real taste of motherhood, Sakura gazed at her child, resting against her bosom. Sighing she caressed her back, knowing she was just trying to get used to her new surroundings. Playing with her curls, she smiled when her tiny hand gripped her towel.

Drawing her legs up, she cradled the child, and soon fell asleep as well, feeling exhausted. She just received her first taste of motherhood…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Seated alone in the window of a café, she stared at the ocean. Jamie had called to say he would be late since as he was working with Syaoran. Glancing at her watch, she saw that he was thirty minutes late. With a sigh, she returned her gaze only to find a man and his son watching the boats happily.

When the man turned, throwing his son into the air, she saw Jamie and his son. A faint smile touched her lips, seeing how he would act with his son. Then she remembered her problem, and frowned thinking about four years ago.

She had lost her ability to have children. Though she knew she should tell him this, she was selfish enough to want to hold unto him. She knew how badly he wanted children, and she wasn't able to give him that. Her heart pleaded with her to say something, to make him know, before it was too late.

Before he placed a ring upon her finger, he should know the truth. And moving her hand against her bare finger, she sighed, holding a sad expression. There was still time to break off this whole mess, and keep her secret with her. However, the love she felt for him was preventing her from hurting him. "Either way, he loses something," she told herself, brokenly.

"Why the long face?" Looking up, she found herself staring into his smiling face. "I'm not that late, am I?" he asked, knowing very well he was, but he'd called.

"No," she smiled, receiving his kiss. "Is everything taken care of now?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"Yes." And hearing a little boy call for his father behind them, both turned to watch the man and the toddler. Looking at Jamie, she saw his expression and the longing he held.

"Thinking of your own?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Thinking of the children we'll have," he corrected, not seeing the look that crossed her face, because he opened a menu. "What would you like?"

"Order for me," she spoke, sounding like she was in pain. Hearing her voice, he looked worriedly at her, placing the menu down.

"Mei Lin, what's the matter?" he asked, worriedly, reaching for her hand. "Tell me," he urged, when she lifted pain stricken eyes to him.

"I don't feel good," she told him, speaking half the truth. He knew she hadn't been sleeping good, tossing and turning most of the night. And she hadn't been eating good either, and he was worried about her.

"Do you think you're coming down with something?" Hearing his worry, she gave a gentle smile, trying to lift her mood. Currently she felt like bursting into tears, but held them back. Seeing the way he looked at the little boy, made what she couldn't give him reality. "Would you like to go home?"

"No I'm hungry," but it came out in a sob. Worried, he got out of his chair, and bent down beside her. People started to look at her wondering if they were having some kind of disagreement. "I don't know what's wrong. I am hungry," she told him, through tears.

"I'll have Betty prepare something for you. Come let's go home," he said, standing. Holding her hand, he frowned when she didn't move, trying to get her hands from his. He bent over so his face was close to hers. "I'll take you home to rest, okay?" he asked, caressing her face. He knew she tended to get emotional before her menstruation maybe that was the problem.

She stood weakly, not understanding what was wrong. Feeling him lift her into his strong arms, she rested her hand on his chest, and hid her face from the crowd. "I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Don't apologize," he replied, exiting the building. "Just rest." Nodding, she closed her eyes, taking a deep and shaky breath.

"I'll go to the doctors on my next day off," she told him, wondering if she was coming down with something serious. Maybe her guilt was finally getting to her…

L

Syaoran…

L

Closing the apartment door behind him, he was stunned to find silence. He had expected to hear Lin screaming her head off or some kind of racket. Heading down the hall, he found he didn't like how quiet the place was.

Entering the bedroom, he saw Sakura was sound asleep in bed. Looking at the crib, he walked towards it believing his daughter had cried herself to sleep from exhaustion. Finding it empty, he glanced around for the baby.

With a worried expression, he walked towards the bed ready to wake up Sakura. Stopping, he proceeded to move the covers back, and saw Lin's tiny form huddled closely to Sakura's bosom. Sakura's hand holding her in place like a caring mother.

Resting the covers back, he smiled turning to get undressed. He was pleased to see they hadn't driven each other completely out of their minds. When he walked into the bathroom, and closed the door, Lin stirred from the noise.

Staring with wide eyes at Sakura's face, she reached out and brushed her hand against her. Watching her nose twitch, she giggled, making the older woman wake up. Looking down, Sakura stared at Lin, who was staring at her in return. "Hey you," she smiled, warmly, happy that she hadn't cried. "You hungry?"

Hearing the shower going, Sakura smiled knowing that Syaoran was finally home. Resting where she was with Lin, she brushed her hair gently off her face. She found that once Lin had gotten used to your face, she wasn't such a bad child.

Now all she had to do was with leave her with each person so she could have her fit, and get over it quickly. When Lin held unto her hand, she smiled watching her examine it. Putting it against her face, Sakura opened her fingers. "Peek-a-boo," she said, before closing them. "Peek-a-boo." She giggled not releasing her hold. "Peek-a-boo." Watching her grin, Sakura laughed at her four teeth, two at the top and two on the bottom. "You're so lucky you're adorable."

Moving her palm to her mouth, Lin started to move it against her lips, making sounds. When the door opened, she looked at Syaoran. "Hey," she smiled, listening to Lin. "Everything cleared up?"

"Yes, it took longer than I thought," he answered, going to put clothing on. "But I saw that you and Lin slept through most of the day. Feel refreshed?"

"Yes. We had lunch, danced a little, she puked in my hair then we took showers," Sakura explained, making him look at her hearing puke. "Yes, she used my hair for a napkin," she clarified, hearing him laugh. "Glad you find it funny, and last we took a nap."

"At least she's gotten used to you," he said, appearing in jeans and shirt. "So how about I take the two of you out for dinner?" he offered, wanting to make up for leaving her alone.

"Sounds wonderful," she answered, sitting up. Picking up Lin, she made her see her father, wondering how she would react.

"Papa!" she squealed, holding out her hands to him. Lifting her into his arms, he knew her diaper needed to be changed.

"I'll dress her while you get ready," he said, resting her on the changing table.

"Okay. She didn't give me a chance to dress," she told him, walking into the closet. "It was by luck the neighbors didn't come knocking."

"At least now she won't cry when I leave," he said, putting on a new diaper. Sakura appeared to give him the dress she wanted Lin to wear. Lifting up the pink dress, he sighed wondering when he was going to get a son. He loved his daughter, but he wanted a son. "You could hardly be a boy in a pink dress," he stated, making Sakura stop behind him.

"That's because she's a girl," she clarified. "And there's absolutely nothing wrong with girls. Now dress her while I brush my hair out." Lin smiled staring at his annoyed face.

"Find it funny do you?" he asked, before pulling the dress over her head. "You'll be the one missing out on soccer games and video games, and racing," he explained, lifting her up to button her dress. "Instead you'll be doing boring ballet or taking piano lessons."

"Syaoran, stop it," she chided, wrapping her hair in a bun. "She can do sports, and there's hardly anything wrong with playing the piano. Tomoyo plays the piano," she told him, taking Lin from his arms. She smiled when she didn't fuss. "And have you forgotten that I do ballet?"

"How can I when I walk in on you stretching into all different shapes," he replied, making her laugh, giving him a flirtatious look.

"I know you don't mind watching me, picturing ways into which I can position myself," she replied, back turned to him as she pulled on socks unto Lin's tiny feet. "Can you get her shoes?" Stealing his eyes away, he got what she wanted. Did she have to tease him when his daughter was present?

"You know me so well," he whispered, against her ear, moving his hand around her waist to place the shoes down. He gave her a kiss on the neck. "You just wait Kinomoto Sakura." Smiling, she started to tie the first shoe.

"I've been waiting," she told him, thinking about the baby store she saw in the mall. She would have to make a trip there to get Lin more clothing. "There you are, a pretty doll," she spoke, knowing she loved playing dress up. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere loud children are allowed," he said, knowing Lin hated strollers, car seats and high chairs. She laughed at his response, knowing she would turn into a sweet child soon enough. "Considering I have two of them."

"Of all the things to say," she spoke, glaring at him. He chuckled at her expression, heading for the door. Following behind him, she reached for her purse. "I hope you know I'm going to make you regret saying that."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Reaching Lin's stroller, he folded it to carry. "By the way your sports car is hardly a family vehicle. You're going to have to get a new one," she continued, heading for the door. She hadn't seen Kero since Lin's screaming chased him away. When she returned she was going to find him, and give him a treat for being understanding.

"Are you suggesting I should give my car up?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't say that," Sakura replied, "I merely hinted that it's not safe. You need a four door or a SUV," she informed, pressing the elevator. She looked at Syaoran, who had the stroller and Lin's baby bag, and smiled. "You look so homey," she teased, laughing at his dry look.

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes, entering the elevator with her. "I'm only doing this because I bailed on you," he said, not meaning it. "And I expect you to behave, both of you."

"We'll take that into consideration," Sakura replied, when they reached the garage. "I guess my car," she said, but paused when Syaoran took out keys and pressed the alarm of a Range Rover. She looked at his sports car beside it, and raised a brow. "Today?"

"What do you think?" he asked, making her examine the black vehicle. "I thought I would pick it up, considering the newest addition."

"I think you're wonderful," she told him, smiling. "The car seat is in my car."

"Got my own," he informed, opening the trunk. She laughed at how proud he sounded of himself, moving to the door. Inhaling the new car smell, she climbed unto the seat and rested Lin in her seat, watching her start to fuss.

"Now missy," Sakura said, in a warning voice. "I'll be right here beside you," she informed, sitting on the seat so Syaoran could close the door. "Right here," she spoke, soothingly, caressing her hair. "Turn the music on, something catchy."

"Okay." Placing her baby bag in the passenger seat, he turned it on. Buckling up, Sakura held Lin's hand, wanting her to know she was right there. Finding a good station, Syaoran left it, and started to back out, but paused. "Where are we going?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Let's go to the Chateau. It has a private section just for my family, that way Lin can do whatever she wants," she replied, winking at her.

"Okay…" Glancing at the two, he backed out knowing this was working out better than he'd originally thought. He had no excuse for not wanting Sakura as his wife, and knew it was time to pop the question…

L

L

L

Author's note: So I hope I didn't miss anything—tried to do correcting on Lin's biological parents so if there's a mistake please forgive me!!!

Whelp. I'm gone again. Ja.


	17. Revelation

Chap. 17: "Revelation"

L

Still alive…though struggling with a MAJOR case of writers block…Ugh!!!

L

L

Pulling to a stop in front of her father's house, Sakura quickly got out of her car, and ran for the door. Opening it, she heard people calling out Lin's name. She received a call fifteen minutes ago from Tomoyo stating that they couldn't find her daughter. "Nothing?" she asked, a servant, who looked at her sister. "Look every closet, cupboard and beneath everything. She's probably asleep."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, running to her. "I'm sorry," she apologized, guiltily. "We fell asleep on the carpet, and when I woke up she was gone," she explained, frantically.

"Calm down, she's just asleep somewhere," she told her, trying not to panic herself. "She has a tendency to fall asleep in the weirdest places."

"Okay. We have servants searching upstairs, all the doors are locked and father and I are searching down here with help," she explained, walking off with Sakura. Syaoran would arrive shortly, because she called him on her way.

"Which rooms haven't you checked?" she asked, swallowing her fear.

"The back rooms, we're working towards them."

"I'll go back there." They had been trying to get Lin used to the family, and today had been her father and Tomoyo's turn. She should have known better considering the stress her sister was under planning her wedding.

Coming the first room, she entered. "Lin!" she called, making sure to search everything. "Lin, darling?" She moved things wondering where she could have hidden herself. Right now, she hated the size of her house.

Finding nothing, she started for the door. Exiting she almost collided with Syaoran, "Nothing?" he asked, not able to mask his worry.

"No, help me search the back rooms." Hurrying off together, they entered the next room.

L

"Lin!" Fujitaka called, entering the toy room. These rooms hadn't been used in a very long time, but he hadn't removed anything since as he hoped to have grandchildren shortly. "Lin!" he called out, trying to locate his first.

"Lin!" a helper called, searching the other side of the room. Coming to a large doll house, Fujitaka bent down and stared inside. He felt a breath of relief escape him, when he saw her tiny form cuddled up on a blanket.

"I found her," he told the woman, "Call the others, and be quiet about it, she's asleep." Of all the places to fall asleep it had to be in Sakura's old playhouse. When everyone appeared in the door, they hurried over to him.

Looking through the windows, each of them relaxed staring at her slumbering form. "Oh thank god," Tomoyo breathed, standing. "You forgot to tell me this one little thing," she told Sakura, feeling as though she could breathe without trouble. "If I had known this, I would have tied her down or something."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, opening the door. Being the smallest, she slipped through the door. Syaoran watched her trying to calm down. Receiving a call that they could not find his daughter was not something he wanted to hear.

Holding unto her, she lifted her into her arms, and slowly moved out of the house. "I'm so sorry," Tomoyo apologized again.

"It's okay, she did it to me before," Syaoran assured, knowing Tomoyo hadn't meant for it to happen. "We found her, and that's all that matters."

"I'll take her home," Sakura told Syaoran, knowing he had to go back to work. "The office is under control with Tilly." They started out of the room, closing the door after them. She knew her father had been airing it out so Lin could start using it whenever she was over.

"Okay," he agreed, knowing he wasn't going to stay longer than needed. Coming to the foyer, they stopped in front of the door.

"You and Eriol are leaving tonight for the estate right?" Sakura asked her sister, who nodded.

"Yes. If we don't go right away, there's a chance we might not get it for the wedding. I want to see it with my own eyes," she explained, knowing the location was in demand from everyone.

"Call me when you get back?" Syaoran took Lin's bag from a helper.

"Certainly."

"Tomorrow I'll drop by father," she told him, gently.

"Yes," he smiled, happy they were finally moving on with their lives. Exiting the house, Syaoran followed Sakura to her car. Opening the door for her, he waited until she rested her securely in the seat. She moved but didn't wake up, much to Sakura's pleasure.

"She must be really tired," she spoke, knowing she probably cried herself to sleep. Turning she looked at him, gently closing the door. "See you in a couple of hours?" she asked, making sure the door was locked, before walking to her side of the Bentley.

"Yeah. I'm going to try to get out of there as quickly as possible," he answered, when she opened her door, but didn't get in. "Do you think Rose will mind baby sitting?"

"Yes, it's far too short of a notice," she replied, sadly. "Had something planned?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I thought about taking you to dinner," he shrugged, stepping closer to her. "But it appears that won't be possible."

"Sadly no, but I'll cook something. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine." They shared a kiss, before he moved back allowing her to get in. "I won't be long," he told her, closing the door.

"Okay." Stepping back, he turned to walk to his sports car. Starting it up, he drove off behind her, wondering how tonight would turn out. He'd thought about a way to propose to her, but so far hadn't come up with anything exciting.

He wasn't a corny person, and doing this he wanted to be himself. Driving off behind her, he kept a good speed, not lagging too far behind her. He didn't know how she beat him here, when they left at the same time. "And she calls me a speed demon," he muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

L

Mei Lin…

L

Resting against the elevator, she watched the floor numbers changed, wondering what Jamie was currently doing. Glancing at her reflection, she watched it part when the doors finally opened. Stepping off, she headed to his office, smiling at those she passed.

Coming to his office, she knocked before turning the knob. Entering she paused staring at a woman, who turned to her with Jamie, who held a small boy in his arms. "I hadn't known you had company," she spoke, wondering who they were. She and the woman eyed each other closely, both wondering whom the other was.

"Mei Lin," Jamie grinned, resting the tiny boy on his desk. "I would like to introduce Sherri and her son, James," he spoke, making the woman smile. "Sherri, this is my fiancée Mei Lin." Mei Lin noticed the woman's shocked expression hearing him say fiancée.

"Hello," she greeted, trying to sound pleasant.

"Hi." It was at that moment Jamie's phone started to ring. Picking it up, he winked at Mei Lin, still holding unto the tiny child.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." Hanging up, he looked at Sherri and Mei Lin, who hadn't said anything else to each other. "I'll be right back, my father needs to speak with me," he said, moving from behind his desk, with the boy in his arms.

"If you're too busy for lunch, we can always reschedule," Mei Lin finally said, turning her eyes to him.

"No, it'll only take me a few minutes," he replied, giving the tiny boy to his mother. "It won't take me long, you don't mind if Sherri and James join us, right?"

"Oh, not at all," she replied, making him nod, before heading towards the door. Of course it mattered to her. Who was this woman and her son, she'd never recall Jamie speaking about them. When the door closed, she made her way to the window.

"Where did father go?" James asked, making Mei Lin stop dead in her tracks, and turn to look at the two of them.

"He'll be back shortly, Jamie," Sherri replied, in a soothing, motherly tone.

"He calls Jamie, father?" she asked, ignoring the little boy's nickname.

"Oh yes, Jamie is the only father he's ever known," Sherri replied, happily. "He's just like a father to James. Hasn't he ever told you?" she inquired, making note of Mei Lin's expression, with glee. "He was even there when he was born."

"No."

"Oh yes, Jamie has always wanted sons," Sherri informed, attending to her child. "And when James was born, he was the perfect father figure until he left Hong Kong." Mei Lin recalled asking Jamie if he'd left anything behind in Hong Kong, and he told her no! Now here was this woman, with a son, who even had his blasted name.

Then what she hadn't told him about herself started to trouble her. He wanted sons, and he already had knowledge on how to be a father. "Is that so?" she whispered, aching terribly from this news. When her cell started to ring, she answered it, "Hello?" When she turned her back to Sherri, the woman smiled smugly knowing she'd hit a nerve. "Okay, I'll be there, right away."

Hanging up, Mei Lin pushed her emotions to the back of her mind, and turned. When the door opened, James looked eagerly at it. "Father!" he cried, happily running towards Jamie. Mei Lin hearing him laugh, picking up the child, felt like she wanted to cry. Although she hadn't been told this, she knew that Sherri had to have been an ex girlfriend.

When he looked at her face, he knew that something was wrong. "Mei Lin?"

"I can't do lunch," she told him, trying not to sound upset or betrayed.

"Why not?"

"Because something has come up at the office, and I'm needed," she answered, tightening her hold on her purse. Not only did she feel upset with him, but also at herself for her inadequacy. "I have to go."

"I'll walk you out," he said, placing the child unto the floor.

"No, that's not necessary," she told him, almost angrily. "I can find my way out." Jamie hadn't heard this tone from her in a very long time. Now he knew for sure there was something definitely wrong. "It was nice meeting you," she told, Sherri starting for the door.

"Mei Lin," Jamie called, following her out the door. Running he caught up to her, "What's happened?" he asked, taking her arm in his hand. When she spun around, he felt as though they were back at stage one seeing the glare she aimed at him.

"Nothing has happened, I just need to be alone for a bit, okay?" Instead of listening, he hauled her through a door, and closed it leaving them in a file room.

"No, tell me what's bothering you," he said, leaning against the door. He wasn't about to allow her to leave when she was still upset. He knew it would only give her time to get angrier as she thought about it more.

"When I asked you if you had left anyone behind in Hong Kong, anyone special, you said no," she told him, anger tingeing her words. "Did you forget about them?" And now Jamie found himself wondering what Sherri had said to her. "I hardly doubt it considering the little boy has your name!"

"That's because they didn't live in Hong Kong. She moved to Beijing," he informed, folding his arms over his chest.

"So I had to ask if you left anyone behind in China, in order for you to tell me that there's a little boy going around calling you father?" she spat, knowing she was probably blowing this out of proportions, but it hurt.

"What does it matter?" he cried, looking confused. "I'm not his father. He and Sherri aren't stealing anything from you or the children we might have." He swore he saw her flinch when he said those words. Mei Lin closed her eyes trying not to explode with rage. "Mei Lin, there's no reason to get upset. Sherri and I aren't even together anymore. She's not here to steal anything."

"She is here to steal everything," she replied, knowing what had to be done. This Sherri knew more about Jamie than she did. And she could give him what she couldn't. "And give you what I can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied, brushing his question aside. "You have them waiting for you, and I must go. So please, get out of my way."

"I wish you'd stop fucking speaking in code. You're starting to piss me off," Jamie spat, getting upset with her. "For weeks know you've been keeping things from me, and just because I forgot to tell you one thing, you're making the biggest stink out of it. Do you think that's fair!"

"No," She cried in return. And lifting her face to his, she tried her hardest not to cry. "But I'll make this easy on you," she whispered, knowing what had to be done. "It's over." Jamie stood there not believing her at all.

"Over?"

"Yes, you and me. I don't want to be with you anymore!" she screamed, so he heard her loud and clear. He wouldn't want to be with her when he found out she couldn't have children anyway. All he ever spoke about was having a family, and she couldn't give him that.

"You must be out of your mind. How could you just throw away all we've worked for so simply?" he asked, looking extremely hurt.

"I just can, now just get out of my way," She begged, getting emotional. It was about time she took care of this once and for all. "I won't say anything to our parents, until the six months are up."

"You aren't serious." But when her eyes reached his, he saw the determined look she held. "You didn't come over here to break up with me. So I know you're full of shit." When he walked towards her, she moved back. "Come."

"No," she hissed, trying to pull her hand free. His grip tightened, and he hauled her out of the room, and down the deserted all heading towards his office. Reaching up, Mei Lin wiped her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself before she saw that woman. "Jamie." Hearing her call him by his first name, made him know she was just trying to get away from him.

When his door opened, Sherri turned expecting to see him alone. "Sherri, I can't make lunch today. Something important has come up," he explained, not noticing her frown, because he was focusing on making Mei Lin change her mind. "Can you please leave, I need to speak with Mei Lin in private."

"Okay, we'll catch up later?" she asked, reluctance in her voice.

"Yes later." Mei Lin stood facing his window, not wanting to look at the woman, who was behind her, the one that wanted to be with Jamie again. She wanted to scream, rant and rave, but she knew if he got upset he would put himself in danger.

When the door closed, Jamie reached into his desk draw, and pulled out a bag turning to look at Mei Lin, who was standing rigid. "This isn't how I wanted to ask you this question, but you wanting to run away because of something so silly, has given me no choice," he explained, turning to look at her. "I'm not going to allow you run away."

"I hardly believe you can stop me," she replied, eyeing the outdoors, trying her best to ignore him.

"I'm going to try," he stated, stepping in front of her. "I don't know what is it that you're not telling me, but I want you to know that I don't anyone but you," he informed, wishing she would look at him, rather than outside. "I love you," he spoke, making her eyes finally turns to his.

"No."

"I do, and I want to marry you," he informed, reaching up to caress her cheek, tenderly, "I wanted to propose to you in a more romantic way, but I feel this is the right time." When he lifted up a most beautiful ring, Mei Lin's eyes were flooded with tears.

"But you can't," she told him, in a pleading voice. "Jamie don't." she squeezed her eyes shut, when he took her hand in his, ready to slip the ring unto her finger. "I can't marry you," she finally told him, drawing her hand back.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't give you children!" she cried, brokenly. Not hearing anything from him, she slowly opened her eyes, staring into his dark blues.

"What?" he whispered, still holding unto her hand. Reaching up, Mei Lin wiped a tear away, knowing this was not how she'd planned on telling him this.

"I can't have children," she repeated, sorrowfully. "I was told that by a doctor five years ago. I will never be able to have any. Therefore I cannot marry you." And when he didn't say anything, she knew it did matter to him, because he did want children.

"Mei Lin," he whispered, brokenly. He never believed this was what she'd been keeping from his all these months. "When did you plan on telling me this?" Moving from her, he turned towards the window, not realizing how much he was hurting her.

"Doesn't matter now does it?" she replied, trying not to sound devastated. She knew telling him this would be the perfect thing to kill all he felt for her.

"It does matter, because I had a right to know!" he shouted, turning to look at her. She jumped, knowing this was how he as going to react. "I had a right." Seconds ago he'd been so sure of wanting to marry her, but now she could see the confusion he held.

"And now you know!" Without another word, she turned on her heels, and walked out of the room. He turned to speak to her, but found the door slamming shut at her exit. Instead of going after her, he walked to his desk, and sat down, the ring clenched in his fist.

He held a grief stricken face, as he thought about what she just told him. He hadn't a clue what he was going to do, even though his love for her was still strong…

L

Syaoran…

L

Closing the door quietly, he walked down the hall, hoping Kero's alarm mouth wouldn't go off. Listening to the silence, he wondered where Sakura and Lin were. When he looked into Lin's room, he found she wasn't there, and the bedroom was also empty.

Frowning, he rested his briefcase in his office, before heading back to the front. He was sure Sakura was home, because he saw her car in the garage. Stopping he saw a blue blanket, sticking out from under the coffee table.

Entering the room, he made his way towards the table. And upon bending down, he saw Sakura, Lin and Kero cuddled up, sound asleep. Smiling, he knew Sakura's presence made caring for Lin so much easier. When her eyes opened, she gave a tiny smile, "Hey you," he smiled, making her sit up.

"Hey," greeted, moving around the table towards her. "What have the two of you been up to?" he questioned, drawing her into his arms.

"Girl stuff," she answered, before giving him a gentle kiss. "You?"

"Manly stuff," he answered, sounding macho.

"Right," she laughed, softly. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked, playing with his shirt. Before he had a chance to answer the phones started to ring. "Hold that thought." Reaching for it, she answered, "Hello?"

"Sakura, I need you to come home right away," Fujitaka stated, getting her attention.

"Father, what's happened?" she asked, with worry.

"I don't know, Mei Lin won't tell me. She's locked in her room and won't speak to me. Something about the engagement being over. I need you to talk to her," he answered, making her frown.

"Okay, I'll be right over," Sakura stated, having a feeling Mei Lin told Jamie her little secret. Hanging up, she looked sadly at Syaoran. "My sister needs me," she said, trying not to frown.

"I understand. Lin and I will be here waiting for you," he replied, before they shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Getting up, Sakura hurried to the hall for her keys. Hearing the door close, Syaoran rested on his belly, beside his daughter. "I guess you and I will plan our next move while your soon to be mother is out," he whispered, caressing her cheek…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Resting in her old room, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget about Jamie and the argument they had. Unfortunately, it wasn't the easiest task, because her heart felt as though it was broken. Turning over in bed, she reached up to wipe tears from her eyes. "Mei Lin?"

Her father's voice reached her, but she could hardly talk to him, after killing his hopes of her getting married to Jamie. "Please darling, open the door." Instead, she focused on the bracelet dangling around her wrist, feeling disgusted with herself.

Hearing a thump, she turned towards her balcony doors, only to find Sakura standing between the doors, with worry. Seeing her little sister, she sat up, "Mei Lin," she whispered, hurrying for the bed. Without anymore words, the two hugged each other tightly.

Starting a whole new set of tears, Mei Lin rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. "You told him?" she asked, faintly.

"Yes, he tried to propose," she cried, in anguish.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing, but I knew he was devastated. I could see it in his eyes," Mei Lin sobbed, thinking of another man she'd lost because of her defects. "He took everything away from me, that bastard!" Thinking about the man Mei Lin dated in college, Sakura closed her eyes.

It was his infidelities that caused the accident, and ruined her sister's future. "Why didn't you give him a chance to say something?" Hearing and seeing her sister this way, made her heart swell with pain. "Mei, Mei," she whispered, painfully.

"Because, I couldn't take him looking at me, knowing what I couldn't give."

"Don't you think it's time for you to tell father the whole story?" she asked, "He's deathly worried about you." Hearing her words made Mei Lin's stomach churn.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she cried, moving from her sister's arms.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura cried, following behind her. She caught the door, before it slammed shut. Entering, she moved beside her older sister, and helped her the best way she could.

L

Standing outside the door, Fujitaka waited patiently for it to be opened. He'd received calls from Aden and Jamie, but wanted to talk to his daughter first. Hearing the commotion inside the room, he frowned, worry building. "Mei Lin, Sakura, is everything okay?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Girls?"

He didn't get a response, and went to knock again, when the door finally opened. "She's ready to talk to you now," Sakura said, softly, her eyes misty. "Don't say anything until she's finished."

"Okay," he nodded, entering the room. Seeing his eldest resting on her bed, he hurried over. Like he'd done when she was a child, he sat on the edge, and placed his hand on her back, telling her he was there.

Feeling her father's caresses, Mei Lin closed her eyes, holding unto the pillow. She knew it was time to tell her father the story she never wanted to leave her lips…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Seated across from Eriol, she frowned wondering where the rainstorm came from. "Traffic is dreadful," she murmured, looking out the window.

"Don't worry, we'll make it before the deadline," he assured, paying strict attention to the road.

"We will," she smiled, knowing the location she was going after was the most beautiful spot in all Tokyo. It was the very reason why she wanted to approve it, before someone else outbid her. "Has Kaho completed her list of friends?" she asked, since as they had only two months before it would take place.

"Almost, Fujitaka?"

"Yep. It's a very long one," she smiled, thinking of her father. "I've already had the invitations printed for him, so now all I have to wait for is Kaho."

"When we return she should be completed," he said, making her nod. When his cell started to ring, he pressed speaker, not wanting to take one hand from the wheel in order to hold it. "Hello?"

"Eli…" Hearing the woman's voice, and what she called Eriol, Tomoyo looked at the phone.

"Yes Lana, what's the matter?" he asked, softly.

"I'm afraid you're needed at the hospital, right away. It's emergency with Carmen, I'm afraid we need to operate," she explained, worry in her voice. "The doctors on duty aren't as experienced as you, I'm afraid."

"Isn't Ronny present? He and I completed school the same year. He should be able to perform the operation," he replied, glancing at his fiancée. He knew how important this location was for the wedding, and didn't want to let her down.

"He is here, but I would feel better if you were also present. I beg you," Lana persisted, even though she knew the importance of the trip he was about to take.

"Even if I turn around, I wouldn't be able to make it back in time. I'm almost to the temple," he explained, glancing at Tomoyo, who was looking out the window.

"Taken care of, knowing your location, I've sent the chopper to retrieve you. Have you crossed the bridge as yet?" Hearing this, made Tomoyo look at him in disbelief.

"No," he sighed, with regret in his voice.

"Good, then they shall be right up ahead. I'll have everything prepared for your arrival, Ja." He opened his mouth to tell her otherwise, but the call ended. Looking ahead, they saw there was a chopper waiting off to the side for him.

"Tomoyo," he said, looking at his fiancée.

"It's fine," she smiled, though with sadness in her voice. "I can take care of this, without you. You're needed at the hospital," she explained, with understanding. This woman hardly wanted to lose Eriol to a woman, who wasn't interested in the same things as they. For this, Tomoyo was angry, but she would bite her tongue.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled, knowing he wanted to go save the life of this child. Pulling off the road, he turned to her, and reached for her hand.

"I'll make this up to you," he promised, before they shared a tender kiss. "Promise."

"I know you will. I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, before allowing him to get out of the car. Moving over, she pulled on the seat belt, rolling down the window when he suddenly appeared.

"Don't talk on the phone while you drive, do you understand?" he asked, over the noise of the storm.

"I do, there's no need to worry. Go on, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Watching him leave, she rolled the window up, before driving off. There was no reason she couldn't do this without him. She knew he would love the sight, without even having to look at it. Driving up the side of the mountain, she made close attention to the narrow road.

Frowning, she wiped the window that was fogging up. Changing the air, she moved her eyes from the road for a split second. Hearing a loud horn, she looked up, and screamed, swerving out of the bright lights in her direction.

Against the slippery road, her car lost traction. She pressed on the breaks, trying to stop, but it just slid across the surface. In fear, she turned the steering wheel not wanting to collide with the edge. Tires screamed, from oncoming traffic.

A loud crash reached her, before she was lost to reality…

L

Fujitaka…

L

Still seated beside Mei Lin's sleeping form, he caressed her hair, staring out the window. Eyes locked on the stars, he begged forgiveness from his wife. He hadn't known something so dreadful occurred to his daughter, and she had to bear the pain without him.

Sakura placed her hands on her father's shoulders, "Father," she whispered, knowing he was hurting for his daughter. "It's okay, Mei Lin will be okay," she assured, tenderly.

"How could she not tell me?" he whispered, brokenly.

"Because she was ashamed and embarrassed," Sakura answered, softly. "Now it's taken someone she loves from her. Jamie didn't say anything when she told him, though I believe she hadn't given him a chance to explain," she reasoned, not wanting to believe Jamie didn't care for Mei Lin enough not to overlook this one obstacle.

Hearing a knock on the door, she turned, "Yes?"

"Ma'am, Chan-san is here to see Miss Mei Lin," she spoke, politely, getting their attention.

"The son?" Sakura asked, making her nod. "I'll handle this father, stay with Mei Lin," she said, knowing she would make more sense talking to him than her father at the moment.

"Okay. Tell him the engagement will be broken without penalty," Fujitaka sighed, knowing he couldn't blame them for not wanting to work this one out.

"Okay." Sakura was not going to tell him such a thing he'd just take the easy way out. Heading down the stairs, she found him standing in the foyer. Jamie looked at her, expecting to see Mei Lin instead. She walked towards him, "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with your sister," he said, sounding worried about her.

"Let's speak in private," Sakura told him, sounding much like her sister. Walking off, she prompted him to follow behind her. He entered the parlor and closed the door behind him. "What do you want to say to her?"

"Sakura…" Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"No, you listen to me, and very carefully," Sakura snapped, coldly, getting his attention. He looked her square in the eyes, wondering where this aggression was coming from. "You made my sister fall in love with you, and because she's not able to give you one simple thing, you find it hard to be with her?" she hissed, clenching her fists.

"Simple?" he spat, staring her down. "I hardly think not being able to have children is very simple!" he cried, making her face-harden.

"It should be! Do you have any idea how much she feared telling you this?" she asked, bitterly, wondering why men couldn't be more understanding. "She knew the moment you knew everything you shared would be over. And sadly enough she was right."

"Mei Lin knew from the beginning I wanted children. I always spoke about it!" he defended, knowing this wasn't his fault, and he wasn't going to be blamed for it.

"Why are you here?" she asked, with resentment in her voice. Jamie took a breath, telling himself to calm down, before this got any farther.

"I wanted her to tell why she hadn't said something sooner. Why did she wait until I was proposing to drop something like that? If she'd known this relationship wasn't going anywhere, don't you think she should have been honest?" he explained, sounding just as hurt as her sister.

"Maybe she deluded herself into believing if you loved her, it wouldn't have mattered so badly," Sakura filled in, taking a seat. "I guess the love wasn't as strong as it should have been, was it?"

"I do love her," he defended, strongly.

"But not enough to overlook this?" Again he found himself, unable to speak, because he didn't know. And hearing the silence in the room, she stood, with a heavy heart. "I'll be over in the next couple of days to get her belongings. I think for now it would be best if you just left her alone. If you have no desire to be with her, don't interfere with her life any longer," she told, with strict authority. "Just forget about her."

"And that's it?" he questioned, looking at the younger sister. "This is how she wants it to end?"

"No, Chan," she bit out, tightly. "This is how you want it to end. I'm just trying to save my sister the heartache caused by another uncaring man," she told him, callously.

"That's hardly fair Sakura," Jamie said, hurting as well, yet she was ignorant to his feelings.

"Fair?" she asked, her voice soft. "Just because she can't carry children, doesn't mean the two of you couldn't have them," she explained, standing in front of him. "But you never thought pass the fact that she can't have them, right?"

"I don't want adopted children," he explained, firmly.

"Whoever said anything about adopting?" She looked him in the eyes. "It hardly matters now. You know the way out," she walked pass him, only to pause at the door. "Oh father said the engagement is called off, without penalty for you. At least you won't lose anything from this little charade of false hope and feelings, huh?"

"I love her," he stated, clenching his fist.

"There are variations of love, Jamie," she voiced, standing in the door. "At least you have a woman here, who is willing to give you just what you want, sons and all. Leave!"

"This has nothing to do with Sherri!" Spinning around, he found she wasn't listening to him. Stalking out of the room, he headed for the front door, when the phone started to ring. He exited angry with himself and Mei Lin, for putting their relationship through this shit

"Kinomoto residence," a helper answered, watching Sakura go up the stairs. "Miss Sakura!" she called, getting her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, wearily.

"It's the police, it has to do with Miss Tomoyo." Hurrying down the stairs, Sakura reached for the phone, trying not to worry.

"Hello, what's happened to my sister?"

"I'm sorry to inform that your sister was in an accident…

L

L

L

Author's note: aaahhh yes. Hope you liked. Promise to be back in a couple days.


	18. Regret

Chap. 18: "Regrets"

L

L

L

When the elevator doors opened, Eriol quickly exited, trying to get his heart under control. Hurrying down the hall, he turned the corner only to find the family, standing outside the door. "Is she okay?" he cried, worriedly.

Hearing his voice, Mei Lin turned briskly towards him. Stepping into his path, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone was stunned into silence, even Kaho, who placed her hand on her lips. "If you hadn't left her for your stupid job, she wouldn't have gotten into an accident," Mei Lin cursed, venting directly on him. "I can't believe you left her in a storm to drive up a mountain by herself?"

Eriol stood there, staring into her eyes. "You said your job wasn't more important, but the moment something goes wrong you're here for the fucking rescue. Well did you ever stop to realize your actions might put my sister in harm?" she cursed, glaring maliciously at him. "Did you?

"Mei Lin," Sakura said, softly, knowing she was just hurting from her own heartbreak.

"No Sakura!" Mei Lin snapped, making her sister close her mouth. "He claimed his job wasn't more important than Tomoyo, but he lied! That's all men ever say, lies. They never mean anything that leaves their mouths. They claim they love you, but there is always something more important," she spoke, bitterly, condemning the other sex. "Well guess what Hirragizawa your more important almost cost my sister her life. I hope your conscience kills you."

"Mei Lin, that's enough!" Fujitaka spoke, briskly. Syaoran stared at the older sister, wondering what Jamie had done to her. She appeared worse than when they first met. Eriol just stood there, her words sinking deeply into him.

"No father, it's never enough," Mei Lin whispered, when the door opened. Turning, she wiped her tears away, "How is my sister?" she asked, the doctor coldly, making him jump looking at her.

"She's going to be fine, just a few bumps and bruises. A mild concussion," he explained, before she walked briskly pass him. Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hair, following behind Mei Lin, who was still on a warpath.

"Thank you," Fujitaka breathed, better able to relax. Walking to the wall, Eriol rested against it, and closed it eyes, removing his glasses.

"Eli," Kaho said, walking towards her son.

"Not now, mother," he whispered, feeling guilt spread through him. He had promised Tomoyo his work wasn't more important, but at the first test he left her. He should have known better than to leave her in such a storm. He didn't even feel as though he had the right to visit her, to see for himself that she was okay. Turning he walked away, knowing he hadn't a right to be present, at least not until she asked for him.

"No Kaho, let him go," Yelen voiced, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "He needs to think."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at her best friend. "He's devastated."

"All the more reason to leave him be for a moment…"

L

Next Day…

L

She'd only been gone for a day, yet he found he already missed her. Exiting his lonely bedroom, Jamie walked down the hall. Entering the kitchen, he looked at his helper, reaching for his coffee and paper. In silence, he read what was in front of him. "Morning sir," Marie greeted, knowing the couple's relationship was on the rocks.

"Morning, Marie," he replied, walking towards his briefcase. He paused and looked at the kitchen door, expecting her to make an appearance, but she didn't. Through his father he heard about Tomoyo's accident, and called Fujitaka to express his condolences.

When the doorbell went off, he watched Marie walk for it. A moment later, she appeared with Sakura behind her. "Good morning," she greeted, softly.

"Morning," he replied, faintly. "How is Tomoyo doing?" he inquired, placing his coffee down.

"She's fine, nothing serious occurred, thankfully," Sakura told him, able to feel his sadness. "I'm here for a couple of Mei Lin's suits and some files my father needs. She's taking a couple of days off from the office," she explained, making him nod.

"And how is she?" Hearing his question, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Probably feeling worse than you are at the moment," Sakura answered, before, continuing down the hall with him at her side. "Sadly, Eriol felt the wrath she held for you, when she slapped him and blamed him for what happened to Tomoyo. My sister is back to her old self, but a little worse than before…"

"And that's my fault?"

"I don't recall ever saying that," she mused, walking to Mei Lin's cabinet. "Tomorrow helpers from my father's will arrive to remove the rest of her belongings. When you come home, you'll find you feel as though she'd never intruded your home."

L

Eriol…

L

Seated at his desk, he stared at the picture of Tomoyo. He hadn't gone to see her, because he knew Mei Lin was still with her. He hardly wanted to feel her hatred again. Therefore, it was only natural for him to run to the very thing that almost took her from him, his work.

With a sigh, he rested back in his chair, and closed his eyes, her words having haunted him for the whole night. He dared not sleep, in fear he would be plagued by such nightmares. A knock sounded on his door, before it opened to reveal Lana. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, a smile on her beautiful face.

"I don't know," he admitted, when she took a seat in front of him.

"And Kinomoto?" she asked, glancing meaningfully at her picture.

"She's fine, though her sister blames me for what happened," he answered, looking at her closely.

"It was hardly your fault Eli," Lana explained, resting against his desk. "No one will ever understand the importance of your work, unless they experience it every day," she told him, tenderly. "Doctors sacrifice a lot, and only other doctors understand."

"What are you saying?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. When she smiled, he found himself glancing at Tomoyo's picture.

"I'm saying, your fiancée and her sisters will never understand why you do your job. And it'll always be a problem, because she isn't apart of this special world," Lana reasoned, resting back in her chair. "I understand, because I do the same job. We don't have time for other things, and for us to be with anyone they must be apart of this world."

Hearing her words, he found himself realizing she was just like him. However, he knew many doctors who had families, and made time for them. He loved Tomoyo, and there wasn't any reason why he should have to give her up because of his job.

Last night she told him to go, because she understood. However, he should have been the one to say no, because the hospital knew he had business to take care of. Although Carmen was alive, he knew they could have taken care of it, without his presence. "You're right," he finally agreed, nodding his head.

"Of course I am," she laughed, when he got out of his chair. "Where you going?"

"To do what I should have months ago…"

L

Mei Lin…

L

Standing silently beside the window, Mei Lin watched the high noon sun. Facing her own troubles, she found she had to push them aside, to think about the well being of her sister.

Hearing a sigh, she turned only to see Tomoyo was finally awake, "Hey sleeping beauty," she greeted, walking towards the bed. Glancing around the room, Tomoyo found Eriol wasn't present. Looking at her sister, she prayed he wasn't at work.

"Where's Eli?" she whispered, when Mei Lin took a seat beside her.

"Where he's always at," Mei Lin replied, tenderly, making her sister frown. To think she'd been in an accident, and he wasn't even with her, hurt terrible. "Hey, why the sad face?"

"I can't believe he's not here," she spoke, brokenly. "He and his fucking job!" Seeing tears in Tomoyo's eyes, Mei Lin felt guilty because she'd been the one to chase him away.

"He was here last night," she found herself saying. "I blamed him for what happened to you, and he left."

"Mei Lin, why?" she asked, reaching for her sister's hand.

"Because you could have lost your life," she answered, with painful eyes. "He should have been there."

"I told him to go, because I knew it was important," Tomoyo explained, getting her sister's attention. She gave a sad smile, "That Lana chick was determined to get him back to the hospital. She even sent a chopper for him." She sighed, turning her eyes for the window.

"I'm sorry," Mei Lin whispered, feeling shameful for her actions. "I'll call him for you."

"No, it's fine. I understand you were just trying to protect me," Tomoyo assured, giving a smile. Returning it, Mei Lin hugged her tightly, glad she and Sakura would find happiness. Her sisters' didn't deserve to end up alone. "I love you, Mei Mei."

"I love you too, Moyo," she replied, when the room door opened. Sitting up, they looked to find Eriol standing there, with flowers in his hand. "I should go help father at the office," she smiled, getting from the bed. "I'll be back later."

"Okay," Tomoyo smiled, watching her sister turn to Eriol, who entered the room. Walking towards him, Mei Lin paused, and sighed.

"I'm sorry about last night," she apologized, softly.

"I deserved it," he replied, making her nod, before exiting the room. When the door closed, he looked at Tomoyo, who was waiting patiently for him. When she held out her hand, he took it and sat upon the bed, beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up, and give me a kiss," she interrupted, impatiently. He laughed, giving her what she wanted, without complaints. "Mhmm I was upset when I woke to find you missing," she informed, staring into his eyes.

"I won't ever leave your side," he assured, tenderly. "When I thought I almost lost you, I was terrified beyond belief. It showed me, just how desperately I need you in my life," he explained, bringing a dazzling smile to her lips.

"You charmer," she whispered, delicately.

"Only for you," he spoke, truthfully. "I've got the location for the wedding. It's for us on the day you wanted," he explained, much to her surprise. "And if you don't like it, we'll simply do what you wish," he continued, caressing her cheek.

"Eli…"

"Also, I had my mother send the rest of the invitations out to her side of people," he continued, breaking off her words. "And most importantly…" His thumb moved across the back of her hand. "I've decided that I'm not needed at the hospital as a doctor."

"What?" she gasped, in horror knowing he enjoyed his work.

"I think it's time I started to focus on the foundation, and leave the saving to others," he explained, not breaking eye contact. "Without the foundation, we won't have sufficient funds for the children. That is where I'm needed, my hospital has professionals who can handle it."

"But are you sure?" she questioned, worriedly. "I don't want you to stop because you feel you have to," she explained, brokenly. "Eli."

"I want to," he grinned, moving closer to her. "Once we're married, we're going to have to a lot to think about. And starting that family of ours." Hearing the mention of a family made her glow, brightly, with happiness.

"It'll be top priority," she told him, lovingly…

L

Aden…Later.

L

Entering his son's office, he stood at the door, watching him carefully. It hadn't been long since the break up, but he knew it was affecting him. His son spent more hours at the office than he. "James," he called, getting his attention.

"Yes father?" he asked, reading over the case file in front of him.

"Don't you think it's time that you went home?" he asked, making his son sigh, placing the paper down. He hardly wanted to go home, because it reminded him of what he didn't have, Mei Lin.

"I'll leave soon," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Jamie," Aden voiced, entering his office. "If this is how the separation is affecting you, maybe you should just swallow your pride and ask for forgiveness," he reasoned, getting his attention.

"Father," he whispered, knowing he knew about Mei Lin's condition.

"My son's happiness is more important," Aden told him firmly, cutting off all he had to say. "And I'm sure there is something that can be done. You didn't even give her a chance to explain everything to you. American doctors can hardly be reliable," he explained, in a fatherly voice. This was his only son, and he wanted him to be happy. He cared for Mei Lin and could look pass this unfortunate obstacle. "Think about it, I want you out of this office. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll leave after putting everything away."

"You do that," Aden said, with authority.

L

Syaoran…

L

Frowning he listened to what was being said, "Yes I understand perfectly," he voiced, watching Sakura, who was reading to Lin. "I do." Hearing the change in his voice, she looked up worriedly. "And I will be present."

Feeling that something was wrong, she returned her attention to Lin, who was falling asleep. Being a mother was much easier than she believed. Thinking about her sister's situation brought sadness to her though.

She knew the only thing keeping them apart was Mei Lin's condition. However, her sister had two strong sisters who were capable of carrying children for her. "What's the matter?" she asked, when he hung up.

"Nothing I want to worry you about," he replied, and smiled, seeing her annoyed look. "My fa…Shoran is on his death bed," he answered, getting her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she told him, sadly.

"That's not what's got me worried. If he doesn't sign the company over to me, I will lose it the moment he dies," he explained, taking a seat next to her.

"Syaoran, surely you care about your father's death," she reasoned, reaching for his hand, after closing the book. "He cared for you, even though it wasn't in the most obvious way."

"It's just like you to defend someone you hardly know," he grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"I can't help myself," she replied, tenderly. "Are you going to visit him, then?" she questioned, looking intently at his face.

"Yes," he nodded, not sounding as though he wanted to go.

"And will I be going with you?" she continued, knowing the last time he went to Hong Kong, he ended up in Taiwan with his daughter. She wanted to see the other half of his family, and how they acted towards him.

"Only if you wish," he answered, caressing her hand.

"I wouldn't want you to go alone," she voiced, receiving his gentle kiss. "Here let me rest Lin down," she whispered, before standing. He watched her go, getting out off the sofa. Proceeding to turn the lights out, he found himself thinking about Mei Lin.

Absently he wondered how she was holding up. She and Jamie were the first to connect, and he thought it was a shame they were no longer together. Walking towards the room, he saw Sakura standing in the nursery door.

Leaving it open, she looked at him, "So when are we to leave?" she questioned, entering the bedroom.

"As soon as possible," he sighed, sitting on the bed. Reaching out, he caressed Kero's ears, listening to her movements. When he looked up, she was in front of him. Smiling, she pushed him unto the bed, and rested on him.

With his hand on her cheek, he stared at her face, in silence. "What would you say if I wanted to have my sister's children?" she asked, randomly.

"Huh?" She rested comfortably on him, reaching out to play with his hair.

"I believe I can get Mei Lin and Jamie back together if I make it known I would carry their children for them," she explained, wanting desperately for her sister to be happy.

"I know you mean well," Syaoran voiced, with a slight frown. "But I think it's best to let them return to each other on their own."

"What if they don't?" she questioned, with her usual impatience. "You know how men are."

"How are they?" he raised, a mocking brow, bringing a smile to her lips.

"They take forever," she answered, making him move her unto her back. "When it comes to important things."

"Maybe we just want to make sure we're doing the right thing," he reasoned, pinning her beneath him, when his leg moved over hers. Without another word, she raised up, and kissed him tenderly. Returning it, he moved closer to her, fingers interlocking.

She shivered, feeling his hand move against her side. Her lips parted, welcoming the gentle thrusting of his tongue. "Mhmm," she moaned, pushing into him. The second her eyes drifted shut, the house phones started to ring. "Ignore it," she whispered, holding him to her.

Listening to her, Syaoran moved fully over her body, raising her hands above her head. She knew he was playing, for it wouldn't go any farther. Finally the ringing stopped, only to be followed by her cell, which was Mei Lin's tone. "I have to get that," she gasped, in alarm, believing her sister needed her.

Moving off, he sat up, and watched her rush towards the cell. Answering, she sat on the chair, opposite him, 'Hello?"

"Sakura, are you busy?" Mei Lin asked, sounding under the weather. She had wanted to visit Tomoyo, but when she saw Eriol was with her, she decided against it.

"No, what's up?" she lied, knowing Syaoran would understand.

"Can you meet me at Cold Stone in the next ten minutes?" Hearing the mention of ice cream from her sister, meant her mood was lower than healthy.

"Yeah, Mei Mei," she answered, before hanging up.

"You have to go?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah, I won't be gone long," she told him, when he stood from the bed.

"Your sister needs you, I understand perfectly."

"When I get back, we're going to continue this little conversation," she said, when he drew her into his arms, to give another kiss…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Seated at the table, she watched lovers pass through her sight, enjoying the beauty of the night. Turning her eyes down, she tapped her finger upon the table. She couldn't remain in the house, for it was killing her.

And her father hadn't liked the thought of her going out alone. Glancing at her watch, she saw that Sakura should arrive soon. She hoped she hadn't interrupted her night with Syaoran and Lin. Being the dependent one wasn't like her, but she needed the companionship.

"What is it for tonight?" Sakura asked, making her look up. "Chunky Monkey or a creation of our own?" she smiled, sitting down in front of her sister.

"I hadn't decided," Mei Lin replied, grateful for the company. "How is Lin?" she asked, when they picked up the menu.

"She's great, still hiding though," she answered, glancing at her sister's face. She appeared nothing like how she'd been when she was with Jamie. This concerned Sakura, and she wished Tomoyo were present to help her out. "How are you?"

"Me, I'm good," Mei Lin lied, beautifully. Getting out of their seats, they walked towards the counter to make their orders. "I have to return to work though, father appeared overwhelmed without me," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought you were going to take a couple of days off…"

"No, that's not necessary. I can work, besides I don't want things piling up," Mei Lin reasoned, starting to bury herself back in her work. Sakura looked her over, noting how her hair was once again back in her old fashion bun.

"Oh, I guess with you working, father could look after my office. I'm supposed to be going with Syaoran to Hong Kong, is father isn't doing so well," she informed, getting Mei Lin's attention.

"Is he dying?" she asked, reaching for her ice cream.

"That's what they believe."

"That's awful, thank you," she told the vendor. "How is he taking it?"

"Thanks," Sakura said, turning to her sister. "He's worried that the minute his father dies Wong will take the company from him," she explained, with worry.

"That ass hole would do something like that. Son of a…" When they turned, her words trailed off, watching Jamie, Sherri and her son enter the store. Looking up, Jamie was shocked to see her of all people standing in front of him.

This was not how he wanted them to meet, and he felt his heart tightens at her betrayed face. "Mei Lin," he said, voice coming out soft. Sakura hid her scowl, wondering what he was doing at her sister's favorite spot.

"Chan," Sakura smiled, forcibly. "The store is closed," she lied, beautifully, since they owned it. Jamie glanced around at the customers present, before looking at her.

"No it isn't."

"Yes, I was just about to turn the sign," she filled in, not wanting him anywhere near her sister. Mei Lin stood there watching them in silence, finding he'd already gone to the woman, who could give him children.

Once again, she felt her heart shatter, and she had to turn away. "Sakura, really now…" he stated, getting upset with her childishness.

"No, you listen… Mei Lin," Sakura gasped, when she turned for the bathroom. Throwing an awful glare at Jamie, she hurriedly followed behind her sister. Sherri turned to look at Jamie, with confusion though she understood perfectly.

"What do you want?" she asked, cold to Mei Lin's feelings. Jamie didn't answer, because he was thinking about Mei Lin. If he'd known she was here, he would have never brought Sherri and James. This was his fault, because he knew she loved this place.

"I think we should go," he sighed, facing the doors. Sherri was about to answer, when she spotted the sisters coming from the bathroom.

"But James wants ice cream," she reasoned, moving towards her son. "Don't you darling?" she whispered, making him nod. Jamie looked at her, ready to suggest another place, only to have her lips brush his intimately. "Trying to steal a kiss?" she teased, moving back.

This was the last straw for Mei Lin, who had been standing behind them. She saw what appeared to be a real kiss. The two pieces of her heart had now completely separated. Swallowing the hurt, and tears threatening, she started for the door. "Co…come Sakura," she said, voice cracking with tears.

Hearing her, Jamie spun around not believing she'd been behind them. He knew what it must have looked like, and desperately wanted to set her straight. "Mei Lin," he started, handing Jamie to Sherri, before following hurriedly behind her. "Mei Lin, we didn't kiss each other!" he cried, grabbing her hand to make her stop.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed and spun around, hand slapping him hard across the face, making his head snap to the side. "Don't you dare touch me," she snarled, showing the woman he knew. "There is no reason for you to explain anything to me, because it doesn't matter," she lied, tears filling her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, softly, wanting to wipe them from her eyes. Knowing he was the person causing her such grief filled him with self-loathing.

"I don't know," she answered, looking into his eyes. "Maybe because I believed you loved me," she questioned, painfully. "Maybe because I've just discovered the fool I was or how allowing yourself to love only makes you vulnerable to heartache?"

"But I do love you," he reasoned, reaching out to touch her, but Mei Lin slapped his hand away. Sakura stood to the side, watching the two, as she tried not to get emotional.

"You don't know the meaning of love," she spat, incredulously. When she blinked, tears finally slipped from her eyes. "You're no better than the person who made me this way." It was a blow right to his heart, for he felt cramping and numbness start. For her to put him in the same category as the first man to hurt her made him feel low.

"Surely you don't mean that," he said, pain stricken.

"I do. Let's go Sakura," she sighed, turning to walk away. He attempted to stop her, but grimaced in pain, holding his chest. Turning away, he reached for the chair to hold himself up, but his hand missed, his eyes snapping shut.

"Aaahhh, Jamie!" Sherri screamed, when he fell. Mei Lin froze in the door, when the chair crashed to the ground. "Oh my god!" Spinning around, Mei Lin felt her heart stop finding him on the floor. Sakura looked on wondering what was wrong.

"Jamie!" she cried, rushing to his side. Regret filled her, because she more than anyone knew not to make him upset. Resting beside him, she lifted his head onto her lap. "Sakura, get me a bottle of water!" she shouted, to her sister.

Reaching into her purse, she felt relief flood her, finding she still carried around his medication. Opening the bottle, she took out the tablets, before closing it. "Jamie," she whispered, tenderly, her tears dripping to his face. "Please, open your eyes," she begged, pleadingly.

When he failed to make a response, she lifted him up. Opening his mouth, she placed the pills in. "Here," Sakura said, handing her the bottle. People started to crowd around, wanting to witness what was happening. "I'll call an ambulance," she said, pulling out her cell.

"No that won't be necessary," Mei Lin said, when Jamie started to help her. Placing the bottle at his mouth, she allowed him to drink to wash the pills down. Resting it down, she held unto him, seeing the pain on his face.

Resting against her chest, he found with each breath he was filled with her alluring scent. Strands of her hair tickled his cheek, but he remained still. He didn't know whether it was his heart that was beating rapidly or hers. "Mei Lin," he whispered, having missed her arms. Hearing his voice, and knowing he was better, she looked at Sherri.

"He's fine," she voiced, moving. He had to hold himself up, so he didn't fall back. "Let's go Sakura," she told her sister, not wanting to look at him.

"Mei Lin, wait!" he called, but she walked away. When the door closed, he was still staring at it, feeling as though she'd walked out of his life a second time. Closing his eyes, he rested on the ground, and sighed.

For her to still carry his medication around meant a lot to him. Suddenly he found he was a hypocrite for doubting her because of her problem, when she still loved him with his sickness. "I'm such an ass hole," he whispered, brokenly…

L

L

Author's note: Okay…it's winding down.


	19. Good News

Chap. 19: "Good news"

L

L

L

Lifting her eyes, Sakura stared at the house in front of her, with a sigh. They were in Hong Kong, pulling up in front of the Shoran house. "It's huge," she noted, wondering why they had to show their money with such extravagance.

"Yeah," he agreed, turning the car off. Getting out, he ignored those entering the house. He was here to see his father, make sure he signed the company over to him and leave right after with his family. Sakura didn't know what to expect as she lifted Lin out of her car seat.

"Come pretty baby," she whispered, knowing she would be keeping the child in her arms for the whole time, since she hated strangers. Wearing a simple gray suit, she started around the car to walk with Syaoran.

"Ignore anything they have to say," he voiced, starting up the steps. She nodded, when the front door opened.

"Master Li," the man greeted, allowing them entrance. "The family has gathered in the parlor," he informed, making Syaoran nod. Before they even had a chance to enter the room, Wong exited with his wife at his side.

The moment they locked eyes, Syaoran clenched his fists with anger. He hadn't forgotten what he tried to do with Sakura. "What are you doing here?" Wong spat, with obvious distaste at his presence. Syaoran didn't answer him, but swung back and rammed his fist into Wong's face.

Sakura and the woman gasped in alarm, watching Wong stumble backwards. "If you ever make such an advance at my fiancée ever again, I will kill you," he hissed, bitterly, when Wong held his jaw and looked at him, furiously.

"How dare you enter this house with such aggression?" A voice barked from behind Wong. Lifting her eyes, Sakura viewed the older woman; having a feeling, she was Syaoran's stepmother.

"Where is my father?" Syaoran asked, ignoring her question.

"I don't know why he should be here, he's just the bastard," Wong spat, wiping blood from his jaw. He glanced at Sakura, who gave a haughty look.

"I don't believe you're in any position to be calling names," Sakura voiced, standing behind her man. She eyed him with disgust, "You're just jealous that he obviously has more of your father than you," she proclaimed, staring him down.

"You don't know shit," Wong stated, vehemently.

"Master Shoran wishes to see his son," a man standing at the top of the stairs voiced, getting everyone's attention. "Xiao Lang."

"Come Sakura," Syaoran said, turning from them. Wong scowled wondering why he would want to see him first. Following, she started up the stairs, hoping her words had been correct. She had no idea what to expect.

Heading down the hall, the servant the opened the last door and stepped back. Entering the dimly lighted room, Sakura's eyes became fixated upon the large poster bed. "Xiao Lang," a strong voice filled the room, when the door closed. "Come here."

"Stay here," he whispered, to Sakura, who nodded. Sighing, he walked wearily towards the bed, not in the mood for his father's personality. "Father," he said, politely. Ambers lifted to his form, glancing over his features leisurely.

"You look well."

"You don't look so good," he countered, stoically. "Aren't you supposed to be dead already?" Hearing his words, Sakura almost gasped. The man burst into laughter, much to her surprise.

"I'm never going to die," he stated, firmly, authority filling his words. "The company, I've heard about your outstanding progress. Very good."

"Did you believe I would fail like everyone else?" Syaoran spat, hands clasped behind him.

"My son never fails at anything," he replied, eyes locking with his. "You're here merely for me to sign it over, aren't you?"

"So when you kick the bucket I don't have to deal with Wong," Syaoran answered, agreeing.

"How is my beautiful Yelen?" he asked, switching to a more favorable subject. "Why isn't she here with you?"

"She's handling the company. Besides I wouldn't want her to set foot in this godforsaken house," Syaoran replied, bitingly.

"How is she?"

"She's happy."

"I see. Does she miss me?" Sakura thought their conversation was a bit weird. He didn't sound anything like a man on his death bed.

"I don't have time for this. Our flight leaves tonight," Syaoran informed, evading his question.

"Our?" the man murmured, thoughtfully. "Come here girl, I want to see what my son is going to marry." His voice prompted her to move slowly forward, with Lin, who was growing impatient. Coming around the bed, she became caught in familiar ambers.

Glancing over his features, she could clearly see Syaoran in him, except his hair was darker in color. He examined her as well, "The youngest daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka," he stated, amusedly. "Even with the beauty of Nadeshiko."

"Sakura, Shoran Xiao Lang Lian," Syaoran introduced, reluctantly. "And my daughter Lin, father."

"It's a good thing, she looks nothing like her whoring mother," he spat, almost making Sakura wince at his crude remark. "I must admit you haven't done bad," he continued, turning his attention to Syaoran. He knew his son was growing impatient with him. "I'm not going to sign the company over to you," he continued, getting Syaoran's attention.

"What?" he growled, in disbelief. Sakura looked on with shock, wondering if he too wanted to take it from him. She hardly believed it would be fair.

"You heard me boy," Lian stated, matching his tone, perfectly. "I don't think you're ready as yet."

"Not ready?" he asked, furiously. "I saved the fucking section without any help from you or Wong. And you think that I'm not ready?"

"Xiao Lang, really remember Lin," Sakura told him, softly. He looked at her apologetically, before turning his sights back on the man in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned, anger still present, but lacking curses.

"I won't sign it over to you until I can see with my own two eyes that you're capable," Lian informed, making Syaoran blink with confusion.

"How is that possible when you can't leave your bed?" he asked, with impatience. "This is hardly the time for you to start your games, father."

"If you want that company, you're taking me to Tokyo with you," he spat, glaring at his youngest son. Sakura stared at him, wondering why he wanted to go all the way to Tokyo, when documents could prove Syaoran's capabilities.

"No," Syaoran denied, not wanting him anywhere near his mother.

"Then you aren't getting Li Corp," Lian informed, stubbornly. Syaoran growled, with frustration turning from the man, who aided in conceiving him.

"If it wasn't fear of losing what I worked for, I would strangle you," he spat, but his father just laughed with amusement, winking at Sakura, when his son wasn't looking. She had a feeling this was a regular game the two played.

"I can leave tonight with you," Lian voiced, getting down to business. "I want you to play host to me."

"My place isn't big enough," Syaoran replied, turning to look at his father.

"Yelen has a beach condo, doesn't she?" he asked, smiling at the narrowing of Syaoran's eyes.

"You aren't going near my mother," he hissed, clenching his fists. "You've done enough, don't you believe so?"

"If you don't want to leave me alone with her, merely move into the other room. I believe it's a three room house," Lian explained, making it known he'd done his homework. Syaoran was very irritated, and stood in silence. "Come now son," he drawled, appearing tired. "You know I'm not healthy enough for our little games."

"You're the one who plays games," Syaoran blamed, like a little boy. "I need to call mother," he sighed, starting for the other side of the room. This left Sakura with Lian, who instantly turned his sights on her, a devilish grin touching his lips.

"Is my son treating you like he should?" he questioned, friendly.

"Yes," she nodded, "Why do you torment him?" she questioned, making him laugh.

"It's a mutual understanding my dear," Lian answered, amusedly. "It's our relationship. He enjoys it, though he's playing otherwise today."

"Well you threatened him."

"I always give my son what he wants," Lian replied, fatherly. This reminded Sakura much of her father's desire to see them happy. "Here let me hold her."

"She might cry," She warned, handing Lin over.

"Nonsense," Lian stated, holding the child in front of him. He watched her face contort. "Now you listen here young lady," he informed, getting Lin's attention. "I want no crocodile tears, any of that and no play time for you or presents."

"Papa," Lin voiced, when Lian rested her unto his belly.

"Grandpa—that's right, I'm your grandfather now." The words rolled off his tongue. He reached out to caress her cheek, "That's my girl," he grinned, when she sniffled but didn't start to cry. Sakura was in awe.

L

"What?" Hearing his mother's word, Syaoran sighed.

"He wants to come to Tokyo to see the company. And he wants us to be his host," Syaoran explained, even though he knew she'd heard the first time.

"Xiao Lang, I thought he was too ill to travel," Yelen said, sounding afraid of Lian's appearance.

"It's what I thought as well," he replied, watching the man talk with Sakura, while holding Lin. "I think it was just a ploy to get me here."

"And he won't give you the company until you give into his wish, right?"

"Correct."

"Very well…" Hearing her words, he knew she was only doing it for him. He didn't want his father to go anywhere near his mother, because he knew the man still had feelings for her.

"Okay. We should be home soon," he sighed, wearily.

"Be safe."

"I will." Hanging up, he frowned seeing the look Lian gave him. He knew his mother would agree especially when it involved his future.

"So when do we leave?" he questioned, much to his son's annoyance…

L

Mei Lin…Next Day…

L

Sitting down, she stared at the calendar in front of her, with horror. Knowing it could not be possibly right, but praying that it was her heart started to race. "Impossible," she gasped, life returning to her eyes. Reaching for her phone, she started to dial her sister's number.

"Hello?" Tomoyo chirped, bringing a smile to Mei Lin's lips.

"Hey Moyo, are you busy?" she asked, knowing it was only a matter of hours before Sakura returned. She couldn't wait for her, because she feared she would die with uncertainty.

"Never busy enough for you doll," Tomoyo answered, smiling at Eriol, who was seated in front of her. He chuckled at the naughty look she was giving him. "What's up?"

"Well I need you to do me a really big favor," Mei Lin answered, trying not to sound any different than usual.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to go to the pharmacy and pick up every single pregnancy test you can find," she explained, waiting for a response.

"Wha…what?" Tomoyo gasped, in horror.

"Yes," Mei Lin laughed, not able to hide it any longer. "I'm almost a month late, I thought it was just my stress, but now I'm not so sure. Tomoyo, I'm scared!"

"Oh my god, I'll be at the office as quickly as possible, okay?" she cried, jumping from her chair.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, understood?"

"Right, right. Bye." Hanging up, she looked at Eriol, trying not to burst with happiness.

"What's happened?" he questioned, worriedly, standing with her.

"Mei Lin, needs me. I'll be back later," she told him, flying into his arms. Receiving the passionate kiss she gave, he stood there completely stunned. He wanted to know what was going on, though he knew he would find out soon enough. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," he chuckled, never believing he'd ever seen her this way before. Jumping off him, she rushed for the exit, the front door…

L

Jamie…

L

Seated in his bedroom, he glanced around him, examining all that belonged to Mei Lin. Today, the servants were going to remove all her belongings. A sigh left his lips at the thought of his place returning to its former dullness. "Sir, coffee?" Marie offered, feeling his gloomy mood.

"Thank you, Marie," he said, gratefully reaching for the cup.

"Yes sir," she smiled, turning to leave the room. She left him staring at the cup in his hand. Reaching up, his finger moved across the flower of Mei Lin's favorite mug. Placing it on the nightstand, he got from the bed and walked towards the closet.

Looking at her drawers, he walked towards it, and moved his hand across the surface. Looking down, he smiled finding the replacements for all the shoes he ruined. "Damn," he whispered, sadly bending down. He touched one, making it falls over.

Picking it up, he nosily lifted the lid to see what was inside. He never understood why she kept the boxes. Inside he found a bag with birth control pills. A frown appeared, for she pretended to take them, while they were together.

All of them were full, untouched because she hadn't a need for it. "Mei Lin," he whispered, standing. When he turned, he found a woman standing in the door, "Chan-sama, we're here to start packing," the woman informed, politely.

He didn't reply, because he believed there was no need for her things to go anywhere…

L

Yelen…

L

Was standing in front of her doors, her arms folded over her chest. Resisting the urge to look at her watch again, she sighed turning from the door. It was simply nerve wrecking to know that he was going to remain in the same house with her.

Hearing the doorbell go off, she stiffened, while the servant went to answer. Remaining where she was, she waited for his appearance. "Yelen," Sakura greeted, holding Lin in her arms.

"Sakura, Lin, come to grandmother my darling," she smiled, holding out her hands to Lin, who giggled, reaching out to her. "How was your flight?"

"Stressful for they couldn't agree on anything," she voiced, making Yelen nod in understanding. Lifting her eyes, she saw her son, but focused on the man in the wheelchair. Sparks flew, but it wasn't the bad kind.

"Yelen," Lian grinned, lifting himself from the chair. He grew, showing his height. "Still very beautiful," he voiced, walking towards her.

"Lian, still bold," she replied, not sounding happy or upset at his arrival. "Here to cause mischief?" He chuckled at her words, standing in front of her.

"Me, mischief?" he questioned, smiling as he looked into her firm brown eyes. "Never. Not a hug to greet me?"

"Father," Syaoran said, annoyed with him already. "Let me show you to your room."

"That's fine son, I want to catch up with your mother. I'm fine," He brushed aside, paying little attention to him. Boldly, he reached up, and caressed Yelen's cheek, lovingly. Although Syaoran couldn't see, Sakura saw when her eyes closed at his touch.

There was still apparent love between the two. "Why don't you sit, I will get tea," Yelen said, knowing she couldn't allow him to charm his way back into her heart. Hearing her phone start to ring, Sakura sighed, wondering who would be calling so soon.

"Hello?"

"Sakura," Hearing Jamie's voice, she frowned, wondering why he was calling her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not in the mood for him.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Mei Lin, but she won't answer my calls," he explained, sounding upset.

"I wonder why," she drawled, tiredly.

"I want to tell her I'm sorry, and that I no longer care," he explained, catching her interest.

"You don't?" she asked, suspiciously. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I love her, and I simply can't imagine my life without her," he answered, not ashamed of his feelings. She looked at Syaoran, wondering what she'd missed while she was gone. "Help me get her back, what can I do?"

"Embarrass her," she told him, smiling, with happiness…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Resting against the bathroom wall, with Tomoyo at her side, the two counted down until it was time to check the results. Locked away in her office, she had made it clear she didn't want to be interrupted until further notice. "Let's check," Tomoyo said, softly.

Together, holding each other's hand, they walked slowly toward the line of tests. Looking down, their eyes scanned each, as they held their breaths. "Is it correct, I can't remember how to read them," Mei Lin cried, with frustration in her voice.

"That one," Tomoyo went down the line of tests, finding that more than half said pregnant, but it wasn't a hundred percent. "Damn," she frowned, not pleased. "Eighty percent," she sighed.

"We can't be sure with that," Mei Lin said, worriedly, raking her hand through her hair. "I don't think I could wait for a doctor's response. I need to know now!" When her cell started to ring, Tomoyo reached for her phone, finding it was her other sister.

"Then we'll get a doctor to do it, with fast results," she voiced, opening her phone. "Eriol will do it for us," she assured, making Mei Lin's eyes widen. "Hello, Kura," she greeted, happily.

"Moyo, are you with Mei Lin?"

"Yes, we're about to leave the office," she sighed, watching Mei Lin, who was staring at the tests. "What you up to?"

"Keep her there for another ten minutes, okay. I'm on my way over."

"Okay, hurry."

"What did Sakura say?" she asked, tossing the tests away.

"She's on her way over. We'll meet up then go to the hospital to meet Eriol," Tomoyo said, helping. "She will be here in the next ten minutes."

"Okay," she nodded, washing her hands, after Tomoyo. "I thought this was impossible."

"We all thought so, but it appears as though the doctor was wrong," she smiled, placing her arms around Mei Lin's shoulder. "To think, you might be giving father his first grandchild," she teased, bringing a smile to Mei Lin's lips.

"To think," she murmured, thoughts drifting to Jamie. Even with her pregnancy, she didn't know if she could be with him. His inability to love her the way she was, hurt badly. Exiting the bathroom, they looked at the door when Sakura appeared, glowing. "Don't tell me you had sex," she drawled, suspiciously.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura cried, in horror, before laughing. "No I didn't have sex," she informed, knowing something was up. "What did I miss?" she asked, looking at their faces.

"We think the doctor was wrong about Mei Lin's condition," Tomoyo voiced, getting Sakura's attention.

"How do you know?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"I'm late," she answered, smiling.

"But that happens sometimes."

"Over a month," Mei Lin informed, smiling at her sister's surprised expression.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, thinking it was weird how Jamie wanted to make up on the day Mei Lin thought she was pregnant. "Oh."

"We don't know for sure," Mei Lin voiced, when the phone started beeping. She frowned, walking towards it, because she remembered telling her secretary she didn't want to be interrupted. "Yes?"

"Ma'am, you've got a delivery," Tiffany informed, sounding overwhelmed. "Deliveries."

"Bring it to me," she sighed, ending the conversation. "Moyo, call Eriol."

"Yes, right," Tomoyo nodded, taking out her cell. Dialing his number, she walked to the chair, and took a seat.

"Enter," Mei Lin said, when there was a knock on her door. Seeing a bouquet in Tiffany's hand, she frowned. "Who is that from?"

"I don't know, but there's many more," she answered, entering the room, with a man, who was followed by another, each carrying two. "They just showed up." Stupefied Mei Lin watched as one right after the other was placed in her office.

"Holy shit," Tomoyo whispered, momentarily forgetting about Eriol. "Mei Lin?"

"I don't know!" she cried, in frustration. "Tiff?"

"No more in the office," Tiffany ordered, when Mei Lin's office was turned into a tropical garden. "Rest the others in the hall on each side."

"Others?" Hurrying to the door, the sisters stared in awe watching the line of flowers that went all the way around the corner. Strangely enough, Mei Lin noticed the majority of the flowers were orchids, her favorite flower.

"See who it's from!" Sakura urged, knowing her expression was priceless. Walking to the very first to be brought in, she reached for the card. Frowning she opened it, and read the words.

"I'm sorry," she said, simply, making Tomoyo reach for another. "What kind of a message is that?"

"This one says the same," Tomoyo noted, "I'm sorry Eriol," she apologized, moving to another bouquet.

"The same," Sakura voiced, smiling. Being nosy Tiffany opened one in the hall. "This also ma'am," she informed,

"Are you saying some idiot sent all these flowers with the same thing written on the cards?" she scowled, reaching for another card. Opening it, she read the words, and paused. "I'm sorry, my mud queen?" she whispered, with confusion.

"I'm sorry, my love," Tomoyo read, "Awww that's so cute."

"Please forgive me," Sakura grinned, watching her sister's expressions.

"You'll be the death of me, but I can't imagine my life without you," Tiffany read from the hall, making Mei Lin freeze with horror and disbelief. Sakura watched her expression fall away, only to be replaced by anger.

"Tomoyo, will Eriol do it?" she asked, sounding unfazed by the flowers.

"Yes, he'll meet us there right now," she answered, wondering what happened to her happy demeanor.

"Then let's go," Mei Lin said, turning to search for her purse. "Tiff, I want all the flowers gone, before anyone leaves. If the employees have to take some home, let them. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered, when Mei Lin found her purse. Lifting her eyes, she found there was a simple red rose embedded in all orchids. With curiosity, she reached for the card, and opened it. Reading the contents, she dropped it, and turned away.

"Let's go." Sakura frowned, walking towards the card she dropped. Picking it up, she read what it said, and sighed. "Mei Lin, this is hardly the time to be stubborn," she sighed, opening her telephone to send him a text message.

Walking down the hall, Mei Lin ignored all the flowers and looks she received, and entered the elevator with her sisters. "If he believes he can sneak his way back into my life, he's sorely mistaken. I don't need him," she stated, determinedly…

L

Jamie…

L

Reading the message he received, he sighed. He knew Mei Lin wasn't the kind of woman to bend easily. It was one of the main reasons why he loved her, "Sir?"

"The clothing stays," he stated, making the helper nod. Getting from the chair, he wondered how he was supposed to get her back. He was sure he'd bought all the orchids in Tokyo for her, and that wasn't enough. "Mei Lin."

Walking towards the balcony doors, he stared outside, lifting his eyes towards the clear blue skies. He smiled, shaking his head, "Okay, then I'll do that."

L

Closing her eyes, Mei Lin rested against the front seat, feeling the wind wash through her hair. Opening her eyes, she looked at the heavens, knowing she would have missed such a day hiding in her office. Tomoyo turned down the road, while Sakura, changed the station from the back seat. "Make up your mind," she said, wearily.

"Oh be quiet," Sakura grinned, finding the one she desired. "I like this car," she told her sister, resting in her new convertible.

"It's just because it's such a nice day," Tomoyo replied, smiling.

"Hot 102," the dj said, since it was total request live.

"Can I make a request?" a man asked, getting their attention, because he sounded oddly familiar.

"Sure…"

"I wanted to apologize to the woman I love deeply, Mei Lin. I'm sorry for hurting you, please forgive me…" Mei Lin felt her heart stop, not believing this. "Look towards the sky, my love."

"Is that Jamie?" Tomoyo laughed, with amusement.

"No," Mei Lin denied, fingers digging into the leather seat when a plane appeared above, writing words.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tomoyo smiled, stopping at a light. "Please forgive me, my love," she read, going dreamy eyed. "How cute," she voiced, but Mei Lin stubbornly folded her arms over her chest, and pouted, childishly.

"Green light, let's go," she told her sister, but found herself looking in the mirror. What was he doing? Frowning, Sakura rested back in her seat, wondering what it was going to take for her sister to see him.

When they reached the hospital, Sakura told Jamie where they were, but not for what, leaving it extremely vague. Stepping on Eriol's floor, they looked at him, when he appeared. "Kim will take you back for the blood and urine test," he stated.

"Right," she sighed, following the woman. When the door closed, he looked at his fiancée, with a bit of worry.

"Jamie called, he was worried that something had happened to Mei Lin. I assured him she was fine, she is, right?" he asked, making both smile.

"Yes, he's been trying to apologize. Sent over a hundred bouquets to the office, then apologized over the radio and even wrote in the sky," Tomoyo explained, beaming. "She won't talk to him though. I don't know what it's going to take."

"I don't know what to do to help him either," Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I know she loves him, she's just being the old Mei Lin."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Eriol voiced, when the door opened. "I'll take this to the lab, it should be ready in the hour," he explained, reaching for the containers. "Mei Lin, you're dehydrated," he noted, much to her annoyance.

"Tell your fiancé to mind his own," she told Tomoyo, who laughed.

"After you do this, you'll meet me at home, right?" she said, making him nod. "We want good news."

"And I'll try to give you just that," he replied, before they shared a kiss. "Drive safe."

"We always do," Sakura told him, happily.

"I'm worried whenever the three of you are together." Taking this as a complement, they laughed, starting the way they came…

L

Fujitaka…

L

With news of Lian's appearance in Tokyo, he thought it would be a good idea to host a meal. It was also a way to get Mei Lin and Jamie together in a neutral atmosphere. Seated at the table, he read over the notes in front of him. "Enter," he called, when there was a knock on his door. Looking up, he was surprised when Jamie walked through the door. "Jamie," he said, with surprise.

"I apologize for just showing up," he said, closing the door behind him.

"It's fine, what's the matter?" he asked, the young man.

"I wanted your advice on how to make Mei Lin forgive me," he explained, taking a seat in the high back chair.

"I beg your pardon."

"I know I was wrong for reacting the way I did. I want to marry her, because I can't live without her, but she won't talk to me," he explained, feeling as though he was running out of options quickly.

"You don't care about not having children?" he asked, resting back in his chair.

"That doesn't matter right now," Jamie replied, seriously. "What is important at this very moment is getting her to talk to me, so I can explain myself." Fujitaka looked at him, feeling as though he was being sincere.

"You don't understand my daughter," he sighed, wearily. "She's not the easiest person."

"I am aware, but I'm not willing to let her go either," he countered, strongly, leaning forward. "Help me make her happy, Fujitaka-san. Please." Sighing, he closed his eyes, not wanting his daughter to be upset with him for aiding Jamie. However he felt in the long run, she would be happy with his continuous meddling.

"Fine," he sighed, nodding. "I will help you anyway, I can." With his form hidden in the chair, Jamie smiled, relieved.

"Thank you, Fuji…" it was at this moment the office door burst open. Fujitaka looked at his daughters, who were hurrying towards him.

"Father!" they cried, alarming him. "It's Mei Lin!"

"Baby!" Tomoyo continued, annoying the elder sister. Jamie was about to stand, but hearing the mention of baby with Mei Lin's name, he remained seated.

"Baby?" Fujitaka looked at his eldest, with alarm.

"Yes," she smiled, walking towards him. "Eriol just called with the results. I can have children, father," she informed, bursting with happiness.

"Oh," Fujitaka breathed, hands pressed against his desk. "Oh my beautiful daughter!" He glanced at Jamie, who was seated with a frozen expression. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, can you believe it?" she smiled, trying not to get emotional. She walked around the chairs to his desk, not looking at her surroundings. Sakura and Tomoyo, who were standing in the middle of the room, walked forward as well.

Seeing a figure out of the corner of her eye made Mei Lin come to a complete stop. Turning, she felt her heart jump to her throat. Large blues of disbelief stared into her horrified crimsons begging for an explanation…

L

L

Author's note: okay…see ya later. Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Meet me halfway

Chap. 20: "Meet me halfway…"

L

L

"Not important!" Jamie shouted, following behind Mei Lin, who was making her way up the stairs.

"Yes, get out of my father's house. This instant!" she screamed, pointing behind her. To think he had been in the room, listening in on their conversation the whole time sickened her.

"Do you think I'm going anywhere after finding this out!" Frizzled she threw her room door open, and entered, attempting to close it, but he held it in place. "I think I deserve an explanation!"

"You deserve nothing," she told him, bitterly, spinning around to look at him. "Leave."

"I'm not leaving," he told her, still upset. She looked at him, praying to God, he wouldn't get too worked up. "Why do you find it so hard to forgive me?" he asked, when she sat on the edge of her bed, looking away from him.

"Because I know you're going to leave again," she told him, weakly. "This isn't the time for me to have stress. Don't do this to me," she begged, brokenly.

"Mei Lin, I just want to love you, but you won't allow me," he countered, frustrated.

"I don't want to love you," she cried, not looking at him. "Can't you understand that? You didn't want me when I was sick, and you don't want me now. According to Eriol, my pregnancy is high risk. I don't want to see your pity if it doesn't work out," she explained, sounding as though she had given up already.

"Mei Lin…" he whispered, devastated. He would rather her being wickedly upset with him than this way. It worried him.

"Please Jamie, if you love me as much as you claim, you'll leave," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut, with agony. "I can't even look at you!" She heard him walk forward, praying he would follow her orders. She couldn't be with him right now.

"Fine," he sighed, not wanting to put her in any compromising position. "I'll leave Tokyo so my presence doesn't put you and the baby at harm. Good-bye, Mei Lin." Hearing his retreating steps, she opened her eyes only after she was sure he was gone.

Instantly her eyes locked on the black box in front of her, making her burst into tears, feeling even worse than before…

L

Yelen…

L

Entering Fujitaka's home, she removed her coat, looking annoyed. Behind her, Lian followed loyally, taking in the beauty of the house. "Yelen-san, the family is gathered in the family room."

"Thank you." She looked at Lian, when he appeared at her side. "Please be on your best behavior," she asked, with a tired sigh.

"I am always on my best behavior," he replied, knowing she didn't believe a word that left his mouth. She noted that for a man, who claimed to be ill, he was perfectly capable of driving her up the wall. When they entered the room, all eyes turned to her.

"Yelen," Fujitaka managed to smile, getting from his chair. "And I believe this is Shoran Lian?" he asked, holding out his hand to Fujitaka. "It's been a long time."

"It has, Fujitaka," Lian replied, before turning his eyes to Aden. "And you, where's that son of yours?" Lian asked, not knowing it was sensitive subject.

"Jamie is preparing to return to Hong Kong," Aden replied, shaking his hand. "It has been awhile," he agreed, with a nod. When Lian looked at her, Kaho rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. This gesture brought a laugh to Lian's lips, because he knew what the look was for.

"Kaho," he grinned, walking towards her. "Aren't you going to greet me."

"I haven't forgiven you, Lian," she humph, acting like a young woman. "I still owe you a slap."

"You do," he agreed, nodding. Looking at his charming face, she gave a reluctant sigh, getting to her feet. He chuckled, when she hugged him, "Glad you've forgiven me."

"I haven't," she informed, moving from his arms. "I'm afraid if I were to slap you, you might very well drop dead. And I don't believe Fujitaka would appreciate that," she stated, listening to his laughter. "I hadn't meant for it to be funny."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't…"

"My son, Eriol," she introduced. Syaoran watched his father meet everyone, using his charm on them. He couldn't figure out why he was truly here. However, he was going to remain suspicious until the very end.

Seated beside her sister, Mei Lin smiled at Lin, who was entangling her hands in her hair. She giggled when it touched her face. Examining the little girl, she found herself wondering how her baby would look. And if she or he would be as happy as, Lin would.

Reaching for her hand, Sakura gave it a gentle squeeze to make her know she had someone there for her. She prayed her sister would come to her senses. She loved Jamie, and he was here willing to be with her, yet she was pushing him away.

"Dinner is served," One of the helpers announced, getting their attention. Handing Lin to her father, Mei Lin stood, straightening out her dress. Looking up, she found Yelen was walking towards her.

"I need to speak with you in private," she stated, making Mei Lin nod. When everyone left the room, Yelen sat, gesturing for her to sit as well.

"What is it?" she asked, the older woman, gently.

"I was a bit younger than you when Lian and I crossed paths," she started, getting Mei Lin's attention at the story she was about to tell. "It started off just like you and Jamie, then we fell in love," she explained, sounding as though she was still in love with him. "He unlike Jamie was married to another, yet willing to leave his wife for me." Her heart ached for her lost love, but she felt as though this story would help Mei Lin make her decision. "I told him not to, because I felt guilty at the act I had committed. And even though I was carrying his child, I believed his place was with a woman he didn't love…"

"Yelen..." Mei Lin voiced, not wanting her to tell such inner most secrets to her.

"No, listen to me," Yelen replied, cutting her off. "Just like you, I believed I was doing the right thing for he and myself. Soon you'll come to find it was a mistake, because your child like my Xiao Lang will grow without his father, when he was here willing to marry you. For the rest of your life, you'll come to regret this one decision. For now, my heart still longs for Lian, with the same force as it did when I first fell in love. Don't make the same mistake I did, for Jamie doesn't belong to another." She placed her hand upon Mei Lin's cheek to wipe a tear away. "However he will soon, because he's one of the few real men out there. Don't lose him because you're afraid."

"I don't want to hurt him," she voiced, brokenly. "What if I lose his baby?" Tears glistened in her eyes. "I don't believe I could live with it."

"Forget about the what if's…live for now. You need him, and he needs you. Allow him to be there for you, to comfort you." Mei Lin nodded, looking at her clasped hands. "That's a good girl. Now I will tell everyone you won't be attending dinner."

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" she questioned, bringing a smile to Yelen's lips.

"You're the only person he wants to be with, right now." Wiping her eyes, Mei Lin nodded, standing with Yelen…

L

Jamie…

L

Still he couldn't believe he'd actually given into her wish. Seated at the table, he stared out the window, finding it impossible for him to concentrate. "What's the matter?" Sherri asked, getting his attention. He looked at her, thoughts still focusing on Mei Lin.

"Nothing," he answered, with a tiny smile. She would be returning with him in the morning. He on the other hand was starting to reconsider giving into Mei Lin's outrageous wish. Lifting his glass to his lips, he took a drink of his wine. "Thinking about tomorrow." He didn't want to leave her and his child behind.

"It'll be great to return to familiar surroundings," she smiled, reaching to touch his hand. "And you can take James to your favorite park."

"Yeah," he nodded, thinking of the child he was leaving behind. She could sense that he hadn't been with her all night. When his card was returned, she stood from her chair.

"We should go home, we've got an early day," she said, making him follow. Putting his card away, he found her picture staring back at him. Closing it, he placed it away, before leading Sherri out of the restaurant…

L

Mei Lin…

L

When she arrived at his building to find someone had parked in her spot, she got quickly irritated. Using her key, she pressed for his floor, pushing down her desire to call security for the car to be removed. Stepping off, she headed down the hall.

Using the key, she opened the door and entered, placing her keys upon the table. Closing the door behind her, she knew he'd probably be in his room. When Marie appeared in the hall, she gave a surprised look as did the helper. "Miss Mei Lin," she greeted, surprised.

"Hello Marie, where is Jamie?" she asked, looking at James, when he appeared behind Marie, rubbing his eye.

"He went to dinner with Miss Sherri," Marie answered, though she didn't want to. Mei Lin was hurt that he didn't even have the decency to spend the night home after the conversation they had.

"Oh, I see," she stated, trying to mask her anger and sadness. "Well I just dropped by for a file I'll need for the office," she lied, not wanting to appear stupid and just leave empty handed.

"Oh…okay," Marie nodded, appearing deflated at her words. She had been hoping she came to make amends with Jamie so she wouldn't be out of a job. "I'll rest James down, while you help yourself."

"Thank you," Mei Lin smiled, wearily, heading down the hall with her. Coming to his office, she glanced at his room door, wondering if he'd brought her in there. Turning her head away, she opened the door, but found she was unable to enter due to the memories it held.

She closed her eyes. "Damn it all to hell," she whispered, starting down the hall. Hearing the front door open, she paused in the hall, taking steps backwards. Spinning around, she headed back to his office, and closed the door behind her.

Resting against it, she listened to their voices get louder. Hearing that woman's laugh made Mei Lin clench her fists with anger. Standing in the door, Jamie watched Marie stand from James's side. Sherri entered the room, to check on her son. "Master Chan," Marie beamed, ignoring the odd look he gave her. She walked towards him, "Miss Mei Lin is here," she informed, surprising Sherri and Jamie.

"Where?" he asked, with confusion.

"In your office, sir," she informed, making him nod turning towards the door. His heartbeats went faster as he thought about her reason in coming to his apartment after their argument. Placing his hand on the door, he tried to move it forward, but found it was stuck.

"Mei Lin, move from the door," he instructed, knowing she was pressing against it. He tried to open it again, finding it wouldn't budge. "Mei Lin?" When he attempted again it opened. Entering, he closed the door behind him.

"I merely came for a file," she informed, searching through the wrong cabinet.

"If that's so then you might want to look through yours not mine," he informed, making her stop short, feeling retarded. Closing it, she turned to him, "Mei Lin?"

"I'll be gone shortly, I don't want to interrupt your evening," she stated, not looking at him. He latched the door behind him, having a feeling she was here for more than a file.

"You're interrupting nothing," he replied, walking towards her. "Why are you really here?" he questioned, reaching out to touch her. When his hand rested on hers, she stood still, staring at the wall.

"That's no longer important. It's clear tonight didn't affect your ability to spend the night out," she stated, telling him she was jealous and upset.

"I had dinner with a friend. It wasn't enjoyable, because I couldn't get you off my mind. Sherri isn't a threat to you," he informed, turning her to him. "Because I love you, and I know you're here because you love me as well."

"I never said I didn't love you, I merely claimed I didn't want to," she told him, brokenly. "I'm scared, and I don't want to be alone." When he slid his fingers through hers, a smile touched his lips, feeling the cool metal against his flesh.

"Do you want to now?" he asked, drawing her to him.

"I don't believe I had a choice," she whispered, when his hand caressed her cheek. "Don't leave me." For her to ask him to stay was what he'd been waiting for her. Dipping, he captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

Wrapping her arms about his neck, she held unto him, her tongue slipping into his mouth. A moan left her, when he moved her to sit on his desk. Parting, he smiled, giving her another kiss. "I love you, and I'm glad you came to me, because a while ago I decided to ignore you plea for me to leave," he explained, bringing a laugh to her lips.

"Good, idiot, because I would have hated your sorry ass if you left me," she snapped, though with a beautiful smile. "Since as you have a guest, how about you spend the night at my father's, with me?" she whispered, wrapping her legs around his.

"Anything you desire," he whispered, before they shared another kiss.

L

"Aaahhh!" Lin squealed, running away from Lian, who growled, following behind her. Laughing amusedly, Sakura watched the sight before her, seated beside Syaoran. "Gran pa pa, no!"

"It's easy to say she warmed up to him rather quickly," Kaho smiled, watching the two.

"Of course she did, I'm her grandfather," Lian voiced, mightily, making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever," Kaho smiled, turning away. She went to continue, when two figures appeared in the door. Aden beamed a smile at Fujitaka, who returned it seeing his daughter and Jamie. "You missed dinner," she informed, happily.

"Martha is preparing something for me now, Jamie had dinner out," Mei Lin informed, making him sigh, knowing she wasn't going to drop it. "Can you believe it?"

"Mei Lin," he whispered, only to have her kiss his chin, before sitting down.

"Don't complain," she warned, making it clear to Jamie, she was going to make him suck up. He sat beside her, knowing them being together was the next stage. Their parents wouldn't be satisfied until they said 'I do' and children appeared.

"Mei Lin has graciously…" He grunted in pain, causing laughter. Looking at her, he sighed, turning his attention to his family. "Since Tomoyo and Eriol have stolen December, her words, we decided upon the first week of November," he explained, making all gasp in surprise.

"That's only a month away," Tomoyo said, looking at her sister. "How can we possibly put a wedding together in a month?"

"We're the Kinomoto's, we can do anything," Mei Lin informed, sounding as though she was seated at a conference table. "I'm not getting married with a belly." Hearing her only complaint brought laughter to the group.

"November is perfect," Aden cried, happily. "And we're going to have a wonderful wedding," he continued, knowing his son and daughter in law deserved the best. Getting out of her chair, Sakura walked slowly towards Lin.

"Darling, don't go too close towards the pool," she called, getting Lin's attention.

"Kero!" she squealed, pointing at her pet. "Come!" Barking wildly, he ran towards them, slipping through Sakura's legs. Screaming she turned, falling into the pool. Everyone stood, watching the sight, and trying not to laugh.

Getting splashed, Lin giggled, clapping her hands, happily together. Pushing out of the water, Sakura looked at her family, "Go ahead, I don't care!" she humph, swimming to the edge. Laughing, Syaoran walked towards her and Lin, who was now soaked.

"It couldn't be that hot out," he teased, helping her out.

"It's not, you know me, always eager to take a swim." Mary appeared in the door, carrying a tray of champagne.

"I'll fetch a towel for Miss Sakura and Miss Lin," she voiced, with amusement. "A toast I believe is in store?" she questioned, allowing Syaoran to reach for two glasses.

"Yes, a toast," Mei Lin smiled, reaching for a glass. Everyone stood, Syaoran holding unto Sakura's glass, because she lifted Lin into her arms.

"To Mei Lin and Jamie for finally making up their minds," Tomoyo called, giggling at the look she received. "To Mei Lin and Jamie!" Everyone said, when Syaoran handed Sakura her glass. Placing it to her lips, she took a drink, feeling when something hit her lip.

Moving the glass back, she watched a ring swirl to the bottom, in horror. Lifting her eyes to Syaoran, she jumped into him. "Yes!" she cried, scaring the others, who stared at her in confusion. Laughing he held unto her.

"You didn't even give me a chance!" he claimed, making her move back, sheepishly. "Sakura, really now," he teased, caressing her cheek. Yelen and Lian stared neither knowing he had planned on proposing tonight.

"Sorry," she whispered, before they shared another kiss. "Mei Lin isn't the only impatient sister," she voiced, making the group laugh. "But go ahead, I'm ready now." Fujitaka chuckled, shaking his head at his youngest daughter.

"It takes all the fun out of asking now, I already know your answer," he sighed, only to have her slap him on the arm. Angrily, she shoved him, making him fall over the edge, with a yelp. Lin squealed, getting splashed for a second time.

Mei Lin moved so the water wouldn't hit her. "You think he would have learned ages ago," Eriol muttered, making his fiancée laugh, resting in his arms. "I learnt."

"You sure did," she agreed, before they shared a tender kiss. Surfacing, Syaoran glared at Sakura, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You asked for it, all you had to do was ask me again, you ogre!" she called, not sounding angry, but both shared the same annoyance. "Maybe I would have surprised you!"

"How? By saying I'll think about it?" he cried, hauling himself out of the water. "Damn it, Sakura," He removed his jacket.

"Xiao Lang," Lian said, firmly, getting his son's attention.

"What?" he asked, not in the mood for his lecturing.

"Ask your future wife to marry you, just like she wants," he stated, earning a glare at him. "You're the one who is going to have to live with it for the rest of your life. Do you want to hear in twenty years from her lips that you ruined her proposal?"

"I didn't, she did by answering before I could even ask!" he defended, shouting in pain, when she kicked him in the leg. Spinning around, he reached for his daughter, and handed her to Mei Lin. Moving back, Sakura attempted to run, but yelped when he grabbed a hold of her.

Lifting her into his arms, he threw her screaming form into the pool, spinning around with a satisfied look on his face. Lin watched the splash, with sadness because it didn't reach her. Jamie and Eriol laughed only to recieve slaps from their significant others.

Instead of coming out of the water, Sakura remained seated in the bottom, arms folded over her chest. Standing at the edge, Syaoran watched her, wondering how long she planned to remain in the bottom. Fujitaka sighed, "Xiao Lang, you'd better get her from the bottom," he voiced, getting his attention.

"Why?" he questioned, not feeling the need to get into the pool for a second time.

"Because, if she comes up on her own she won't say a word to you for God knows how long," He answered, wearily, knowing she'd done it to him plenty.

"Father's correct," Tomoyo started, with concern. "She didn't speak to him for a month, when he failed to retrieve her and get her the plane she wanted."

"You can't be serious, she's a grown woman. She has to be out of that stage," he replied, adamant about standing his ground. No one said anything else, because Sakura moved swimming towards the stairs. Climbing out, she wrung her hair out, not appearing upset.

Her family on the other hand had seen such a look before. It was on. Lifting her eyes to him, she showed no anger towards him, as she walked in his direction. Without a word, she walked pass him, and retrieved Lin from her sister. "Water!" Lin cried, wanting to go into it.

"Tomorrow, baby," she told Lin, tenderly.

"Here you are ma'am," Mary said, making Sakura take the towels. Resting one on her shoulder, she wrapped the child in the other.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, walking towards her. She ignored him not even acknowledging his presence. He frowned. "Sakura?"

"Congratulations Mei Lin," she said to her sister, completely ignoring him. "Father, everyone, I bid you good night," she chirped, turning on her heels to find Syaoran standing in front of her. When he raised a brow, she raised hers. "Say goodnight, Lin," she said, tenderly.

"Sakura…" She swore she could hear a threatening growl from him.

"Goodnight to you too, and if you know what's good for you, you won't come to the penthouse," she stated, bitingly, walking pass him.

"Did you forget that's my house?" he cried, spinning around to look at her.

"I don't care!" she shouted, back. He turned to face Fujitaka, not believing that little mongrel was actually doing this to him, when he'd merely intended on asking her to marry him.

"Your daughter needs a good beating," he said, before he left to stop her.

"He'll be back…" Tomoyo assured, with a sigh…

Exiting the house, Syaoran jumped when Sakura's car drove pass him. Scowling, he reached into his pocket, realizing he'd forgotten his keys. He hurriedly entered the house, bent on beating her to the apartment…

L

Lin…

L

She giggled, when Sakura tickled her. Laughing, she lifted her from the dressing table, and started for the bedroom. She glanced at the phone that was off the hook, not losing her smile. The noise on the front door had ended a while back.

Pulling the sheets back, she rested Lin in the middle. "Let's see what I'm going to read to you tonight," she said, resting beside her daughter. "Oh 'The Jungle Book', see," she showed, Lin the cover, drawing her into her arms.

"Snake!" she pointed, at the picture, not missing her father, who'd given up pounding on the door.

"Yeah, scary snake," she agreed, before she started to read the words…

L

Seated on the bed, Tomoyo bit unto the tip of her pencil, giving a thoughtful face. With her sister's wedding a month before hers, she was going to make it her priority to create the most beautiful wedding dress. "Can you believe it, she's getting married and having a baby. It's amazing," she told Eriol, who was in the bathroom. "Her wedding announcement is going to be a shocker!"

He glanced at her, knowing she was very happy for her sister. "What do you think about Syaoran and Sakura?" he asked, softly, turning out the bathroom light.

"I think he has some groveling to do," she replied, amusedly. "We all told him, but he's too hardheaded to listen." He sat behind her, hands moving to her tense shoulders. "Mhmm," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Tomorrow, I'm going to spend most of the day with Mei Lin, Jamie, father and Aden to plan their wedding. Then after I'll meet you and Kaho to plan our wedding," she informed, telling him of her busy schedule.

"And at approximately eleven p.m. I'll finally have you all to myself," he joked, making her laugh, then sigh.

"You'll have me sooner than that," she replied, placing the sheets onto the nightstand. Moving back, she turned to face him, "Like right now," she flirted, resting him on his back. Removing his glasses, she placed them at a safe distance. "Doctor."

Leaning forward, she teased him with a kiss, moving back…

L

Syaoran…

L

Resting in bed, hands behind his head, he found he should have listened to Fujitaka's words. If he had, he wouldn't find himself alone tonight. "Damn," he whispered, with regret. Now he had to think of ways to make her forgive him.

He didn't want to hear about his awful proposal in twenty years…

L

Next Day…

L

This morning Sakura had tried her best to evade Syaoran. First, she dropped Lin off to her grandparents' right after he left the property. Then she hightailed it to her office, diving headfirst into her meetings, without delay.

She knew he'd been calling all morning, but she hadn't taken any of his calls. "Yes, yes," she nodded, reading the papers in front of her. "We can do that."

"Then we have a deal?" She laughed, lifting her eyes to look at the man. This laugh got stuck in her throat, seeing the words the window cleaner had written down. Slowly rising from her chair, she eyed him wearily, almost gasping when she noticed it was Syaoran.

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself," she told him, not noticing the people standing outside the conference room. Glancing at the marker in her hand, she grinned evilly. Syaoran watched her walk towards him, wondering what she was going to do.

Beside him stood the window washer, who he'd graciously bribed into this. A frown touched his lips, when she wrote a big 'X' over no, then scribbled 'get lost'. She gave a dazzling grin, before turning abruptly away from him. "Yes, I'll have the contracts drawn up for you to sign, I'm afraid I must go," she told the man, knowing she had to get out of the building.

"Let's go down," Syaoran instructed the man, knowing she was going to try to bolt. "Quickly."

L

Getting into the elevator, Sakura looked at her running shoes. She gave a soft laugh, knowing this was absolutely ridiculous. Watching the numbers change a sigh left her lips. When the doors opened on the first floor, she lifted her eyes, and pressed herself against the wall.

There were two elevators and it just had to be hers that stopped for him. Syaoran stepped on without a word, and stood beside her. When the doors slowly started to close, Sakura prayed someone else would come on.

She wasn't that lucky, because the people standing there had been paid to stay off. "You're making this more difficult than it has to be," Syaoran voiced, sounding placid.

"You're the one who has made this difficult," Sakura replied, not looking at him. "You should have been pleased I was so eager to say yes, right now I'm not so sure."

"Then why are you wearing my ring?" He questioned, bringing a frown to her lips. "Don't you dare take it off," he snapped, when she started to move it down her slender finger. "If you don't want to marry me, keep the damned thing because I have no obvious use for it."

When the doors opened, Sakura felt it happening all over again. Instead of her walking out it was him. She stood there feeling completely numb, watching him walk towards the limo waiting. The man she loved was nothing like Jamie and Eriol. They were willing to try constantly, but Syaoran she found hadn't the patience.

When the doors closed, she opened them, and stepped off. She couldn't return to work, because she was in an awful mood…

L

Yelen…

L

Walking down the sidewalk, she stared ahead, trying to ignore the impossible man walking beside her. Lian on the other hand was enjoying this moment, without Syaoran's presence. When his hand appeared on hers, she glanced in his direction. "I'm not playing matchmaker for myself, but my son," she informed, but her tone did nothing to make him remove his hand. "Lian?"

"Didn't you miss me?" he asked, softly. "Yelen?" She focused on pushing the stroller along, not wanting to answer his question. "This is hardly the time to be modest."

"You're a married man, I am too old to be dealing with scandals," she informed, voice firm with authority. His face grew a pained expression, and his hand fell from hers. "What are you doing here, Lian?" She asked, when they walked through the gates. "Can't you see Xiao Lang and I have built a life here?"

"Is it a crime for me wanting to be apart of it?" he questioned, when they reached the front door. She paused, looking intently at his face. "Haven't we lived apart long enough."

"You belong to another…"

"Only because you wouldn't allow me to break it off," he almost snapped, sounding much like his son. He took a breath, "I gave you what you wanted even though it would make us miserable for the rest of our lives."

"It was the right thing," she told him, when the door opened. "And you belong with her." Their conversation ended, when the helper appeared. "Jackie, prepare a bottle for Lin."

"Hai ma'am." Before entering the house, they turned when Syaoran's truck drove through the gates. They waited for him to get out, both noticing the look he had on his face.

"Things didn't go well," Yelen said, with sadness. "Xiao Lang," she smiled, when he was close enough.

"Mother, father," he greeted, when Lin turned at his voice. "Hey, imp," he smiled, bending down to her.

"Where's Sakura?" Lian asked, softly, pushing one hand into his pocket.

"I don't know," he lied, since he left her at her office building. He lifted his daughter from the stroller, and looked at them.

"I take it you didn't work things out with her?" Yelen said, with a slight raise of her brow. She knew the guilty expression he dawned. "Really Xiao Lang, can't you learn to control this one?" Lian looked at her, knowing he still hadn't figured out to control her. "Don't be so cocky, be romantic."

"Come boy, we were just about to have lunch. And it appears as though you haven't anywhere better to be," Lian said, knowing he and Yelen combined had produced this overly stubborn man. He was going to have to have the talk with him…

L

Mei Lin…

L

It had taken a lot for her to convince her father working wouldn't put her in any danger. He agreed, but only after she promised, she wouldn't over do it. Bending down, she rolled her chair back, and slipped off her shoes.

Entering her office, Jamie knew he'd been told she was in here. "Mei Lin?" A smile appeared on his face, when her face appeared. "What are you doing?" he asked, walking towards her desk.

"Getting comfortable, I thought you'd be in court today," she said, standing slowly. Without her heels, she was several inches shorter.

"I was," he answered, sitting down in her chair. With a coy smile, she slipped unto his lap, making him turn the chair back towards the door. "How are you?" he whispered, tenderly.

"Wonderful now," she told him, reaching up for a kiss. They had lunch with Tomoyo to start their plans, and tomorrow she was due for her first fitting. The invitations were already being printed, since their parents were in charge of that. "How long can you linger?"

"As long as you want." He hadn't anywhere else to be. He hoped she would leave with him, since it was a little after five.

"Good," she sighed, comfortably. "I made my first appointment," she informed, bringing a smile she couldn't see to his lips. "I would like for you to go with me."

"Of course," he answered, caressing her arm.

"Good, because I wouldn't have given you any other option," she stated, making him laugh. "I'm serious, Chan."

"Are you, darling?" he whispered, flirting with his fiancée. Looking deeply into his eyes, she grinned, raising herself up to give him a kiss.

"Yes," she sighed, in the kiss. When she first laid eyes on this man, she never believed she would find herself lounging in his arms, basking in the pleasure of his lips upon hers. More shockingly, she never thought she'd carry a child within her, especially his. "Mhmm, I love you."

"And I you more," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'Thank you father…'

L

Sakura…

L

Entering the apartment, she closed the door tiredly behind her. She hadn't gone to pick up Lin, because Yelen told her she was with her father. As usual, she found she was the only one without her fiancé once again. "Hey Kero," she smiled, warmly, when he came racing down the hall.

She placed her briefcase in the office, before making her way to the bedroom. Finding there wasn't any messages on the answering machine, she started to undress, knowing it was going to be just her tonight. She left the bathroom door open, and started a shower trying to relax.

Sighing in pleasure, she closed her eyes, resting against the wall to allow the spewing hot water to beat against her body, washing away the soap. Apart of her wanted to call him to apologize, but her stubborn nature held her strongly in place.

He ruined the proposal, not her! She sighed miserably, feeling his ring on her finger. Turning the water off, she got her towel, and dried off. Pulling on her robe, she let her hair down, and ran her hand through it, pausing when her eyes focus on the bedroom.

Finding the light had been turned out; she frowned walking forward. Reaching for the switch, she flicked it, finding only one lamp turned on. Scattered across the room were red rose petals, she looked at the stereo when it turned on, a soothing, romantic tune reaching her. "Syaoran?" she whispered, stepping into the room.

The wind blew against the curtains, making them flutter. Believing he was outside, she walked to the door, but found the balcony was empty. She froze, feeling his arm slide across her belly, slipping beneath her robe. "What are you doing?" she asked, going to look at him, but he held her in place.

A gasp escaped, when her eyes were blinded folded. "Speak to me, I'm scared," she said, wishing she knew it was he. She was turned around, her hand moving slowly across his bare chest. "Is it you?" she questioned, frightened.

Instead of answering, she shivered feeling his lips move across hers. And when he kissed her, she knew it was definitely he. He moved back, finding a familiar smile that spread across her features, as her hand moved to his face. "Let me see you," she asked, tenderly, but instead she was led towards the bed, where she was rested down.

Her robe parted down the middle, filling her with nerves at the bold exposure. Her complaint died, when his hand moved from her neck, down the middle of her body. "Syaoran," she gasped in pleasure, feeling his lips on her body.

A warm liquid dripped on her chest, moving slowly across her breasts. Her body shivered, feeling the warmth of the alien substance. When something sweet touched her lips, she parted them, taking a bite of the strawberry, covered with fudge.

She felt his lips upon her, getting a gasp from her lips. Arching into him, Sakura's blood boiled with rapture and sighs of pleasure left her lips. Biting her bottom lip, she tasted the sweet, creamy chocolate, moaning in pleasure.

The bed shifted, when he moved over her. Her hands moved up his arms, before he held them above her head, lips taking hers in a tantalizing kiss. With each breath, his cologne bombarded her senses, driving her wild. Then he was gone, "Syaoran…"

She found herself wondering if this was going to be the night they finally made love. Anticipation filled her, and her belly tied into knots. When she reached up to remove the blindfold, his hand stopped hers.

Her cute pout faded, when he appeared next to her. Her brows furrowed, feeling his tongue move against her, traveling down her midsection, behind the chocolate trail. "Syao…oh god," she moaned, her mind going blank.

His tongue circled her navel, but his hand drove her wild with pleasure. With feather light movements, her legs rested upon his shoulder, moans escaping her parted lips. Her body arched, and toes curled, gasps sounding from deeper within her soul, as he tortured in a new and most invigorating manner.

To her, it felt as though every muscle in her body locked in pain, as her back arched with unimaginable gratification, a pleasurable moan filling the room. "Syaoran," she breathed, deeply, legs resting upon the bed.

When she felt him leave the bed, she thought he would start his sweet torture again. With control of her body returning, she slowly reached up to remove the blindfold, knowing he always stopped her. This time however, she removed it.

Her cooling body shivered from the night air, seeping through the curtains. Slightly raising herself up on her arms, she lifted her eyes, only to have it lock with his. Frozen by the look in his eyes, she wondered what went through his thoughts.

He was seated upon her love seat, a glass of red wine at his lips. Silence filled the room as they examined each other. A powerful presence surrounded him, making her shiver with great desire. Her eyes roamed his body, moving from his face down his chiseled frame, stopping when she reached his belt and black trousers.

Locking with his bright ambers, Sakura felt herself rise from the bed. With her first step, the silk robe floated from her shoulders. Reaching for his glass, she took a drink, savoring in the rich dry taste that lingered in her mouth.

She placed it upon the table, before straddling him. He didn't move. She pressed her lips to his neck, her tongue teasing him. Her hands moved up his strong arms, to rest at his neck, when she lovingly kissed his chin.

Raising herself up, she stared his eyes, wondering what kind of game he was playing. Timidly she kissed his lips, parting it with her tongue. Still his hands remained at his side, and his leg still rested on the other.

She initiated a kiss, but paused when he failed to return it. Moving back, she stared worriedly into his eyes. He reached for his glass, and took a drink, holding a blank expression. She didn't allow him to place it down.

With his hand still holding it, she drank the rest, some running down the sides of her mouth, dripping to her breasts. He placed the glass down. She didn't understand how he could easily turn her on, and it was proving so hard for her to get a rise out of him.

Moving, she tried to kiss him again, only to receive the same response. Wrapping her arms around him, she drew closer, "What's wrong?" she asked, desperately. "Xiao Lang?" Only when he saw the tears in her eyes, did she get some emotion from him.

"This is what it took for you to accept my proposal?" he questioned, staring into her eyes. "For you to want me?" At his words, she flinched, drawing back.

"No," she whispered, terrified.

"So you still don't want to marry me?" he asked, sounding bored of her.

"I do," she told him, firmly. "I missed you today, I did," she explained, ceasing to caress his face, when his hand prevented it. "I've always wanted to marry you."

"Then why the games?"

"No more games," she promised, resting her forehead against his. She stared into his eyes, hers glistening with tears. "I know you aren't like Eriol and Jamie," she explained, brokenly. "You won't come running back to me, you have too much pride." He listened to her words, showing no change. After the conversation he had with his father, he knew to make her bend to him, not the other way around. "Then you came," she continued, hand slipping from his. "And I thought just maybe, you loved me enough to come running like they…" He felt her move away from him, a different emotion flickering in her eyes.

He watched her stand, slowly, "But I was wrong," she concluded, turning from him. "Li Xiao Lang, the man who doesn't need anyone," her voice drifted to him as she reached for her robe on the floor. He watched her movements closely knowing this hadn't gone exactly how he planned. "Including my love…"

"Yet you want to marry me," he spoke, rising finally from the chair. "Does that make any sense to you?" he questioned, waiting for her to look at him, but she didn't.

"Love doesn't make sense," she told him, starting for the bathroom. "And if you expect me to come all the way, you're sadly mistaken, Xiao Lang," she informed, bringing a smile to his lips. "I'm nothing like the other women you dated, I will stand for nothing but what I deserve."

"And what exactly do you think you deserve?" he questioned, hands clasped behind him. A smile touched his lips, because he knew the advise his father gave him was based on his experience with his mother, a woman he still had yet to capture.

"Your love," she answered, plan and simple. "And respect." He turned from her, pouring himself another glass of wine. Not hearing a response, she turned slightly, to find he was standing in front of the balcony, drinking.

Feeling as though he wasn't taking her words to heart hurt terribly. Pushing down her emotions, she turned abruptly away. "You're right…" he started, when she lifted her foot to walk away from him, permanently.

"What?" she questioned, making him turn to look at her.

"My mother would always ask why I never settled down with any of my previous girlfriends," he explained, looking into her eyes. "And I would always answer, 'because none of them was like you," he told her, gently. "I came here intending on having you bend to me, but I find myself losing. How ironic." Sakura took two steps towards him, and paused, raising her brow slightly. "Leave it up to her to affiance me with someone just like her."

"And that's bad?" she questioned, tenderly. Instead of saying something, he also took two steps, bringing a smile to her lips.

"No, it's perfect," he told her, a smile forming. "Because I've just realized why my father never got my mother," he informed, reaching out for her hand. Taking his, they took another step towards each other as though they were dancing.

"Why?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He never met her half way," he whispered, before they shared a sweet kiss. When they parted, he smiled, gently, "I love you." She melted, giving him a gentle peck.

"And I love my arrogant brute," she replied, happily, laughing when he lifted her into his arms. "So how about a shower?" she questioned, since she was still sticky. "Or something more enjoyable…"

"A shower, that's all you're getting tonight," he informed, laughing at her irritated look. "Save some for another night."

"Preferably tomorrow night?" He didn't answer, instead he closed the bathroom door, with his foot…

L

L

SO you're totally gonna hate…LOL….because this is the chapter where my writers block went into full force! And like a movie, this story is SADLY ending here with some wanting little wolf lovers usual ending. So sorry…don't hate me.

Don't know when I'll be back…need massive inspiration. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
